A Voice From Behind the Mask
by Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru
Summary: A young girl lives in a tough life in the Baskervilles Household as a servant to Glen and the rest of his family. She longs for a different life with love. The one she longs for is Jack. But, how will things change for her?  This is a JackXOC love story.
1. A Singer in Rags

M.S.K: Minna-san! Konnichiwa! (Bows politely.) I've been new to writing fanfiction about Pandora Hearts. So, this is my first one for the anime. It also has my OC in it! ^_^ I hope that you'll enjoy it because it's more likely to be a Cinderella type of story. And so, we'll begin it with this starting chapter. So now. . .

Oz: Hey, hey. (Walks up closer to M.S.K.) Tell me one thing. . . Is she cute?

M.S.K: Well. . . Yeah. . .

Oz: Yatta! I knew it! Time for me to get my single rose and. . .

M.S.K.: (Snickers) Now, now, now. Hold it there, Romeo. I didn't say that the pairing is with you. It's between her and your cousin.

Oz: Eh?

Jack: Aaah. . . That's great. I can't wait to make my appearance.

M.S.K: Neither can I. So, now. Who's going to be the disclaimer?

Oz: Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I'll do it along with Gil!

Gilbert: Huh?

Cheshire: No! No! (Shoves Oz and Gil away.) It should be Cheshire! Nyah! It's because Cheshire's in this chapter! Nyah!

Break: (Scoots Cheshire away.) If you don't mind, I'll take this opportunity to be it.

Sharon: I'm with you too, Break.

Alice: What about me? I'll do better than you, Piero!

Vincent: I say it's gonna be me and dearest Echo. (Turns to her.) Am I right?

Echo: Hai, Vincent-sama.

Elliot: I'll take the job!

Reo: Um, Elliot. . .

M.S.K: Come on guys! Calm down! Don't turn this into an argumentative squabble!

Everyone: (Starts fighting about the disclaimer biz anyway.)

M.S.K: -_-. . . . (Sighs) All right then! I'm gonna do it since you're all fighting!

Everyone: 0_0 Eh?

M.S.K: I only own my OC. I don't own anything about Pandora Hearts. The characters respectfully belong to Jun Mochizuki. So, do enjoy!

*Note: The song in this chapter comes from a movie. So, I don't own it either.

* * *

A Voice from Behind the Mask

Chapter 1: A Singer in Rags

In a city, ruled by nobles, also known as The Four Great Dukedom, the morning sun rose casting a shining glow upon the roof tops of the city.

One of the grand noble houses is happening to be one of the first to have its roof tops catching the first rays of light. That house is known to be the Baskerville Manor in which it belonged to Glen Baskerville; the mansion's owner along with the other members of the Baskerville Family.

Well, as a matter of fact, there happens to be one more person in that household and she is actually no where related by the same blood of the family. Her name is Katriona. A kind, loyal, brave, and gentle young girl in the age of sixteen who's very dedicated to reason and goodness, unlike the rest of the entire family.

In her childhood, both of her parents died of falling victim to murder by an unknown assassin and she was orphaned when she was five years of age. After three years of lingering for another family in the outside world, she was picked up by Glen of the Baskervilles.

But, the foster care wasn't as heartwarming as what she have always dreamed of, for to her misfortune, Glen and the rest of the family were treating her as a servant or a worker slave for their own desires and rather stick to their status of power. Brutally, they forced her to do almost all of the house labor for them and even if she wanted their help on knowing what to do, they ignored her need completely.

Although she is the victim of having her troubles beginning from every direction of whatever mistake she'll end up making and whatever the consequences she'll receive according to them, her life was still struggling to stay simple for she didn't want the family's abusive ways get her down too much. Yet, it's still beginning to grow unstable while trying to hope and pray for the best in her views of her future.

On this morning, just like any other morning, the warm sunlight shone upon the upper window on the roof of the Baskervilles' home. It's the window of a small room in which it belonged to Katriona, who's currently sleeping. Well, she's actually dreaming about something pleasant while smiling in her sleep.

On the floor, next to the right side of her bed is a big and soft cat bed and who's sleeping inside it is a cute looking creature. A chain in the form of a young human teenaged boy with short black hair that had bangs which covered his right eye while the other isn't hidden at all. He had two cute black cat ears on his head and he wears black colored clothing. Around his neck is a pink ribbon that had a golden bell tied to it. He even had a cat's tail.

While he's snoring softly, the golden sunlight shone upon his left eye, causing him to wince a bit and open it up. When he saw how bright it is, he shield it with his hand as he slowly rose up from resting on his pillow. He can see that it's morning. After rubbing his eye, he propped himself out of his bed and stretched in the way how a cat will stretch itself and yawned. "Nyaaaah. . ."

After preening himself, the part human part cat chain hopped on to Katriona's bed to wake her up. "Katriona. Nyah. Katriona, time to wake up. Nyah."

But, she didn't answer and continued dreaming in her sleep.

The chain then tried patting her cheeks softly with his hands. "Katriona, wake up. Nyah."

Katriona moved his hands away from her face in her sleep and turned her head over under her pillow.

In her dream, she's wearing a lovely ball gown. Her hair is tied to a bun and she had a platinum jewel encrusted crown on her head. She's dancing in a lively decorated ballroom with a handsome young man among a crowd of other nobles. He wore beautiful sparkling turquoise green suit and he had long sunshine golden hair that's tied into a long braid. After dancing for a bit, he offered her his hand in a way of giving her a proposal of some sort.

"Hmm. . . Wonderful Prince Jack. . . I'll be happy to take your hand and I'll never let go. . ." She mumbled.

_"Wonderful Prince Jack? Nyah? Who's he? Nyah?"_ The chain thought to himself curiously. Now, he's trying to wake her up by shaking her back. "Come on, now. Nyah. Wake up. Nyah. ."

She moved her back away from his hands too. She even giggled in her sleep.

Beginning to feel frustrated, the chain hopped over to the other side. "Katriona, wake up now! Nyah!" However, he's unaware that her hand is creeping up on him, grabbed hold of his tail and then, gave it a little tug, causing him to jump up! "Nyaaah!" He eventually fell off from her bed.

Katriona finally opened her hazel green eyes and rose her head out from under her pillow as she giggled at the chain's reaction to the little trick.

"Katriona! That's not funny! Nyah! Cheshire doesn't like it when you stalked him like that! Nyah! Cats like Cheshire never like being tugged by the tail in that sort of way! Nyah! Katriona almost gave Cheshire a heart attack! Nyah!" The chain whined as he got up from lying on his back for he could have landed on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Cheshire-chan." Katriona spoke in the middle of her giggling. "But, you know that you can do better than that in order wake me up from a decent sleep."

"Nyaaaah. . ." Cheshire meowed annoyingly.

"You see, Cheshire-chan. I can't help but wanting to stay in my bed because, I was having such a nice dream."

"Oh? Is that so? Nyah? Tell Cheshire about it. Nyah."

"I dreamt that I met the eldest heir of the Vessalius Family among the Four Great Nobles in person. Prince Jack!"

"Does Katriona mean Jack Vessalius? Nyah? He's a noble. Not like any prince. Nyah."

"Of course, of course, Cheshire-chan. But many people say he is. I mean by the way how many women in this Dukedom fall for him and the way he dresses in such valiant clothes that any nobleman can afford. Aiyah. . ." Sighed Katriona, smiling. Then she walked over to the window and gazed at the Vessalius Manor, up ahead. "Hah. . ."

Cheshire heard her sighing and asked. "Nyah? What's the matter, Katriona? Nyah?"

She answered him while still gazing at the Mansion. "Oh, I was having this little thought. Do you ever think of rather living at the Vessalius Mansion rather than here in the Baskervilles' Mansion, Cheshire-chan?"

"Hmm. Cheshire finds it wonderful, but Cheshire doesn't think that it might be that simple. Nyah. For that Katriona has a position as a servant to the Baskervilles. Nyah. Cheshire knows that Katriona is getting tired of the brutal treatment she's always getting throughout the past years, but even if Katriona will try escaping or go against Glen for the freedom she truly desires, she'll probably end up falling into the claws of an even bigger punishment. Nyah. Cheshire may not know what it is, but he's sure that it may be suffocating. Nyah. Sometimes, Cheshire always says this to himself. Nyah. Never trust a Baskerville. Nyah."

Katriona turned around and sat back on her bed, with Cheshire resting his head on her thigh, nuzzling it lovingly. "I do know what you're saying here, Cheshire-chan. But, all we can do now is to keep smiling and hope for an even bigger miracle to get us out of this wreck that Glen gave us." She even stroked his head and his ears. "It's just that I know that I can do more if I just had the chance. This life I lived as his worker servant seems to be a waste right now. It's all pomp and circumstance, Cheshire-chan. If only if I can be a member of the Vessalius Family too, instead of just doing all the labor work around the Baskerville Manor."

"Nyaaah. . ."

"Oh, Cheshire-chan. If I can do something like what most nobles can do, maybe they'll understand that there's more to me."

Then she heard the cat chain's stomach growling.

"Now, Cheshire is getting hungry. Nyaaah. . ."

Katriona giggled. "Talking of which. I'm getting quite famished too. I'm going to fix us both some breakfast before the others wake up. So, tuna?"

"Nyah! Nyah! Cheshire's favorite!" He jumped happily.

"All right! Now, sit tight for a moment while I get dressed!" Then, she hopped from the bed and danced her way to her own restroom to change into her raggedy servant outfit while Cheshire waited patiently while preening his ears.

While he's waiting, he heard her singing to herself from behind the bathroom door. He's now questioned about what is she singing and why is she singing.

Once she's all dressed and finished combing her almond brown waist length hair before tying it into a pony tail, she called out to him. "Okay. Come on, now. Let's get to it." Then they raced downstairs to get to the kitchen without disturbing the family.

Katriona and Cheshire were good friends since the past four years when she is twelve years old. During that time, it was a rainy afternoon that day when she found him slipping off from the roof of the mansion and fell into a wooden tub of rain water. She can see that he's about to catch a cold and he's also soaking wet too. So, she helped him out of the tub, carried him into her room of the mansion without any of the Baskervilles noticing, gave him a warm bath, dried him up, gave him a plate of fresh unsalted sardines with a milk saucer, and made a comfortable place for him to sleep. She and the cat chain both had pretty much in common. They both loath the Baskervilles because of the way they treat them, they both want a better life in a different manor of the Four Great Dukedom rather than enduring the oppression they're currently in, and they both want a chance to do more than being outcasts to the Baskervilles; for that one girl is positioned as an unfortunate servant of the house and a chain who's been called a pest in the gardens of the manor.

Now, that Cheshire's been inside the manor for quite a long, long while since past then, Katriona has been keeping him hidden from the eyes of the entire family of the household while having him under her care.

During the rest of the morning, Katriona fixed herself a small dish of three slices of french bread topped with some slices of salami along with a cup of water while Cheshire is feasting on his plate of canned tuna in the kitchen. Her meal wasn't a lot but it should do the trick for some energy.

On the stove, she was boiling water in an iron kettle while they're feasting on their small breakfast.

After she's finished eating, she then found a pile of dirty dishes that are left in the sink. "Oh. . ." She groaned as she placed her plate on the counter.

"What is it? Nyah?" Asked Cheshire as he cleaned his mouth from some tuna particles that were stuck to his lips.

"He has done it again. All thanks to his appetite, Doug usually grabs himself a snack in the middle of the night and leaves a pile of dirty dishes for me to clean out almost every morning, even though Glen didn't give out orders to do that. Looks like I have to get to it." She answered before grabbing the kitchen sponge and started rinsing the dishes.

Cheshire licked up the remains of his breakfast from his plate and then placed into the sink for Katriona.

As she finished washing the dishes and began drying them up, she softly hum to herself a little song to try and keep herself in a good mood despite how she feels about cleaning up Doug's dish pile in the morning.

"Nyah? What is Katriona humming? Nyah?"

"Oh, it's a little song I've been singing to myself since now, Cheshire-chan. Why do you want to know?"

"Cheshire's curious. Katriona has been singing while getting herself dressed and ready for the day and Cheshire has been listening a moment ago. Nyah. Katriona's song is pretty. Nyah. What's it called and why is Katriona singing it? Nyah?"

She smiled. "It's called 'She is More Than This'. I was singing it to myself for that you know that I wan to do more than just being a servant to the family of this house, for that I know that I want to be a noble too. Of course, I've been teaching myself the proper etiquette of how to be one. Wanna hear?"

Cheshire smiled too. "Oh yes! Cheshire knows that Katriona loves music and Cheshire has never heard Katriona singing before. Nyah. Cheshire also knows that Katriona has a pretty voice living in her throat. Nyah."

"Okay." Then she began as she finished drying the last plate. _"Yes, the pretty face. Yes, the sunny smile. Yes, each hair in place and yes, she can beguile. Proper and polite. Never makes a wave. Born just to delight and bred to behave. Oh, she is more than this. There's a mind in the body of this pretty miss. She is more than this. So much more! So much more! She is more than this. . ."_

She began to dance gently while putting the dishes away as Cheshire watched and listened. _"In her dreams she's free. But, in this world, she's bound. Given half the chance. She'll might prove profound. Had a thought or two that's different from the rest. Has the point of view that must be expressed! Yes! She is more than this! There's a mind in the body of this pretty miss! She is more than this! __So much more! So much more! She is more than. . ."_

"Katriona!" Someone hollered from upstairs. It was so loud that it made Cheshire jump up and Katriona starting to lose her balance, causing her to fall. But luckily she grabbed onto the counter to keep herself from falling.

"Whew! That was close!" She said to herself.

"Katriona! Do stop your early morning day dreaming and get our breakfast going!" The voice from upstairs shouted again.

"All right! All right!" She called back as she fixed Cheshire a saucer of milk and got herself to work on the family's breakfast; consisting of french toast, tea, and small bowls of fruit. "At least I didn't forget to start the kettle before fixing myself something to eat!" She grumbled to herself. "Lotti should come up with a different way to boss me around instead of shouting like some kind of mad woman." She took the kettle out of the stove, placed two bags of earl grey tea into a tea pot and poured in the hot water. Then she get herself into making the french toast while the tea is brewing.

* * *

M.S.K: Saa, what do you think you guys? :D

Sharon: It's simply wonderful, Kaoru. (Takes a sip of her tea)

Break: I think that she'll become a great young lady.

M.S.K: Hee hee. . . ^_^

Gilbert: . . .

Break: Don't be rude. Say something, Gilly.

Gilbert: All right. . . Great chapter.

M.S.K: Thanks. What do you think, Alice?

Alice: Hmm, I don't think that there's enough meat for to chew on.

Gilbert: Will you stop thinking about meat, Baka Usagi?

Alice: What do you say, Seaweed Head?

M.S.K: (Stares at the negative energy for a bit) Well, Ozzie?

Oz: I feel kind of sorry for her. She must have suffered terribly from those Baskervilles!

M.S.K: I know how you feel. I never blame you Oz-kun.

Cheshire: Hmm. Cheshire knows that she'll find a way out. Nyah.

M.S.K: Un. I do agree.

Jack: She really dreams like a princess. (Holds a rose up to his face) I can't believe that she's actually dreaming of me.

M.S.K: Yes. . . She truly does. . . v/v Just like I do. . . Jack-sama. . .

Jack: Hmm? What is it?

M.S.K: 0/0 Oh! Nothing. Nothing. Anyway, ^_^ I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Do feel free to review and comment.

Jack: (Grabs her arm from behind before she goes off.) Come now, Kaoru. What was it you're thinking~?

M.S.K: Huh? 0/0 Wait a minute!

Jack: (Starts his sweet cuddling with the authoress)

M.S.K: No! Matte! Matte! Jack!

Everyone: -_-. . . .


	2. Preparations and Penalties

M.S.K: (Hums the Pandora Hearts Contractor theme) Hmm? Oh! Yes! I do hope that you've enjoyed the last chapter. Because, this is the next one and it's now updated. This is going to be a big one too. Now, Pandora crew here is going to take turns for the disclaimer after the fight from last time. So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of A Voice From Behind the Mask! ^_^ And, Oz-kun?

Oz: Arigatou! (Offers her a rose.)

M.S.K: . . . (Takes the rose from his hands gently, anyway.)

Oz: Kaoru-chan only own her OC in this fascinating story. She doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. Only our creator, Jun Mochizuki does. So, do enjoy this chapter! (Winks)

M.S.K: (Picks up a mouse trap with a slice of swiss cheese on it.) Say, has anyone seen a mouse?

All of the little dolls from the room that belonged to Alyss (A.K.A. The Will of the Abyss): Hee heee heee! There's none here but us, dollies! Hee hee hee!

M.S.K: Well if you see a mouse around here and I don't, I'm sure that Cheshire-chan will ride on him! (Accidently touches the latch of the trap and is smacked her thumb) ITAIII! (Yeowch!)

Oz: And now, it's on with the story! XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparations and Penalties

While Katriona is cooking, Cheshire was enjoying his milk saucer until a little mouse happened to scatter by, squeaking and sniffing. He began to creep up on it slowly and silently in order to catch it. When the little rodent realized that it was being followed, it scurried up the leg of the table and got to the top just when Cheshire jumped on to it too and stalked it.

When she heard the sound while placing the slices of french toast on to six plates that are set on six trays and start gathering some fruit for the six fruit bowls, Katriona asked. "Cheshire? What are you up to right now? You know that you're not suppose to pounce on the table, there."

"But, Katriona. Nyah. Cheshire found a tiny mouse so he just wants to catch it. Nyah. It crawled up to the table so Cheshire has to stalk it. Nyah." Said the Chain.

"A mouse?" She turned around to face the table in order to find it. But, she didn't seem to find it there. It must have scurried off. Then she smirked at Cheshire. "I don't see one. Are you trying to pull my leg?"

He pricked his ears with a pouted look in his face. "Nyah? Cheshire will never do something like that! Nyah!"

She giggled. "Well, then how about this. Since you're quite done with your milk saucer, why won't you hurry along outside to see if you can find something else to do than just catching mice, like catching minnows or perhaps. . ."

"Hey! Katriona! Hurry up with our breakfast! Don't make me come down there with Leo like the other time!" Shouted Lotti again.

"Yeah! We're starving!" Added a different voice that's a bit high pitched than hers.

Katriona moaned and called back. "Okay! Okay! It's coming! The food is not going anywhere else!" She winked at the cat chain and get back to preparing breakfast.

Cheshire sighed. Then his ears pricked. He found the mouse again. It scurried around on the floor, avoiding the hands of its predator who is getting a little frustrated of missing his prey every time he throws his hands on the tiled floor while trying to catch it with all of his might.

Finally, the little mouse crawled up the leg of a wheel cart which was for Katriona to set up the trays of the family's breakfast. Once it reached the top it looked down at Cheshire, seeing that it has evaded him perfectly. But what it didn't notice is that it's sitting on one of the silver trays that were there.

Never knowing that the mouse was on the tray, Katriona poured the freshly brewed tea into the cup and placed a silver covering over it. She had already put a fruit bowl and a plate of french toast there. She did the same thing with the tea in all the rest of the tea cups. Then she placed the coverings over the five trays.

"Katriona! Is our breakfast ready yet?" Shouted the voice the came second after the first from a few minutes ago.

"Coming!" She answered back as she pushed the cart to the door of the kitchen.

"Ah! Wait, Katriona! Nyah!" Pleaded Cheshire as he pounced his way after her in order to tell her that one of the trays contains a mouse!

Katriona continue to push the cart up a pathway up to the next story which had no stair steps, for it is easier than struggling to carry the entire cart up a stair way. The floor of the path is smooth enough for the wheels to make their way up to the story. Cheshire still followed his mistress.

When she finally made it there, she's in front of the hallway that had three corridors on one wall and two on the other. At the very end, there are two grand doors there. Before she can continue her duty, she noticed something slightly out of place. She looked down. _"Oh, my shoe." _She thought. She looked over and saw it lying in the middle of the pathway she took.

While Katriona wasn't looking as she went down to pick up her shoe and place it back on to her foot, Cheshire slunk towards the cart. He had his eyes on one of the trays, assuming that the mouse is hiding in there. But, when he removed the covering, he found out that it's not there and he put the covering back just as soon as Katriona got back to the cart. He hastily moved away from it.

Katriona stopped at the first door on the left wall. She took the first breakfast tray and knocked on the door.

"It's already unlocked." Said the voice that yelled out from earlier.

She opened it and walked inside. "A good morning to you, Mistress Lotti."

A young woman with pink sharp eyes and dressed in her violet night gown was combing her pink hair while sitting in front of her make up dresser and looking into her reflection on the mirror. "Well! It was. You're a bit late." She said to Katriona in a snobby manner when she noticed her setting her breakfast tray on the table. "But in a way, I'm glad that you brought up food for me."

"I was only taking my time while preparing it." Said Katriona.

Lotti turned around and said. "Well, that goes without saying. I mean, like making an excuse for not being aware of your own position as our servant. Hmph."

Then, she rolled her eyes at her mistress' comment. _"That's a long time ago, you know." _She thought to herself while cringing.

Then, Lotti said to her. "Oh! I almost forgot. I just bought these three lovely dresses yesterday. But I was hoping if you can do a little favor of adding some frills of their corresponding color in a lighter shade to them. Your job is to do them on the edges of the sleeves and the skirts." She went over to three boxes that are on top of her dresser. Then she picked up the new dresses and tossed them to Katriona. Once she caught them and made her way to the door by walking backwards, Lotti gave out the last of her orders. "Now, remember. I want those frills nice and pretty enough to match my looks and I want that task to be finished within an hour. _One hour! _You hear?"

"Yes, Mistress Lotti." Katriona answered, half halfheartedly. Yes. She never liked the way of how much attention Lotti is giving towards her own beauty, like a countess trying to outshine a princess and was always nagging on her own handmaid.

She quickly carried the dresses to some place where she can do some of her seamstress work and then hurried back to pick up the next breakfast tray.

All the while, Cheshire is taking his time while lying on the floor to wait for his moment of finding the little mouse by watching Katriona doing her job.

She took it to the next door that's neighboring Lotti's. She knocked on the door and the second voice from earlier replied in a cheerful yet, spooky manner. "You may come in~."

Katriona opened the door and entered the room. "Good morning, Mistress Zwei."

"Well, well, well~!" The young woman with light gray hair in a gray night gown grinned as she jumped from her bed. "You didn't make a single fall while bringing that in for me! This is so unlike the last time you have tripped yourself with a tea set in your hands since last week. If it were to happen again, dear Master Glen would've tripled the amount of lashes he'll be giving you."

"Last week, he doubled the amount of lashes, you know." Katriona told her with a hint of irritation in her voice while putting the breakfast tray on to her table.

"Oh, yes. I've completely forgotten about that. Ha ha!" Zwei giggled mischievously in the way Katriona disliked. As she approached to her breakfast that's waiting for her on the table. "Oooh ho ho ho! I can smell what's inside already~! What is it?"

She lifted the cover for her and revealed her meal.

"Ah! French toast! Mmmm! Wonderful, Katriona."

"Bon appetite."

Before Zwei can take a bite, she remembered something. "Ah! This reminds me. There's a pair of slippers that needed some polishing. It shouldn't be too much for you." She referred to a pair of dark black slippers that are sitting at the corner of her bed.

As Katriona walked over to pick up those slippers, Zwei gave out another thing for her to do. "Also, there's some laundry downstairs that I think you can handle by washing. Have that done by noon, if you please!"

"Yes, Mistress Zwei." She replied as she exited the door to take those slippers downstairs to the laundry area. _"Aagh. . . She actually made it a doubled amount of work, even if she says it isn't too much. Well, no matter."_ She thought.

Then she came back to bring in the next tray to the next door. She knocked and "The door's unlocked." Was the answer. She entered and there's a round faced man in his night clothes. "Good morning to you as well, Master Douglas."

"Now, it's Master Doug, if I have to remind you there, Katriona."

"Well, okay, Master Doug. I brought you breakfast." She said nervously, offering him the tray.

Then, with a big grin, Doug took out a eat-in-bed tray, set it on his lap, took the breakfast tray from her hands, eagerly. "Ah! Great!"

After he took the cover off, he told Katriona. "Now, your chore for this day is that there are some dishes from my midnight snack in the sink. I want you to. . ."

"That's already taken care of when I came down to make myself some breakfast." She interrupted reassuringly.

"Oh, you did? Okay, scratch that. Well, I want you to do the same thing during lunch time and dinner time. Don't forget that."

She began to leave his room too. "Yes, Master Douglas. . Ack! Er. . . Master Doug." Then she hurried off but she's not aware of one thing.

"Hey! Servant girl! You forgot to close the door!" He called out.

She scurried back and gripped the handle. "Yes sir!"

"It's Master! You forgot another thing. It's paying respect to the name."

"All right! All right. Yes, Master Doug." Then she closed the door.

Katriona sighed as she backed against the wall and slid down until she landed on her bottom. "Whew! I don't want to go through another one like that again. I just said another way of 'master' before I left the door open."

"Maybe he should have his head examined. Nyah." Cheshire spoke.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Well back to work." She began to take the next tray to the next door. She knocked and there's another reply. "You can come in." She entered inside as she opened the door. "I came to bring you food, Master Fang."

"Well, well. Good job on doing so, servant girl." He replied as he got up from his bed to look out at the window for a bit.

Katriona frowned and didn't bother to say anything else and set the tray on the table. Then she said. "Well, I guess I'll better take my leave from here and get back to the rest of my job."

"Hold on." He said before she can make her way out the door. "Before you go, I got a little assignment for you." He took out his crimson Baskerville Manor uniform and gave it to her. "Now, Servant Girl. . ."

"Uh, Master Fang. I have a name. Call me Katriona." She told him.

But, Fang cleared his throat and told her sternly. "Now, don't get fresh with me like that, little lady. We, the Baskervilles can call you in whatever name we all decide to call you. First of all, you should learn to accept this whether you like it or not, you're our household's servant. Not a maid, only a servant. Secondly, we all know your real name but that doesn't give you the right to come up to one of us and correct us because, it's your right to know your place in this house. You see, the way you of interrupting one of your masters before his chances of giving out an order is promptly arrogant and rude. Do I make myself clear?"

She lowered her head and sighed. "Yes, master."

"Good." Then he started again. "Now, here's your task. I would like you to give this cloak a good wash for me. Make sure that it's done before the evening."

"All right." She said half halfheartedly as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

After making her dash to the laundry room and all the way back to the hallway, Katriona took out a small note pad and a pen from the pocket of her dress and wrote down the things she's assigned to do. "First the additions to Lotti's dresses, polishing Zwei's shoes and doing her laundry, then there's also washing Fangs crimson uniform. Whew!"

_"Hmm. . . Cheshire doesn't think that she'll take it all anymore. Nyah. . ."_ Cheshire thought to himself as he watched the situation while he's waiting to make his move on how he's going to finally get his paws on the little mouse. _"That little rodent should be popping out of hiding right now. Nyah."_

Once she made note of all that, she picked up the next breakfast tray and take it to the next door on the left wall. She knocked and the voice from inside the room squeaked. "The door's unlocked."

She entered inside and said. "A very good morning to you, Lady Lily."

"Right. Ever since I heard Lotti hollering to you downstairs. I thought you'll be really late as usual." Mocked the little girl with light hair and dressed in a white nightgown while sitting on her bed.

Katriona made a smuggish smirk before putting the tray on the table that's next to the girl's bed. "Well, breakfast for the little princess." She said smugly.

"Hey! Lighten up on that!" Lily demanded like a spoiled princess.

Then, she stood up with her back straight and her shoulders shifted backwards like a toy soldier and answered pridefully, even though she didn't want to. "Yes! Breakfast for the little princess!"

The girl did nothing but giggled and clapped. "That's good! Ha ha!"

"All right. Is there anything else I can do, your highness?"

"Nope. It's just that I want you to lighten up on what you said. Just to let you know that you are my servant too." The small Baskerville girl answered like a snobby rich girl.

"I'll be off then." Then, Katriona closed the door.

Finally, with the last breakfast tray, she carried it over to the last door that's at the end of the hallway. It's a room that belonged to the head of the entire family. Glen Baskerville! She knocked on the door and his voice answered. "Come in."

Katriona entered inside and closed the door behind her.

Inside, the room is darkened for that the black curtains were closed behind the windows. It was hardly lit at all since the lamps on the walls were out.

She cleared her throat and spoke solemnly as she stood there nervously while holding the trey in her hands. "Um, good morning, Master Glen."

Glen is already sitting on his bed and still in his nightclothes as he laid his eyes on his young servant girl. "Now, there's no need to be frightened, Katriona. You're safe here. You may bring that over here." He gestured her to come forward to his side of the bed.

Katriona slowly walked over to that place he mentioned and placed the tray on to the table there. "Your breakfast, master." She mumbled uneasily.

With his eyes still locked on to her nervous face, Glen then spoke again in a way Katriona somehow disliked. "Now, Servant Girl. You know better than to mumble miserably like that. You do know your place, don't you?"

She cringed but then she replied. "I guess I'm off then."

But, before she can walk away, Glen grabbed her hand from behind and pulled her over to him and his side of the bed.

When she took notice of this unexpectedly, she asked him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Eh? Master, what are you doing?" She asked with her voice trembling with worry.

He just held her in his arms as he whispered into her ear. "I couldn't believe that it's been nine years since I took you into this house. I'm believing that I've developed a crush upon you."

Although she is confused, Katriona can feel his breath brushing on to the nape of her neck. It actually made her grow tense inside as if she were wrapped up in a bitterly cold breeze in a snow storm. She didn't feel any warmth at all. "What. . . what do you mean?"

Glen continued to roam his hands around her waist until he wrapped his left arm around the front part of her shoulders. Then he answered her seductively. "You've grown so much into a young lady though, you're only my servant in this household. I can't have you falling for any other man in the Four Great Dukedom because, in my personal belief, you don't have any opportunities to become a noble. You're only mine for the keeping."

After listening to those words, Katriona shuttered beneath the touch of his hands on her body. She never liked the way he's doing with her right now. She felt like those words are like a long sword, piercing through the things she had always longed and dreamed for. In an effort to head out to the door, she gestured Glen to release her from his arms. "Master, please release me. I have to get back to work."

"Very well, my servant." He replied as he smirked while watching her walking out the door and closed it behind her.

Katriona laid her back upon one of the walls and sighed. "Aiyah. . ."

Cheshire took notice of it from his waiting and asked her. "Nyah? What's the matter? Nyah? Katriona looks really flustered. Nyah."

She trembled a bit and answered her friend slowly. "How could this happen to me, Cheshire-chan?"

"Nyah?"

"The moment I brought breakfast to him, Glen just took me over to his bed side by the hand and laid his hands upon my torso. He even said that I only belonged to him and he thinks that I'm not qualified to be a noble like everyone else. I had no idea what's in his mind, what so ever. He's like that since I've turned seventeen."

"Nyah?" Exclaimed the cat like chain with his skin beginning to crawl. "Cheshire doesn't like the sound of it! Nyah! Cheshire wants to claw that pest! Nyah!"

"Well, no matter. I better get going." Said Katriona as she took the empty cart downstairs, and back to the kitchen.

Even Cheshire has finally calmed down as he watched his human friend going downstairs. He went back to waiting for his time to catch the mouse. After a short while, he began to grumble to himself for he's beginning to grow a little impatient.

It was quiet until all of a sudden, a shrill scream rang from one of the rooms! "Gyaaaaaaah!" There's even a clinker of a tea cup upon a saucer too! This noise came from Lily's room!

Next is what scurried out from under the door was the little mouse that Cheshire had been waiting to capture. It scurried around the carpet until it met with Cheshire's paws.

When he had the little mouse in his clutches, he quickly clamped his claws together to prevent it from escaping. "Gotcha! Nyah!"

Katriona also heard the noise too. She rushed up stairs back to the hallway of the family's bedrooms.

"Oh!" Shrieked Lily from inside her room.

When he heard her shriek, Cheshire hid behind Katriona's legs.

Lily hastily opened the door of her room and squirmed as she jumped out of there, still in her nightgown. "Glen-sama! Glen-sama!" She then took a look at Katriona and pointed at her with an upset look on her face. "You! You did that on purpose!"

"Huh? Wait! What?" Now, Katriona is confused. This is starting to grow way out of proportion! She didn't do anything to her, except bringing her some decent breakfast and yet, this little Baskerville girl came out from her room and accused her for something unreasonable.

Before she had the chance ask Lily of what's making her panicky all of a sudden, the little girl ran over to Glen's room and opened the door, crying. "Glen-sama! Glen-sama! Glen-sama!"

Lotti, who heard all the commotion appeared behind Katriona, not noticing Cheshire who's next to her. "Now what did you do?" She asked rudely. Then she walked over to Glen's room while Doug, Zwei, and Fang followed.

All Katriona can do is just stand there and watch the situation go on with a confused look in her eyes. She can even hear Lily squirming her situation to Glen from outside his room. "This is what just happened. That servant girl of ours despicably placed a big mouse on my breakfast tray!"

After the door slammed shut, Katriona stood there for two seconds, then turned around to confess with Cheshire who still has his paws clamped up. She crossed her arms and asked. "All right. Tell me what's going on, Cheshire-chan."

The cat like chain nervously gulped and spoke. "Well, Katriona should have known that by now. Nyah. When Cheshire tried to tell Katriona about a little insignificant mouse scurrying around, will Katriona ever listen to Cheshire? Nyah? How inconvenient. Nyah."

She then placed her hands on her hips again and spoke too. "Now, what are you trying to say here? Huh? You're actually expecting me to believe that it's just a little mouse that started the trouble? Another false and suspicious statement like that from you and it means no salmon for you tonight."

"I'm not trying to be suspicious! Nyah!" He pouted as he kept his paws clamped, still.

"Oh no?"

"It's the truth! Nyah! Katriona should have seen it sitting there on that saucer before she placed the empty cup on top of it. Nyah. It was hiding in there all the time since that cup is placed upside down. Nyah." He explained.

But, she smirked and said. "Nice try, kitty. I'm not falling for that one."

Now, Cheshire is getting a little irritated. If he doesn't show her some proof, he's never going to get any more fish. Finally, he said to her as he slowly opened his paws. "All right. Nyah. How come Cheshire has this? Nyah?" He showed her the prey he caught.

Katriona's eyes widened by surprise as she stared at what he has on his paws. He is right. There was a mouse from Lily's breakfast tray after all! "Oh. . . . That mouse. . ." She asked.

Cheshire clamped his paws together again and nodded.

There's a small pause before Katriona heard some foot steps from inside of Glen's room. She glanced a bit and hastily gestured Cheshire to come over to one of the walls. "Quick! Over here!"

Cheshire clutched the mouse between his teeth and pounced over to her side.

Then, Katriona pounded on one part of the wall, opening a small trap door that leads to a tunnel that's approximately the right size for Cheshire. It's one of the secret passage ways that Katriona had made for him to get around the mansion without any the Baskervilles noticing. They each lead from her room to the hallway, to the kitchen, the main hallway, and out into the garden. "Quickly! Get inside before we're both in hot water! Do hurry back to my room on the other side! I'll be there! Just wait patiently!"

He did as he was told and he escaped through the tunnel in order to get back to her room in order to hide.

Katriona shut the trap door in order to make it look like an ordinary wall again and relaxed her back on to it. "Phew! What am I going to do, now?" Then she thought. _"If only I can explain to Lily that it was all a small accident. I had nothing to be blamed about that incident. Neither does Cheshire. If that mouse would've never snuck on to her breakfast tray in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess!"_

"Katriona!" Glen called out from his room.

The other Baskerville Members assembled themselves in front of his door and looked at her mischievously.

"Yes, Master Glen." This is all she can say for this moment. Katriona lowered her head as she walked over to his room with a solemn frown on her face.

Everyone just stood there as they watched she passed by.

"Hmph!" Huffed Lotti while crossing her arms.

Doug and Fang just watched her walking by.

Zwei giggled and snickered to herself evilly while Lily just said to her while smiling slyly. "Hah! Boy are you gonna get it!"

But, Katriona just ignored them and just entered her master's room without a word to be spoken.

"Do close the door, Katriona." Glen ordered.

And she did so behind her.

While they're standing outside his room, all of the members placed their ears by either the doors or the walls to hear what's going to come to their servant.

Inside the dark room, Katriona just stood in front of the doors with a stern look on her eyes. She didn't like getting into deep trouble with the Baskervilles and she's now thinking that it's got to stop. One way or another.

Glen glared at her with a smirk as he sat on his bed, still. He spoke slowly to her. "Do come over here and kneel, Servant Girl."

She said nothing but slowly and lightly walked over to her master's side. When she got there, she knelt down to his eye level, opened her lips and began to say what she's meaning to say. "Ma. . . Master. You got to believe me in this. That situation is all a. . ."

She was then interrupted by a rough slap across her cheek! "Do be quiet!" Glen spoke to her with a threatening tone. "I forbade you to talk before I do first!"

Katriona just sat there on her knees as she rubbed her cheek with her hand.

When he began to make his own cup of tea from his breakfast tray, he spoke to her. "Now, in this case, you'll be given plenty of work to do around this place for us. This will be the payment for this morning's incident."

"Yes. . . But, I still have to. . ." Pleaded the girl.

But, "Silence, Girl!" He shouted again. "More of that, and I'll throw you out."

Katriona let out a small sigh and remained silent after that.

Glen continued. "Now then. Here's what should be done. You will be doing the tasks that the others have given you first. Next, is the ashes in the fireplace of the main drawing room. I want you to clean it. As for all the windows of this mansion. Polish them. Then, you'll have to beat the rugs of the living room outside."

Before he can make another statement, she began to speak up to him again. "But. . . But, you see, I've already done those. . ."

Then he made another slap across the cheek, which was a lot more rough than the last one! It even caused her to loose her balance of sitting on her knees and fall upon the floor.

"Don't defy me, you little whelp! Learn your place! You've done those tasks once, then it is your job to do them again!" He shouted at her once more.

She got back on to her knees as she cupped her injured cheek. She felt the tendency to cry building up on her but, she managed to fight her tears.

He spoke to her again while glaring at her. "Now, you listen carefully on this. If you want to continue staying here, then you should keep your mouth shut!"

"Ye. . . Yes. . ." She mumbled.

After Glen calmed himself, he continued. "Let's not forget about weeding the garden, mopping the floors of the main hallway, sweeping the stair case, the dusting, and of course, some firewood that need to be chopped up. Oh, and the last thing is to make sure that Lily's dolls are in place. I want all of this to be done today."

Once she heard everything of what she has to do for the rest of the day, Katriona slowly rose from her knees and bowed her head. "Yes Master, Glen. I'll do what I can."

Glen took a sip from his tea and answered. "Good. You're free to go for now."

After that, she walked out of his room without another word of retaliation.

Everyone who waited outside, saw Katriona emerging from Glen's room smirked.

The poor servant girl raised up her head to look at each one of them in the eye.

"So, what is it? More chores? I hope so. Ha ha!" Lily teased her.

Katriona didn't answer but lumbered onwards down the hallway.

Lotti then made another mocking remark at her. "You know, those two slaps aren't as bad as they felt. Just make sure you don't talk back to him again, Yakkity Katriona."

Still, she didn't answer but continued to walk to where her room is in order to cure her aching cheek, before she can get to work.

"What's the matter? Are you too scared to talk?" She teased again.

Then Lily told Lotti, smugly. "Aww, whatever. That servant is just to shy for us. She hardly says a word while she does her work. All she does is sing and dance while she's at it!"

"Shy?" She asked the youngest Baskerville member. "I think you mean, stuck-up! The only thing she's ever capable of is _imagining_ that she's a noble like the rest of us. But, she's not qualified for that!"

Fang also made his statement. "Well, whatever she's thinking about right now, it better not be about running away from here. The Baskerville Manor is not like the easiest place to get out of for most people."

"Aww. . . Poor little swallowtail butterfly!" Laughed, Zwei. "If only there were away out of the spider's web she's trapped in! If she doesn't get out soon, the little spider will surely consume her, alive!"

After that, they all laughed together.

Katriona then began to run up to her room while covering her ears. She didn't want to hear another word from them. Not a single one about mocking her hopes of trying to become a noble. She knows she can if she's willing to try. She's been following that dream ever since. She didn't even want to end up crying either. This isn't the situation to start crying yet! Not yet!

Once she got to the door of her room, she panted a bit in order to get some air, then fell to her knees. She even thought of what Glen said to her before the Mouse Incident. But, she didn't want to give in. She clutched her hands into fists for that she wanted to do something with them. But then again, she must calm herself down before she starts to lose control of her actions.

She got up and laid her hand on the door knob. Then she said to herself. "Just you wait. I'll show you the true meaning of following dreams and hopes." Then she entered inside to sooth her aching cheek with some water before she can get to work.

* * *

M.S.K: Itai! Someone get this mouse trap off of my thumb.

Jack: Here, let me help. (Carefully removes the trap from her thumb.)

M.S.K: (Rubs her thumb.) That's better! Arigatou.

Oz: (Shutters) Oh! Katriona-chan! Kowai sou ni! (Poor thing!)

M.S.K: (Hugs Oz) I know!

Cheshire: That Baskerville rat is gonna pay! Nyah! Nyah! . (Scurries over to his scratching post and starts sharpening his claws, angrily.)

M.S.K: Cheshire-chan. Please calm down. Here's the good catch. In the next chapter after the next one, Jack is going to make his appearance at that time.

Cheshire: Nyah? Doesn't Cheshire appear too on the next one? Nyah?

M.S.K: Of course. Did I say you're not going to be there?

Jack: (Wraps his arms around the authoress again.) Do count me in on that statement. I am patient enough to wait after the next chapter of the story.

M.S.K: (Blushes) I'm glad you're delighted. Ahem. I hope you'll be looking forward for the next chapter too. Again, I hope you enjoy reading Chapter 2 of this fanfic. So, feel free to review and comment! See you next time! ;D


	3. Chores and Complications

M.S.K: All right, let's try this again. Akachikiru, aoichibikiru, kichibikiru. . . (Red lips, blue lips, yellow lips. . .)

Gilbert: Oi. Are you gonna start this or just sit there mumbling to yourself like that?

M.S.K: Hmm? Oh! Yes! Thank you! (Clears throat) All right, minna-san. I hope you like the story so far and I do make my time on my writing. Well, I've got chapter 3 updated right now. So, in the mean time, I'm sure Gilbert here will be grateful to help out as my disclaimer for this one.

Gilbert: (Just stares down at the ground, nervously) Uh. . . Yeah. . . I am grateful. Kaoru doesn't own anything of Pandora Hearts. She only owns her own protagonist and her two antagonists that she created. Everything of Pandora Hearts only belongs to Jun Mochizuki. (Blushes)

M.S.K: Thank you Gil. So, do enjoy.

(Meow)

M.S.K & Gilbert: (both look down and saw Dinah staring at them.)

Dinah: Meow?

M.S.K: Oh! Dinah. What are you doing here?

Gilbert: Gack! (Jumps on to the authoress' back)

M.S.K: Ack! Ack! Come on, Gil! Do get down! Dinah's not gonna hurt you! Gee wiz! You're pretty heavy for a grown man! You're. . . You're gonna crush me!

Gilbert: I hate cats! Just. . . get it away from my sight!

* * *

Chapter 3: Chores and Complications

After Katriona had finished the tasks of adding frills to Lotti's new dresses, polishing Zwei's, washing the laundry she mentioned, doing the same for Fang's cloak, and arranging Lily's dolls in her bedroom, she went to work on some dusting, sweeping the staircase, and weeding the garden.

As she's working on polishing the windows by starting in a different hall, someone said to her. "Well, now. Aren't you working your back off."

Katriona turned around and saw two maids, staring at her, obnoxiously. One had long blonde hair and the other had short black hair that reached her shoulders. Of course, their faces were decorated with heavy make up. Their names are Miranda and Laura. They have been maids of the Baskerville Manor for a long while and they're practically fond of working for their masters and mistresses. Ever since Katriona was brought into the house, they've been teasing her a lot because of her different opinions about Glen and the others. It's as if they don't bother trusting her because of her status. "What is it, Laura and Miranda?" The girl asked them sternly, for she's not too happy to see her next duo of enemies of this household.

"We heard that you got scowled by Master again. Because of another incident you've caused." Miranda smirked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah. You're sometimes a nuisance. Don't you know that?" Laughed Laura with her hands on her hips.

Katriona snorted as she turned her head away from them. "Some sort of a nuisance, am I? It matters not. That incident is all done by a little pest I've forgotten to keep watch of." What she means is that little mouse that Cheshire caught lately.

Miranda moved closer to her. "Now, just what kind of talk is that? Of course it's all done by you."

Then her friend added. "Master Glen could have let you die out there in those streets and we'll have no problems with you around here. If you don't like to work here, you can turn around and leave in no time. You're not fit to be called a maid here anyway, since you're only his servant."

When she heard this, Katriona spun around and provoked. "Now, let's get one thing straight! I had no intentions of becoming a maid in this place."

"Huh?" They both asked.

She continued. "Yeah, I am a lowly servant in this household. But, it's a little too late for me to believe in that statement. That's because, I still have this belief that there's a whole lot more of me. My only wish is to become a noble in one of the houses of the Four Great Dukedom, and my personal choice is the Vessalius House. To me, that place is more like the castle of the Sun. Even though I'm stuck here, in a house of never-ending night, I can still do my best to try and act like one of the nobles there, and when the time is right, I'll finally reach the dawn!"

There was a slight pause until, Miranda smirked some more. "That is a good story you got there. But, we all know that you don't have the slightest qualities to become a noble woman."

"Yeah!" Laura giggled. "Even with your high and mighty ways, you'll just keep on dreaming!" Then, she gave Katriona a slight push!

"Oh!" She grunted as she landed on the floor by her back.

Then the two maids laughed again. Miranda spoke to her one more time. "If you want to become a noble in the House of Vessalius, why won't you go and beg to them in those rags you're wearing?"

"Yeah!" Laura laughed along. "I'm sure that the master of that household will make a good little concubine out of you!"

Katriona rubbed her back as she growled like an angry bobcat while she watched the two maids laughing some more as they walked down the hall. After she got up, she made a silent stomp with her foot as she went back to the window polishing. _"Argh! Darn! Those stupid fiends! They're just as bad as Lotti and Zwei, combined! I'll act like a noble no matter what they say! I'm sure that they'll get theirs! If I have to bring out Cheshire, he'll surely scratch their faces clean off!"_

Not a moment later, Cheshire popped out of one of the trap doors of their secret tunnel. "Aagh. Cheshire can't stand those two insects! Nyah! They're quite ugly too. Nyah. They're no where close to being pretty as you. Nyah."

"I quite agree." Said Katriona.

"Servant Girl!" Called out Fang's voice from downstairs.

"Yes, Master Fang?" She answered.

"Just who are you talking to?" He asked.

She mumbled softly and nervously for a bit and then made her answer. "Um, no one! I'm just talking to my reflection on one of the windows!"

After a few seconds, Fang didn't reply.

"Phew!" She sighed. She didn't want any of them to know that they have a chain in the house.

Cheshire smiled. "Thank you for that. Nyah."

"Yes." Katriona whispered back to him.

There was another pause for a bit until, the cat chain asked his precious care taker. "Hey, Katriona. Nyah. Cheshire knows that Katriona is really busy like always. Nyah. But Cheshire wants to know. Nyah. When does Katriona get free time. Nyah."

After she finished polishing that window before she can do the next one, Katriona knelt down to meet his eye level and said. "Oh, Cheshire-chan. I didn't mean to keep you waiting but, I'll spend some time with you until after my chores are done."

Cheshire blinked. "Nyah? How long is it going to take? Nyah?"

"You can go ahead back to my room and play with some yarn balls for a while. It shouldn't take me too long as it looked. Surely it is difficult but, I'll be sure to show those stuck-up snobs how mentally strong I am."

"Is Katriona sure about that? Nyah? Cheshire doesn't want his best friend to either get into too much trouble with those people or overwork herself. Nyah."

Katriona picked up her bucket of water and her towels. Then she replied to him with a wink. "There's no need for you to worry, Cheshire-chan. You know I had more strength in my arms than I do in my legs. So do head on upstairs until I'm finished."

With that, she walked onwards to continue her jobs while Cheshire went back inside the tunnel through the trap door and shut it tight.

After she's done with the windows, Katriona did more work on cleaning the drawing room's fireplace, beating the rugs, washed the dishes from lunch time, and now the next thing to do is to mop the floor of the main hallway.

While she's mopping away on the tiled floor, she began to sing to herself. _"~Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child. Gathering the roses, we sang for the hope. Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dreams. We were there, in everlasting bloom. Roses die, the secret is inside the pain. Winds are high up on the hill. Come and hold me close. I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain. Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn.~" _As she continued mopping, she even danced along the driest parts of the floor in order to avoid slipping. She can even recall the dream of meeting Jack Vessalius while she's at it. _"Silver dishes for the memories, for the days gone by. Singing for the promises. Tomorrow may bring. I harbour all the old affection, roses of the past. Darkness falls and summer will be gone. Joys of the daylight, shadows of the starlight, everything was sweet by your side, my love. Ruby tears have come to __me, for your last words. I'm here just singing my song of woe, waiting for you, my love. . .~"_

"Stop that annoying racket!" Glen shouted from upstairs and that caused her to lose her balance and land on the floor with the mop still in her hands.

Katriona sat there for a bit, then got back up on her feet. She stood there with the mop in her hands for a second and got back to work. While doing so, she thought to herself. _"Gosh! There's no need for him to yell all of a sudden. I was only singing to myself in order make this all worth while."_ She then paused on her mopping and sighed. "If only I can just show them what I'm capable of with my singing voice, even if they don't really want to hear me sing."

After a short while there is a sudden _clank_ and _splash_! There's even the sound of water running. Katriona turned around and her pail of water on the floor, spilling the water on to it. Then she noticed the cause. It was all Miranda's doing!

Miranda smirked at Katriona then looked down at the spilled pail. "I told you I'll knock it over. I'm quite sure on this, Laura. I mean that you would hardly do the same to help her snap out of her day dreaming when there's work to be done."

Katriona made a backward glance at the water that's slowly running over the floor and up to her feet.

Laura then answered her maid partner as she walked over to a dust pan that's sitting on one of the stair steps. "Oh yeah? Well then, you just stand back and watch me, Miranda!" With that, she kicked over the little dust pan! Particles of dust and debris that's once turned into a pile was scattered upon the spilled water.

All Katriona can do is just look at the mess they made for her to pick up, with her hands still grasping on to the mop's stick.

"Goodness, gracious me!" Exclaimed Miranda, pretending to be innocent.

"Oh my! I suppose that's going to be hard to pick up!" Exclaimed Laura, doing the same.

Then, both of the maids laughed. They were actually trying to bully Katriona some more, by making the chore penalty even worse!

"You two can say that again." Said Katriona, bewilderingly as her arms hung low with the mop in her hands, still. "But, this part of the floor is all squeaky clean at first. But, now it's ruined."

"Aww. . . So sorry. . ." Both of the maids mocked while grinning with mischief.

"What's ruined?" Asked a familiar voice. It's Glen.

"Oh! Guess who's here?" Laughed Laura.

"Oh my. . ." Said Katriona.

Glen, Lotti, Zwei, Doug, Fang, and Lily all stood together on the middle platform of the doubled stair way. All of them looked at the mess.

Lotti glared at the girl with a slight smirk on her face. "Well now. Looks like someone's going to meet my big crowned kitty if she continues with something like that."

"Katriona! Why haven't you finished mopping this floor?" Glen demanded.

"Better tell the truth, here!" Sang Zwei, maliciously.

Katriona nervously looked up and mumbled. "Um, well. . . I . . ."

"Speak up!" Demanded Lily too.

Before she can properly answer, Miranda spoke. "Master, it's quite obvious that the reason why is because she's been busy singing and talking to herself all afternoon! Lolly-gagging in her dream-land, you'll might say."

When she said that, Katriona slowly slumped down to her knees.

"I see." He replied. "So. ."

Laura then explained. "It's even more precisely that she might be annoying you with her own voice."

Lotti walked down over to where the empty pail is lying. "Hmph! Serves her right for all that day dreaming!" Then she kicked the little pail and it big bounces along the floor until it bounced up to Katriona's cheek, hitting it a little as the remains of the water dampened it a little, because the pail itself is coated with the water from the floor. After that, it landed next to her knees.

As she walked up back to the group. "Now, that makes this another task. If all that tap water was spilled there, then it's your job to clean it up yourself, since you're our lap dog!"

Zwei giggled again. "Aww. . . Look, Lotti! You dirtied her face! Ho ho!"

Even Lotti smirked, herself.

Taking that as a dishonest insult, Katriona scrunched her eyebrows downwards and wiped off the water that has coated her cheek. However, she didn't bother to say another word.

Glen then announced. "All right. This situation is over with. Everyone, come along with me to the meeting room." Then he turned to the two maids who were staring at their servant obnoxiously. "You two can come along, too. Follow us."

Laura and Miranda smiled at each other, giggled at Katriona and they both followed the entire family upstairs to get to the meeting room.

After she heard the door opening and then closing, Katriona looked down at the mess that the two insulting maids made for her. Then she let out another sigh as she fell backwards against one of the pillars of the hallway.

Another trap door opened from one of the walls of the staircase and out popped Cheshire. He asked her. "What's going on? Nyah?" Then he felt something wet on his paw. He just touched the spilled water on the floor. "Nyah! Nyah!" Like most cats, Cheshire didn't like water on himself. He scooted backwards a bit inside the entry way of the tunnel.

"Shhh!" Shushed Katriona. Then she whispered. "Not so loud! The family and those maids can hear you!"

After a bit of silence, Cheshire asked his friend again. "What happened here? Nyah?"

"Those half-wit vipers, Miranda and Laura did this to get me into more trouble." She answered, solemnly.

Now, Cheshire can feel his back crawling again. "Agh! Nyah! Nyah! Those little rats are giving Cheshire a headache! Nyah! They can really be a pain in the paw! Nyah!" He whispered loudly.

Katriona shrugged and reminded him. "Well, at least they didn't dirty the stairs. But, you know what, Cheshire-chan? I think those two act crabby a lot because, they must have had troubles following their hopes for a long, long time. Not to mention that they don't bother making friends out of people like me so much."

"Hmm. . ."

When she picked up the empty pail and placed the dampened rags inside before grabbing her mop, she said to her friend. "Well, I better get going on this. I need to get a fresh set of towels to clean this up. You go ahead and wait for me upstairs, in my room, Cheshire-chan."

"Yes. Nyah." He said before closing the trap door and heading up to her room through the tunnel.

Then, Katriona went out of the hallway to refill her pail before getting another set of towels.

While she's doing so, something reared in its face from a dark shadow in one corner of the ceiling above the hallway. While hovering softly in the air, it slowly seeped out of the shadows. That 'thing' turned out to be a stuffed white rabbit doll with tiny beady eyes and dressed in an ocean blue cloak with a white ribbon tied into a perfect bow around its neck. It stayed floating in the air when Katriona came back with the things she need in order to clean up the mess on the floor. It must have been watching her the whole time since the two maids came in and made their prank on her. "Ooooh. . ." Its voice whispered softly and sweetly. "Do I ever seen anyone so loveless? This poor girl wasn't meant to be rejected miserably by all of those mean people, here. Thus, the wish she was always yearning for is not as difficult they think. They kept bragging to her that she couldn't do it but, I know she can. I think this girl can use some help." Then, the little rabbit doll giggled away as it vanished into the shadows of the dark corner.

* * *

M.S.K: (plays with Dinah) Now, aren't you the cutest kitty I've ever seen!

Gilbert: (Standing, frozen stiff while still staring at Dinah)

Oz: Oh. . . (More tears flowing down from his eyes) I pity Katriona-chan! Not only she's been bullied by the Baskervilles but, also two maids.

Break: They do seem obnoxious to me.

M.S.K: You can say that again.

Emily: They really do deserve to be locked up and never to be released!

M.S.K: Can't agree with you more!

Alice: Ugh. . . Can we eat now? I'm hungry. . .

M.S.K: Ahem. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'll be updating the next one soon. At that point of time, Jack must prepare himself for his appearance there.

Jack: Ah! It's all coming clear now!

M.S.K: Okay! Now, do feel free to review and comment. See you next time!

Alice: Now, can we eat. . .?

M.S.K: Uh, sure. There's some meat on the table.

Alice: (Jumps up) Oh! Goody! Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat! (Runs off to the table)


	4. The Future Duke of Vessalius

M.S.K: Minna-san. Thank you for waiting. I've been pretty busy with other things besides writing this. Anyway, this chapter is now updated! I do hope you'll enjoy it. Now, Alice. Will you do the Disclaimer?

Alice: Humph! Why am I like the third person to do it?

M.S.K: Well, it's quite temporary. We can't go out of order.

Alice: Oh, whatever. Now, if you guys want to know, Kaoru doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. She only owns her OC and her antagonists. Everything of Pandora Hearts only belongs to the hands of Jun Mochizuki. Now, grab a seat, sit back, and read of what's going to happen about me!

M.S.K: Heh, heh. . . Excuse her for that. Actually, the real line is since Jack is making his first appearance in this part of the story, do enjoy of what will happen about him. So, on with the story. ^_^

Alice: Hey!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Future Duke of Vessalius

At a balcony of the Vessalius Mansion, a handsome young man, formally dressed in his formal clothes and draped in his turquoise green long jacket was admiring the lovely view of the garden and the clear blue sky from his seat on the balcony. He had lovely light cream colored skin and glittering emerald green eyes. Even his golden blonde hair shimmered under the sunlight. His hair was long and tied into a single braid. While watching the view, he is having tea as well. He then reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a golden pocket watch with a golden chain connected to it. He pressed down on the button that's on top of it and its lid automatically opened, playing a sweet melody in its tiny music box that is mechanically placed inside the watch. As he listened to the melody of the watch, the wind blew softly across the air.

Just then, a man with short orange brown hair, well-dressed in a black and white uniform, and wearing glasses came to the balcony from inside the room. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Master Jack. Your uncle, Master Oscar Vessalius and the others want to see you."

Jack, the young man who's holding the little pocket watch closed the lid as he turned to see the man. "Liam. I thought I told you to drop the 'master' thing. Just call me by my given name. I'm not into the formal talk."

The man, Liam lowered his head and mumbled. "Well, yes. But, you see, you're the. . ."

"It'll be fine." He said back to him, smiling.

"O. . . Okay."

Jack got up from his seat next to the small table, placed the watch back into his pocket and said to him. "All right. I'll go and visit father." Then he walked into his room and opened the door to walk over to where his uncle will be waiting for him. He walked down the hall until he met the doors of the large room.

Inside, there were eleven people who have gathered together around a big table with tea and some refreshments.

There's a middle aged man with blonde hair, green eyes, and a beard. He even wore glasses. He's dressed in a white sweat shirt along with some black pants. He even had a bright smile on his face when he saw Jack coming in.

A young boy is sitting next to the man. He had blonde hair too, but it's short. He also had emerald green eyes like Jack and he's casually dressed in a white sweat shirt underneath a tree leaf green coat. He even had shorts that match the color of his coat and he had black socks and brown boots upon his feet.

Next is a girl with long brown hair and sharp purple eyes. She also had side plaits in her hair. She's dressed in a black sleeveless one piece dress that reaches to her knees, and she's in a long red, pink, and white cloak. On her hands were a pair of white gloves and on her feet, she's wearing two white knee-high boots. She is busy feasting on a plate of fried meat.

Another girl sat next to her as she enjoyed her cup of tea that's accompanied with a plate of raspberry cake. She had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She's formally dressed in a light aquamarine dress. On her head she had a red ribbon tied on her hair. Like the boy that's sitting next to the brown haired girl, she's almost about the same age as him.

On the next seat that's next to the girl is a tall young man with short black hair and sharp gold colored eyes. He's dressed in a black trench coat with a white sweat shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and black shoes.

Next to him is another young man who looked younger than him. He had long blonde hair that stretched to the middle of his back and he's formally dressed in a black cloak with golden trimmings. His eyes were different though. One is goldish yellow while the other is wine red. On his hands were also a pair of white gloves. He is constantly sitting at the table with his elbows placed upon it as he held his face with his hands. He's even grinning at the man who's sitting next to him.

The one who's standing in front of his seat is a young girl with short silver hair, opaque gray eyes that looked emotionless, and she looked a little stern too. He's wearing a blue and white buttoned outfit that had long sleeves and on her feet was a pair of white thigh-high boots.

Another young girl is sitting next to the man with long blonde hair. She looked like an elegantly proper princess, though she looked like she is thirteen. Her hair is long too and it's tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon. The color of her hair is shiny ginger brown. Her eyes were in a bright magenta pink color. She's wearing a purple dress with another red bow around the neck and with pink trimmings. On her feet she had two red slippers. She's properly drinking tea at the table with the others.

Behind the young girl is a young man with white hair and a bluntly sharp red eye. The bangs of his hair covered over his left eye. He even had a big smile spreading across his lips. He's wearing a plum purple shirt along with a white cloak with long sleeves and a pair of black pants. He had a pair of white boots on his feet. On his left shoulder sat a little blue doll with a weird looking face, brown hair tied with a red ribbon and dressed in a pink dress.

An elderly woman sat next to the young girl in the purple dress. Her dress is light pink. She looked a lot like an even older version of the girl. Her hair is light brown and also tied into a ponytail. She's sitting on a wheel chair while she's drinking her tea.

Lastly, another young man is sitting next to the elderly woman. Unlike the man with the short white hair, he's practically serious around his sharp light crimson eyes. He had long crimson eyes and he's wearing a black suit with an ivory white cloak with gold trimmings. In his hand he had a fan.

The man with the beard and glasses gestured at Jack. "You can have a seat, Jack."

He nodded and he sat on his seat, across from the man. His cup of tea is already prepared.

Liam stood firmly behind Jack.

"So, what's the reason you've called for me, Uncle Oscar?" Jack asked after he took a sip from his tea.

The man across from him, Oscar made his answer to him. "Me, your brother and sister: Oz and Ada and the rest of us here were having a little discussion about your future position as the head of the Vessalius House and we have figured about doing a little special occasion for the concept."

"What is occasion is that?" He asked again.

Oz, the young boy who had the same features as Jack, answered brightly. "Uncle Oscar and all of us have been thinking that in order to take position of the house, we need to have you getting married to someone. You see, without a wife, you'll run into the trouble of struggling to manage the household all by yourself, and that's pretty difficult."

"Of course. You're really right on that, Onii-chan." Said Ada, the girl with the aquamarine dress. "Don't you think that it'll be wonderful, Jack-Oniisama? I love weddings."

"Hmm. I've never seen one before. Would there be food like meat on one of those occasions, Oz?" Said the brown haired girl with her mouth a little full.

"Uh, I believe so, Alice." The boy answered.

"Wow! I can't wait!" She exclaimed, with her mouth full, still.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Said the man with black hair.

"Zip it, seaweed head!" Alice spat rudely.

"Come on now, Alice. Gilbert." Said Oz, trying to keep the fighting from ensuing.

The young man who's sitting next to Gilbert however, is already asleep.

The girl behind him shook his back and said. "Wake up, Vincent-sama."

The young man, Vincent, opened his eyes widely and yawned. "Ah, sorry about that, Echo."

The girl, Echo nodded. "It's alright, Vincent-sama." She happens to be his personal servant.

Jack then replied to his uncle. "Uncle, it was nice that you guys have made that suggestion but, I don't think that I'll be getting married."

Oscar blinked and then said. "Look, Jack. I know that we've been through this before but, you have to look into this. You're nineteen years old, now. You're five years older than Oz and eight years older than Ada, ever since your mother passed away. You know that you got to have a life partner since you're the future Duke of Vessalius."

"I'm afraid he's right, Jack-sama." Said the girl with ginger brown hair. "In order to take pride as the next duke, you still need a wife. Your uncle has done a lot for you, Oz-sama, and Ada. Right now, he believes that the time to take your rightful place is going to be coming near upon you. The rest of us in the Four Great Dukedom are counting on you to become a wonderful noble. Each and every one of us from the Nightray, Rainsworth, and Barma Houses."

"We do know that you didn't necessarily plan to get married but, we've often seen you wooing with the maids of the household and of course with some young women at parties." Said the man with short white hair as he took out a lollipop from his pocket and began to munch on it.

"That's another thing that I'm about to say, Break." Said the girl.

"You know, I think you're right on that, Miss Sharon."

The young man with crimson hair fanned himself for a bit, and said. "Marriage, as you may know it, is a very sensational occasion for partnership that's been practiced for generations. Once a noble couple is arranged, they'll carry on the trades and concepts they have lived with in their lives throughout the next following years. Thus, there may be no turning back on to it. Some were arranged by their families and some were arranged by the couples' choices. So, for Oscar's liking, it should be your choice on who you'll be married to."

"That's very true, Rufus." Said the elderly woman. "And I do agree with my granddaughter. I really believe that since you're getting closer to the next stage in your life as a noble, you do need to have a good duchess to live along with you, Jack."

He made a small sigh and replied to her. "I know that all of you are giving me a lot of advice with some reminders but, the problem is that I've never met a single woman in my life who has an interest in me, Lady Cheryl. From what I know is when I was introduced by some young women who are suitors for me to decide on, I can see from the look in their eyes that they're only aiming for my family's wealth. That is what made me refuse them in the first place. My only wish is to marry out of true love, just like you and your wife did, Uncle."

"Hmmm." Oscar thought for a moment. "I see what you're getting here. Those were old times." He was even thinking about the time he first got married to his wife.

Then, everyone around the table grew silent for a bit.

However, Liam took the liberty of getting involved because, he had a little idea coming up in his head. "Um, perhaps I can be of assistance on this little problem, Master Oscar."

The man looked up and said. "Sure, Liam. Let's hear it."

"Yes sir." He walked over to Oscar's side and whispered his idea into his ear.

The whispers were pretty silent, not too many of the others or Jack can figure it out.

While listening, Oscar's eyes widened. Then he asked the young man. "What? You think that we should throw a masquerade ball in this household and invite every girl from around the Dukedom?"

Liam nodded. Then he said. "Yes indeed. There should be at least one eligible young lady in the entire Dukedom who will spark Master Jack's interest."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Oz with delight. "We're going to have a party! Isn't it great, Ada?"

Ada nodded with a gentle smile. "Oh, yes!"

Gilbert reassured the young boy. "I'll attend it along your side, Oz."

"Hey! I want to do the same! Don't try getting in my way, Seaweed Head!" Retorted Alice again.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!"

"I'll attend too, with Nii-san." Said Vincent calmly.

"And Echo, too." Said the girl behind him.

"How unexpected to have a splendid idea from the March Hare." Rufus smirked.

Liam snorted when he heard that name.

Sharon smiled after she took another sip from her tea. "That will be a great idea from Liam-san. We can help attending to it to see what bride Jack-sama will be looking for."

Break also smiled. "Of course! He will be able to examine many beauties there. That occasion would be delightful!"

"This will be fun! Jack is a lover-boy who should borrow Cupid's wings!" Giggled the doll that sat on his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha! I think so too, Emily!" Break laughed.

Cheryl chuckled too. "I think I had a little addition to that idea. I think that since Jack loves music, we should also hold up a song contest at the party. I'm sure that there will be a lady there, who will interest him with a fabulous singing voice."

This however made Jack blush a little. "Come on now. You know I hardly dance with any lady when it comes to balls and parties." Then he got up from his seat. "Liam, I appreciate your idea but, to tell you what I'm gong to do, I got to think it over first." As he went to the door, he turned to everyone else. "I do thank you for the meeting too, Uncle. But, if you ever need me for anything else, I'll be in my chambers." Then he left the room.

"Well, he's gonna need luck. A lot of good luck." Said Oscar.

Jack Vessalius is the eldest son of the family in the Vessalius Manor. He does have a younger brother and a younger sister. Their mother passed away after giving birth to Ada and later on, their father passed on from illness. Now, they have Oscar, their Uncle to take care of them until Jack will become the head of the household, himself.

The reason why Alice is with them is because, she is a chain who escaped from a dark portal called the Abyss. She's sometimes called the infamous B-Rabbit. When she's out of the Abyss, she stayed with the Vessalius Family and she's very close to Oz. Many people of the house expected the two to get married someday.

Jack had already entered his room and he went back to enjoy the view of the balcony. He sighed and spoke to himself. "I know that they expected me to find a bride but, I really don't want to go through all of that too much. Sometimes, it's tough being a noble."

Then a sweet sounding voice spoke. "Well, I highly doubt that it might be tough being a duke. Don't you agree?"

"Huh? What? Who's there?" When he heard that voice, he spun around to look for who or what it belonged to.

Then, to his surprise, what floated down from the ceiling is the same white rabbit doll. It giggled its way over to him and said. "From what I heard while watching that little meeting back there, is that maybe in truth, you're having difficulty about marriages. To you, it didn't seem as easy as flirting with a maiden."

Jack couldn't help but stare at the little doll that just spoke to him as it magically float around him in circles. Then he asked it. "Are. . . Are you from the Abyss?"

The doll didn't answer his question, but spoke to him again. "I usually keep watch on many people like you. People who may need help with love. Usually, all of my friends from my home intend to call me, Alyss, the magical matchmaker! Hee hee! I always like that. It's because, I do take it as a specialty of mine. Affairs of the heart, you might say. Hee hee!" The doll stopped circling him as it stopped face to face, in front of him.

Jack shifted his eyebrow upwards. "Eh? Alyss? Matchmaker?"

The doll tilted it's head to the right side and asked him. "You do believe in true love? Don't you, Jack-sama? Hmm? I wonder if that's true. If it is, I'll be delighted to help you if you need it!"

He then stammered in order to try and make his answer. "Well. . . Yeah. . . Well. . . I. . ." Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know." He turned around to take another look at the scenery and said. "The thing is, I can't seem to find a girl who's interested in just me and not my family's money. I'm not so sure if she even has a special singing voice, either."

The doll danced some more in the air and said. "Oh, you must be patient, Jack-sama. There's no sudden need to rush on these things. I'm sure that there is someone who will be interested in you. In fact, you'll meet her at the ball." Then, it vanished into thin air.

"At the ball?" He asked himself. Then, "Huh? Wait! How did you. . .? Huh?" He's about to ask her that question as he turned around to find that the doll was already gone. He looked around and he can't find a single trace of it, since it disappeared. "Hmm. That little doll might be from the Abyss. But, I don't understand how it knew about the conversation of a ball that we all had back at the meeting room." Then, he had another thought lodging into his head. "Wait! A ball. Why not?" He then smiled. It's all coming together now. "I think I shall go and tell Uncle and the others." Then he went back to the meeting room.

Once the Vessalius Family gave in Jack's concept, the message has been sent throughout the Great Dukedom. An important message about the ball that will be taking place at the Vessalius Mansion on this very night!

Two men, a messenger and his assistant rode their horses into town until they stopped at the main square. The Messenger pulled out a rolled up scroll and began to read as people gathered around to listen. "People of the Four Great Dukedom!" He announced. "I have brought in an important announcement!"

Many people murmured questions to each other before the messenger continued.

"Tonight, the Future Head of the House of Vessalius, Jack is going to throw a Masquerade Ball and hold a Song Contest as part of his search for a future wife!"

At that, many, many young women gasped and squealed with delight when they heard the big news.

"Wow! The Prince of the Vessalius Manor is hosting out a party!"

"Oh! I always wanted to see and meet Jack!"

"I can't wait! It's going to be a wonderful night!"

"He's so tall!"

"He's so handsome!"

"He's so cute!"

"He's so dreamy!"

Then, the messenger finished. "So, those who will attend this evening's occasion will be given their invitations and we'll be willing to see you there!"

The Messenger's assistant brought a big bag of enveloped cards with him. He grabbed a handful and tossed them to all the people who are going to attend the ball! Even the young women were rushing to get them!

At that time, back at the Baskervilles' Mansion, Katriona didn't know that any of this was going on. That's because, she's now finishing up the last of the tap water mess on the main floor that Miranda and Laura made. "Phew! That's done!" Then, she heard the door bell ringing. "Hmm? Coming!" She called out. She dropped the rag into the pail and walked over to the door while drying her hands with the raggedy apron she's wearing. "Say, I wonder who it could be." She opened the door and there stood the Messenger and his assistant.

Both of the men bowed and the Messenger said. "I got a special delivery. Your invitation to the Masquerade Ball at the Vessalius Manor." This must be their last stop to give out invitations. The Assistant handed her his last enveloped card.

"Oh! A party! What fun!" She smiled.

But, before she can take the enveloped card, someone pushed her over! "Ack!" It was Miranda again!

After Katriona landed on the floor, Miranda snatched the envelope from the assistant's hands and remarked. "I'll take that!"

Then, someone else snatched away from her hands. "No! I saw it first!" It was Laura as she was about to open the envelope to read the card.

"Hey! Give it here!" Miranda demanded.

Then, both maids got into a big fight over the little invitation.

The Messenger and his Assistant just stood there and stare at the little confrontation of name calling and nagging.

Katriona however, just sat on the floor and watched the fight while rubbing the side of her waist. She said to herself. "Sheesh. For two maids who both shared an unhealthy issue of paying too much attention to their own beauty, make-up and all, they sure bicker a lot."

* * *

M.S.K: (Enjoying her bite of a slice of strawberry shortcake, then swallows.) So, Jack-sama! How did it feel?

Jack: That was fabulous!

M.S.K: That's great to hear because you're definitely doing a great job!

Jack: Why, thank you. It was my finest hour. (Then walks off happily.)

M.S.K: You can say that. But the ball part is where all the excitement comes in later on.

Oz: Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait! (Then dances off eagerly.)

M.S.K: Me too! (Gets off the chair and stands in front of the table.) So, minna-san. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. So. . . (Then, Break's hand covers her mouth whil he wrapped his other arm around her waist) Hmm? Mmmph!

Break: (Pulls her under the table from under the table cloth. Pokes out his head.) So, Minna-san. Feel free to review and comment. Kaoru-chan and I are going to. . . Have a little game for a while. Later. . . . (Slowly pulls his head back under the table.)


	5. Is Katriona Going to the Ball Too?

M.S.K: Nani? 8( Why. . . Why am I in this? (Appears in a rather tight and revealing maid outfit. A black strapless dress on the body that has a skirt that goes past her thighs, two white puffy sleeve cuffs on the forearms, a white lacy choker around the neck, lacy wrist bands on the rists, a headband on the head, white thigh-high tights on her legs, and black high sole shoes on her feet.)

Break: It's quite obvious, Kaoru-chan. I've been thinking about giving you a little fashion make-over in order to make you look even cuter when you do the introductions. Besides, it's quite cute on you, if you ask me! XD

Emily: You even look like a play-doll! No wonder why you're interested in Lolita clothing!

M.S.K: Of course I do! But, this. . . (Tries to hold down the skirt in order to prevent it from revealing the bottom half of her under clothes.) This is too tight and too short! And what's worst is that my under clothing will become visible! I want a different outfit!

Break: Ahem! You're liking the story so far? Well, Kaoru-chan now has a wonderful new chapter for you! You won't mind if I'm taking on with her lines now. Would you?

M.S.K: Oi! Are you listening to me?

Break: Emily, will you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me?

M.S.K: Xerxes Break!

Emily: Kaoru doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. She only owns her main character and her two villains she made for the story. Including the outfit that Break gave her! Everything about Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki!

M.S.K: Not you too, Emily!

Break: So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter of this lovely story!

M.S.K: Break! Just may I ask, what exactly is the purpose of this simply tight outfit anyway? (Covers her chest with her other arm) Now I'm feeling like my chest is about to burst out through the tight fabric, any moment!

Break: (Starts dancing over to her with a lollipop in his hand) Oh my, I was hoping you would ask. There's nothing much about that outfit but, there is one thing. I thought of having a little fun time with you while you're in it! Do you agree too? Hmm? (Then, sets Emily aside on the table)

M.S.K: 0_0 That's. . . That's not what I had in mind!

Break: Oh, come now! I know you'll enjoy it! I've heard that it's loads of fun! Now, do come over here~!

M.S.K: No! (Backs up to a wall) Wait!

Break: (Makes a sinister grin on his face while hovering over the authoress) Come on now. . . .

M.S.K: (Shudders) No! Wait! Wait! Please! Wait! Eek! NO!

Break: (Glomps on the authoress anyway)

Emily: Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Is Katriona Going to the Ball Too?

In the main living room of the house, Glen and the rest of the family were having their afternoon tea time.

"It's been awfully quiet since our Servant Girl is cleaning up that mess on the floor downstairs." Said Lotti after she took a sip from her tea.

"It really is." Said Fang.

Then, everyone heard some rushing footsteps. The door burst open and there is Miranda and Laura, still arguing over the invitation as they entered the room.

"Hey! Give it here! Now!"

"No! I saw it first, and I'm who's going to read it!"

The Baskervilles just stared at the two arguing maids for a bit until Glen took the invitation from them in order to break it up. "All right, you two. That's enough now. I'm gonna read this." He unfolded the paper and read it. "Why, this is an invitation to a ball."

"A ball?" Asked the Two Maids together.

"A party?" Asked Doug, Fang, Zwei, and Lily all together as well.

Lotti also asked him. "Where is it at?"

"It's a party that's going to be held at the Vessalius Manor." He answered them.

"What's the purpose of it?" Asked Zwei.

"The reason why they're having this party is that Jack is looking for a wife to become his duchess."

"Future Vessalius Duke, Jack is looking for a bride?" Squealed Miranda and Laura.

"And of course," Finished Glen. "The party is also going to hold up a song contest to see who will be qualified to be his life partner."

"Yahoo!" Jumped Lily. "This is going to be fun! I can't wait to go!"

Lotti shifted her eyebrow downward at the little girl's excitement. "You're pretty excited. It's not like you're going to get _married_ to him, Lily. You're pretty young for that."

"It's not quite that! I'm excited because it's been a while since I've been to a party." She remarked.

Laura then explained to her mistress. "Mistress Lotti. You know that you should at least be a little excited for the party."

"Why should I be? Of course I'm going, but that doesn't mean that I'll be there in order to just fall for him. He's practically annoying for my opinion." She answered with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yeah, for you." Said Miranda. "But, you got to know that this is the perfect opportunity to catch the eldest son of the Vessalius Family!" Then she danced in a dreamy sort of way. "Oh ho ho! If I win the contest, I will surely be the grand duchess of the house! Oh! He's definitely mine!"

"Oh, no. You don't get all the glory." Said Laura, crossing her arms. "Right now, you're actually turning yourself into the Servant Girl."

Then she snorted when she heard those words from her friend.

Fang asked Glen a question. "Are we all going to attend the party, Glen?"

He answered him. "Of course we are. For such purpose, we have to do all we can to prepare ourselves in order to look our best for tonight."

"Yes, you're right on that." Said Doug.

Zwei giggled. "Oh ho ho! Perhaps I can sing "No Strings on Me" at the little contest while we're at it."

Lotti made a slight moan of thought until she spoke. "Hmm. I am going too but, I'm _definitely _not singing."

"Yay!" Cheered Lily again.

Then, Laura and Miranda asked their master sweetly. "Master Glen, can we come along too?"

He smiled at them. "Why, of course! This invitation says that every girl in the Dukedom should go. You two are the best maids of this household, are you not? Do you think I'll ever leave you two behind?"

"Oh! No, Master!" They blushed. "You're always considerate with us and you're always right!"

Just then, Katriona came in with some firewood for the room's fireplace. She heard most of the conversation with Glen, the Maids, and the rest of the family.

"Of course. Now, if you really want to go, I want you two to be on your best behavior and look your best tonight. Plus, I'll let you sing at whatever song you'll choose for your best desires." Glen said to them.

After that, they cheered. "Hip hip hooray!" Then they looked at each other.

"Dream on, Laura. You hardly had any chances of winning my Jack!" Miranda spoke obnoxiously.

"Do speak for yourself, Miranda!" Retorted Laura.

Then they squealed again. "He'll pick me! I know he will! I'll be the Vessalius Duchess of the hill!" Next, they turned to Lotti. "Mistress Lotti. Do you still have that book with you?"

She blinked at first and answered them. "Sure." Then she went off to find it. When she came back, she gave it to them.

The Two Maids sat down on a couch and looked through it. It's a book of different dresses for aristocratic women. Even Lotti, Zwei, and Lily were having a peek into it.

"Look at this one with the lilies! I want that!" Squealed Laura as she pointed at a pattern on one of the pages.

Miranda is looking at a different page."And look at this one with the big dots! It'll be perfect on me! Oh! And this one too!"

While all the excitement is still in the air, Katriona walked over next to the fireplace to set down the logs of firewood into a wooden box. _"A ball? Jack? Vessalius Manor? Can it be? He's looking for a bride and he's holding out a song contest to find out who has the best singing voice? I can't believe it!"_ She thought to herself with a hopeful smile appearing on her face. _"Maybe I can go as well. This will be the best time for me to try and be a noble in order to become one! Of course, I do have an excellent singing voice like Cheshire-chan told me. This is going to be just like my dream from last night!"_

Lotti and the rest of the young ladies on the couch noticed Katriona and said. "Hey, here's our little Servant Girl."

"Katriona." Said Zwei.

"Hmm?" She looked up and faced them.

"Were you thinking about something pleasant, aren't you?" Asked Lotti.

"Well, yes."

"Is that so? What is it?" Asked Lily.

"I was thinking about this party that you guys were all talking about. Is it from the Vessalius Mansion?"

Every single young lady looked at each other then spoke. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, it's obvious that if you're all going, then maybe, I can go too!" She answered smiling.

All of the ladies looked at each other again. Then they smirked before turning back to her, smiling sweetly. "Well, if you do feel so, we'll let you come along." Said Miranda as she gestured her to come over to her side of the couch.

"Really?" Asked Katriona as she moved over to her spot after placing the last log of wood into the box.

"Yes. Because. . ." Then, she gave her a slight shove.

"Oh!" The young girl yelped as she landed on the floor.

"You, Servant Girl, are going to make me and Miranda, our dresses!" Grinned Laura before laughing with all the other young ladies. "We got you!"

Katriona then frowned and narrowed her eyebrows at what they just did to her.

"Yeah. We're definitely going to need your help to get ready for the party. That means that you won't be intended and besides, you won't have a chance of meeting Jack anyway." Said Lotti.

"We'll be going." Said Lily with her hands on her hips again.

"And you won't~!" Sang Zwei with a slight smirk.

After they laughed some more, Katriona then said to them. "But, didn't I hear that the invitation said that every girl in the Dukedom should be attending? I may be involved in this too."

Zwei laughed. "Ha! Her, dancing with Jack Vessalius! What a joke! Ha ha!"

"Certainly not!" Cried Miranda. "It may said so, but that doesn't mean. . ."

"Now, hold that thought, Miranda." Said Glen.

"But, Master. It's not like a future duke will fall for a scullery maid." She whined.

"You heard me." He said to her sternly.

Then the maid lowered her head. "Yes master."

Glen approached to Katriona. "Now then. You want to take some time to join us for the ball, tonight?"

"Oh yes. Well, if nobody minds." She answered.

Everyone else looked at each other as they watched their conversation.

The Two Maids looked at each other again and then said. "Master!"

"Not at all. We'll let you get ready as soon as all of your work is done." He said to her.

"Oh well, I've just finished chopping the wood."

"Yes. I've noticed. But, I just want you to know this, Katriona." Glen tilted her chin up a bit and spoke. "When we're at the Vessalius Manor, I want you to stay close to me. Don't go off with any other man who's attending the party."

There's a slight pause, until she responded. "O. . . Okay." Then she began to move towards the door. "Well, I'll leave this room then."

But, Glen had a question. "Hold on for a moment, Katriona. Have you planned out on what song you might be singing tonight."

Katriona thought for a bit and replied. "Well, I think I've got just the thing, Master Glen."

"And if you want to go to the ball, looking presentable, maybe you can find yourself something suitable to wear."

"Oh yes! I'll see what I can find and thank you, Master!" She said happily before she closed the door and dashed off to her room.

After a small moment of silence, Lily ran up to Glen and said. "Glen-sama! Didn't you just realize what you just said to that girl?"

"I can't believe it, Glen." Said Lotti too. "You're actually letting that little Servant Girl come along? After all we've been through with her?"

Zwei then said. "Well Glen, maybe we might be having her in this house for too long. Your head must be in the clouds."

Doug and Fang looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Miranda and Laura came up to Glen's right and left hand sides and said. "This will be trouble. We seriously can't let that girl come along with us. She'll ruin everything if she ever gets Jack's hand of marriage."

"Yeah. We didn't even bother to trust her. I don't think she can sing or dance at all! You have to come to your senses, Master."

"Of course I am." He answered them. "I'm only saying that _if_ she can prepare properly for it. If she doesn't, then I'll be having another idea with her."

"Oh. . . I see now." Miranda said with her smirk widening.

Everyone is also doing the same thing. They all can tell what Glen might be planning. They even chuckled.

Glen also chuckled to himself too while grinning evilly.

Upstairs, in her room, Katriona pulled out a small trunk from the closet.

While he is watching this situation while sitting on her bed with a bowl of sardines in his paws, Cheshire is actually curious on why is Katriona so excited ever since she came up to her room after finishing up on the last item on her chore list.

When she opened the box, she exclaimed to herself. "Uh huh. Just as I thought. I knew it's in here." She pulled out a rather nice and flowing, fresh sky blue ball dress that happens to be exactly her size. "I think I do recall that mother used to wear this before she died." Her mother used to be a seamstress in her childhood.

Cheshire then asked her. "Um, Katriona? Nyah? Why are you so busy all of a sudden? Nyah?"

She giggled. "Isn't it obvious, Cheshire-chan? Jack is now going to have a ball at his home and I'm going to be part of it!" She placed the dress upon the dummy that's used for dress-making.

"Is that so? Nyah? What's the party for? Nyah?" He asked her again.

"The reason why the party is held there is because, Jack is looking for a girl he's going to marry. Every girl in the Great Dukedom is going so, I'll be attending as well. There's even going to be a Song Contest too. Whoever has the most fabulous singing voice can qualify." Then she sighed. "Oh, if he gets to pick me, I'm going to be a noble, at last!"

"Eh? Did Glen actually let Katriona go along with him? Nyah? He would never do such a thing until now. Nyah." Said Cheshire after swallowing one of his sardines.

Katriona smiled. "Well, yeah. But, at least he gave me this chance to go." Then she turned to her dress. "Now, we need to give this some changes. Hmm. . ." She already got her sewing tools out and she's now using some pins. "Let's see. Some bows down here and one big one right her." She placed two pins on the bottom half of the skirt on both sides and one at the front of the chest. She's marking the places for some bows and frill trimmings that she would like to add to her dress.

After that, she went back to her trunk and pulled out a pendant necklace. The pendant is shaped like a silver heart with a circle shaped pink quartz crystal embedded at the center. "This is another treasure that belonged to my mother. She wore this around her neck very often when I was still small. She always said that this was special. I even remembered this promise she and I made, long ago. She told me that when it's my turn to wear this, I promised her that I will never show it or give it away to anyone. That's the promise I've always kept with my heart since she passed on." Then she slumped on to the wall on her back and sighed. "Oh, I miss her. I miss her so much." Then, she placed it around the dummy's neck.

"Ah, Cheshire is sorry about Katriona's mother. Nyah." Said Cheshire with sympathy as he placed his bowl down, leaped on to the floor and caressed her cheek with one of his paws.

"It's all right. Thank you." She replied, placing her hands on her friend's paw, lovingly.

Then he leapt back on to the bed.

This little trunk is Katriona's memento box that had some things that belonged to her parents before their deaths. She had it with her ever since before Glen took her in.

The next thing she pulled out from the box is a little batch of papers. "Oh! I recognize this." It's a little hand written music score for a song. It belonged to her father. He was a musician before he passed away. She even remembered that he used to let her sing to this song before. "This could be the perfect thing I need for the Song Contest." Then she began to read it over in order to review the notes before she can try singing it.

Cheshire smiled. "Hmm. This is going to be interesting than Cheshire can think of."

"Katriona!" Called a voice. It's Doug.

When they heard his voice, Katriona and Cheshire jumped.

"Quick! Hide!" Whispered the girl and the cat-like chain hid under the bed. He even took his sardine bowl with him.

Doug opened the door and stepped in. "Hmm. Looks like you're busy."

Katriona grinned. "Yes. Yes, I am. Now, what have you called me?"

He answered her. "I just came up here to ask you. Did you finished the task on those dresses that Lotti mentioned."

"Yes, I have since noon."

Cheshire is keeping himself quiet while he's hiding.

Doug continued. "Okay. Well, I want to let you know that she wants you to bring them to her. Then after you've done that, you can get to work on Miranda and Laura's dresses."

"Yes Master." She answered. _"I guess my dress will just have to wait after I'm done. Well, I am a pretty good seamstress. I mean, after all, I do take some talent after mother. I can even sew in quick pace without getting poked by the needles."_

"Good. Well, I'll be heading back. Do try to be productive at this time. Everyone is getting ready for tonight's event." While he's heading out the door. He gagged a bit and sneezed. "Ah. . . Ah. . . Achoo!"

"Oh, bless you." Said Katriona.

"Thanks." He sniffed then asked. "Was. . . Was there a cat in here?"

Cheshire curled up a bit with concern when he heard that question.

Katriona blinked before grinning. "Uh, yeah. It was here but I shooed it out."

"I see." He replied before he let out another sneeze on his way out the door. "Achoo!"

After the door closed, Cheshire crawled out from under the bed with his sardine bowl. He and Katriona both looked at each other and giggled. They didn't know that Doug was allergic to cat fur until now.

"They'll never know that there's a cat chain in the house." Smirked Katriona.

"They never will. Nyah." Agreed Cheshire while grinning.

Katriona then walked over to the window to have another look at the Vessalius Mansion as the sun began to sink. She smiled and said to herself. "Ah, Wonderful Jack. I was always hoping that we'll meet each other and this night is the night I've been waiting for. You and me will be together as one."

"Katriona!" Those were the voices from Miranda and Laura from downstairs.

When she heard them, she let out a sigh and said. "Okay, okay! I'm coming down!" She gathered up her sewing tools and head out the door to get downstairs.

"Boy. What a night, this will be. Nyah, nyah. . ." Sighed Cheshire as he got back to chowing down on his sardines.

While the Baskervilles are preparing themselves for ball, Katriona had gotten herself pretty busy on making the dresses for Miranda and Laura. She rarely knew the fact that Glen will actually let two maids come along with him on this particular occasion. It was hard work but, she worked with great speed without getting herself hurt from the needles. Even the Two Maids find it surprising, though they were still being pretty obnoxious with her. Katriona even took her time to place in the finishing touches on their gowns.

When it's all finished, Miranda and Laura are busy staring themselves at the mirror of the dressing room. Whenever they made their own poses on trying to be attractive, they sometimes shove and push each other. Luckily, neither one of their dresses were beaten up while they're at it.

Katriona shrugged at the situation and just said. "Well, you both do look lovely. They're actually some of my best work, yet."

As the sun is slowly setting over the horizon, the time of the ball is now coming near!

* * *

M.S.K: (Sleeps in Break's bed softly and soundly)

Break: Well, I guess this is something.

Emily: But, the story wasn't over just yet. It's only the beginnig.

Break: Hmm, you're right Emily. Well, I guess you're all enjoying the story too, huh? Well, we're happy to be your presentors for this chapter too. Now, before you go, do feel free to review and comment on this chapter if you wish to do so. So, see you next time!

M.S.K: (Wakes up, yawns, and rubs her eyes. But, doesn't realize that she's still in the little maid outfit.) Say. . . Is it time for the chapter closing presentation?

Break: (Walks over to the light switch) I think it's already taken care of, my dear lady. (Then, turns off the lights)

M.S.K: Ack! Break! What on earth are you doing now?

Break: Now, where were we. . . .? (Glomps on to the authoress. Again!)

M.S.K: Wait! Wai-Mmph!


	6. Hopes Ruined!

M.S.K: (Takes a sip of her tea and sighs afterwards.) Whoo! That's better.

Sharon: Are you sure you're all right?

M.S.K: Hai.

Sharon: Okay. It's starting.

M.S.K: All right. So, Minna-san. You like the story so far? Well, to tell you all, the plot is gradually deepening as I'm writing. So, this chapter is now updated. Also, between us. I hope you'll forgive Break-san about last time. I never knew that he'll pull a stunt like that. But, he is a swell guy. So, Sharon-san?

Sharon: (Sips her tea and smiles) Oh, yes. Kaoru-san doesn't own Pandora Hearts. She only owns her main character and her two supporting villains. Everything about Pandora Hearts rightfully belongs to Jun Mochizuki-sama.

M.S.K: So, on with the story and do enjoy!

Break: (Pops up from under the table) Surprise!

Sharon & M.S.K: Break?

Break: (Just leans forward at M.S.K.) How are you doing?

M.S.K: Uh. . . .

Sharon: (Hits Break with a paper fan) Couldn't you have a better way of showing up than that?

M.S.K: (Sweatdrop) Indeed. I'm starting to lose my mind!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hopes Ruined!

Night time began to fall as all the guests of the Vessalius Ball are arriving to the mansion. More chariots came to drop off those who are attending.

Eventually, one chariot is prepared for the Baskervilles Family while it's waiting in front of their manor.

While that's happening, Miranda and Laura are doing last-minute preening on themselves while they're waiting for the rest of the family to come downstairs in order to get ready to go. They were still thinking about Jack, foolishly. Both of them want to have him for a husband.

In the meantime, Katriona is just finishing up on the last few additions of her ball dress. She was even humming to the song that her father wrote years ago. Every note she hummed to herself is at the right key and at that, she'll have no problem singing it at the party. "There! That should do it." She said as she finished the last bow. She took a step backwards to have a look on it while it's still on the dummy. "Well now. It just looks right! Just the way how I viewed it in my head." She giggled. "Now I must change into it." Then she took the dress off from the dummy and went into the bathroom to change.

All the while, Cheshire watched on her bed. He even yawned and stretched. "Nyaaaah. . ."

When Katriona came out, she's dressed wonderfully in her dress. It actually fits her! Her hair is even tied into a proper pony tail. She asked Cheshire. "How do I look?"

Cheshire is amazed. "Waaah! Katriona looks pretty! Nyah! Cheshire wishes he can come along too! Nyah! Cheshire's getting jealous! Nyah!"

Katriona chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Cheshire-chan. I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"Nyah, nyah. . ."

Then she slipped on a pair of blue slippers that she kept with her and grabbed her masquerade mask that she made, earlier.

She was about to head out the door when Cheshire stopped her. "Oh! Wait a minute! Nyah." He gave her, her mother's pendant! "Don't forget this. Nyah."

"Oh!" She took it and placed it around her neck. "Thank you, Cheshire-chan. Bye now. I'll be back soon." Then she closed the door behind her.

As he preened himself, Cheshire smiled happily. He's actually proud of having her as his care-taker ever since the incident in the rain, the other day.

At this time, the entire family of the Baskervilles are ready! Including the two maids. Glen is in his special black suit while he's wearing his crimson cloak. On his hands were a pair of white gloves.

Fang is wearing a dark green suit and a dark green mask.

Doug is in a golden rod colored suit and he had a mask that had the same color too.

Zwei is wearing a crimson dress that's decorated with scarlet roses and she had a crimson mask that is coated with red sparkling sequins. She even had a crimson rose hairpiece in her hair. On her feet she is wearing the slippers that she asked Katriona to polish up.

Lotti's outfit is a light purple ball gown with lavender colored trimmings. On her neck is an ivory choker. Her hair is tied into a bun and is pinned with a purple butterfly hairpiece. She even had purple butterflies decorated on her gown. She's wearing a simply stylish mask. It was a dark purple colored butterfly with glitter and the eye holes were on the upper part of the wings. She's also wearing red slippers.

Lily is wearing a black dress with white platforms draped on to them. Her hair has a black rose hairpiece clipped upon it on the back of her head. She even had shiny black shoes on her feet.

Miranda is wearing a scarlet orange colored ball gown that had normal orange colored dots on the left and right sides, and a pair of red orange shoes. Her face is still decorated in heavy make up and she's wearing her finest jewelry. On her hand, she's carrying a red orange masquerade mask that's connected to a stick.

Laura however, is wearing a dark sea green ball gown with dark green shoes. Just like her friend, her face is also painted with heavy make up, though she didn't have as much jewelry as she does. She's also carrying a mask that's connected to a stick but, it's color is dark jade green.

When they all met the door, Glen spoke to them. "All right. Now remember everyone. We must be at our best timing for this party and I hope that we should all be at our best of formal attires. Especially, you Lily."

"Yes, Glen-sama." She said smiling.

Now, he's about to open the door. "Okay. Now, we're all going to be on our. . ."

"Wait!" A familiar voice shouted, cutting him off.

Everyone looked up towards the stairs. It was Katriona coming down from upstairs.

"Wait for me! I'm coming along too!" When she got down to the last stair step, she danced around in her dress. "Look, everyone!This is what I'll be wearing tonight!" Then she stopped her dancing and twirling. "Well? What do you think? Isn't it lovely?"

Glen, Doug, Fang, and Lotti just stared at her while Miranda, Lily, Laura and Zwei gawked with their mouths opened.

"This. . . This is just insane! I can't believe this is happening!" Exclaimed Miranda.

"Neither can I!" Exclaimed Laura too.

Then everyone is starting to make complaints and unsure statements about Katriona, coming down to show them her outfit, just in order to come along with them for the ball! They were doing that towards Glen who just stood there with his index finger, rubbing his temple. The young women and the little girl didn't actually expect her to find an outfit in such a short time.

Katriona however, just shifted her eyebrow upwards while watching the silly situation. She is thinking of just what's getting almost all of them worked out.

Finally, Glen said out loud to them. "Honestly everyone, I do think that this is very interesting. I mean, we do have a talented seamstress in the house. Don't we?"

Everyone blinked. Especially the young women and the little girl.

Glen smirked. "Just look how nicely, Katriona's dressed. She just looks like a young lady in every which way."

When she heard those words, She made an appreciated smile. _"He actually called me a young lady!"_ She thought.

He continued while slowly walking over towards the young girl. "I should say, Katriona, my dear. You've do have a taste on dresses. Just look at this lovely color. This color of the blue sky on a beautiful midsummer day. Oh! Are these bows made by your own hands? They're awfully good. They looked like the ones from one of Lotti's dresses."

As he came closer and closer to her, Katriona's smile turned into a worried expression on her face. Glen must be up to something about her. Why is he walking over to her so slightly while smirking in a sort of way?

"Your hair is nice and tidy too. You look a lot like a princess who is going to meet someone who has betrothed to her." He said to her as she glanced a bit. Then he noticed her mother's pendant. "Oh! And what is this?" He observed it as he held it in his fingers gently. "Ah, I see. It's a silver heart pendant with a beautiful crystal."

After he finished observing her pendant, she blinked nervously.

Then, Glen walked back to the group and said. "All of this is simply fitting on you, Katriona." Next, he turned to Miranda. "Don't you think so too, Miranda?"

She snorted and remarked. "No! I simply don't! There's absolutely no way that she would. . ." Then she began to think of something as she frowned furiously at Katriona! "OH! You little wretch of a girl!" She stomped over to her personal space and yelled. "How dare you made yourself an outfit that somewhat, surpassed mine!" Then, she grabbed the bow that's on the front of the chest of her dress and tore it off, completely!

"Oh!" Katriona exclaimed when she saw what that maid did to her dress! She even glanced a bit.

"Yeah!" Shouted Laura. "With you dressed up like that to outshine my dear friend, I don't think you'll be going to the ball with us at all!" Then she stomped over to Katriona and shoved her down on to the floor, roughly.

"Oh!" The girl grunted. Then she exclaimed to them. "What do you mean? I'm not trying to outshine anyone! You're only blowing it way out of proportion! It's only a dress!"

"Nice try, Servant Girl!" Said Lotti as she walked over to join the Two Maids on what they're going to do.

Upstairs, Cheshire can hear his care-taker's voice screaming while sitting in his cat bed. "Nyah?"

Back at the situation downstairs, Lotti gave Katriona a slight slap on the cheek! "Do you actually think that we're letting you come along? You have no right to step up to the rank as a noble since you're only a servant of this house!"

Before she can get up to run away, Katriona felt something pulling her two arms up. Then she felt something binding around her body! She can tell what it is. "Ack! Oh no! Not Doldum's strings again!"

"Oh, yes! It is Doldum again!" Sang Zwei. She's also joining this opportune moment when she summoned her chain, Doldum to use her strings to tie up Katriona.

Lily joined the situation too and yelled at Katriona. "Serves you right!" Then she kicked her leg.

"Ow!" The poor bounded girl grunted helplessly. _"Why is this happening? Why did they tricked me? Someone help!"_ She thought to herself with fear. She even tried struggling out of the strings.

When Zwei can hear her chain moaning, she went over behind Katriona's back and said to her. "Don't even try to do it, little girl. You're only hurting my precious Doldum!" Then she yanked on the ponytail in an attempt to pull down the hairband, making Katriona yelp in pain as her hair fell to her back.

The rest of the young women and the little girl continued to tear down her mother's dress into rags, ignoring Katriona's cries and beggings for them to stop while Glen smirked as he watched.

When he saw the moment on when to stop he called to them. "Okay, that's good enough now."

All of them stopped. Miranda, Laura, Zwei, and Lily walked back to the group while Lotti just stood there.

Then, she said to the poor girl who's still bounded by the strings. Her once lovely dress is torn up now. All that's left is her pendant and her white under-dress. "Hmph! That should teach you how to remember that you're only a servant." Then she notices her pendant. "Hmm? What's that?"

Katriona didn't say anything but glared at her when she's looking at her pendant.

"Hmm. This looks pretty. Can I have it?" She asked while she grinned at her evilly.

"No! You mustn't have it!" She shouted.

Being not so surprised by her answer, Lotti stretched out her hand and ordered. "I want it! Give it to me, now!"

"No, I won't!" She shouted again.

But, Zwei ordered Doldum to control her strings on Katriona's hands and made her disconnect the chain around her neck and place the pendant on to her hand.

"No! No! Don't do this!" Katriona cried as she tried to take control of her arms but, it was too late! Doldum controlled her into giving Lotti her pendant. The charm which her mother gave her and made her swore that she will never give it away to anyone at any cost!

Then, Zwei ordered her chain to drop the girl on to the floor.

"Oh!"

Lotti smiled evilly as she tied the pendant around her neck. "Thank you." She said to her.

Then, Katriona tugged on her dress, crying. "No! Give it back! That pendant belongs to my mother and you know it!"

But, Lotti just kicked the girl's hand off from her dress. Then she remarked. "Your mother? A good for nothing wretch just like her daughter!"

Katriona's eyes widened when she heard the words that came from the young lady's lips. That woman actually insulted her deceased mother! In fact, she didn't even know her!

"All right everyone." Glen announced as he opened the door. "We don't want to keep the ball waiting. Everyone to the chariot." One by one, each member followed Fang out the door. Before he can go out last, he smirked and looked down at Katriona who's sitting upon the remains of her dress that laid on the floor. "As for you. . ." He said to her. "Your job for now, is to stay upstairs until we arrive home, since you need some time to think of learning your place, properly. I do bid you, good night." With that, he closed the door behind him.

When that happened, Katriona slowly stood up, stared at the door while hearing the chariot leaving with widened eyes, and then, started to run up stairs! "Oh!" While running up to her room, she began to feel the urge to cry creeping up from the bottom of her heart! Her spirit is now officially broken! The Baskervilles and the Two Maids took away everything! Her hopes, her mother's dress, her beloved pendant, and her own dignity! She hates this! Especially, Glen for building up her hopes at first then, conjured up a plan to smash them into pieces! It's all starting to look hopeless now! There's nothing she can do to replace her now-torn dress!

She stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her, making Cheshire jump up.

"Nyah! Nyah!" He then saw tears in Katriona's eyes. "Nyah?"

Katriona didn't say anything but, let out a small sad sigh. She went over to the window to take one small look at the Vessalius Mansion, then turned around, and finally fell on her knees while crying on her bed with her head buried on the covers, next to her father's hand written sheet music that has been lying there. "Oh. . ."

"Hmm?" Cheshire hopped on to her bed and asked his crying care-taker. "Katriona? Nyah? Why are you crying? Nyah? Aren't you going to the party? Nyah?" He also noticed her torn dress. "Nyah! What happened? Nyah?"

Katriona slowly looked up at her friend and replied in the middle of her sobs. "They. . . They tricked me Cheshire-chan! They weren't actually going to let me come along with them!"

"NYAH?" The cat chain gasped.

Then, she continued with more tears forming in her eyes. "Then, Miranda, Laura, Zwei, Lily, and Lotti tore up my mother's dress and. . . and after that. . . Lotti herself, took my valued pendant away from me! It's my only treasure! All. . . All of this happened to me so suddenly, just when everything is going so well! Oh!" Then more tears trailed down her tears as she began to sob some more!

Now, Cheshire is really feeling like he want to scratch Glen's clean off! He pounced over to a paneling and began to make scratch marks on the wood as if he were sharpening his claws on a scratching post! "Nyah! Why did that Glen do this to my Katriona? Nyah? Cheshire's getting even more angry! Nyah! Cheshire wants to scratch him into mince meat! Nyah!"

"There's. . . There's nothing I can do to change anything, now! What am I going to do? All. . . All I want is to become an even more stronger Katriona than what I am now! I'll do anything to become a noble! But, why won't anyone in this place give me a chance? Why can't they let me change just only a bit? Oh!" With that, Katriona cried some more. Her sadness and sorrow is deepening and her heart is feeling like it's about to break anytime, now.

Cheshire knew that Katriona shouldn't cry like this forever. So, he let his bell jingle a bit.

When that happened, her entire room became distorted and dissolved into darkness while she continued crying. After a few small moments, the dark shadows revealed a different room.

Cheshire wiped Katriona's cheeks from her tears and said. "It's all right now. Nyah. Katriona can stop crying now. Nyah."

Gradually, those words helped her to calm down. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Huh?"

They're not in her room anymore. It's a small room with a dark corridor with two purple curtains on each side. The floor is tiled with black and white checkerboard squares and on the walls, there are blue glass windows with purple curtains. There's a purple and silver couch with purple cushions and a silver table sitting in front of it. There's a book shelf on one side of the room and there's also a piano next to it. There are a few pictures on the walls. At both walls of the room, there were two shelves of Victorian dolls, puppets, and stuffed animals on each side. There's even a silver grandfather clock, ticking away.

At first, Katriona looked for her father's sheet music and luckily, she found it on the silver table. Then she held it tightly to her. She didn't want to lose the last memento she had.

She couldn't help but look around at the room, curiously. "What. . . What is this place?"

"Well, only Cheshire knows what it is. Nyah. This place is where Cheshire came from. Nyah." He answered.

Katriona looked down at him curiously. "Really?" Then she began to smile a bit. She even began to take a closer look at one of the shelves that hold some dolls. "I may not know what this is but, this place is kind of cute! I mean, the furniture, the dolls, and everything. I wonder who this place belongs to."

Then, all of a sudden, "Ah ha ha ha ha! Hee hee hee!" The dolls, puppets, and stuffed animals on all four shelves began to laugh in a creepy but silly sort of way! That somehow made her jump back next to Cheshire. "She's here! She's here! The girl with life-long misfortune is here! She even says we're cute! Ha ha ha ha!" They all cried happily.

All of this made Katriona shudder a bit as she watched them all laughing and giggling.

Cheshire just grinned.

The dolls continued to giggle until a soft voice said. "Everybody, quiet down now. You're only making her scared and get her into start crying some more."

With that, all the dolls silenced their giggling and laughing.

"Huh?" Katriona looked over to the darkened corridor.

Then, out of the shadows is the same floating white rabbit doll. "You've finally come here! I've been waiting for quite a while in order to see you! It's all thanks to Cheshire."

The cat chain smiled.

"Wait! You know him?" Asked Katriona.

"Yes." Answered the voice from the little doll. "He's also my loyal friend. I had him keeping watch on you throughout your life since I sent him up to the human world. I do congratulate you for taking good care of him for me while I stayed down here! I can see that he and you are good friends too! Maybe all three of us can be friends! Hee hee!"

She blinked at what she said and slowly replied. "Oh well, thank you. And may I ask, what is this place?"

The doll answered her as it floated around her in circles. "Oh, why, this is the Heart of the Abyss, Katriona."

"Abyss? Wait! How did you know my name? Who are you?"

The doll giggled. "I'm glad you asked that, Katriona. I know your name because, I've been watching you and I always wanted to make friends with you." Then, it floated over to the center of the room. "Now, to answer your second question. . ." It gently laid on the floor and raining glitter magically came out of the back of the doll!

Katriona and Cheshire watched in amazement as the glitter danced in the air, form itself into a shape of a human! Then it flashed into a single light. After that, the light revealed a young girl with purple eyes, dressed in a beautiful white dress, and she had long snow white hair with two side plaits! She even had a gentle smile on her face while having her hands placed on her hips as she floated in the air.

When the girl landed on the floor with her bare feet, she picked up the little white rabbit doll that laid on the floor and smiled at Katriona as she held it to her. Then she spoke after giggling a bit. "Allow me to introduce myself, Katriona. I am Alyss, the Will of the Abyss."

Katriona couldn't help but stare. "Alyss. . .?"

* * *

Oz: Oh, dear. . . (Sniff) Poor Katriona-chan!

Break: My oh, my! What a big situation up there. This is turning out to be quite a story.

M.S.K: Like I said, the story is actually deepening.

Alice: And my twin is there too.

Sharon: I'm wondering what will happen after this chapter.

M.S.K: Ooh! That's going to be the best part of the story!

Oz: Oh! I can't wait!

M.S.K: All right! I hope you guys like this. I'll be updating another chapter soon. So, feel free to review and comment! Ja na! ^_^

Alice: (Pulls the authoress away by the arm) Hey, come with me! We're gonna find seaweed head to fetch us some more meat.

M.S.K: Ack! Wait! Wait a second Alice-san!


	7. Katriona's Gift from Alyss!

M.S.K: Hai! Hai! This new chapter's updated, today. And to those who've read the previous chapters, I want to give out a little messages. I do thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far. Oh! And get this. You're going to be excited about this chapter. Plus, there's more excitement, yet to come. Now, Eliot?

Eliot: (Stares at his reflection on a hand mirror) Reo, do I look okay?

M.S.K: (Shifts her eyebrow and crosses her arms) Uh, Ahem!

Eliot: Hmm? Oh! All right! (Places the mirror aside) We just want you all to know that Kaoru doesn't own _anything_ about Pandora Hearts.

Reo: Yup. She only owns her main character and her two antagonists. Everything relating to Pandora Hearts rightfully belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

Eliot: (Pulls out a copy of one of the Holy Knight Books) And, don't forget to find a copy of this fantastic book series, The Holy Knight! Something about this excitement that Kaoru has mentioned earlier.

M.S.K: Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold it Eliot! I didn't say anything about the Holy Knight!

Eliot: Huh? Didn't you say that there's some excitement going on?

M.S.K: Yes! But, what I mean is about _this_ story! Besides, we're all focusing on the heroine of this story. Not just the hero, which is Jack-sama.

Eliot: Just. . . Just what's your main point?

Reo: Okay! Now, on with the story and do enjoy everybody!

* * *

Chapter 7: Katriona's Gift from Alyss! Hopes Brought Back Together!

Inside the room, Katriona couldn't help but wonder about the girl who's standing in front of her. "Alyss. . .?"

"Mistress!" Cheered Cheshire.

"Aww, Cheshire! Come over here and dance with me! It's been so long since I've laid eyes on you!" Squealed Alyss with glee as she tossed her rabbit doll on to the couch before opening her arms.

The cat chain, who had been Katriona's friend hopped over to the white haired girl and they began to dance as the piano magically played a tune by itself.

_"Oh my. . ."_ Katriona thought as she stared at the situation. After a moment, she then asked nervously. "Okay. . . Why are we here again?"

Cheshire and Alyss stopped dancing and the piano stopped its music. Then, Alyss answered her question. "Oh. I almost forgot about you. The reason why you're here is because, Cheshire brought you here when he saw you crying in your room."

"Eh? You know about that?" She asked her.

"Of course I do." She answered back, smiling. "From the look of your tear-stained face and those rags your in, you were plunged into sadness, all thanks to the Baskervilles. I love that dress too, you know. But it's a real shame that they tore it all up, due to jealousy. I'm very sorry for you."

"Huh?" Now, Katriona's really confused. "How. . . How could you know that situation from not too long ago?"

Alyss giggled. "Isn't it obvious? I've been watching you the whole time. I can also see that you hated them as much as I do."

"You also disliked the Baskervilles?"

"Yes. But, most of all, I hate Glen. Because, his chain had caused a lot of trouble with me and Cheshire."

Then, the clock's bell began to toll six. "Oh my! It's tea time!" Alyss explained, tossing rose petals into the air.

"Tea time?" Katriona asked.

Then all of a sudden, two white chairs and a glass table topped with a white table cloth floated down to the floor between Alyss and Katriona.

"Oh!" The girl in her raggedy dress exclaimed at the sight.

Then, a vase with a white rose sat on top of it while a cute tea set came, floating along and set itself up on the table. Lastly, a tin box of cookies came along too. It also set itself on to the table.

Alyss sat down on one of the chairs. "Come on and have a seat." She said to Katriona.

Then, Cheshire took his second friend over and had her sitting down on the second chair in front of the white haired girl.

"Now, I hope this isn't too strong for you." Alyss poured her a cup of tea and gave it to her. "Here you are."

"Oh, thank you." She took the cup and decided to add cream and sugar to it.

"Oh! And, do help yourself." Alyss gestured to the cookie box.

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Katriona took the box and opened the lid. Then, she placed three cookies on to her plate. She hadn't eaten anything since she broke crying. She is pretty famished.

After taking of sip of her tea, Alyss said to Katriona. "Now, with important matters. The other reason why you're here in this domain is because, I am concerned about you, Katriona."

"Hmm?" She waited to hear her statement as she chewed on one of her cookies.

"My concern is that I want to have you going to the ball at the Vessalius House. The home of Jack Vessalius." She answered.

Now, this made Katriona worried. "Huh? The ball? But, I couldn't."

"Of course you can. You really want to go there, do you?"

"Well, yes. But, there's still no way that I can do in whatever means to change what I've been through. Alyss, take a look at my mother's dress. How can I go to the ball and face the Future Duke of Vessalius in a beaten up dress like this?"

"Hmm. I do see your point." Said Alyss after taking another sip. "But, I know that you should go because, after all, the invitations did say that every girl around the Four Great Dukedom must go. Didn't it? You see, those two garden slugs, Miranda and Laura, they only want rules so they can break them."

"Eh?" The girl blinked at her statement.

The white haired girl continued. "I only wanted to help someone who has lost all of their faith. That's why I wanted to help you, Katriona. I want to help you at any way I can to help you go to the party."

"But, how? I don't have much to replace this dress I'm wearing." She told her.

"Oh! That's easy! I'm going to use my special abilities to help you out. You see, Cheshire and I are counting on you to look your best and dance the night away at the Vessalius Mansion, like a fairytale."

"Nyah. . ." Cheshire started to smile.

"Are. . . Are you sure you can do that?" She asked her.

"Of course! Nyah! Mistress will help out on almost anything. Nyah." Answered the cat chain.

Then, Alyss got up from her seat. "Well, now that we had our tea, it's time us to get started. But first things first." She walked over the one of the shelves that kept her dolls. "Let's see. I need you, you, you, and you." She selected four of them. A princess doll in a light crimson dress, a jester doll, a bunny, and a cat doll.

"We're at your service, Miss Katriona!" They squealed as they floated over to her.

She nervously giggled at them.

"Now, it's time for us to depart! We're heading 'upstairs'!" Alyss announced.

"Upstairs?" Katriona asked as she held on to her father's sheet music.

Then, in a flash of light, Alyss, Katriona, Cheshire, and the Four Dolls were transported to the front yard of the Baskervilles Mansion.

"Oh. Why are we here?"

"We're going to start on our preparations." Answered Alyss. "Now, let's start with you, Katriona." Then she turned to her dolls. "Okay, dears. Are you ready?"

"Oh! Most certainly, Alyss!" They cheered.

Then, she turned to the princess and bunny dolls. "Now, will you and you go and quickly pick some ivy vines?"

The two dolls floated off to find what she needed.

Next, Alyss turned to the jester and cat doll. "And for you two, I want you to bring me some leaves from the tree tops."

After the two dolls floated off to the trees, Alyss began to examine Katriona's figure for a bit.

Katriona couldn't help but wonder what she might be planning.

The princess doll and the bunny doll came back with some long green ivy vines.

"Perfect." Said Alyss. "Now, will you wrap them around Katriona?"

The dolls do as they were told as they gently wrapped the vines around Katriona from below her waist, around her torso, around her arms.

Then, the jester and cat dolls returned with some tree leaves.

Alyss gestured them to slip the leaves on to the vines when the princess and bunny dolls were done with their job.

Once they're finished, Alyss exclaimed. "Perfecto!" Then she told Katriona. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

"Whatever you say." Then she closed her eyes.

After that, Alyss danced as she chanted. "King of Spades, Jack of Clubs, and Queen of Hearts! Make a wonderful change on Katriona's gown once my magic starts!" Then, she poured a shower of raining glitter from her bare hands!

When all the glitter covered Katriona, it made a flash of light and revealed her in a different appearance! Her raggedy dress is gone and it's replaced with a beautiful shiny white ball gown with wide sleeves, silver platforms on the sides and decorated with silver stars on around the skirt! Her hair is tied into a lovely half pony tail since it's clipped with a diamond encrusted star shaped hair piece and she had two more hair pieces clipped on each side of her head which were decorated with three pearls, each. Around her neck, she's wearing a white choker with a diamond pendant connected to it. She's now wearing a thin layer of silver eye shadow on the edges of her eye lids and her eye lashes were painted with mascara. She also had light peach face powder on her cheeks and she also had light pink lipstick on her lips.

Alyss then said. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

When she opened her eyes, she gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror that the dolls brought to her. "Hmm? Oh! Wow! A new gown!" She looked more than just a noble, herself! Katriona looked a lot like a beautiful princess!

"Nyah! Nyah!" Cheered Cheshire as he jumped up.

Alyss smiled and her dolls set down the mirror and began to dance in the air.

After the excitement, Alyss clapped her hands and spoke. "Okay, now what we need is transport." She looked around to see if she can find anything. Then, she had it. "Oh! I got it!" She found a ripe looking peach in one of the trees. "Oh, magical powers of mine, hear my enchanted speech! Bring forth to me that peach!" She chanted again as she danced, sending glitter to the peach that's hanging from one of the tree's branches.

The magic plucked the peach out of the tree and floated over to the ground between Alyss and the group.

"Watch this!" She winked at Katriona. Then she did another lovely dance and she sprinkled sparkling dust upon four smooth stones, some small leaves from a few bushes, and some more ivy vines. They all float over and decorated themselves on the little peach. When that's done, Alyss chanted again. "While my magical dust falls like snow, do help my little creation grow!" She sprinkled some more dust on the decorated peach, and then, it glowed!

"Oh!" Gasped Katriona as she watched.

The glowing decorated peach floated in the air and far in front of the group.

As they watched, the leaf and vine covered peach glowed even brighter than before and it transformed into something big! It turned into a shining platinum silver chariot!

"Wow!" Katriona exclaimed with delight and amazement! "Oh my! It's so beautiful! No other noble in this Dukedom has a chariot this shiny!"

Alyss giggled. "Now, we need something to pull it." She looked about and spot a small group of mice hiding under a nearby bush. There are five of them all together. "Right! You guys are perfect!" She danced over to them.

When the little rodents took notice of the girl, they flinched and huddled up together.

Then, she began to chant her spell as she sprinkled her magic dust on them. "My dear powers, if you please, help me turn these little guys into faithful steeds!"

When she cast her spell on to the mice, all of them began to float into the air and all the way next to the chariot. Four of them turned into handsome white stallions and the last one turned into a formally dressed horse driver for the chariot.

"Wow!" Katriona exclaimed again. "I didn't know you can do that!"

"Now, we what we need is a footman." Said Alyss.

"Can Cheshire be the one?" Asked the cat chain, politely.

"Of course!" Squealed the white haired girl. Then she chanted, "In the greatest moment I can arrange, please help my dear Cheshire change!" She cast her spell on the chain and with that, Cheshire is turned into a dashing young footman, himself!

His cat tail, claws, fangs, and ears were gone but, he still has his black hair and cat bell. He's formally dressed in a wonderfully beautiful white suit. "Wow! I look great!" He's also surprised that he didn't say 'nyah' in the middle of his sentence or his name in his grammar! "I'm actually a human!"

"You look wonderful!" Said Katriona.

Alyss smiled and then said to her. "And now, finally, the finishing touches for you, Katriona." She pulled out a pair of shiny pearl white party slippers and a new glittery masquerade mask, just for her!

"Oh! How pretty! Especially the slippers!" Said Katriona as Alyss gave her the slippers and the mask.

"Aren't they?" She asked her back. "Do try them on."

Katriona took off her blue slippers and placed her feet into her new slippers. They fit perfectly! Then, she danced around with joy. "They fit! They really fit me! Now I'm feeling like I wanna dance forever!"

Alyss smiled.

"Yay! Katriona's service is complete! Katriona's service is complete!" Cheered the four dolls.

Then, Alyss said. "Oh! Oh my! You should get into the chariot. The ball can't wait, Katriona."

"Come on, now." Said Cheshire as he took Katriona's hand.

"Okay!" Giggled the excited girl as she held her mask.

Cheshire helped her get inside the chariot like a gentleman.

"Do thank you!" She beamed.

"Don't forget this since you loved to sing!" Said Alyss, handing her something.

It's her father's sheet music. From the look of the new shiny cover, Katriona can tell that she used some of her magic to give it a cover like a music book. "Oh! Thank you so much!" She replied as she took it.

Alyss smiled. "We should give you a Masquerade Party name. Hmm. I got it! How about this, Katriona? You should be called, The Angel of Music!"

Katriona smiled. "Oh! That's very pretty! I like it!"

Then the white haired girl told her. "Have a wonderful time, Katriona. But, there's only one thing that you must know."

She blinked. "Huh? What is it?"

The white haired girl explained to her. "You see, all this magic I've done for you won't last forever as you should know. This is the catch. All of this will lose their effects and wear off after midnight. The lovely ball dress, the chariot and all. So, it's your duty to make sure that you should get home by the time when the clock of the Vessalius Mansion strikes 12:00 sharp!"

"Oh. . ." Then, Katriona smiled back. "Of course. I'll remember that. Oh, and I do thank you for everything you've done to help me, Alyss, the Will of the Abyss! And your little dollies too." Then, she placed her masquerade mask over her eyes and winked at her.

She giggled and bowed her head lightly while the dolls continued to float in mid air. "Oh, your most welcome and do have a splendid evening, Katriona-chan." Then she turned to Cheshire. "Now, remember Cheshire. If you ever say or do anything that resembles a cat at the party, this spell I put on you will vanish immediately, transforming you back to your original state and at that, you won't be able to turn into a human again. So be careful."

"I will." Cheshire nodded and closed the door of the chariot and hopped on to the back of it to hold on.

Then, Alyss finally announced. "Okay, Mr. Driver! Let's get this lovely young lady to the ball!"

The driver nodded and flicked his reign upon the horses' backs. "Hyah!"

At that, the horses start to run in a smooth pace while pulling the chariot! They're finally on their way to the Vessalius Mansion for the ball!

From inside the chariot, Katriona waved back at Alyss.

Of course, Cheshire waved at her from behind the chariot too.

Alyss waved back too. As she watched the chariot rolling away, she said to herself. "Well, now. Looks like my work is done here." Then, she and her dolls vanished in a flash of light to get back to her original home.

* * *

Eliot: Oh! I didn't know that there can be female heroes too.

M.S.K: Of course. What did I tell you?

Reo: You have a wonderful vision of your character, miss.

M.S.K: Why, thank you Reo.

Eliot: Are you sure that there's nothing mentioned about the Holy Knight Series?

M.S.K: And whose fault is that?

Eliot: Well, you're the one who mentioned something about some excitement a moment ago.

M.S.K: Hey, the truth is, I don't know anything about that series besides you or Oz-kun.

Eliot: Why, bringing that Edgar-fanatic up?

M.S.K: (Gasps) Eliot!

Reo: Okay, while they're busy at the moment, don't for get to leave a review or a comment for Kaoru-san. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter and she'll write up another one soon.

Eliot & M.S.K: Hey! I'm supposed to say that! (Then, they sent glares at each other)

Reo: My, oh, my.


	8. Think of Me

Vincent: You're very late. After writing this up. I could've asked Echo to give you my question of what's taking you.

M.S.K: (Sips her tea.) All right. I apologize. I'll tell you later. (Gets up from her chair.) Ahem! I do hope you'll forgive me for keep you all waiting. I was pretty busy with some other stuff although I've been trying to get some time to write up this really exciting chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. Again, do forgive me for the delay. Now, Vincent-san. Will you and Echo do the disclaimer for me?

Vincent: (Chuckles) Of course. Kaoru doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. She only owns her protagonist and antagonists she created for this story

Echo: Everything relating to Pandora Hearts rightfully belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

Vincent: Echo, I do believe that you can run along for now. You've done this wonderfully.

Echo: Hai, Vincent-sama.

M.S.K: So, on with the story!

Vincent: Now, Kaoru. What's this thing that kept you busy from writing?

M.S.K: Like I said, I'll tell you later.

* * *

Chapter 8: Think of Me

At the Vessalius Mansion, the ball just started. Everyone is there in their finest outfits and masquerade masks. Well, the ones who are excited about this occasion are all the young women in the entire Dukedom who came to the mansion in hopes of becoming the wife of the Future Duke of Vessalius, Jack. Most were planning to sing in the Song Contest while there are few others who are just going to watch.

Now, the introductions were still going on since Katriona and Cheshire left the Baskervilles Manor thanks to the help of Alyss.

While the announcer is still calling out the names of the young women who attended the ball to come up to Jack and greet him at his platform of the ball room, the ones who will be called last were Lotti, Zwei, Lily, Miranda and Laura. Of course, Glen, Doug, and Fang will be attending along with them. Just to greet Jack.

Doug and Fang were having their glasses of champagne while Glen waited.

Lotti isn't too excited to go up and greet the Future Duke, herself since she had plenty of visits by him and sometimes didn't enjoy his way of wooing.

Zwei just grinned with delight while Lily danced by herself as she waited.

The ones who are really, really excited to meet Jack are Miranda and Laura, themselves. "Oh! Gosh! I just can't wait to go up there!" Miranda exclaimed to herself.

Laura smirked. "We should both go up together, Miranda. That way, he'll probably fall for both of us for sure."

"Oh! Oh! Let's have ourselves prepared." Her friend said as she adjusted her masquerade mask. "I'll probably flutter my eyelashes or something!"

Then, Lotti barged in rudely. "Oh! Will you two just knock it out!"

The ones who are watching the introductions going onwards from another platform aside from Jack's are Rufus Barma, Sharon and Cheryl Rainsworth with Break, Gilbert and Vincent, alongside with Echo, and of course Oscar with Oz, Alice, and Ada.

They were all sitting together in their formal outfits and masquerade masks of their choice.

The ones who are also with Gilbert and his brother are Elliot Nightray and his servant (and friend), Reo. They weren't at the meeting with Oscar and the other family's since the afternoon but, they've heard about this particular event. Reo just sat on his chair with a big smile on his face while Elliot just sat on his seat with a stern look on his face, however.

"I think this is going to be quite a party. Don't you think so too, Elliot?" Asked Reo as he looked around through his glasses.

"Yeah, but it's not like we'll be having fun here." Elliot huffed.

But, Reo explained. "But, you go to look on the bright light on this. This is a party to help Jack choose a wife."

"Yes. I know, I know."

Liam is also there with them. Things were going well according to his plan on how the ball is going to be arranged. The decorations, the food, and all.

Break is having a slice of cake while Alice is chewing away on some meat that she got from the refreshment table. Also, Sharon and her grandmother were having their tea with some small treats.

"Wow." Said Oz as he watched. "This is pretty crowded for an assembly."

"There are so many people." Said Ada.

Oscar smiled. "This really reminds me of when your father and mother met."

Ada giggled while Oz smiled too. They had high hopes of seeing their eldest brother finding his perfect match as much as their Uncle would hope.

Break looked around the ballroom through a pair of old fashioned binoculars and said. "Hmm, I would like to see which one of these fine young ladies will be the best wife for his liking."

"Yeah. Just like in any good fairytale in a children's story book." Said Emily upon his shoulder.

Then, the announcer finally called out. "And now Glen Baskerville will be presenting to his grace, Jack, Charlotte Baskerville, Zwei Baskerville, and Lily Baskerville along with Miranda and Laura!"

The Two Maids gasped. "Oh!"

"He just called us! I'm going to make his heart soar with my looks, Miranda!" Exclaimed Laura.

"Oh, yeah? Well, watch me!" Her friend replied.

"There's no time to waste!" Said Lotti. "Come on now!"

That eventually readied them as they followed Glen and the others up to Jack's platform. They all bowed and curtsied before him as he bowed back.

Then, Jack smiled at Lotti. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Little Lotti!" He said as he held a rose in his hand.

"Little Lotti?" Asked Oscar, Oz, Ada, and Sharon all together.

"Now, don't get fresh with me on that again, like you always do." She said while glaring at him through her mask.

"Okay, okay."

"How are you, nowadays, Jack?" Asked Glen.

He replied to him. "Oh, I'm doing good. Thank you. How about you?"

"Yeah. I'm good too."

Then, Jack noticed the Two Maids. "Oh, and who are those two young ladies?"

They even giggled at the way he addressed them.

Glen introduced them. "Oh, their names are Miranda and Laura. My maids of my household. But, I grant them special permission for them to come along as a reward for their hard work."

"Hi, Jack!" They both said to him in a flirty tone as they made poses in front of him.

"You look quite charming, today!" Said Miranda

"And handsome!" Added her friend.

He made a small glance and replied with a rather nervous smile on his lips. "Oh. Why, thank you and it's nice to meet you, Laura and Miranda."

The two made some more giggles.

As the Baskervilles bowed and curtsied before walking back to their spots in the ball room, Oscar stood up, and walked over to his eldest nephew on the platform. Then he announced to all the guests. "Okay, everyone. Now, you will all know that there is another occasion that's also part of the party tonight."

Most of the young women whispered to each other that they can tell what it is.

"This party's Song Contest will begin within a short while. So, you can all carry on while you wait." He finished.

With that, everyone began to start taking their time while they're waiting for the next occasion. They're now either enjoying some refreshments from the refreshment table or talking to each other. Some of the women were taking their time to rehearse their chosen songs silently.

Laura and Miranda were still giggling about their first meeting with the eldest heir of the Vessalius Family.

"Did you hear what he said to us?" Giggled Laura

"Yes! He called us young ladies!" Giggled Miranda back. Then she said. "I think this is going to be so much exciting without her around to mess things up with that lowly dress of hers." She's talking about Katriona.

"Oh, yeah. But, we can forget about her." Her friend replied. "She's probably sobbing under the grove of oak trees at the mansion's garden by now."

They're practically thinking that she's still at the manor of the Baskervilles.

Then, Glen replied to them. "Or probably she's doing all of that weeping in her room like I told her to stay in."

"Oh!" Exclaimed the Two Maids, together. "Perhaps, you're right, Glen-sama."

"Of course." He nodded. "Now, why won't you two find some place to practice your songs before the little contest starts."

"Okay!"

After they walked away, Glen began to smirk to himself. He was sure that Katriona will be staying put in her room back at his home. His smirk began to grow wider as he put his hand to his chin. He's beginning to have another idea in his mind as he chuckled. "Katriona. You would have known this, yourself. Another reason why you're not here right now, is because it's like I've said to you before. I can't have you falling for any other man in this Dukedom." He whispered to himself when he had her image in his mind.

All the while, Jack watched the party for a bit then he walked over to a stone bench outside in the garden. It was surrounded by a few bushes of roses. He even let out a small sigh.

Just then, Oz came up to him. "What's wrong, brother?"

Liam is also with him.

After a small moment of silence, Jack made his answer. "I just needed a small break for some fresh air, that's all."

Liam lowered his head nervously as he cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief. "Um. Pardon me for asking this master, but you don't like the party?"

"Oh, no. The party's nice." He replied assuringly. "You did a wonderful job of organizing it, Liam."

He then made a sigh of relief.

"But, what's been troubling you just now, Jack?" Asked Oz again. "Shouldn't you be socializing with anyone before the contest starts?"

Jack looked upon his younger brother and said. "I know I should but, here's my problem. I'm not so sure if I will be able to find someone for my future bride. I mean, all those young ladies are nice but, I'm beginning to feel like. . . not even. . . one of them is the right girl for me. Not to mention those two young maids that Glen introduced me to."

"Oh, come on." Said Oz as he took Jack back inside. "You'll find one eventually. I'm sure that she'll make a great bride for you once you'll meet her and hear her voice."

"You really think so, Oz?" He asked the little boy.

"Of course I do." He replied back to his elder brother. "If I were you brother, I will choose a girl who has a strong mind and will be born of pure bred beauty."

Alice then huffed and spoke to him. "Apparently, I'll be having you to thank for that." Then she took another bite on some chicken on her plate.

"Okay, okay." Oz sighed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Jack however, chuckled. He liked it when Alice is having something about his younger brother.

At that moment, Break hopped up. "Jack! We must have you socializing with the others. Have you talked with Glen about this night's event?"

"I have." He replied assuringly. "But now, I'm just waiting for a sign in order to find the right maiden."

The white haired man chuckled. "Ha ha! You are a lady lover after all! I can see from here that any one of these young ladies can make you a suitable widow!"

Then Sharon remarked at him when she heard what he's saying. "Break! When did you think of that?"

He cleared his throat after seeing her reaction along with Jack's. "Oh! Excuse me, my lady. That's a little intense. I mean a suitable bride."

While watching that situation, Cheryl cleared her throat after chuckling a bit.

Later on, at the front of the mansion, Katriona's carriage had arrived and parked at a place that's not among the other carriages.

Cheshire, as a human, helped her out of the carriage.

After breathing in fresh air for a small moment, she straightened her back and said to him. "All right. Let's go." Her sheet music book is still in her hands too.

"Yes." He nodded.

Then, they walked on. As they walked into the entrance, Katriona began to take notice through her masquerade mask that some of the guards of this mansion are happening to be staring at her. But, she didn't complain.

Cheshire whispered softly. "They're looking at us, Katriona."

"Well, let's just smile so that we can make a good impression." She replied back in her whispers.

At that, both of them smiled willingly.

One of the guards looked at his neighboring one and just shrugged.

As a matter of fact, most of them are having mind boggling questions of wondering about her.

Before both of them can reach the stair steps that can lead to the ball on the other side thanks to another set of stairs, a man in a formal suit asked Katriona. "May I see your invitation?" He had his hand out.

At first, she felt nervous for a tiny bit as she reached into her the pocket of her dress. Then she felt something in it! What she pulled out is an official invitation card to the party. Alyss must've magically placed in her pocket before she got inside the carriage to get to the mansion. She stared at it for a bit and then gave it to the man.

"Thank you, miss." He took the card and looked it over. He read. "Angel of Music?" He looked up to her. "Is that the masquerade name you're going with, my lady?"

Katriona nodded her head for her answer.

Cheshire began to fidget with his fingers while he waited.

The man asked her another question. "What household of this Dukedom is my fair lady from?"

She didn't say a word but puts her index finger up to her lips as she smiled warmly at him.

The man blinked and said. "A secret you say? Well, I accept it then. This is a masquerade ball after all. You can fool any friend who ever knew you."

Katriona chuckled.

Finally, the man gave her a guest book and a pen. "Sign here, please."

As Katriona wrote her masquerade name on to the page, Cheshire observed curiously. He had never been to a ball before.

Katriona placed the pen on top of the book and the man gestured her to go forth.

"All right. In you go, my lady."

As she and Cheshire walked up the stairs, Katriona nodded again to thank the young man.

While watching the two proceeding, the man smiled. "Such a nice lady. Very silent, but has lot's of etiquette."

When the two entered the party, Katriona gasped silently. "Oh! This is what I've always dreamed of!" She observed the entire ballroom with wide eyes through her mask. There are decorations all around and there are many nobles and common people all formally dressed while enjoying themselves.

"Katriona! I smell smoked salmon!" Said Cheshire for he can smell it in the air.

"Now, now. Do control it there, Cheshire-chan." She said to him. "I do know that you have a big love for fish. But, you do remember what Alyss said to you before we got here. Do you?"

He shrugged nervously and chuckled. "Oh! Yes! I should."

Then the two made their way down the stair steps.

As they entered the ballroom, most of the other guests are beginning to take notice of Katriona's presence. In fact, many of them were wondering about who she is, why she entered the ball unexpectedly, where did she come from, and how wonderfully dressed she looks.

"Oh! What an incredibly beautiful young lady! Who is she?"

"I don't know. I don't think I've seen her before."

"Just look at her lovely gown! She looks a lot like a princess!"

"She has such lovely, shining hair!"

"And very soft and delicate cheeks, too!"

"Where on earth did she come from? She looks so elegantly dashing, her noble-like manners are too good for her to resemble a commoner. You can tell by the way she's walking in such light footsteps."

"Are you certain? She didn't seem to be a commoner from behind the mask she's wearing. She must've come from a noble household. But, from which one?"

"Maybe we shouldn't ask her that. It might be a secret of some sort. It'll be too impolite to ask her such a question since she's being so proper like that."

More whispers of curiosity and wonder are coming from most of the young men in the ballroom. All of them are about Katriona and her appearance. Some of the young women there are also questioned about her too. Some are admiring her looks and others are happening to get either intense or cocky about her entrance into the ball for the contest or outshining them to win Jack's hand of marriage.

Even Katriona took notice of it all through her masquerade mask as she continued to walk her away through the ballroom. _"Well, what do you know? Not too many of them know who I am, but this is quite a gallery for a servant girl who's going to be a noble pretty soon."_ She thought with a smile. _"This is going to be better than I expected!" _She can also see some jealousy brewing a bit from some of the other ladies but, she knew that she's not here in this party to cause trouble by ensuing jealousy. She's planning to be fair with them, even if they didn't think that way.

Then, Cheshire brought her out of her thoughts by asking. "Um, Mistress."

"Mistress? I didn't know you want to call me that, Cheshire. You usually call your old owner that." She whispered back to him.

"But, I don't want to mention your real name out loud, you know."

"Oh yes." She giggled softly. Then asked. "Now, what is it you're about to ask me?"

Cheshire pointed out to the refreshment table. "I noticed the refreshments there, and I thought about having something to munch on while we're here."

"Oh, good idea. I'm pretty famished, myself. But, don't try to eat your food messily, okay?" She replied.

"Yes."

So, they both walked over to the refreshment table and they both got themselves a fillet of the perfectly cooked fish.

_"Wow! Now, this is something that I've never eaten for dinner in weeks! Whoever thought that perfectly cooked fish will taste as good as this!" _Katriona thought to herself as she swallowed her first bite after chewing it in a formal way. With her lips closed, in other words. She looked over and she can see that Cheshire is enjoying it too. _"He's even loving it too! Good thing he isn't eating it in the way __he usually does with his canned tuna."_

After finishing her slice of fish, Katriona decided to take a drink. She found the punch bowl next to a set of empty glasses. She took one them and began to serve herself by filling it up with the drink.

While she's doing so, she began to notice a girl with long brown hair and formally dressed in a deep red magenta dress with pink trimmings pulling in a boy with blonde hair and dressed in a black and red suit. It was Alice and Oz.

The girl pulled the boy on her way to the other side of the table, across from Katriona, who is constantly staring at their little situation.

"Come on, manservant! I'm going to get myself some more meat and you're going to be helping along!" Alice demanded at him.

Oz pleaded with the brown haired girl as she continued to pull him towards the table by his arm. "Wait! Don't you think you had enough, Alice? You already had three helpings!"

"Who cares! I'm going to eat up until I'm full up!" She replied when she reached the meat platters and pulled Oz over to her left side.

"Woah!" The boy exclaimed for when he's about to be at her left side, he's almost about bump into Katriona!

"Oh my!" She glanced as she held her cup and the punch bowl's ladle. It was about half full when the boy almost bumped into her.

Then, Oz took notice and apologized to her. "Oh! I'm really sorry for that, miss! I didn't see you from behind my back. I hope I didn't let you spill your drink on to your lovely dress."

But, Katriona gestured to him that there's no harm done. "Oh! No, no. It's okay. I'm all right. I just glanced back before you landed on me, and don't worry. My dress is all right. There's no spilling."

"Oh! Thank goodness!" He sighed with relief.

Then, the brown haired girl in her deep red magenta dress remarked with her hands on her hips. "Oz! Are you helping?"

"I'll. . . I'll be with you." He said to her. Then briefly looked back at Katriona. He was practically speechless about her sudden appearance. "Oh. . ." He even blushed lightly. _"I don't think I've seen her before." _He thought.

After taking a sip of her punch, Katriona looked back at Cheshire. He's getting himself another slice of the smoked salmon. "Are you having another helping?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "This is surprisingly good, mistress! It's too much to resist!"

She then chuckled lightly.

Then before she can take another sip, someone's hand, holding a red rose appeared in front of her. "Hmm?" She looked over to her side and it was Oz from before. He's the one who's holding the red flower up to her.

He looked at her with his shining emerald green eyes, his warm smile and spoke to her lovingly. "I do must say! You're looking rather ravishing on this joyous evening. You, enjoying the wonderful atmosphere on this happy occasion and eating in pure luxury just makes my heart soar with wings! Never have I seen such a young woman with beauty that can teach the stars in the night sky to shine bright! If this were all just a dream, I will never see a wondrous star with such a beaming glow from her own appearance until now. But, it's beginning to become a dream come true!"

Katriona couldn't help but stare oddly at what he's doing in front of her.

Cheshire, however is getting a little annoyed at the situation.

Then, Oz spread out his arms as he approached her closely in a slow pace, with the rose still in his hands. "So! My wondrous beauty of the night! Do follow me to. . ."

Before he can say another word, someone landed a rather rough knock on the head, causing him to drop the rose! "Oh!"

After that, his rose landed on Katriona's hand. "Ah."

It was Alice who did the head knocking. She's beginning to grow rather irritated at what he's doing. "You're my manservant! Didn't I tell you to keep that in mind? When did you decide to speak up to another girl besides me?"

Oz just rubbed the back of his head.

Katriona just giggled softly at the situation while Cheshire snickered.

Then, a young man in a black suit came from behind her. It was Gilbert. "Excuse me, miss." He said politely as he passed her.

"Oh, pardon me." She answered.

After nodding at her, he said to Oz. "Um, Master. We better get back to our places. The Song Contest is going to start within seconds."

Those words then sent a thought to Katriona's mind. _"The contest! Oh my!" _Now, her heart is about to pound with excitement like a drum. _"I can hardly keep my heart beat steady."_

"Okay, Gil." The boy replied.

"No! Not until I get some meat first! So, don't bother us, Seaweed Head!" Spat Alice.

"You've already had enough meat, Baka Usagi!" He retorted.

"What did you call me, Seaweed Head?"

"That's it! I'm going to make rabbit stew out of you once the party is over!"

Oz then gestured them to calm down. "All right you two! Calm down! We're around public!" Then he pushed the two over to where their platform is. "Do go over there before me!" Once he's done that, he came back to Katriona and bowed politely. "I do hope you forgive that situation they're in. Sometimes they can be impulsive."

Katriona shrugged. "I can see that. There's no trouble at all."

He smiled at her warmly again before he left. "I do hope we'll meet again." Then, he walked away.

After a small pause and staring at the rose in her hand, Katriona smiled and thought to herself again. _"What a nice young boy. He __sure knows how to charm a girl. Even if it's not precisely Shakespearean poetry."_

Then, Cheshire brought her out of that thought. "Um, Mistress."

"Hmm? What is it?"

He asked her. "Don't you think that we should be gathering for the contest?"

"Oh! Yes. We should." She said to him. "Good to see that you've finished eating."

"Yeah. I know." He replied back.

Then, they both get themselves mingled into the crowd, once a fanfare blurred out, announcing that it's going to start.

Everyone gathered around in front of a stage that's placed between to Four Family's platform and another platform that's reserved for the Orchestra.

When the trumpets finished, Oscar came up and announced to all the guests. "All right! As you all know, as part of this ball, this event is going to be a Song Contest for all the young ladies who came here."

Most of the young women are either feeling prepared or nervous for this very moment.

Then, Oscar continued. "Now you can all tell that Jack, here is a young music box maker and he truly loves music. Well, I do too."

Jack chuckled at his uncle's comment from where he's sitting.

The man smiled at his eldest nephew and went back to his speech. "Okay. Now, the reason why this contest is held is not because Jack is in need of a wife as an ordinary life partner but, also one that can enchant him with a fabulous singing voice. In other words, the girl who has the best singing voice will get to be chosen by Jack, himself in order to dance with him for the night until the arrangements for a marriage!"

Now, a lot of the young women in the ball room are excited about the contest's reason.

Cheshire whispered to Katriona. "You're excited for this. Aren't you, Mistress?"

"Yes." She nodded. She still has her father's music with her in her arms. Even her heart started to pound with haste.

Then, Oscar spoke again. "All right! Now, this is how it's going to go." He clicked his fingers and one of the servants of the mansion came up to him with a box. The box is made of wood and it was covered up on top. Except for a wide rectangular hole on it, that's just about as wide enough for a hand to slip through.

He set it on to a table that's next to Oscar and went back to his post.

Oscar announced once more. "Each young lady who will be willing to sing in this contest will come up here in a line and draw a card from this box. Each card will indicate a number on it. Now, all the young ladies who will participate, line up."

So, all of the young women who wanted to sing formed up a line in front of the box in order to pick up a numbered card. Including Katriona. Well, she's the last one in line after Laura and Miranda.

After all the other ladies picked their number, Laura said to her friend. "Oh my! I can't wait! I can't wait to sing for Jack-sama!"

"Oh, yeah? Well if you aren't going to be hand picked by him, then the one who will be dancing with him will be me. You just watch, Laura." Her friend replied as she picked up her number.

Once Laura got her card, Katriona finally came up in front of the box. She reached in and pulled out her number. She looked at it. She's going to be candidate number 44.

After she got her number and went back to her place where Cheshire's waiting amongst the crowd, Katriona realized that another young woman stormed up to her place.

The young woman was dressed in a devilish red strapless dress and long gloves that reached up to her forearms. She is about a few meters taller than Katriona. On her lips, she wore red lipstick. She had long black hair that reached to the small of her back and on her eyes is a sparkly devil red masquerade mask.

The woman looked down at Katriona with a smirk on her lips while Katriona, herself looked up at her with a skeptical look. Then she spoke to her. "Hmph. I might say, but I don't think I've seen you before. But, I hope my Devil's Queen Masquerade attire didn't scare you."

Katriona didn't say anything but shook her head to show that she wasn't scared of the likes of this woman.

"No? Huh. Well I'm impressed. But, I don't think you'll keep that bravery up. Because, you'll might lose." She said to her again.

When she heard her words, the 'Angel of Music' said nothing but, tilted her head to the side to show her expression of saying, 'What are you trying to say to me?'.

Then, the Devil's Queen woman answered. "Eh? You're asking me why? Well, I'll tell you what. You're going to be candidate number 44 on this contest, right? Well, I'm candidate number 12. I'm sure that what you're going to sing will be no match for my song. Only one girl will be enough to please Jack Vessalius and it shall be me." She was certain that Katriona will become one of the losers of the contest.

However, Katriona did not answer but stared at her with a small smile on her face.

The woman wasn't so surprised. She thought for sure that she'll might quarrel at her but, it seemed that the girl didn't made a single sound of a child's squeal of humiliation. She then asked her obnoxiously. "Hmm? You didn't reply. Did you not hear a word I said to you?"

Katriona still didn't say anything but made one small, soft chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders lightly.

Then, the woman cringed. She's beginning to feel that this girl is testing her patience. "Can't talk? You're deaf or something?"

Once she's about to stomp even closer to her, Katriona did something that actually made the woman pause her stomping. All Katriona did is curtsying before her, slowly. As she rosed up, she made a gentle smile on her face, nodded her head, and quietly walked off to where Cheshire is waiting.

While watching the girl walking off, the Devil's Queen Woman growled bitterly. "Oh! Who does she think she is, anyway?"

Then a formally dressed young man came up to her. "Now, now Mistress. She's only a silent young lady. I'm sure she'll speak and sing during the contest." That man must be the attendant who assisted her during the party.

However, the woman hissed at him. "That's something I highly doubt! I don't think that this upstart would actually win over my voice with hers. In fact, I don't think she has any singing talent at all, since she didn't say a word to me!"

"Be fair!" He pleaded.

When Katriona met up with Cheshire, he said to her. "Mistress, you got to at least know this. Sometimes, you got to be yourself and don't care about what others like that she-devil think about you."

"I know. Well, at least she's no where related to the Baskervilles." She said to him.

"In a way, I'm glad that you kept quiet when she's trying to bring you down on your knees. If you ever spoke to her, things would've ended up into a fight of name calling."

"Yup. Good thing too. I'm sure that I'll show her the error of her words."

Then, another fanfare blurt out. The contest is going to start! At last!

Uncle Oscar made his last speech. "All right! Now before we begin, I would like to say that everyone of you ladies should be fair with one another. Even if there is going to be a winner of this contest. I also suggest that there should be no means of cheating in this contest, as well. Are there any objections before we begin?"

Well, nobody did. They can hardly wait to see the results of this contest.

"All right! It's starting, now!"

Everyone applaud while some of the young women squealed with delight. Including Miranda and Laura.

Then, Liam came up and called out. "Okay! Candidate Number 1, please come up."

As the contest went on, Katriona can see that some of these young ladies have pretty good talent on music. Even if they're overly excited to see the results on who fits Jack's choice.

While the Devil's Queen Woman sang her song, Katriona smirked. For some reason, most of the things in the lyrics of the woman's song are somewhat, making her chuckle softly again. Even Cheshire is snickering, himself.

After the woman, dressed in red, finished her song, she walked over to Katriona's spot again. "Humph! How did it turn out to you? Frightening, I suppose?"

All Katriona did for her answer is shaking her head to give her the answer that she wasn't frightened about the song at all. Not at all. Then she silently chuckled once more.

"What's so humorous to you?" The woman asked.

Katriona silenced her chuckling and gestured to tell her that sometimes when she listens or sees things that may seemed frightening like that song, they often made her laugh. After that, she nodded her head again and went off with Cheshire to find a different place to wait patiently for her turn.

Then, the woman growled. "So! She thinks that my song is funny, huh? Well, I'll teach her!" Then, she began to make her way to try and harm the girl.

But, her attendant stopped her just in time. "Madame! Please try to calm down! According to the rules, we mustn't show verbal or physical contact with other candidates of the contest!"

"But, she just smirked and laughed about my song! Do get out of my way!" She protested.

Still, the man kept her from running over to Katriona. "Just leave her alone and let her be! She's only a young woman who might have took a vow of silence."

When he saw her situation, Cheshire whispered to his care-taker. "Geez. I sure hope her hair falls out."

The contest continued to go on until it's finally Miranda's turn. She went up on to the stage, she began. _"~Masquerade! Papered faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!~"_

However, as she was singing her song, her voice was very off key! Many of the guests in the audience, including from all of the Four Families began to cover their ears!

Everyone in the Baskerville group began to make confused faces on what's happening. They didn't expect Miranda to be singing this badly! Lotti is practically disgusted by the off-key notes that the maid is singing in her voice.

Even Katriona and Cheshire aren't enjoying it. They began covering their ears too.

"Oh! Goodness! This won't do!" Exclaimed Cheryl.

"This is certainly appalling and disordent!" Rufus exclaimed also. "This is certainly not a voice that'll match Jack's liking."

"You're telling me." Said Oz. "Big Brother doesn't look like he can take much more of this!"

Up on the platform, Jack shook his head and tsk'ed.

Then, Oscar clapped both of his hands. That called out two servants of the household to come up to the stage and do the best they can to escort Miranda off the stage.

"Wait! Wait a minute! I'm not finished!" The maid pleaded as she was being carried out of the stage and back to the audience.

"Ahem!" Liam cleared his throat as he polished his glasses. After placing them back on, he called out. "Okay. Now, Candidate Number 43: Laura! Please come up to the stage!"

Laura gasped with delight that it's going to be her turn. Then she turned to Miranda. "Now, feast your eyes on this one, Miranda!"

As she walked up to the stage and stood in position, Laura prepped herself, chuckled a bit and began. _"~Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak – But kiss me in my. . . _Croak!_"_

That sound then sends a rather shocking surprise to the whole audience! Everyone, including Glen's group all gasped as well as the Four Families.

"Gracious!" Said Sharon.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Break as he stared through his binoculars.

"Sounds like the croak of a bunch backed toad to me!" Said Emily.

"Oh. . . It does sound so, Emily. . ." He replied to the little doll.

Oz also exclaimed. "Wow! Wonder what's happened to her. At first it was going well until that came out of her throat."

"There might be something wrong with her voice." Said Ada.

Alice just huffed with a stern look on her face while Gil somehow placed his hand on his head.

"Ugh! What was that?" Asked a now-not-so-surprised Elliot.

"Oh my." That's all Reo can say for his sudden surprise of what just happened.

Jack just sat on his chair with a surprised expression on his face too. He didn't expect this from one of his friend's household maids.

"Oh my heavens." Said Katriona to herself when she heard and saw that situation too.

"Gosh." Exclaimed Cheshire.

A little embarrassed with the sound she just made, Laura just made a nervous laugh, cleared her throat and started again. _"~Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha. . . Ho ho ho ho. . . _Croak! Croak! Croak!_"_

Now, thanks to those croaking noises, it's beginning to seem like most of the crowd is about to laugh as well as the Four Families. Well, except for Glen and his family. Even Miranda gave up on her part of supporting her friend.

As the laughter is beginning to build up, Laura is feeling more embarrassed than before! She can see that all this laughter is beginning to be a little overwhelming for her! Now, the only thing she can think of now is, "Aagh! Glen-sama!" After making that cry, she hastily ran down from the stage and hid behind one of the corridors of the ball room!

Now, Katriona and Cheshire couldn't help but laugh at what they just saw! One of their enemies has become the Toad of the Song Contest!

"She knows how to yell at me. But, I don't think she knows how to go up in high notes like a French soprano or a Prima Donna! Ha ha!" Giggled Katriona.

"You said it!" Said Cheshire.

Then, she realized something. "Oh! The song show is not over yet."

"Yeah. You're right! Good luck!"

Then, she softly made her way to the front of the stage.

Jack made a small sigh as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief.

When he saw that, Liam began to announce to the audience solemnly. "Well, I guess that. . ."

But, before he can say another word, one of the servants came up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Hmm? Oh. Okay." He replied to him. Then he announced again as soon as the servant returned to his post. "It appears that this contest isn't quite done just yet, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Now, the audience was surprised. Everyone stood in silence to listen.

Then, Liam spoke. "We still have one more candidate to come up and sing for us. Tonight, we'll be hearing a song from Candidate Number 44, The Angel of Music!"

"The Angel of Music?" Asked all the members of the Four Families together in unison.

Even the audience began to ask each other questions too.

Katriona slowly, lightly, and softly made her way up the stage.

Now, to everyone's surprise, the Angel of Music is this lovely young lady in her shiny pearl white dress and glittering masquerade mask. They're beginning to wonder if she can sing as well.

However, The Devil's Queen Woman growled softly in her seat. "Oh. . . This ought to be good!"

"Oh!" Exclaimed Oz from his seat.

"What's wrong, Oz?" Asked Gil.

"That girl! She's the girl I just met at the refreshment table."

"Hmm? Oh! You're right."

"She looks so beautiful!" Said Ada. "I wonder who she is."

Alice just stared at her with a questioned look by having one of her eyebrows shifting upwards.

Rufus whispered to Cheryl. "Do you ever seen her around the Dukedom before?"

"No. I can't say that I have, Sir Rufus. I've never saw someone wearing such a lovely white dress like that."

Oscar looked surprised once he saw Katriona too.

She curtsied before the audience politely then turned to Liam. She whispered into his ear and showed him her father's sheet music inside the little booklet she's been holding.

He nodded and brought the music to the Orchestra that's nearby.

When the maestro received the music, and prepared his orchestra, he looked at her for her signal. As soon as Katriona nodded her head, the music finally began.

Then, Katriona sang. _"~Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. . .~"_

Once she sang, the entire audience was speechless! They never heard of anything so beautiful. Most of them began to think that her voice does sound like an angel's voice!

The Devil's Queen Woman was practically shocked while her attendant is actually enjoying the music.

All that while, Cheshire watched from his spot in the crowd.

_"~We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've said and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you!~"_

Everyone in the audience applaud lightly as the music continued to play in the orchestra.

Cheshire just smiled warmly for his care-taker.

All of the Four Families are beginning to love the show the Angel of Music is giving them.

Oz exclaimed with amazement with glitter in his eyes. "I can't believe it! I've never seen anyone singing so wonderfully in moments like this! Oh! If I were at Big Brother's age, I will be overjoyed to have her for my bride!"

"You're forgetting about someone here, Manservant!" Snorted Alice.

"What? Don't you like her singing?" He pleaded.

"How about you? Do you want me to help you sing like a tea kettle?" She grinned maliciously at him.

Ada just said. "This is turning out to be quite a show! I think I'm going to enjoy her singing a lot when she's married to Jack-niisama. That way, I might change my mind about seeing operas."

"She sure is amazing." Gilbert complemented.

"She is." Agreed Oz while trying to ignore Alice's aura of envy.

"I believe that she'll turn out to be a joyful bride for Jack." Said Vincent, smiling before turning to Echo. "Am I right on that, Echo?"

"Yes, Vincent-sama." The girl humbly replied.

"Hmm. . ." Elliot is practically examining Katriona with his eyes. "She does have a talent for music. I do say, she's doing an excellent job."

"Indeed, yes. Elliot." Agreed Reo while examining her through his glasses. "She does look very ravishing too."

"Wow. . . I'm quite amazed!" Said Sharon. "I've never heard a voice so beautiful and pure in tone! Have you, Grandmother?"

Cheryl chuckled with delight. "I think so too, my dear. I believe she will be the perfect choice for Jack. But, we'll just have to wait and see."

Break grinned while looking at the 'Angel of Music' through his binoculars. "Well, well, well. I'm thinking that I'm going to enjoy hearing songs sung by this Angel rather than from the Toad and the Out-of-Tune Crow. I mean in time when he decides to marry her." He's actually referring to Miranda and Laura. "Her voice is definitely like a nightingale's voice!"

Emily then chirped. "That's great for you to think of it! We will be better off with a Nightingale outranking an amphibian and a black bird!"

"Oh, yes! I was thinking about the same thing, Emily."

Rufus even began to smile after hearing her voice. "Come to think of it, I'm feeling like I'm listening to a mermaid entertaining me with music while watching her from a seashore."

Even Oscar is enjoying the music while Liam stood there with tears filling up his eyes.

As for Jack, he just sat on his chair, gazing deeply at Katriona. He just couldn't believe his own emerald colored eyes that her voice is just perfect for singing! "Oh my. . . ." He sighed silently. It seemed that her voice is just taking his own breath away.

As for the Baskervilles, Lily was jumping up and down to try and see the 'Angel of Music' through the crowd. "Um. . . Glen-sama. I don't think I recognize that lady."

"Hmm. . ." All Glen can do is just stare at the one who's on the stage.

"Do you think you've seen her before?" Doug asked Fang.

"No. I don't think I have." He answered him. "Have you."

"No, I don't. But, her singing is incredible."

Laura and Miranda were just standing there with their lips opened with surprise. They didn't know that this 'Angel' will have such a talented voice than theirs. There's also another fact. None of them can get a clue of who this 'Angel' really was.

"Where on Earth did she come from anyway? How did she learn to sing like that?" Miranda asked her friend.

"Beats me. I've never seen her before." She spoke back to her.

"Oooh. I do must say that she does have a lovely voice. But, I just wonder. Who can she be?" Said Zwei curiously.

Lotti just stood on her spot, staring at the 'Angel'. "I definitely have never seen a young woman who will be wearing a dress that shiny. By hearing her voice, she sounds remotely familiar. But, I highly doubt that if this young lady will be our Servant Girl."

"Of course not." Said Glen. "It's impossible that. . . well. . ." Now, he's beginning to try and think about this Angle's voice but, it seemed that he may not put a finger on to it. "Hmm. Maybe her voice does sound familiar. But I don't think it ought to be the Servant Girl's."

Finally, Katriona sang. _"~Flowers fade, the fruits of Summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But, please promise me that __sometimes you will think. . . Ah ha ha ha ha. . . . Ah ha ha ha ha. . . Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaah. . . aaah. . Of. . . . . . Me!~~" _She had finished her song as the music in the orchestra stopped.

Then, after a small moment of silence until then, Oscar started clapping. After that, Jack clapped too. Then the Four Families, until finally, the entire audience applaud! Even Cheshire applaud to her with support.

Katriona couldn't believe her eyes. Never in her life she sang in front of an enormous crowd of people, before. That is something that she always want to do in her entire life and now, it's all turning into reality! She sang in front of the audience, the Four Families, and most of all, Jack! And, they truly love it! They're even applauding for her too!

While the applause is still raging, Oscar got up from his seat and announced. "What an excellent performance we have tonight, from the Angel of Music!"

With that, the applause began to grow louder as many of the men and women tossed roses to the stage and shouting 'Bravo' and 'Encore' to Katriona.

As the Maestro of the orchestra gave back Katriona, her father's music, Jack came up from his seat and walked over to her.

The crowd fell silent. Including the applause from the Four Families.

Katriona turned to meet Jack while blushing lightly below her masquerade mask.

Smiling warmly while kneeling down and taking her hand gently, Jack spoke to her with a soft voice. "Dearest Angel of Music, will you please accept my honor to treat you on a dance?"

In the audience, most of the young women gasped with delight and sighed.

However, the Devil's Queen lady was thoroughly shocked at the sight. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears as she stood there with a surprised look on her face!

Even Miranda and Laura gasped slightly at what just happened. Their Vessalius idol just asked the 'Angel' on a dance with him and not them!

After slowly making a smile on her lips and gently taking his hand, Katriona spoke to him. "Why, yes. I'll be happy to dance with you, Jack Vessalius."

When he heard her answer, Jack smiled and chuckled with delight. Then he replied. "My fair and wonderful lady, you strongly have my thanks." With that, he softly kissed her hand and rose up, happily.

This even deepened Katriona's blush on her cheeks! _"Oh! He's such a gentleman! He kissed my hand! I can't believe this is really happening!" _She thought.

That situation made Laura and Miranda gasp so slightly, they're beginning that at some point, they'll both faint!

Everyone in his family and the other families sighed longingly at his choice.

Then, Oscar declared to the audience. "I think we have a winner on this contest! My nephew, Jack will be dancing with his official choice of all the maidens, the Angel of Music!"

At that, the audience began to applaud some more while most of the ladies swooned and sighed. Only a few of them moaned at the fact that they weren't hand-picked by the Future Duke of Vessalius, themselves.

Well, the one who's more upset is the Devil's Queen. Growling with pure anger and frustration, she eventually broke the red and black colored folding fan she's carrying, threw it to the ground, and hastily ran off to the main entrance of the ballroom in an attempt to go back to where she's from. Her attendant is also behind her, trying to catch up.

Miranda and Laura began to moan disgracefully too. "Oh. . . ."

"I thought for sure I was going to do a great job, but it blew off in my face!"

"Same here!"

Glen and his family are still keeping an eye on the Angel of Music.

Oz, Ada, Gilbert and the others continued to clap about Jack's woman of choice. They all believe that this Angel will be the most suitable bride-to-be for him.

* * *

M.S.K: So, how do you all like it so far? I'm sorry if it's a bit of a long one. But, I hope you enjoyed it. Well, do feel free to review and comment. I'll be writing another one soon. ;D

Vincent: Now can you tell me?

M.S.K: Okay. There's this little event htat happened and I was attended to it. It involves costuming.

Vincent: Oh? What is it?

M.S.K: It's a large convention about japanese animation and I spent a lot of time preparing for it.

Vincent: So, I see. Well if that's the case. . . I have a little something for you.

M.S.K: Hmm? What is it?

Vincent: (Places his index finger between her lips and chuckles again.) You'll see. . . Oh, Yamane~. . .

Yamane: (Appears behind M.S.K. and slowly opens its eyes.)

M.S.K: Hmm? (Then, suddenly feels her mind shutting down, drifting into a deep sleep and slumps to the ground.)

Yamane: (Closes its eyes and disappears)

Vincent: You'll see. . . (Then picks up the authoress and carries her off, bridal style.)


	9. Jack and His Angel

M.S.K: Zzzzzz

Cheshire: Wake up. Nyah. It's time, nyah. (Shakes the authoress awake)

M.S.K: (Wakes up) Hmm? Oh! Yes! Whew! It took me quite some time to get this up. This is going to be as exciting as the past two chapters, I hope. Anyway, do enjoy Chapter 9, everyone. So, Cheshire-chan?

Cheshire: Hai. Nyah. Kaoru doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. Nyah. Everything about Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki. Nyah, nyah. Kaoru only owns her heroine and her two antagonists of the story. Nyah.

M.S.K: Thank you, Cheshire-chan. Again, enjoy!

Cheshire: Ano, Kaoru. Nyah.

M.S.K: Yes?

Cheshire: What happened just now? Nyah?

M.S.K: Huh?

Cheshire: When you were sleeping all the while before this. Nyah. You're like that ever since Echo carried you out here and you were fast asleep. Nyah.

M.S.K: You know, that's a good question. All I remember is Vincent talking to me and he mentioned the Dore Mouse.

Cheshire: Vincent? Nyah?

Vincent: Did someone mentioned me~?

M.S.K: & Cheshire: (Both looked up to the ceiling and spotted Vincent)

Cheshire: NYAH?

M.S.K: Vincent-san? What are you doing up there?

Vincent: (Chuckles mischiveously.) Cheshire~ Kaoru-chan~. . .

* * *

Chapter 9: Jack and His Angel

Jack took his chosen maiden, the Angel of Music, down from the stage in order to dance with her.

Katriona gave Cheshire her father's music so he can hold on to it for her while she's dancing with the Future Duke.

All of the other guests parted away to form a giant circle around the two so, they can watch them dance in the ballroom.

When they both reached the center of the ballroom, Jack and Katriona couldn't help but remembered everything about their everyday lives before their first dance. One can remember the times of his schooling to become the next duke of his household before meeting his chosen bride, while the other is recalling the rough life she spent, being tortured mentally and physically by the Baskervilles until this very night, when she got help from one who dwells from a place she rarely knows of. It's as if no other moment will be as exciting as this one. The moment that shows a heart-racing encounter of two different lives from two different worlds, meeting each other.

Jack cleared his throat before he spoke. "Now, you do accept this opportunity to dance with me, right?"

"Yes." Katriona answered.

He bowed as she curtsied. Jack held her hand and the small of her back as she weaved the fingers of her hand with his as she laid her other hand gently on his left shoulder.

After staring at the young couple for a small moment, the maestro turned to the orchestra and led the music.

As the music played, both: Jack and Katriona, or now known to the other nobles as the 'Angel of Music', danced wonderfully together! He smiled warmly at her as his chosen maiden smiled back at him while blushing below her glittering masquerade mask.

While dancing with her, Jack thought to himself. _"Such a __wonderful young lady. So proper with her manners and courtesy. __She's also incredibly beautiful! Not only by her singing voice, but also in figure! She even knew how to dance in such light footsteps. She looks so much like an Angel of Music to my skeptical liking. Why, she even sings like one. But, the thing I don't know about her is her real name, her real identity, or where she come from. Who is this young lady? Whose voice was this from behind her mask?"_

Katriona is also having thoughts in her head while dancing with her the man she have dreamt of in her everyday life. _"Oh my! I can't believe that this is actually happening! Every night, I dreamed about meeting him, talking to him, and dancing with him, and here I am. Waltzing with him in real life! This a dream come true! This is all heaven to me now! Now I'm feeling like I'm the princess who is freed by her prince after being trapped in a dark tower for several years! In all of my life, I've always wanted to meet him. Jack Vessalius! But, Glen had always kept me away from meeting him or any of the other families of this Dukedom. In fact, he never lets me out of his household. But, pretty soon, it's all going to be in the past, right? If he ever finds out who I am, I'll surely get out of my life as a worker servant and finally live with him!"_

While watching the two dance among the audience, the Baskervilles were still a little confused about the 'Angel of Music'.

Laura and Miranda were not only startled about her music talent from the contest, but also curious about her identity.

Laura asked. "Hey, Miranda. Do you think this girl might be from anywhere around the Dukedom? Huh?"

"You got me. I don't think I've seen her from any of the Four Great Households. She might be from another aristocrat from another country." She answered her.

"I don't think I can keep up with her."

"What do you mean, Laura?"

"I mean, she's got everything a noblewoman can have. Proper etiquette, knowledge, beauty, a valiant sense of fashion, lady-like posture, light footsteps, graceful dancing, and a fabulous singing voice."

All of this made Miranda stare at her friend with a curious look. Then she said. "Well, I guess I can't argue with you on that. But, I can't help but wonder who she is."

Doug whispered to Fang. "You may not know this, Fang. But now, it seems like I can't take my eyes off of this young lady. I highly doubt that she'll dance, but by the look of it now, she dances like a feather.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right." He answered his friend.

Zwei watched the couple dancing too. "Wonder, wonder, wonder." She said to herself. "I wonder who this 'angel' is. But, it looks like to the Future Duke, she's beginning to look like she's now his indescribable wonder, now."

Lily is still trying to get a better look of Jack and his 'angel', although she's not as tall as everyone else. She jumped up and down repeatedly in order to catch a clear view. "Hup! Who. . . Is. . . That. . . Lady? Hup!" She said while jumping.

Lotti is the one who is just about as curious at the others in the group. "If I can know her name and who she is, I will ask her why she wants the hand of the eldest Vessalius family member. But now, it looks like he's taking a deep liking to her. The only thing I know for sure that when she sings, her voice sounds faintly familiar."

"Hmm. Perhaps you're right Charlotte. Maybe she does remind us of someone familiar." Said Glen. "But I don't think that this lady can be Katriona. We all know that she doesn't have a right to be proclaimed as a young woman of nobility."

Everyone in the Vessalius Ballroom continued to watch Jack and the 'Angel' dancing to the flowing music that filled the room. Many of them were still whispering questions to each other about his selected maiden.

Among the crowd, Cheshire smiled happily. He even began to have tears filling up his eyes, though he is trying his very best not to cry with joy. He is happy to see Katriona being happy with the man she's always dreamed of. He then began to head back to where her chariot is waiting in order to wait for her when the clock of the mansion will strike twelve.

Everyone in Jack's Family and all of the other families watched the couple longingly.

Ada smiled sweetly. "Oh! I knew that this will happen. He's dancing with his fallen 'Angel'."

"He really is! Elder Brother is so lucky! I want to dance with her!" Squealed Oz with tears of joy in his eyes.

Oscar looked at the reactions of his niece and nephew and chuckled. He's also chuckling happy for the fact that his eldest nephew happened to choose the right lady for his future duchess.

Liam took off his glasses and pulled out a hankerchief to wipe off the tears from his eyes because, he's crying with joy too.

Alice looked at the couple oddly while Gil is enjoying the sight of them, dancing as well.

Vincent began to cling on to his brother while Echo just stood and watched.

Elliot observed and said. "Hmm, I never thought she will know how to dance so lightly in a waltz."

"This is such a wonderful sight of those two. It looks like Jack is starting to like her more, by the minute." Said Reo.

"I'm beginning to take a liking to her, myself." Said Rufus. "If I were Jack, too."

Cheryl smiled. "But, I'm quite certain that you also had a fine woman in your family, Rufus."

Sharon smiled too, but to be happy that Jack and his 'Angel' are dancing together. "Those two make a beautiful couple. I can't wait to see them married if we can find out who she is."

Break had a big grin on his lips. "Of course!" Then he took out a lollipop that he kept in his pocket and unwrapped it. "We can also have more music in the air once everything is arranged with their romantic relationship. A wedding with music will be lovely!"

"We might have this 'Angel' girl sing again if that's going to happen!" Chirped his doll again.

"Hmm. I think you're right, Emily." He replied before taking a bite out of his lollipop.

Back with the Baskerville Group, Glen, Fang, Lotti, and Zwei continued to watch while Doug got Lily up in his arms to give her a better look.

However, Laura and Miranda were the ones who are still upset with each other upon the fact that they didn't qualify to dance with Jack.

"You know, it's your fault that you blew it off with your so-out-of-tune voice!" Shouted Laura.

Then, her friend shout back at her. "Me? You're the one who's to blame for croaking! I was just singing my own voice out!"

"Sssssh!" Shushed Glen. "Do stop your bickering, young ladies. You're still going to have a chance to make him swoon."

"Hmm?" They both looked towards the couple again.

Now, it's looking like Jack and the Angel of Music are about to dance their way out into the Vessalius Rose Garden. Everyone who's part of the crowd parted a path for the two to walk out the door and on to the path which leads them to the garden. They all continue to stare at them as they head out. When the couple entered the garden, the crowd began to applaud while the orchestra stopped.

While they're heading outside, neither Jack nor his 'Angel' can take their eyes off each other.

When they saw this, everyone in the Baskerville group sighed.

"No way, Master." Said Miranda. "There's absolutely nothing we can do about him at this moment of time."

"He's obviously in love. Head over heels, in love with her." Sighed Laura as well.

"Do tell me." That's all that the Head of the Baskervilles can say for now.

Before the orchestra can resume, everyone else decided to gather up around the ballroom to do their dancing.

In the Vessalius Rose Garden, Katriona and Jack were sitting on an ivory stone bench together, to spend some time under the starry sky and amongst the many colorful roses.

Katriona was astonished by all the beautiful flowers that surrounded them in each direction. She really loved roses. She even enjoyed the sweet aroma of their pollen, too. She knew that not even the Baskerville Mansion had this many roses in its garden.

"Oh, here." Said Jack, getting her attention.

Katriona looked and she saw him holding a yellow rose in front of her.

"This is for you." He said to her.

"Oh." She slowly took the rose and smiled. "Thank you. This one is so pretty in full bloom." She never received a flower from anyone before. _"It's perfect for a servant girl." _She thought.

Jack smiled to the fact that she loved the flower he gave her. He cleared his throat and tried to speak to her while blushing a bit. "So. . ."

"Um. . ." Katriona spoke too while blushing in a shade of pink that's a little deeper than his, while wearing her mask, still.

They were about to say something but, it seemed like they're a little shy to get the words out though. They looked at each other and quickly turned their eyes back to staring at the ground in order to hide their blushing. "I. . . Oh!" They said in unison, shyly.

"Please, do go on." Jack assured her.

"No, you go ahead. I won't mind." She replied.

He shrugged and said. "Oh, all right. If you insist." His blush cleared up from his cheeks turned his head to face her. "Well, the sky is very beautiful on this glorious night, with the stars shimmering like diamonds."

After her blush faded, she looked up and Jack was right. The stars are very beautiful, tonight. She slowly met his eyes and said. "Oh, why yes. They are. It's perfect too. Perfect for the most perfect night, ever." Then she turned her eyes down to the rose she's holding when she felt like her blushing is about to turn on again.

Jack chuckled softly. _"She seems a little shy. Unlike the other women I've met in the past. But, I'm still wondering. Who is this lovely girl?" _His mind thought.

The two listened to the ballroom's music for a short while before speaking to each other in unison again with blushes. "So. . ."

"Oh my!" Giggled Katriona as she turned her eyes back to her rose for her blush is deepening and her heart is beating really fast.

The Future Duke's smile broadened a bit as his blush cleared off. _"She's so cute when she's trying to hide her blushing under her mask." _Again, he cleared his throat and began what he has to say. "Um, I do have something to tell you, my lovely angel."

This made her eyes widen and then soften her gaze upon her rose again. Then she said. "Do go on. I'm listening, my lord. Do tell me what you want to say."

"To let you know, I've never enjoyed dancing with a lady before." He told her.

She turned to him and spoke slowly while blushing, still. "Really? In my belief, you really are a wonderful dancing partner, Jack." Then she made a small sigh of love while holding on to her rose. She's now falling in deep love with him!

Jack then asked her. "Well, now that we've rested among these sweet flowers, would you like to dance some more?"

"Hmm, yes."

As they got up from the bench, Jack took her hand. But, before he can take her back to the ballroom, he then said to her. "Wait. Before we can go back inside, there's something I want to know first."

This begins to question Katriona. "Hmm? What is it?"

Jack held her hand with both of his hands and said. "I want to know who you are."

"Eh?" This sends a startling surprise to her. She didn't expect that he wanted to find out who she is, since she's called the Angel of Music. She even began to feel a little bit worried about this too.

Jack continued. "I do know that you're the Angel of Music. But, I can't report to anyone else in my family, the other families, or the rest of guests who I'm going to marry without knowing who she is. So in order to report that I've found my future bride, I want to know who you really are. Your real name, where you're from, everything."

With that, Katriona didn't know what to say. She really wanted to be his future bride, but she didn't know how this will end if her true name was revealed to everyone else. Including the Four Families of the Great Dukedom. She's now feeling like she couldn't answer his questions.

Then, Jack said to her. "Well, it seems like you're a little nervous about it. Maybe if you don't mind, I can help remove your mask and in that, you can tell me." With that, he removed his hands from holding hers. Then, he slowly used them to take off her masquerade mask in order to find out her real identity.

Katriona made a small glance and stuttered. "Wait. No, Jack."

Before he can start, a loud noise distracts her. _Dong!_

Katriona looked over and she saw the clock of the Mansion's chapel that's not too far from the garden. She looked at the time. The clock had both of its hands pointing at twelve! It just struck 12:00 for midnight! She gasped slightly! Then she recalled what Alyss had told her before she left her home for the party. _"You see, all this magic I've done for you won't last forever as you should know. This is the catch. All of this will lose their effects and wear off after midnight. The lovely ball dress, the chariot and all. So, it's your duty __to make sure that you should get home by the time when the clock of the Vessalius Mansion strikes 12:00 sharp!" _"Oh!" Katriona had almost forgotten that everything with all of Alyss' magic will disappear by the hour of midnight and she should be getting home!

_Dong! _The clock chimed again. While standing next to the silver chariot with the sheet music in his hands, Cheshire looked up and saw the clock's time too! He then gasped. "Ah! Katriona should be here, right now! We have to get back by the time we change back!"

Katriona's surprised reaction caused Jack to stop on what he's doing and to look at her, oddly. "Huh? What's wrong? Was there something troubling you?"

"Oh!" Katriona snapped herself out of her surprised thoughts and turned to face Jack. "Well. . . Well I. . ." She looked about and she saw a pathway with stairs that can lead to the place where her chariot was parked at. She turned her eyes back to his one more time and spoke with a sense of haste in her voice. "I. . . I got to go. Farewell, Sir Jack Vessalius!" She curtsied quickly and began to run past him and down the stony stairs in order to get to her chariot where Cheshire would be waiting for her.

"Wait!" He called out to her. Then he began to chase after her. "Don't leave just yet! Come back!"

While running, Katriona can still hear the clock's bell chiming. She's hardly much of a fast runner herself, as she treaded down the stairs.

Jack is trying to catch up to her as he ran down, behind her. "Lovely Angel, come back! You didn't even tell me your name, your real identity or how I'll find you! Wait!"

While the clock is still chiming, Katriona continued to run down the pathway, without taking any time to stop and look back. When she reached on one of the flat platforms of the stairs, she tripped and landed on her side! "Oh! Oh!" That caused one of her pearl white slippers to slip off of her left foot and her masquerade mask to fall off too!

As she got up, she was lucky that she didn't had any injuries. Then she looked down on the ground. "Oh! My mask and my slipper!"

Before she pick them up, she can hear Jack calling out. "Please! Come back!"

"Oh!" Then she turned around and resumed her running. Once she reached the chariot, she finds Cheshire opening the door for her.

"Quick, Mistress! It's time to go!" He said to her.

She quickly got into the chariot. "Let's hurry! We have to get home!"

Cheshire closed the door and hopped on to the back of the vehicle.

Then, the horseman signaled the horses to drive the chariot back to the Baskerville Manor as fast as they could.

While they're heading home, Katriona looked back at the Vessalius Mansion as they're getting farther and farther from it. She knew that she didn't have enough time to pick up her slipper or her masquerade mask. The next thing she can think about is what will Jack do when he discovered that she just disappeared from him. Like an angel flying away, leaving her beloved man behind.

Back at the stone stairway, Jack can hear that the chariot had already left with his future bride. Then he noticed something on the ground of the platform he's standing on. "Hmm? Oh!" He bent down and saw her two belongings. "She lost her mask and one of her white slippers." He picked them up and stared at them for a bit before looking out towards the village of the Dukedom. Then he thought aloud. "If only I can find her, I'll know who my 'angel' is." After that, he looked down at the glittering mask. He took it with his second hand and said softly. "Whoever you are, I think you're beautiful and I will marry you." Then he laid a gentle kiss on it.

* * *

Cheshire: Nyah? You're the one who put Kaoru to sleep? Nyah?

M.S.K: (sighs)

Vincent: Of course. What else can I do to a certain special someone in order to play with. . .

M.S.K: (gulps)

Cheshire: Nyah. . . What did you just say? Nyah?

M.S.K: Come on you guys. . .

Cheshire: NYAH! (Starts to try and pounce on Vincent)

Vincent: (Dodges his first jump and slinks over to wrap his arms around the authoress) My oh my. . . Getting fiesty, are we. . .

M.S.K: Uh, okay. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll continue writing while I get things straighten out around here. See you all!

Cheshire: Wait! Let me settle things here! Nyah!

M.S.K: Can we have some Oden* and talk this over?

*Oden is a traditional Japanese dish with slices of beef, chopped slices of radish, beef balls and other ingrediants cooked in soup.


	10. Katriona and Jack's Night to Remember!

M.S.K: Hello again! I've been taking time and I was practically busy on not only this chapter but, also some other things. But, enough about that. What I meant to say is sorry for keeping you all waiting. Well, I've got this chapter up for you all. So, Liam-san, if you please?

Liam: All right! (Adjusts his glasses and clears his throat.) Miss Kaoru doesn't own Pandora Hearts. She only owns her story's heroine and her two villains. Everything else relating to Pandora Hearts officially belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

M.S.K: Thank you so much, Mr. March Hare. So, on with the story and do enjoy!

Liam: Mr. March Hare?

M.S.K: (Shrugs) What? You are the contractor of that chain, The March Hare? Are you not?

Liam: -_- . . . . (Slowly cleans his glasses.)

M.S.K: Oh! I also forgot to mention that this song on this chapter is something from a little movie I watched recently so, I don't own it either. It belonged to someone named Robert Folk. The song from the first chapter also belonged to him.

* * *

Chapter 10: Katriona and Jack's Night to Remember!

Back at the Baskerville Manor, in the gardens, a group of five mice scurried away from a peach that's sitting on the ground, surrounded by four smooth stones and bush leaves. An ivy vine surrounded it on the ground too. Next to it is a pile of tree leaves and some more ivy vines. All of this meant that Katriona and Cheshire have made it home from the Vessalius Mansion, just in the nick of time.

In her room, a hidden trap door on the wall opened and out popped Katriona and Cheshire. Both of them were panting because they've been hurrying themselves into the Mansion's back door, snuck into the kitchen, crept into another hidden door for their secret tunnel and crept all the way to the main door of their tunnel; which was located in her room.

She's now back to her original self from the start before Alyss dressed her up into a formally beautiful young lady. Her lovely white dress, and accessories are all gone and she's back in her torn up dress again. Her hair has fallen back to her back too. However, she brought back home her father's sheet music that's no longer in a booklet. It's now back to a thin pack of papers.

Cheshire has turned back too. He's back to his original self as a part human, part cat chain again. He's no longer the strapping young footman that Alyss turned him into.

After she closed the door, Katriona lit a candle that's on her nightstand.

"Phew! We made it back! Nyah!" Sighed Cheshire. Even his cat dialects are back.

"Yeah." She replied. Then she slumped on to her bed as she let out a slight sigh of pure love. Her heart is still beating fast for she can't let go of image of Jack's warm smile in her head since she arrived home. "Aiyah. . .! What a night!"

Cheshire took notice of her sigh with his ears. He made a single leap on to her bed and stared at her, resting herself with an excited smile on her lips. Then, he leaned forward and made a small lick on her cheek, just like a cat would to comfort its owner.

That got Katriona's attention. "Hmm?"

The Cat chain looked at her oddly. "Katriona. Nyah. Tell Cheshire about your dance. Nyah. Cheshire wants to know how well it went. Nyah. Was it wonderful? Nyah?"

She giggled and replied as she sat up on her bed. "Oh! It's more than wonderful, Cheshire-chan. It was glorious!"

"Really? Nyah? Tell Cheshire more. Nyah."

"Oh! You will never believe it, Cheshire-chan. The whole thing!" She got up swayed around her room as if she were still waltzing. "We're both dancing in front of the entire crowd. Including all of the Four Families of this Dukedom! While we're dancing, I can see his eyes glittering under the ballroom's lights. They were shining like crystal clear, magnificent, illuminating, star cut emeralds. When we're doing a grand, romantic waltz together, it feels like heaven! I can't believe how handsome. . . No! How gorgeous he is!" Then, she stopped her waltzing and looked down on the floor while blushing a little. "Then, after that. . ."

"After that, then what? Nyah?" He asked her.

"We walked out into the Vessalius Rose Gardens." She answered.

"Really? Nyah?"

"Of course. So, we sat on a stone bench and talked with each other. As we're doing so, he gave me a yellow rose as a gift. You should have seen it, Cheshire-chan. Just like in my dreams, Jack is the most wonderful man I've ever seen. When we danced like in the dream I had last night, he is so beautiful in person and his voice is so soothing like one from a royal knight. Oh! This night at his mansion is absolutely. . ."

Before she can say another word or two, Cheshire saw two things. He saw something in a yellow color hiding in Katriona's waistband of her torn dress and he also saw something glittering below the shin of her left leg. "Ah! Katriona. Nyah. Cheshire has found two things. Nyah."

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked skeptically.

Cheshire pointed to her waistband and then towards her left foot. "Nyah! Nyah! Look what Cheshire saw on your waistband and on your left foot! Nyah!"

She looked to her right side on her waistband and she found the yellow rose that Jack gave her before she ran off. As she pulled it out of her waistband, her eyes widened for she should have realized that it was still with her when her white dress disappeared into stardust. Then she looked down on her left foot and there was one of her pearl white slippers! She still had it with her since she lost the other one at the garden. She bent down and removed it from her foot.

Katriona went over to the window and gazed at the Vessalius Mansion for a bit. Then she looked down at her rose and slipper and smiled happily. Then, she looked up at the stars in the sky and made a blissful sigh. Finally, she said to herself. "Oh, Dearest Alyss. Thank you so much for everything."

Back at the Vessalius Mansion, the entire ballroom is now empty and dark. The guests have gone home for the night.

Even the Baskerville Family are going home, though they were still wondering about the 'Angel of Music' along the way.

The only people who are still awake in the mansion are Oscar, Oz, and Gilbert.

There's also Sharon and Break who are still awake too. The other members of the Four Families have gone home when the ball ended. The reason why they're there is to have a talk with the Vessalius Family about Jack.

They were having their conversation in one of the drawing rooms.

"Aaah! What a long night and I'm still excited! I'm now having this feeling that I don't want to go to bed at all, tonight. Ada and Alice are more sleepier than I am." Said Oz while sitting on a couch with the two girls. He was right. They're both fast asleep.

Gilbert looked at Alice and said. "Well, this little rabbit gave me a really hard time with me back at the refreshment table. Always nagging me for her meat. Even after meal times."

Oscar shrugged. "Well, we held a ball that lasts until after 12:00 in the morning. Midnight. You've been pretty excited about your brother's girl of choice."

The young boy smiled. "Of course I am. My head is still filled with fluff about him. I do hope I'll see her again soon."

"Well, we don't know that for sure." Said Sharon while holding her tea cup.

Now, that made Oz giving her a questioned look in the eyes. "Hmm? Why is that, Sharon-chan?"

Then, Break came in to answer his question. "Well, ever since before the ball ended, Jack came back from the rose gardens without her at his side, like she was before they went outside."

Then the boy gasped. "Oh! I hope he hasn't said anything to her that made her run off with distress or grief! Or maybe she would've done something to him that made him abandon her."

"No, it's not either of those things you've suggested, my dear boy." Said Oscar. "We got a message from Liam saying that Jack came back from the Vessalius Rose Gardens with nothing but two things that belonged to the 'Angel of Music'. Her masquerade mask and one of her pearl white slippers."

"Her mask and her slipper?" Gasped Oz and Sharon together.

Then, Oscar finished. "He even told me that Jack found them on one of the stone steps while trying to chase her in order to ask her of her true identity."

Break placed his fingers on to his chin and thought about what the man said. "Hmm. Now that's utterly mysterious. First your eldest nephew dances with his lady, then his lady suddenly disappears, leaving behind her mask and her slipper. Yet, her true self is yet to be found." Then he chuckled. "Now, this kind of reminds me of a simple story I've once stumbled upon!"

"Yes. A story of a girl from an abusive family who wants to meet someone of a class that's higher than hers!" Chirped Emily.

"I knew you would think of the same thing, Emily. You're one clever little doll! No?" He poked at her.

Gilbert grumbled. "Back to the conversation, Break! Not with that little puppet!"

Sharon then asked Oscar. "Sir Oscar, how was Jack doing when he came back with those two items in his hands. He's never spoken a word when the party ended."

"Hmm. He's in serious thought about it, Sharon. I'm afraid that he's still awake in his chambers while he's at it." He answered.

Then, Oz had a suggestion. "Hey, how about this. Maybe in the next few days, we should try finding the 'Angel of Music' for Elder Brother. I'm sure that she'll be around the Four Great Dukedom, somewhere."

Oscar shrugged while smiling a bit. "Hmm. That might be a possible idea. Good show, Oz."

"Thank you!" Then the boy turned to Gilbert. "What do you think Gilbert?"

"Huh? Me?" The man asked while blushing nervously at his friend or master. "I don't think I want to be part of this."

"Oh, come on! Think about Elder Brother! He'll be going through a very hard time if we don't find her for him." He pleaded at him.

Gilbert paused and said. "Okay, okay. I'll go with it."

Break then took his next moment of talking. "Hmm. We'll might have to get everyone of Pandora together for the search once we notify them of Jack's situation."

"Wait. I don't know if that's necessary, Break." Said Sharon as she placed her tea cup on the table. "Don't you think that will be too big for a searching investigation? Why won't we wait until Jack thinks of something. He'll might know of what absolute means will be necessary to find his bride."

"Hmm. Looks like I can't argue with that, my lady. All right. We'll just have to wait until he has a certain thought on this." Then he yawned. "I think we should all be in bed for now."

The others agreed.

Back in her room, Katriona laid quietly on her bed while Cheshire is thoroughly sleeping in his. Her room is already darkened for she had already blown out the candle on her nightstand. Outside, the moon is shining brightly through her window from the sky. While she's staying quiet, she can hear that the other Baskerville members were already heading to their rooms for the night. When she heard that they've already gone to bed, she whispered to herself about her secret. "I'll never tell them." She can tell that they didn't know that she was the 'Angel of Music' who had been to the Vessalius Masquerade Ball was her.

From that moment on, she can barely sleep. She sat up on her bed and looked over to the window. She looked at the Vessalius Mansion and thought to herself. _"I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to see Jack-sama again for a while."_ Then she got up from her bed, walked over to the window. She looked down on the window sill and stared at her little yellow rose. She laid it there on the window sill when she was getting ready to sleep. _"I can't stop thinking about him."_

However, little did she know that Jack, himself is thinking about his 'angel' too. In his room at the mansion, he is still in his formal outfit while walking around in his room. He's in deep thought about his moments with her. _"I can't keep her out of my mind. I can even hear her singing in my head too. I don't know if I'll be able to find her."_

As they're both thinking about each other and their few moments together, Jack and Katriona began to sing to themselves. She thought that this will be her next song to sing to herself while working and he thought of making his 'angel' a music box for her that will contain it.

_Jack: "I close my eyes and see her eyes. So soft and warm and clear. . ."_

_Katriona: "I dreamed awake of holding him. I dreamed that he's right here. . ."_

_Jack: "I sense in all her silences, more than her words could say. . ."_

_Katriona: "'Don't fight your feelings' says my heart, a heart I will obey."_

_J & K: "Am I feeling love? Am I feeling love? Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love?"_

_Katriona: "For sure, a most unlikely match. Implausible and strange. . ."_

_Jack: "But what it seems my heart and I refuse to rearrange."_

_J & K:"Am I feeling love? Am I feeling love? Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love. . .?"_

_Katriona: "Haaah. . ."_

Yes. She's in love with him even though she's hiding her secret and he's in love with her even if he doesn't know who she really is.

At that, Jack began to get ready for bed and Katriona drifted off to her sleep, feeling blessed, relieved, and loved for the first time in her life.

* * *

Liam: (Whimpers with tears in his eyes.)

M.S.K: What's the matter Liam-san?

Liam: Oh! Nothing. It's just that the little situation between Jack and the girl is so touching! How can I ever forget that little moment that they're both thinking of each other.

M.S.K: Aw. . . I know how you feel. I can't blame you for crying tears of joy. Here, have a hankerchief. (Gives him one.)

Liam: (Takes the hankerchief from the authoress.) Oh, thank you. (Blows his nose.)

M.S.K: So, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter so far. I'll be updating one very soon. Please feel free to review and comment on this chapter. Jya ne! (Later!) ;D


	11. Katriona's Secretive Morning

Rufus: I've come to expect a more timed pace from you. You could've updated this a little earlier.

M.S.K: (Shrugs) Well, I tried. Ahem! I hope you're all wondering on how this will go when I update this chapter and I'm also wondering what you'll think too. Yes. I know it's a bit of a long wait. That's because many things are happening to me right now, and they kept me pretty busy. Well, anyway I got this all ready for you and I hope you'll enjoy this. So, Sir Rufus?

Rufus: Of course, of course. Kaoru doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. She only owns her story's heroine and her two antagonists for the story. Everything about Pandora Hearts rightfully belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

M.S.K: Thanks, Rufus. Now, on with the story!

Rufus: I'll be taking quite some time to go over the information of this.

M.S.K: Yeah, sure. . . _"Eh. . . Always the walking encyclopedia. . . He is. . ."_

* * *

Chapter 11: Katriona's Secretive Morning

A week has gone by. In the next few days after that, things were content in the Baskervilles Manor. Ever since the night when she made it home from the Vessalius Ball, Katriona had grown more calm and collected with herself and her housework. Even though most of it is a little rough for her to keep herself busy. But above all, everything was back to business, as usual. Katriona had kept her secret of being the 'Angel of Music' all to herself as if nothing had ever happened.

Outside, she's quite busy with the laundry while humming to herself like always. While she's hanging up some wet clothes to dry, Cheshire came up to her from one of their secret doors on the walls.

"You're working very hard. Nyah. Considering that you're still happy with the fact you met Jack in person for the first time. Nyah." He said to her as he watched her work.

Katriona turned to him with a smile. "Oh, yes. I kept thinking about it since the past few days. Can you believe that it's been a week since I last saw him at the ball?"

He nodded. "Nyah. But, the only thing is that none of those Baskerville Rats know that Katriona is the one who came to the ball lastly. Nyah. Cheshire meant as the 'Music Angel'. Nyah."

"Yeah, you're right on that one. I'll never tell each one of them my secret." She said smirking.

Then, the cat like chain spoke to her. "Katriona. Nyah. Cheshire has also done some thinking time. Nyah."

"Hmm? Is that so?" She asked after hanging up the last sheet that's from the basket. "What is it you were thinking about?"

"Cheshire was thinking about the party night. Nyah. When Cheshire's mistress, Alyss showed up in Katriona's time of need, it was a blissful moment for Cheshire. Nyah! Does Katriona agree too? Nyah? Alyss gave Katriona all of the things she needs in order to see Jack. Nyah. That's the moment that Katriona needed the most. Nyah." He answered her.

Now, this made Katriona stop to think too. She paused for a bit before she made her answer. "You know, Cheshire-chan. . . I think you're right. To let you know, I want to thank your old mistress for everything. But, I don't know how to repay her. She's so sweet and her dollies are so lovable and helpful."

He smiled at her compliment that she made for his mistress. "Ah. . . Cheshire thanks Katriona. Nyah. No one has ever called Alyss anything like that before. Nyah. Many humans find her absurd or mysterious. Nyah. But, Katriona happens to be the first to ever give Cheshire's mistress a nice compliment. Nyah."

Katriona chuckled and said to him. "Another thing I'd like to say to you upon her behalf is that you and I made great progress of getting to the ball, secretly. We both look very formal, inviting, and socially acceptable in our gorgeous outfits, you know. I do want to thank her for helping me get a chance to meet Jack-sama, eye to eye." Then she looked ahead towards the Vessalius Mansion. "It was the most magical night of my life, and I will never forget it. Plus, there's something that I'll always have with me."

She looked up to the window that's from her room and there was her yellow rose. She had already put it in a vase filled with water. Then she reached into the pocket of her raggedy apron and pulled out her pearl white slipper. It was still glittering. Then she sighed as she held it up to her cheek lovingly. "Oh! I'll never forget the moment that we've talked and danced, forever. Ah. . ."

At the balcony of his room, Jack stared out into the canopy of tree tops of his family's garden. While feeling the light wind blowing, he stared at the second pearl white slipper and the glittery masquerade mask he held in his hands. With his heart beating steadily with affection, he said to himself. "I won't be able to forget my lovely angel who came and danced with me that night. I just got to find her and hear her voice again." He then let out a loving sigh as he held the little slipper and the mask to his chest.

Then, "You call for me, Master Jack?" Said Liam's voice.

"Hmm?" That brought him out of his thoughts. Jack turned to meet with him. "Oh. Yes, Liam." Then he returned his eyes to the two items he's holding in his hands. "I got to find the girl from the ball. . . who wore this gorgeous mask and slipper." He showed it to him.

Liam observed the shoe carefully and suggested. "Maybe, I can help by taking those things around the Dukedom. If that's what you would like me to do."

Then, Jack gasped. "Oh! That's it! That's the greatest idea you've ever had in your mind, Liam! I do thank you!" He even shook his hand vigorously, which made the man with glasses mumble uneasily.

"Eh. . . It really is nothing at all, Master."

Jack chuckled again. "Oh, come on now. You can drop the 'master' thing. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

"But, Master!"

He waved his finger, however. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

"O. . . Okay. . . Jack."

Then, the single plaited young man said to him. "Gather everybody at the main drawing room. I'm going to tell them your idea." Then he head his way there, right away.

"Eh, yes sir. Right away." That's all he can say for this moment.

So, as soon as Jack explained his idea to everyone in his family about the idea of sending Liam around the Dukedom for the search of his future bride, Oscar then gave it out as planned.

He had Liam accompanied with some staff members of Pandora to go on a searching party with the pearl white slipper and the masquerade mask.

Their job is to go around the Dukedom and try the slipper and mask on the foot and face of every young lady who had been to the ball. However, Liam had forgotten of how many ladies there were at the mansion from that time, and this is his main problem. They all wanted both: the slipper and the mask! He saw all sorts of faces and feet in different sizes, but none of them ever fit either the slipper or the mask. Not even close.

When they're done with the last lady, Liam sighed of exhaustion and asked one of the staff of Pandora who are with him. "Whew! Who's left?"

"I believe we're down to the ladies of the Baskerville Family, Liam." He said

"The Baskervilles?" Yup. It's most likely sure that he almost forgot about them.

Back at the House of the Baskervilles, Miranda and Laura were having a little conversation while Katriona is busy dusting in one of the halls.

"Have you heard the latest news, Laura?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah. There are reports from the Vessalius Mansion saying that Jack is looking for a young lady who lost a masquerade mask and a slipper in the color of pearl white."

"Yes! Yes!" Miranda exclaimed.

Katriona, while dusting still, is listening closely while they're both unaware.

"But, that's not all! Jack's uncle, Oscar Vessalius announced that when the owner of the mask and the slipper is found, that girl should return to the Vessalius House to become Jack's wife!"

Katriona thought to herself while dusting. _"Jack! He's looking for the owner of the mask and the slipper I left back there! He's looking for me!"_

Miranda and Laura danced and squealed with delight and Katriona watched and continued her dusting.

While that's going on, Doug happened to stop by. He asked the two maids. "What's that you two heard of?"

"Oh! Jack is looking for his future bride!" That's their gleeful answer.

Then, he raised his eyebrow on that statement.

"The Vessalius Family said that Jacks dancer; who's the Angel of Music, lost her slipper and her mask." Said Laura.

"Yes. And now, they're on a search to find her in order to give them back to her and bring her to the Vessalius Mansion!" Squealed Miranda before doing the rest of it with her friend.

"I see. I see. I remember Sir Glen receiving news about this too, a moment ago." Doug replied while watching the two maids' excitement.

Then, Laura said to Miranda when they stopped. "Oh, what about. . . you know who. . ."

Miranda nodded. "Yeah. . ."

Both of the maids and Doug drew their attention to the rather busy servant girl.

"I don't think she should be around if the finder with the mask and slipper comes here." Laura whispered.

"Me neither. It's not like that she's the owner of them." Her friend replied.

While Katriona is dusting on another part of the hallway, Laura and Miranda walked up to her.

Miranda then spoke, trying to get her attention. "Servant Girl? Servant Girl? Hello. . . Earth to Katriona, the Servant Girl. . ."

"Yeah. Say something." Added Laura.

But, Katriona is too focused in her thoughts about seeing Jack again and she continued dusting.

The two watched her awkwardly. Including Doug. They're even wondering why she's so busy and focused at this moment of the mid morning.

Then, Miranda let out a sigh before saying, "Hey! Are you listening, Katriona?"

Finally, Katriona stopped her dusting and turned to the two and the third member of the family. "Yes? What is it?" She asked them nicely with a small smile.

Miranda gawked at her awkwardly for why is the young girl asking her that way. She got her attention but she didn't expect her to answer back at her like that. Then she asked. "What's gotten into you? Did you accidentally knocked your skull on to something, recently?"

"No. I haven't." She answered. "Why did you ask?"

"There's something wrong with you, girl." Miranda just said to her.

Katriona chuckled. "Huh? No. That's ridiculous. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Oh no, really. Laura and I are quite certain there is." She said back to her. "You were awfully quiet since the past few days. Also, it's quite surprising that you were actually doing all of your daily chores for Glen-sama and the others without being told. You just. . . do them right away."

Then, Laura laughed. "Aw, no need to think or worry about those things, Miranda. She's only secretly upset that she missed everything about the ball from last week."

"Huh?" Asked Katriona, pretending to look questioned. She didn't want to let out the fact that she's actually been to the ball. In a secret way, that is.

While the three were talking, all Doug can do for the moment is to stand at his spot and watch.

Then, Miranda said. "Oh! It was a wonderful time for us! But, if you want to know, we'll tell you."

"Go ahead." She shrugged.

Both of the maids smirked. "Ooh! But, we must warn you. Since you weren't there that night and stayed at home, groveling with grief, it might be upsetting if we give everything away to you. Wouldn't it?"

"I'm not going to be upset." Chuckled Katriona.

"Well, that's what you just said." Said Laura, crossing her arms. "And what happens afterwards is you'll get upset and you will run back upstairs to your room with tears."

But, Katriona spoke to them, reassuringly. "Laura and Miranda, I give you my word."

"Really?" They both asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

Then again, "Seriously?"

"Of course." She answered them one more time.

Now, this was a pickle for Miranda and Laura. They thought for sure that Katriona will be pouting with grief and discouragement if they tell her about their time at the ball. They were wondering why she's being so calm and collected all of a sudden.

Even Doug is wondering too as he tilted his head to the side while raising his eyebrow.

Then, Miranda told her. "Okay. When we're at the ball, we were both waiting to be called up to meet and greet Jack Vessalius in person. And, when we were finally called up. . ."

"Yes! Yes! We ran up to his platform, curtsied in front of him, and said 'hello'! Oh my gosh! That night, he was so handsome, I'm gonna die!" Squealed Laura, cutting off her friend's sentence.

Then, Miranda knocked her in the head. "That's what you just said before we got home that night! You should have enough of that!"

"Why would I? It's not like you're the one to be squealing like a tea kettle!"

Before they can bicker some more, Katriona asked them. "Uh huh. And, what happened while you were there?"

Luckily, that stopped their bickering and got Laura to answer first. "So, we were called up to participate in the Song Contest to see which lady will get to dance with Jack."

"Mmhmm." Said the girl with the feather duster while nodding her head slowly. "And. . .?"

Both of the maids paused. Then Miranda said. "Well, when I was singing first, everyone started covering their ears in that matter and after that, I was escorted right out of the stage!"

"And that's because. . .?"

"Well, I don't know why, but I think it's because I was singing off key! I can't believe how embarrassing it is! I practiced and practiced but, I didn't expect that moment to happen!"

"I see. I see. You were singing off key, huh?"

"Yes! What else would I be doing? Huh?"

After that, Laura took her turn to talk. "I came up after her. So, I started singing but. . ."

"But. . .?" Asked Katriona while tilting her head a bit.

"But, somehow I started croaking like a frog! I got the right notes but all of those croaking noises just came out of my throat!"

"Croaking?" Asked the girl with the duster again.

"Yes! But, that's not everything that happened back there. Everyone in the audience laughed at me! So, I scurried off the stage as fast as I could! I had no idea how all this happened to me! I've never croaked like a frog before!" She said.

Then, Miranda snorted. "Well, that's because your situation had hardly gotten any worse than mine."

"My situation?" Laura retorted at her friend. "Your singing is so bad, you're no where close to being a Prima Donna at an opera house!"

"I beg your pardon? You're the one to talk, little toad!"

"What did you call me?"

Then more bickering and name calling ensued.

"Come on now, you two! There's no use arguing!" Said Doug, trying to calm them down.

But, Katriona broke it up by clearing her throat while tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

Then, Miranda told her the last bit of their story. "Oh! Okay. Now, we thought the contest is over but, it turns out it isn't."

"Yes. For there's another singer who came up on the stage." Said Laura, next.

"Oh? Who is that?" Asked Katriona while knowing in her head, that she already knows who they're going to talk about.

"Well, this singer is not like any singer we've ever seen! She's a diva!" Answered Laura.

"A diva, you say?" Katriona asked again.

"Yeah! We don't know her true name, where she came from or what noble household she belongs to. But she looks so ravishing in such a wonderfully beautiful white dress and masquerade mask, we can barely breathe!" Said Miranda.

"I see! How fascinating! Who is she?" Yes. What they didn't know is that they're talking about her, for she's the Diva they're talking about.

Then, Miranda continued. "Like I told you, we don't know her real name! But, at the ball, she happens to call herself, the Angel of Music!"

"The Angel of Music?" Katriona asked while keeping her familiarity hidden to herself.

"Yes. When we heard her singing, her voice sounded exactly like an angel's! We couldn't believe our own eyes! We've never heard anyone with a pure singing voice like hers!"

"I see. . ."

After that, Laura talked after her friend. "Yeah. Her voice even surpassed ours! In fact, her voice is so beautiful and vaguely familiar, we don't even know whose voice is similar to hers!"

Katriona blinked. "Familiar, you say?"

"Come on! We're not saying that it might be yours." She snorted.

"Huh. And what happens after she sang? Who was the winner of that contest?" She asked.

Then, Miranda answered her question. "Well, what happens after she finished her song is this! She _is_ the winner of the contest!"

"Meaning. . .?"

"She's the lucky one to get a chance of dancing with Jack! He actually asked her to dance with him and not us!" Said Laura.

"And, we have to watch them dancing!" Added Miranda.

"Well, it's all thanks to your off key singing!" Her friend remarked at her.

"Are you still saying it's my fault? You're the one who croaked back there! Not me!" She said back to Laura.

"Here we go again. . ." Sighed Doug.

While the two maids were arguing, Katriona just stood at her spot and watched a bit. Then she turned around.

After walking only two steps, she began to have a tingle of humor building up inside her. She began chuckling softly. Then her chuckling began to rise up in volume.

Her chuckling then caused the two maids to stop fighting and stare at her.

Doug took notice of that too.

"Ho ho ho! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Katriona began to laugh hysterically out loud to herself while holding her duster.

While she's laughing, Laura and Miranda raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Then they turned their attention back to the laughing girl.

Doug is also raising his eyebrow too.

All three were wondering why is she laughing and what makes her do so all of a sudden. They thought for sure that this girl is going to walk off in pure sadness with the thought about not going to the ball with them. But instead, in turns out to be a girl in rags, standing in front of them, with her back turned, laughing about something they clearly don't know about!

"What's the matter with her?" Asked Doug.

Laura then asked. "Uh, Servant Girl? Are you okay?"

"For Heaven's sake! What's gotten into you? What's so funny?"

Katriona turned, calmed down her laughter and answered them. "Oh! Excuse me! I was laughing about that night!" Then she chuckled softly again.

"Hmm? Oh! Come on!" Said Miranda, placing her hands on her hips. "You can't tell me that you were laughing about the time you were crying after we tore up your show-off dress." She's referring to her mother's gown that she, Laura, and the other ladies tore up before going to the party.

"That was after that." Said Katriona for she is hiding the fact that she was there, thanks to the moment of when she got help from the Will of the Abyss. Then she continued her answer. "I decided to go out for a nightly walk from the back entrance in order to cool myself off from that situation."

"That's ridiculous!" Said Laura.

"Indeed. You know that you're never allowed to leave the Baskerville Manor. Except on going to the markets to get food when you're told to." Said Doug. "Besides, it's quite obvious that the back entrance is not an easy place to go in and out of the mansion. In fact, no one here has ever given you instructions on how to leave from there."

"Of course, no one has." Said Katriona.

"Well, good."

"Because, I figured it out."

Now, those words send a surprise to Doug. "You have?"

Then, Miranda asked her. "So, you were out on a walk and what happened?"

"Did you do more crying?" Asked Laura, next.

Katriona shook her head and said. "I was sitting on the edge of a bridge that crosses over a river. While I was sitting there, a man came over a moment later and stood next to me."

"A man?" They asked her.

"Uh huh. Yes indeed. So, we talked to each other while we watch the river flow. Then he leans over and says something to me that goes like this. 'I happen to know of a man with a wooden leg named Smith'. Then I asked him, 'Really? If it is so, then what's the name of his other leg?'!" After that, she laughed hysterically again while holding the side of her waist.

The ones who didn't understand it are Miranda and Laura, who looked at each other again.

Doug however, just stood there with wide eyes.

Then, both maids said. "We never heard of anyone with a leg made from wood!"

After that, Katriona replied to them with a big grin. "Well, if you never met anyone like that, you'll probably meet someone who will know of nothing besides knowing how to reverse waterfalls, turn over shop signs, and steal peoples' left shoes! Frankly, yours!"

With that, she hopped and skipped her way pass the confused Miranda, Laura, Doug, and down the hallway, laughing wildly and holding the duster, still! "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Then she tripped and fell to the floor! "Oof!" But, she got up and continued what she's doing for she is okay!

"Servant Girl! Just where do you think you're going?" Miranda called out to her.

Katriona made another hop, turned, and called back with a big smile. "To the kitchen, of course! Where else in this mansion am I going to?" Then she continued hopping and skipping her way to the kitchen, laughing. "Ha ha ha! A guy who steals peoples' left shoes! A guy who steals peoples' left shoes! Ha ha ha ha!"

Now, all the maids can do is watch and hear her skipping and laughing her way down the stairs.

After a small pause, Laura commented. "Mad as a march hare."

"I'll give her eleven minutes to continue laughing like that." Said Miranda.

Then, Doug spoke. "A wooden leg. . . named Smith. . ."

When that happened, both of the maids asked. "What's that, Master Doug?"

Doug just stood there and repeated. "A wooden leg. . . named. . . Smith. . . . A wooden. . . ." With that, he began to chuckle softly.

"Oh no. . ." Said Miranda.

"Don't tell me that he's joining her too!" Said Laura.

But, unfortunately for them, it just happened! Doug began to laugh wildly! But, not in the way Katriona does it! "Gah ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Eventually, he fell to the floor laughing!

Both of the maids tried to calm him down. "Master Doug! Do stop this foolishness!" Said Miranda.

"I think we need help!" Said Laura.

Now, Doug simply can't stop laughing! "Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!"

In the kitchen, Katriona is preparing a large tea set for the family, even if no one has mentioned it. She got some ginger snaps prepared and now, she's doing the brewing of the tea. While doing so, she chuckled softly again. Then she whispered to herself. "They fell for it! They completely fell for it! Ha ha! Hook, line, and sinker! Ha ha ha! I'll never tell them my secret!" At that, she went back to preparing the tea.

* * *

Oz: Hee hee! I get it! "I know a man with a wooden leg named Smith"! "What's the name of his left leg"! Ha ha ha! That's a good one! Now I can't stop laughing, myself!

Jack: (Chuckles) Neither can I!

M.S.K: (Snickers) I knew you guys will like it! I thought of adding some humor to this chapter.

Rufus: Now that's some trick she pulled on them.

M.S.K: Well, she _is_ the one who went to the ball in a disguise.

Rufus: Hmm, true.

M.S.K: Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one will be coming soon. So, stay tuned until then! Jya ne! Don't forget to review and comment!


	12. Katriona, Locked Away!

M.S.K: Hello everyone! It's me again! This time I didn't give you a long wait for this chapter! I was writing this one before I submitted the last one. Oh! You better hold on tight on this one because this one will be one big spot on this chapter you have to be aware of. I think you'll be surprised before you'll know what will happen in the next chapter after this one. Anyways, I updated this one to whoever's favoring this story! So, um. Mrs. Cheryl?

Cheryl: (Sips her cup of tea and chuckles.) Of course, of course. Dearest Kaoru doesn't own a single thing about Pandora Hearts. The only things she does own is her main character and minor villains in this story. The rest about Pandora Hearts belong to Sir Jun Mochizuki.

M.S.K: Merci, Madame Cheryl. So, Do enjoy and on with the story!

Cheryl: Excuse me, my dear. You know French too?

M.S.K: (giggles) Only a little, Madame. Only a little. (Then sips her cup of tea.) Oh! I forgot to mention. I didn't own the english lyrics of Lacie, the song from Jack's watch.

* * *

Chapter 12: Katriona, Locked Away!

In the main family room of the mansion, Glen, Fang, Lily, Lotti, and Zwei were there.

Zwei then said. "You guys, I just saw Katriona up early this morning. She seems so calm and content today, like an azalea blooming under the sun in a garden with dew on its petals."

"Hmm. You're right Zwei." Said Lotti. "Something strange is going on since last week. There's something about our Servant Girl. She was being very quiet nowadays."

Fang nodded. "Yes. She even does all her housework without being asked to, like always. This is so unlikely about her."

"She brought up tea and cookies for me before I get a chance to tell her to, yesterday." Said Lily. "There is something up with her."

"All this time, I thought she would still be paranoid about not being at the ball from the other night. But it turns out she isn't paranoid about it at all. Not at all." Lotti explained. "There's something wrong with her."

They were all wondering why Katriona had changed in the past few days.

However Glen paced back and forth around the room. He's even wondering about the exact same things. Then he stopped his pacing and his lips formed a smirk. After that, he sat down on one of the chairs and said to his fellow family members. "I may not know what's going on with her, but I think I have an idea."

"What is it, Glen-sama?" Asked Lily.

"My idea is I want to see her in my chambers, late, tonight. I want to have a little talk with her about what's making her change into the way she is, nowadays." He answered.

Lotti thought of what he said and spoke. "Well, maybe we should ask her about. . ."

"No." Glen said to her, cutting her off. "It's best if I do this deed alone. It's only between me and her."

"But, Master." Said Zwei. "You saw what was going on with her since the past week. Why won't we. . ."

However, he said to her before she can finish what she's about to say. "Listen! I'm the one who took her into this household in the first place. So, it's best if I do this privately without being disturbed and without any interruptions."

There was a slight pause before she replied. "As you wish."

Then, Fang said. "Oh, Master Glen. Do you remember the news from the Vessalius Mansion?"

"Of course I do. We mustn't forget about that. It's also one of the things I want to discuss about." Then he called out. "Katriona! Tea!"

But, the door opened and Katriona came in with the cart that carried the tea tray for them. "Yes! Here it is!"

Glen turned around and saw her with the cart. He even raised his eyebrow on what she just did.

Katriona brought the tea set over to the family room's table and set it there for the Baskervilles.

"Well, now. That's unexpected." Said Zwei, tilting her head to the left side.

Fang nodded in agreement too.

After she set up everything for the family, Katriona made her way from the table. While walking a bit, she noticed that Lotti is still wearing her mother's pendant. Her eyes narrowed at her sternly for a bit then turned her attention to her walking. She went over to a wall and stood in front of it to see whether or not, the family will be giving her anything else to do. Then she took one more look at Lotti while she isn't looking from behind. _"One way or another, I'll have to get my treasure back. It was my mother's pendant, she gave it to me and I'm the one who has the responsibility to own it!"_

But, Katriona then snapped herself out of her thoughts when she heard Glen's footsteps approaching her. Then they stopped, foot to foot in front of her feet. She looked up and she can see him, looking down at her with a slight smirk.

"How unlikely. . ." He spoke, suddenly.

"Eh?" She asked him, feeling a little nervous about why is he looking at her with such a face.

Even Zwei, Lotti, Fang, and Lily didn't know what their leader is planning as they stared.

Glen repeated himself as he placed his fingers on to his chin. "How unlikely. . . for you to come over with tea, right away. I'm surprised that you answered my call without making me calling you up more than twice." Then he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. After that, he moved it down to the nape of her neck, making her shiver a bit.

Katriona felt pretty uncomfortable. She is beginning to dislike the way he is touching her. She even wondered of what's making him doing this. But, to save that thought for later, she said to him. "That's. . . That's because, I thought it out right away before you called me up to bring it to you."

Glen raised his eyebrow a bit, in an amused sort of way. Then he pulled his hand away from the girl and asked. "So tell me. What possessed you to do it? What have you been doing this morning?"

She paused a bit, and answered. "It's like I just told you. I've been preparing your tea and I've been working on the daily chore quota."

"Huh. I see. So. . ."

Before he can say another word, Lotti cleared her throat and said. "Master Glen? Are you going to continue talking to that little rag rat or are you going to talk with us about the morning news from the Vessalius Family?"

_"Rag rat?" _Katriona thought, glaring at the woman.

Glen turned from his adopted servant and replied back to her. "Oh, yes. Thank you, Charlotte." He went over to his seat.

But, before he can start the conversation, there's a knock on the door. "Enter!" He answered.

The door flew open and in came Miranda and Laura, looking tired.

Everyone stared skeptically, including Katriona.

"What happened?" Asked Lotti.

"Yes, why are you two looking so exhausted?" Asked Glen.

"It's Master Doug!" Panted Miranda.

"Yes! Yes! He's been laughing non stop!"

Now, everyone is confused.

"Laughing non stop?" Asked Lotti.

Katriona snickered to herself silently. _"Oh my! Now this is certainly entertaining! Master Doug listened to my little trick and completely bought it by laughing along! Keeping my secret all to myself is going to be easier than I expected! Oh! Wait! If I let that situation slip out of my tongue by giggling, everyone in this room will figure out who's the master mind of the trick. Mainly me! So, I must hold my laughter in the best way I can!" _She thought to herself while grinning.

Glen placed his hand to his chin. "That's quite unusual. How will he be laughing at this important moment of time?"

Miranda answered him. "Well, we don't know! He, Laura, and I were having a conversation and then in the very end, he started laughing until he falls asleep!"

"Yes! And we have to carry him all the way to his room!" Said Laura.

Now, the entire family room fell silent. Then Glen said to the two maids. "Well, if he's asleep after laughing right now, I guess we'll have to let him be until the Pandora Staff comes here. At that time, you two will have to fetch him and wake him up."

"Um, is that wise, Master?" Asked Zwei.

"If I have to say it again, we shall let him be for now." He repeated.

_"Hmm. I hope those maids haven't forgotten that I was the one who started laughing in the first place. If Master Doug would've never been there, he would be present for Glen's meeting, that's for sure. Oh well, at least the rest of the family didn't find out that it's me who started it all."_ Katriona thought to herself again.

Glen cleared his throat again and announced. "Now, the reason why we're all met here in this room is to discuss a piece of news I've just received this morning. Oscar Vessalius just reported that his nephew, Jack Vessalius has the mask and slipper of his 'Angel' within his possession."

Zwei giggled. "Oh, ho ho! That seems interesting!"

"Wait." Said Lotti. "You're saying that the 'Angel' danced with him at the party and then, she just took off, leaving her slipper and mask behind?"

"Yes." Answered Glen. "This means that there's a slight chance that somewhere in this Dukedom, that young lady can be seen anywhere."

Fang then said. "Well, maybe we can go out and search in order to help them out."

"No. The Vessalius Family had already organized a searching party with Pandora, for it is already taken care of." The leader spoke again. "That should also mean that they'll might come over to ask us if we seen her."

Miranda and Laura both said to Glen in unison. "Why, Master Glen. That's the exact same thing we heard this morning."

"I suppose you two have."

Katriona just stood to the wall quietly while listening to the entire conversation. She can see that the entire family are still unaware that the 'Angel' Glen is speaking about is actually _her_. Her small smile began to lighten up for she should meet the Pandora Staff to regain her first slipper and her masquerade mask. That way she'll make sure that Jack will recognize the real identity of his 'Angel' and that will be the key to start her new life!

Glen continued. "So, I want you all to let you know that the Pandora Staff will be here any moment, now. I know for sure that if the 'Angel' happens to be a different person. The slipper and the mask should fit the face and foot on whoever is in this household."

But, Lotti pointed out. "But, Master Glen. You know that I wasn't even in the Song Contest of the party and I wasn't even close to being an angel."

"I know. But I'm giving out orders to give you, Zwei, Lily, Laura, and Miranda a try. I also had a feeling that the 'Angel' is somewhere in this family as well." Then he finished. "And here's the concluding news. If the slipper and the mask fits the right face and foot of that woman, then by all means, that woman shall be brought over to the Vessalius Manor to become Jack's joyful bride. So, I want everyone to look their best and be in our best etiquette when the staff arrives."

Katriona can scarcely believe her eyes and ears. She must get herself ready to meet the staff in order to get her two belongings. So, after that, she'll meet Jack again! "That should be me." She whispered to herself. "By the sake of all the Four Noble Houses, Jack's joyful bride is going to be me! I'm the 'Angel' who danced with him and sang for him."

When Glen finished his news, Laura and Miranda jumped up. "Oh! Oh my gosh! Miranda! We haven't got much time to lose! They should be here any moment now! I do want that slipper and that mask!"

"Not on my account, you don't! You know that one woman should be Jack's wife and it shall be me!" Said Miranda

Then, of course, with some hints of bickering both of the maids were trying to give Katriona some of their immediate orders of how she should help them get prepared. The entire Baskerville Family just watched and stared awkwardly at their reactions of the news.

However, Katriona just stood there with her eyes narrowing at her feet while blushing lightly. She's still thinking about meeting Jack again. She didn't even hear what the two maids are saying to her.

Finally, it all ended when Laura saw her stillness and asked. "Eh? What's. . . What's wrong with her now? What's with maiden's blush on her cheeks?"

"Oh! Wake up, you little ragga-muffin!" Spat Miranda. "We haven't got all day! The Pandora Men are going to be here and we should be prepared! So, don't just stand there and gawk at things that don't concern you!"

"We got to get dressed and fast!" Her friend added.

But, Katriona just stood there and looked up at them with glittering eyes and a small grin. "Dressed. . ." She said softly. Then she turned around slowly towards her way to the door.

The maids and everybody else just stared at her awkwardly. However, Glen is the one who got up while raising his eyebrow as he eyed on the girl.

Katriona continued to walk out the door slowly. "Yes. . ." She said slightly. "We should get dressed. . . . The Pandora Staff will be here any moment, now. . ."

As the girl walked her way to where her room is located, Miranda, Laura, and the rest of the family just stared as they peeked from the door.

"This. . . This is absurd!" Said Miranda.

"What's in her head? Lollygagging while wandering off at our time of need!" Said Laura.

"We need to take her to a doctor or something. There is something wrong with her." Lily mentioned to Glen.

Fang also said. "I can never tell what's gotten into her."

Zwei laughed. "Oooh! This is very strange! How can I take this seriously if I'm too skeptical about it? What's hovering in Katriona's mind?"

Lotti remarked. "This will be a big problem for us. We can't have her doing this all day. She should snap out of this trance and get back to her status and quickly. We have to. . ."

"Silence, please!" Glen commanded before either she or the others can say anything else. Then he said. "Everyone, let me handle this. All of you can go ahead and get ready."

Everyone stood still for a bit. Then they said. "Yes, Master Glen." Then they all went out of the family room to their rooms in order to get prepared for the visit of the Pandora Staff.

After that, the only one who stood at the door of the family room is Glen, himself. He closed the door and turned to the pathway that leads to Katriona's room.

He walked over slowly. He can see Katriona who's dancing and humming to herself as she moved towards the stairs in order to get to her room. Then he hid by the entrance of the hall. As he peeked from there, he narrowed his serious eyes on the girl who's being unaware that she's actually being followed.

Katriona is pretty far from him. As she hopped her way up the stairs, she sang to herself softly. _"~Every time you kissed me, my heart was in such pain. Gathering the roses, we sang for the grief. Your very voice was in my heartbeat, sweeter than despair. We were there, in everlasting bloom. . .~"_

As she took her next step on to another set of stairs to her domicile, Glen emerged darkly from his hiding spot and continued his way to keep his sharp and dark eyes on Katriona. As he slowly climbed his way up the stairs, he began to cringe. There's something in his mind that happens to be a certain thought about her.

In her room, Katriona combing her hair as she hummed her contest song softly to herself.

From under her bed, Cheshire is watching her too. He, however is questioned about why his care taker is humming to herself while combing her hair. He even noticed this. He saw that while she's combing it, her hair happens to become shinier than it was at the ball. Then, he yawned all of a sudden. "Nyah. . ." This morning, he happen to oversleep a bit before he visited Katriona as she did the laundry.

After she finished combing the last strands of her chestnut brown hair, she walked over to her window sill and stared at her yellow rose. Then she let out a loving sigh. She couldn't wait to see Jack again once she got her mask and slipper back. "Oh. . . Jack-sama. . . She then reached into her apron's pocket and touched the slipper that was there to remind herself about it. Then she untied her apron and set it aside on the railing of her bed.

However, her thoughts vanished when she unexpectedly heard the door opening. She spun around and faced, eye to eye, with someone she didn't expect to come up to her room without knocking on the door. Her master, Glen! "Ah!" She exclaimed with surprise. "Ma. . . Master Glen. . ."

When he heard his name spoken by her, Cheshire scooted backwards under the bed to the darkest part of the shadows, underneath. He then hid his cat bed underneath, as well.

Glen stood at the entrance, staring at her sternly without making a sound.

Now, Katriona became nervous. Why is Glen in her room? What did he come here for? "Gl. . . Glen?" She stuttered.

"Katriona. . ." He spoke darkly in his voice. Then he began to approach the girl in a slightly serious matter.

Now there's something in his voice that made her shutter fearfully. As the man approached her, Katriona backed up against the wall near the window. She wanted to act brave like she always did but, there's something about Glen that made her so frightened, she couldn't seem to get the brave Katriona out. _"What. . . What's __happening? Why is looking at me like that? Why am I feeling utterly helpless?"_

Glen took a few more steps closer to her. "Katriona. . ." He said once more, hoarsely.

While shuttering still, Katriona blinked only twice and before she knows it, Glen is only a few inches apart from her. She looked up and it was him, staring down at her with a face filled with madness or perhaps, stern anger! "Master. . . Glen?" She stuttered again. Now, she's feeling not only helpless but weak against her will! She didn't like the looks of her master's eyes.

Then, Glen scold at her forcefully. "Tell me the truth!" He took Katriona and shoved her harshly on to the wall, making her moan with a short and sudden shock of pain. Then he grabbed both of her hands with his and pressed them roughly upon the wall between her shoulders.

Under the bed, Cheshire curled up his tail behind his legs as he shuttered at what he's seeing. He didn't like the way Glen is doing to his care taker.

"Oh. . ." Katriona moaned slightly. Then she asked while trembling. "What. . . What are you doing with me?" She tried to struggle out of his severely strong grip but it's no use. "Please! Let go of me!"

"You little wretch! I want you to tell me the truth!" He shouted at her.

"The truth? The truth of what?" She asked. Then she was met with a slight slap on her cheek and oh! How painful it was too! "Ah!"

Glen began to scold her again. "Don't you dare fool with me! What were you doing since the brink of dawn on this day? Everyone in this household knows that there's something about you!"

"What. . . What are you talking about?" She miserably asked him again. "How will anyone in this house know that there's something wrong about me?"

"Silence!" Glen gave her another hard slap on the cheek, making her shriek with sharp pain. "That's not the answer I'm looking for! No! I've figured it out! You are wanting to be the wife to Jack! Am I right?"

After she recovered, Katriona spoke slowly. "If I were to be the real owner of that mask and slipper you were mentioning, I'm going to be through with this life I've been going through all these years. I'll be leaving you, Glen Baskerville, forever!"

Glen's eyes widened at those words. Then he tightened his grip on the girl's wrists and asked her forcefully. "Oh! And how will you think you'll be without me, the one who took you into this house?"

While trying to bear the pain of his tight hands, she looked up at him with fierce hazel eyes and answered him with only one word. "Free!" With that, she moved her hands out of his grip roughly, making him glance back.

"Little rat!" He roared at her. "I can't have you walk away from me like that!"

"Try and stop me!" She shout back at him.

Then, Glen growled and gave her second cheek another hard slap!

"Ugh!" She groaned as she fell to the floor. A bit of tears are getting ready to appear in her eyes as she struggled to get up but, Katriona tried her best to hold them.

Cheshire flinched from under the bed when he saw that scene.

He point at her. "You disobedient rodent of a Servant Girl! Don't you dare talk back to your master!"

Katriona rubbed her cheek and tolerated. "You are not my master!"

Glen growled again and knelt at her face level. Then he grabbed her wrist again. "I will never let you leave this house! You're only mine for the keeping! Once I get done with you, you're going to be wishing that I would have never found you and picked you up from the streets! Now, I'm going to say this to you one more time! You, Katriona are only mine for the keeping, as part of my own property!"

"No. . ." She mumbled.

"I would've obeyed my first impulse and walked away to let you die of malnutrition out there anyway! You would've been obedient enough to answer me if this were to never happen! As my own servant, you had no power to rise up in any noble rank! You're only a girl who's worth of nothing but to be put in a position of this place to serve and obey me!"

"No. . .!"

"A worthless thing such as yourself will have no right to act rebellious against me! You're my servant and always will be! You will leave out on your own when the time is right for me to say when it is so! On this night, as part of my property, I would like you to. . ."

Katriona can't stand this any longer! "STOP IT!" Single handedly, she shoved Glen, making her lose his grip on her wrist! She didn't want to hear another word of any hardship he'll be planning to give her!

As she got up, she stared at Glen who's on the floor with widely shocked eyes. Maybe shoving him isn't such a good idea, after all. She didn't want to do it but, she did it anyway! This could be big trouble for her!

Glen got up slowly from the floor. Then he looked at her with a look on his face that's even more serious than before.

Katriona backed up against the wall again.

Then, the man grabbed her neck, and pulled her up close to his face. While the girl is struggling to breathe, he spoke to her with a serious voice. "Was that your best way of shoving? Now, let me show you mine. . ."

With that said, Glen released his grip from her neck then grasped her wrist tightly one more time and pulled her with him as he stormed out of the room with her.

"Agh! Wait! Don't! Where are you taking me?" She squirmed.

"That doesn't matter! You just be quiet and see how your master deals with a whelp like you!" He yelled at her.

While hearing her squirming, Cheshire crept out from under the bed and spoke to himself with fury! "How would he? Nyah! That Baskerville mouse is torturing Cheshire's care taker! Nyah! Cheshire will make him pay a heavy price for this! Nyah!"

Glen took Katriona down the stairs from her room and all the way to his.

The girl kept trying desperately to get free from his firm grip. "Let me go! Let me go I say!" She shrieked.

But, he didn't respond and only opened the door of his room. Then he pulled her inside along with him before closing the door. The next thing he did is he pulled her all the way to his bed, shoved her forcefully on to it among the nicely made covers and held her there under his hands. While he had her down on the bed, he held both of her hands together with his left hand. Then, he pulled back his right fist and brutally laid in a painful punch on to her chest!

"Agh!" Katriona let out a painful scream, trying to hold back the tears that are forming in her eyes.

Glen made two more punches on to her chest, making her moan and scream again.

After he gave her one more punch, Glen threw her hands down on to the bed to release them.

Now, it seemed that it's too late for Katriona to hold back her tears any longer. Only a bit, she cried softly as she laid on the bed weakly. Well, she felt very weak. Not to mention vulnerable. She pulled both her legs up to her chest as she shuttered some more.

After watching her for a few seconds, Glen rolled her on to her back and held her shoulders while she's lying on the bed, still. He looked at her teary eyes and smirked. "Hmph. There's no need to start crying." Then he laid his hand on to the collar of her raggedy dress. "It's only a taste of what I can do to you." When he said that, he gripped on to the collar and began to pull on it, tearing her ragged dress completely off from her body, leaving Katriona in her white, wide strapped under dress! Once he did this, she gasped softly. It even made her cry more. She feared for what he might do next.

Glen threw the remains of her rags to the floor. Then he made his way to the door. Before he closed it, he stood at the entrance and told Katriona. "Now, you my little servant, are to stay put in here for the rest of this day. I'm going to keep you here, in my room until the end of the month. I will settle with you later, this late evening."

When she heard those words, she sat up and stared at him with shock. "What?"

"This is an order from your master. I will only let you go when you learned to be an obedient servant of me, Glen Baskerville!" With that, he closed the door quickly, giving her no chances to make an escape!

Katriona quickly leapt from the bed and ran to the door! She tried to open it but unfortunately, Glen locked it shut! She's trapped and locked inside! It's now impossible for her to get downstairs in order to get her mask and slipper! Her chance to see Jack was already stolen from her!

"No!" She cried desperately, trying to shake the handle vigorously, but it's no use! "Let me out!"

From outside, Glen smirked as he held his key, ignoring her cries.

Just then, Cheshire peeked from behind the corridor that leads to the stairway to Katriona's room. He saw Glen placing the key into his pocket. As the man walked way with a slight smirk on his lips, he can even hear Katriona crying helplessly in there as she pounded on the door.

"Please! Please let me out! Glen! Glen! You can't keep me in here! Oh! Please! Please. . .!"

Cheshire just sat there and stared at Glen walking away. He lowered his head a bit for he must figure out a way to get Katriona out of the room. He had to help her! Just like Alyss!

As he walked down out of the hallway, Glen continued to smirk. "As I've told you before. I can't have you falling for any other man in this Dukedom. . . Other than. . . Myself. . ." He's planning to keep Katriona in his home forever for not only as his servant for the housework. But also for his fiendish love. . . no! Lust for her! He _has_ been developing a slight crush for her! Then he continued onwards to where he will be waiting for the others.

* * *

Ada: Oh! How horrible!

Oz: Here, here! How can Glen do such a thing! That's terrible!

M.S.K: Yes, I know. But you guys, it's not how this will all end, you know.

Jack: So, Glen's been in love with her the whole time? She's so young!

Rufus: This precisely like the relationship of Hades and Persephone.

M.S.K: You can say that again.

Oz: He wants her but, she wants Jack-oniisan the most!

M.S.K: But she'll surely show him and the rest of his family the true power of love!

Jack: I hope so. I sure hope he won't do the same thing he did with Lacie.

M.S.K: (Nods) So! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll update the next one soon. In the mean time, let's all hope for the best for Katriona until then! See you! ;D Don't forget to review and comment!


	13. The Angel of Music, Revealed!

M.S.K: Hello again! This took me quite a while to write up. Indeed, sometimes I happen to get pretty busy with both: this story and some other things. Anyway, you're probably guessing what's going to happen in this chapter! I can't tell you right now, because I don't want to give too much away. So, let's get started! Ada-chan? Will you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me?

Ada: Oh! Yes! Miss Kaoru doesn't own a single thing about Pandora Hearts.

M.S.K: Sometimes I wish I do.

Ada: She only owns her OC and the two antogonists for this story.

M.S.K: Thank you so much, Ada-chan. Now, let's get started! Do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Angel of Music, Revealed!

Arriving their way to the Baskerville Manor House, Liam is riding in the carriage with his men, with the silver mask and pearl white slipper in his hands. However, he is somewhat sleepy during the ride. He has been up all night, doing his duties with Pandora, trying to maintain his work without sleep. It's been a long, hard night for him.

Then, "Woah!" Called the horse driver, yielding his horses that are pulling the carriage.

When the vehicle stopped, it made a small jolt, waking Liam up and almost made him lose the slipper. But, he quickly caught it. Then he made a slight yawn. He was pretty tired. But, he'll do whatever it takes to keep himself awake for his task.

"Sir Liam, we're here." Said one of the staff who's sitting next to him.

He made another yawn and said. "Yes. Yes, all right."

"Are you okay, sir?" He asked him, looking concerned about his condition.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Thank you." He replied while taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. Absolutely." He's actually in a feeling of near exhaustion. Of course, he's beginning to feel like if they can't find Jack's lady in the Baskerville Family, he'll eventually fall to the point of giving up of ever finding the owner of the mask and slipper.

From the window of Katriona's room, Cheshire saw the carriage. When he recognizes the coat of arms that symbolized the Vessalius Family's crest, he turned around and thought. _"They're here. Nyah. But, Katriona will be brokenhearted if she doesn't get her chance to see Jack again. Nyah. All right! Nyah! There's no turning back! Nyah! Cheshire should help get the key to Katriona's __birdcage, and get Katriona out of here! Nyah! This will be risky but, Cheshire must try! Nyah! Plus, this will make Alyss happy and joyful. Nyah."_

With that, he licked his paw for a bit then he transformed himself into a normal black cat with the same pink ribbon and the same bell. _"In this form, I'll surely get down there and snatch the key. Nyah. Then, I'll take it to Katriona from one of our secret portal doors. Nyah."_

So, he pounced his way from the doorway of Katriona's room. He made his way down the stairs and out into the hallway of the bedroom corridors. Then he hid behind one of the walls.

From there, he saw Miranda and Laura in their casual dresses and in their same make up. They ran to the window and that's where they saw the carriage from the Vessalius House.

"Oh! They're already here! They've finally come!" Squealed Miranda with delight.

"Yes! The Pandora Staff!" Squealed Laura too. "They're finally here with our prize!"

"Yeah! Just don't be sure to get in my way!

"Me? You're the one who's in my way first! I'm the one who will marry Jack!"

"No! I am!"

"Will you two knock it off? Can't you at least get through one day without arguing or bickering over something that is seemingly less important?" Said Lotti breaking up the fighting. She's dressed in her crimson dress that's decorated with pink roses. Her pink hair is also tied into a bun. Around her neck, she's still keeping Katriona's pendant.

"She started it!" They both said in unison while pointing fingers at each other.

Lotti sighed while rolling her eyes. "Oh! For heaven's sake! I don't care who starts fights. But I do care about the fact on who gets to finish them. Mainly me!"

But, Laura said to her. "Mistress Lotti! You do need to get some light in situations like this! This is the perfect reputation to win Jack's heart! You got to be just a little excited about it. Only a tiny bit."

"Well, I'm not even in a smidget of excitement on this. I have no need to marry someone like Jack Vessalius, the so-called heir of the Vessalius Family. Besides, what Pandora would be bringing to us is only a simple masquerade mask and slipper." Said Lotti, crossing her arms.

Miranda then said to her. "Well at most times, you spoke to him ever since Mistress Lacie passed on."

"Hmph! He's haven't even come close to the highest ways of trying to court me. He has never changed since he tried to sneak up behind me from the day I first laid eyes on him." The lady replied.

After that, Fang came by. "What's all the commotion?"

"Oh, these two ended up bickering again. They've been like this, every single day." Sighed Lotti.

"Mistress!" They whined in unison.

"Never mind that." Fang said. "Has Doug woken up yet?"

"I'm right here." The man said, coming to them in his Baskerville cloak.

"Ah! You're awake! Finally!" Said the Two Maids in unison again.

Then, Doug made a small yawn. "Oh, you know what everybody? I've never laughed like that in a long time. I wish I've been to more comedies than I have now."

"Now is not the time to think about that, you know." Said Lily, approaching with Zwei in her little red violet dress. "We have to meet Glen-sama downstairs."

Doug however, is questioned. "Hmm? What is it?"

Zwei answered him with glee. "Oh! The Pandora Staff are already stopping by at this house, right now. We should give them a pleasant visit for that they came here for a certain purpose."

"Is it about the slipper and the masquerade mask?"

"Of course it is." Said Lily with her hands on her hips. "They're here because they're trying to find the rightful owner of those two things. It's all upon the given orders of the Vessalius Family. Especially from Jack."

"I see. . ."

Then, Fang announced. "Well, we should all be joining Master Glen downstairs. Let's get going."

With that said, everyone followed him to where the head of the house will be waiting.

Once they're gone, Cheshire came out of hiding. He can even hear that Glen had spoken out the news to them about what he did with Katriona. Then, he pounced over to his bedroom door. From his side, he can still hear her faint sobs from inside his room. He was sure that she must be in pure sadness right now and it seemed like she's about to be in the brink of losing hope.

Then he pounced all the way down stairs to the living room and hid himself under one of chairs. He realized that the chair he's hiding under is the one that Glen is sitting on. He also thought that it's a good thing he is hiding under that chair for he can easily get the key.

In the living room, the Baskervilles were sitting together along with Liam and the staff members who came with him. Liam is giving the Baskervilles the current news about the mask and the slipper. One of the staff members beside him, had them on two white velvet cushions.

From under Glen's chair, Cheshire can see that Miranda and Laura are too excited to try on the slipper and the mask. He rolled his eyes at that sight.

While listening to Liam talking, Glen smirked and reached into his pocket. The key is safely there. He will never let Katriona go so easily.

Back to Liam, he finished with a simple click with his fingers. The staff member next to him placed the two cushions in front of on the floor.

When that was done, Laura and Miranda couldn't help but stare at the two glittering items. Neither can Zwei, Lily, Lotti, Doug, or Fang.

Liam got up from his seat and cleared his throat. "Now, this slipper and mask I've mentioned was left behind by whoever is known as the 'Angel of Music' and danced with my lord, Jack Vessalius. To find her, I have to bring them to their owner and ask her to return to the Vessalius Mansion with me." Then he made a short bow and sat back down.

Cheshire also looked at the items from his hiding place. He should be certain to help Katriona get downstairs to fetch them. With no time to waist, he quietly climbed up the back of the chair. Luckily for him, it's made of fine fabric that's just right for his little claws to hang on to. When he made it to the edge, he hopped down on to the seat and into Glen's pocket. Inside, he found the key! However, the best thing is that Glen, himself didn't take notice of the cat that's in his pocket.

Glen got up from his chair and hand picked Miranda, Laura, Lotti, Zwei, and Lily. Then he said. "Well, there's no point in waiting. Miranda, you go ahead and get your slipper and mask."

"Right!" She said smiling. "They must fit me! I mean, I am the one who's been to the ball from the other week." First she tried the mask on to her face. But, it didn't seem to fit properly, for it fell off from her face when she tried it on. "Ah!"

When the mask landed back on to its cushion, everyone was surprised about it. "Well, never mind." She said. "Let's try the slipper." So, she removed her shoe and tried to place her foot on to it. But the problem is, it won't slip in. She even struggled with the fitting. But, her foot didn't seem to fit it at all. "Oh! Oh! It's. . It's too small!"

Then, Laura pulled her back and away from the slipper. "If it doesn't fit you, then it must fit _my_ dainty feet!" With that, she tried the slipper on. But, the results were the same. It didn't fit her foot either. Then, Laura tried to force her foot into the slipper. Even with that, it seemed to be hurting her foot. "Oh! Come on! Come on! Fit! Fit! You must fit!" She moaned, struggling.

Liam gently removed the slipper from her foot. "Careful, you'll might hurt yourself."

"Oh. . ." She moaned disgracefully, for she didn't expect to see the fact that the slipper didn't fit her.

"Will you try the mask?" He asked.

"Oh!" So, she tried it on, but it didn't fit her as well. It fell off from her face just like it did when Miranda tried it.

"Oh, I guess not." Said Liam.

With that, Laura let out a sigh of defeat.

Zwei then said. "Okay, I guess it's my turn."

While she is trying on the two items with Glen watching, Cheshire gratefully came out of the pocket with the key, clenched between his teeth. Then he scurried up to the edge of the chair and hopped down, where he landed safely on the floor with his feet.

When Zwei lost her turn, Lotti took over.

Lily was watching too. Then she turned around and saw Cheshire running off with the key while the others were concentrating on the fitting. "Hmm? Oh!" She exclaimed smiling. She felt like she want to catch the little cat.

Then, Glen noticed her reaction. "Lily? Was there something catching your eyes?" He asked her.

When she heard his voice, she turned back and answered him with a sweet voice. "Oh, nothing."

After that, Glen turned back to find that neither the slipper, nor the mask fit Lotti. He can see that she is far from impressed. Then, he gestured Lily over for it's now her turn.

In the mean time, Cheshire hurried his way to the main hallway. He opened one of the secret doorways with his claws and climbed inside with the key, still in clutched between his teeth. Then he used his claws again to close the door. After that, he hurried through the tunnel.

Back in Glen's room, Katriona is still crying softly while she's sitting on her knees, leaning against the door. She's very certain that she'll never see Jack again for quite a long time. The worst thought she had in her head is what if Jack has fallen in love with either one of the two maids or someone else in the Four Great Dukedom. But then again, it's too much for her mind to ask. The only thing she has in her mind right now is, how far will this go if Glen is going to keep her imprisoned in his manor forever and ever? What will she do? How will she linger on through the next set of hardships she'll be given in order to suffer?

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scratching noise from one of the walls. It even stopped her crying too. "Eh?"

There's a square shape on the wall and then, it opened up! Suddenly, right of the blue, out popped Cheshire, back to his chain form! "Katriona! Nyah!"

"Cheshire-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked, standing up and wiping the remaining tears from her face. Then she ran over to him. "I don't even remember building a secret door in this room."

"Well, I did for an extra one. Nyah. It hasn't been used for a long while. Nyah." He answered, dusting his head and his ears. Then he said. "Cheshire came here to free Katriona. Nyah."

"Huh?" She asked in a startled way. "Are you nuts? There's no way that I'm able to get out of here."

"Yes there is. Nyah." Cheshire stretched out his paw and opened it as he spread his claws.

When Katriona looked at what's on it, she gasped. "Oh!" What she found is the key to open the door! "Cheshire-chan!" She exclaimed delightfully as she took the key. "You sneaky, clever, little rascal, come over here!" She gave her dear friend a warm hug while holding the key.

Cheshire blushed a bit and smiled.

Katriona loosened her arms and asked him. "Hey, how did you manage to get this?"

He licked his paw and answered her. "Cheshire had the power to turn himself into a normal cat. Nyah. It's no simple task to try and sneak up on Glen. Nyah. So, Cheshire just slipped into his coat pocket, got the key and ran off. Nyah."

When she listened to this, she chuckled. Then she held the key to herself. "Oh! This is a wonderful moment! I'll be able to meet Jack again in no time!" Then she realizes something. "Oh! I haven't got much time left! I hope the Pandora Staff are still here! They mustn't leave yet! I better hurry!"

Before Katriona can hurry to the door in order to unlock it, she kneeled before Cheshire and said to her with loving eyes. "Cheshire-chan, I'm so glad I met you from the very start since that rainy day. You're the only friend who will always help me out as much as I helped you in great care. I do hope we'll see each other again one day. I'll never forget you, Cheshire-chan. Thank you for all the ups and downs we've had together." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before giving him one more hug.

That made his eyes widen for a bit. Then they soften as he hugged her back with his paws. "Nyah. . . It was wonderful. Nyah. . ."

When the two let go of each other, Katriona told him. "Do me one more favor when I get to the Vessalius Mansion. Tell Alyss that I said 'Hello' and I want to say 'Thank you' to her. You will do that for me?"

"Nyah." He nodded.

"Thank you. Do take great care of yourself, Cheshire-chan." With that said, Katriona took the key to the door, unlocked it, and hurried her way to her room to get her second slipper and her yellow rose.

For Cheshire, he smiled warmly for all the sweet words she said to him. Then, he let his bell jingle a bit. A black, swirling hole opened up on the wall and he jumped into it. Then, the hole itself closed.

Returning to the living room, Liam is trying to keep the mask and slipper out of Lily's reach.

The little girl jumped up and down continuously while crying. "Hey! Hey! Give them to me! I was there! I'm telling you to give those things to me, now! Do let me try that mask and slipper on! I do possess a gentle face and small feet for my size!"

Liam sighed. "Hmm. Nice try, but I think not." Then he turned to Glen and asked. "I suppose that these young ladies are the only ones in this household?"

"There's no one else, sir." Said Glen, shaking his head.

Lily was standing next to him with tears coming up in her eyes. She even made disappointed whimpers as well.

"Hmm, well. . ."

Before Liam can do anything else, a simple noise distracts him.

"Ahem."

He and his fellow staff members looked over and they saw Katriona, standing in front of the living room. "Oh, hello."

"Eh. . . Hello good sir." She replied, softly.

When everyone else saw her there, they either gasped or stared at her with shocked eyes.

Glen however is the one who's thoroughly shocked. _"How. . . __How did she get out of there? I thought I locked her away in my chambers!"_ He thought to himself. He didn't understand how or why the girl got out.

Liam went over lightly to Katriona and asked. "Well now. Do you happen to be the. . ."

"No!" Exclaimed Lotti, interrupting him. "No! There is absolutely no way that she is there! We're certain of it!"

"She's only a simple peasant!" Said Miranda trying to convince him.

"A scullery maid!" Said Laura doing the same thing.

Even Lily and Zwei are trying to convince them too, trying to prevent Katriona from ever trying on the two items.

Glen then said, chuckling. "Do come now, sirs. You don't need to put up with her. She's only an imaginative young lady. You see. . ."

But, Liam cut them all off by saying. "I do beg your pardon, but I'm asking _every_ single maiden in this Dukedom. Including this lovely creature. Those are my orders, specifically from Jack, himself."

From hearing those words, the entire family stood in shock. They didn't even knew that Jack will give him such orders.

All Katriona did was waiting patiently for her moment to come in order to show them who's exactly the real Angel of Music. But, more importantly to see her true love and start her new life.

Liam spoke to her once more. "Now then. As I was asking, I would like to find out, whether or not if you're the owner of this mask and pearl white shoe."

As he's approaching her with the two items, Lotti glared at Katriona. "This is simply ridiculous!"

Miranda also said to her. "They better not fit any how, fool!"

"It's impossible!" Added Laura before blowing a raspberry.

But, Katriona didn't even hear them for she is ignoring them. She's too focused on the two items, that are actually hers.

Liam stopped in front of her and offered her the mask and the slipper at her feet. "Here you are miss." Then he start to wait for the results.

"Okay." She answered him, politely. She took two light steps towards the two cushions. Then, she slowly removed her foot from her brown shoe and started to slip her foot in to the pearl white slipper.

While they're watching, Lily exclaimed. "She. . . She must have known something in which, we don't!"

Everyone watched silently. The Baskervilles and the Pandora Staff.

Katriona's foot slowly slipped into the slipper. Then, the most spectacular thing happened! When her foot touched the sole of the slipper, it let out a bright beam of white light! Her foot fits it perfectly!

Liam gasped. "Can it be? It perfectly fits! That means, it's hers!"

"WHAT?" Gasped the entire family with shocking surprise and wide eyes.

"But. . . But how could she?" Asked Miranda and Laura together.

When the slipper fits her again, Katriona looked up at Liam with gentle eyes. They even had sparkles on them too.

Liam just stared at them for a bit before asking her. "Um. . . You might have the other one. Have you?"

"Oh. Yes." Katriona reached into the pocket of her white dress and pulled out her second slipper.

"This. . . This is not possible!" Exclaimed Lotti. "Tell me that this is only a bad dream!" But it isn't. It's already happening.

Katriona placed the second slipper next to her foot that is wearing the first slipper. "It's right here." She answered him. Then she placed her foot into it without any hesitation. When that happened, that slipper glowed too!

The young women of the family gasped some more!

Glen's eyes even widened a little bit more. He didn't expect to see that the two slippers will fit his servant so perfectly and he didn't even know that they're _her_ slippers!

Then, the last thing Liam did is offering her, the mask. "Um, here's this."

Katriona took it gently and said softly. "Oh, thank you." With that, she gratefully placed the mask right over her eyes. She even showed everyone how she looked.

Once she has done that, Liam and his staff crew observed carefully. The eye holes fit perfectly through the mask and he can see that the eye shape of her eyes were accurate to the ones on the mask. "Oh! Well. . . I think men, we have found the real identity of the Angel of Music from the night of the party!"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the Baskervilles Family exclaimed once more.

"The 'angel' is actually her?" Asked Miranda and Laura in unison!

"But, how can that be?" Exclaimed Lotti. "There's no way that she was there! But, by the look of her wearing that mask, she does look like her from that night!"

"Then, if she is the Angel of Music we saw at the party, how in the world did she had those things in the first place? Where in the Great Four Dukedom did those slippers and that mask come from?" Said Fang.

Katriona then came up to them and showed them her father's music for 'Think of Me'. Her song. "They're here because of this. This is a memento of my biological father. He wrote this little song just for me before he died." Then she placed the sheet music back into her pocket before turning away from them.

Liam cleaned his glasses and said. "Well, if that's the case. Will you give us your name, miss?"

"Oh, yes. It's Katriona." She answered him.

"Ah. Okay then. Miss Katriona, will you have the golden opportunity to come with me to the Vessalius Mansion?" He asked her. "My master, Jack and his family will be eager to see you."

Her eyes widen with delight. "Oh. . ." Then, she made her answer. "Why, yes. I would be glad to, Sir Liam."

"Oh!" Groaned Miranda and Laura with defeat and disbelief. Their dreams have been dashed. It's impossible for them to win Jack's heart now. What's worse for them is that they should've known that the 'Angel of Music' is right under their noses!

When she said that, Liam gratefully bowed and gestured her to follow him to the carriage, with his fellow attendants accompanying her.

But then, Glen shouted. "Wait! Wait! Katriona!"

They stopped. The two men and Liam looked behind to see Glen filled with rage.

Katriona can tell that even if she regained her first slipper and her mask, he wouldn't let her go. But she stood her ground, firmly on her feet, not bothering to turn around.

The rest of the family just watched.

Glen then said to her. "I'm going to give you this order and I can't have you disobeying it! Don't leave this house! This place is the only home you'll ever have!"

Katriona and the men just stood silently.

He hollered at her again. "It's an order from your master! You can't refuse it! Do move your feet back in here! Do you hear me? Katriona!"

But, she didn't answer. Those words even made her want to think.

Liam then said. "Come on, Katriona. We should be getting back to the mansion of the Vessalius Family. They're all waiting there for you. You don't need go obedient against your own will."

Those words then made her stop her thinking and got her to look up at him. Her eyes gave him a look, asking if he does mean every word he said to her.

He smiled warmly and gently offered her, his hand. "Don't you worry, I'll lead you to the. . ."

"No!" Glen yelled again, interrupting him. "I'm the one who's giving the orders! Get yourself back in here at once, Katriona!"

Still, she didn't move an inch. Then she decided to take Liam's hand in order to continue her way outside.

Then, Glen decided to run over and grab the girl by the arms. "KATRIONA!" He yelled once more. But, before he can ever reach her, he somewhat stopped with a shocking surprised look on his face.

The reason why he stopped is because, Katriona looked back at him with a look of danger in her hazel green eyes. It's almost as if she were a lioness, ready to charge in for her hunt. "No. I've had enough of this dreadful place. I am no longer yours, Glen Baskerville. You and your family can just find yourselves another servant." Then she turned and continued her way to the carriage with Liam and his men. She safely hopped in with them.

As the carriage drove off, Glen and the others just stood there. No one can think of anything else to say or do in this matter.

However, Glen growled to himself as he clenched his fists. He had the girl trapped right where he wanted her to be and then, she escaped and got away with it.

At the Vessalius Mansion, the carriage stopped at the front steps. Then Liam and his men brought Katriona inside. They walked through the main hall and into a corridor where they're taking her to the main family room of the mansion.

When they reached the room, Katriona couldn't help but look at everything inside the mansion. There are many paintings and priceless antiques. This is something she wanted all along! She's now moving into the place she always dreamed of! She'll be living there for the rest of her dear life! She already had her mask off and it's in her pocket.

"We're here." Said Liam.

"Okay." She said, driving herself out of her thoughts. She want to save them for later.

Liam opened the door and she entered. She then smiled broadly. She's now meeting the entire Vessalius Family in person!

In the room, Oscar, Oz, Alice, and Ada were sitting on the couch together. In front of them, a tea set is already arranged on the table. Sitting next to them on another chair is her new love, Jack! Of course, Gilbert is the one who's standing next to the couch on Oz's side.

Katriona also saw a woman with brown hair, tied into a bun and wearing glasses. She was standing next to the family on the other side of the couch.

Then, she looked over to the other side of the room. On another chair, there's Sharon, holding her tea cup. Behind her is Break, smiling gleefully.

"Oh. . ." She just said, softly when she saw everybody.

Everybody in the room are all looking at her too.

Liam pulled up a chair in front of the small table for her. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Katriona replied before sitting down.

Ada whispered to Oz. "She's very pretty. . ."

Then, he nodded his head.

With that, Liam stood behind her seat and announced. "Ahem. Master Oscar of the Vessalius Family and Lady Sharon of the Rainsworth Family. May I introduce you to the Angel of Music, Katriona."

"Ah! Katriona, is it?" Asked Oscar with a welcoming smile.

"Yes, that's right." She answered.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Jack then asked her. "For assured proof, are you really the Angel of Music who came to the party, sang for me, and danced with me?"

Katriona nodded. Then she stood up and showed him her pearl white slippers on her feet. After that, she pulled out her mask and placed it over her eyes before pulling out her yellow rose.

Jack's eyes widened. He recognized that flower. To his discovery, this girl is the one who he gave it to.

Then, she sang. _"~Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. . .~" _With that, she sat back down and removed her mask.

Those lyrics then gave memory to everybody.

"Yes. Yes! You are the one who sang that song and danced with me!" Exclaimed Jack.

Katriona nodded again. "Mmhmm. That's right. I am the Angel of Music who came to your party, Jack-sama. The girl who you gave this rose to is me. Again, my real name is Katriona, since you're waiting to find out who I am."

Jack got out of his seat and walked over to her. He kneeled down and took her hand. "My, dearest Katriona. I've been waiting so long for you to tell me who you really are. You do have a very soft and delicate voice. It's better than what I've heard in my dreams. In any other way, I'm so thrilled that I've finally found my angel again. Which is you." Then, he kissed her hand.

"Oh, Jack-sama. I've been waiting too. Especially for this moment to see you again." She replied. She's even blushing too.

However, Oscar cleared his throat and said. "Okay. We can put this romance on hold for a while until everything is settled."

"Okay, Uncle." Jack replied before getting back to his seat.

"Uncle?" Asked Katriona.

"Ah! We forgot to introduce ourselves." Said the man. "I am Oscar Vessalius. The brother of Jack's father. He died a long time ago after his wife's death so, I took his place for raising his children."

"I see. I bet it's rough to lose someone who will be leaving behind such a big family." She said.

"No, everything is fine now, thanks to me. But if something ever happens to me, Jack might have the opportunity to take over already." He answered reassuringly. Then he continued with the introductions. "You already know my eldest nephew so, I'll introduce you my second nephew. Oz Vessalius." He pointed to the boy who's constantly staring at her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Katriona and welcome! It's been a long, long time since I last laid my eyes on a pretty girl. Such as yourself." He said with a big grin.

She chuckled at his comment. Then she nodded and said. "And, I think I remember you from the refreshment table at the ball."

"Oh! Oh! You're right!" He said, before chuckling.

Jack asked his younger brother. "You met her there too?"

"Of course I did. I almost bumped into her." He answered him.

"But, it's a good thing you didn't, actually." Katriona giggled.

Oscar cleared his throat and then spoke again. "Okay. Now, this little girl here is Ada Vessalius, my niece. She's the only youngest child in the family."

The girl smiled sweetly and waved at her. "Hello."

Katriona waved back at her.

"Next, I would like to introduce you, Alice." Oscar pointed over to the brown haired girl who's sitting between him and Oz.

"Hmm. . ." Alice just stared oddly at her with stern eyes.

Katriona just looked at her skeptically. "Is she your niece too?" She asked Oscar.

"Actually Katriona, we brought her in. She's not related to the family so, we treated her as if she were one of us." He answered.

"Oh. . ."

"I do look like I'm part of this family. But, as you can see, I here because this boy here is actually my manservant." Alice said to her as she pointed to Oz.

"Manservant?" She asked with curious eyes.

Oz just sighed at that word. Then he chirped. "Oh! I will like to introduce you to this man next to me." He pointed to Gilbert. "Katriona, this is Gilbert Nightray from the Nightray House. You can also call him Gil for short. He does have a brother but, you'll meet him later on."

"Oz, don't flatter me in front of her." He pleaded nervously.

"Come on! Just say hello and you'll be fine!" Said the boy.

He sighed and said. "Okay. Hello, Mrs. Angel."

"Is that all?" Asked Oz with surprise.

Katriona just giggled. "You two look like you're fast friends."

"They're certainly are." Agreed Jack.

"Jack!" Oz and Gilbert complained together.

The eldest brother chuckled. Then he gestured Katriona the tea and bite sized pastries and treats. "Oh, if you're famished, do help yourself."

"Oh, thank you." Katriona picked an empty tea cup and poured tea in it. Then she added cream and sugar.

As she took a sip, Oscar finally gave the last introduction. "And, last but not least is Lady Sharon Rainsworth over there."

The young lady with pink eyes, pumpkin orange hair, and dressed in a violet dress smiled at Katriona. Then she said. "How lovely to know you, Miss Katriona."

Her cheeks began to flush a tiny bit when she heard those soothing words and saw her smiling face. _"Wow, so pretty. Prettier than Lotti."_ She thought. She's now admiring her.

Then, Break spoke behind Sharon. "And, I would like to take great pleasure to introduce myself to you too, Missy. I am Lady Sharon's personal attendant, Xerxes Break."

"Pleased to meet you." She answered back to him before picking up a plate to fetch herself two small cakes from the assortment plate of desserts.

Break then pointed to the little doll that's on his shoulder. "By the way, this little darling is Emily." He even smiled too.

The little doll chirped at Katriona. "Nice to meet you again, Angel Girl!"

"It. . . It talked." She replied while looking at it awkwardly.

"Of course she does!" Said Break with glee before taking out a lemon flavored lollipop and quickly took a bite from it.

Then, Oscar said. "All right, great! Now that you've known everyone here, I do like to welcome you here to the House of Vessalius, Katriona."

That surprised her when she took a bite on one of her cakes. "You. . . do?" She asked shyly.

"Of course!" Said Oz with glee. "We've been waiting for you once Liam finished his mission. We couldn't even wait to find out the real identity of Big Brother's Angel. But, now that we know who you are, there will be a big wedding after all!"

Oscar chuckled at his young nephew. "Oh! Come now! The wedding business is not until next week!"

"Aww. . . But I can't wait!" He said back to his uncle.

_"A wedding! Next week, there's going to be a wedding! Oh! How wonderful! Finally, I'm going to be wed to Jack-sama!"_ Thought Katriona when she heard those words from Oscar.

"Are you excited?" Jack asked her.

His question snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hmm? What did you say?"

Jack repeated. "I'm asking if you're excited for what Oscar is planning. You and I are going to be together, next week." He gently took her hand and held it with his. "There's going to be a feast, a party, a festival, fireworks, and everything. It will all be there to celebrate our union."

"Oh, yes. I am excited. But, most of all, I'm feeling happy." She answered him, blushing. Her heart is also beating in a fast pace too.

He smiled back to her. Then he released her hand.

Then, Oscar made one more announcement. "Okay. Now, I think Katriona, you're quite done with your tea. There's going to be a special party tonight in order to present you to the rest of the families. We want to have you looking your best for everybody. Are you willing to participate?"

"A party? Really?" She asked.

The man nodded. "Absolutely."

"Why, I'll be glad to!" She replied with excitement glittering in her eyes.

"Excellent!" Said Oscar with pride and appreciation.

While Alice is beginning to boast at Oz and Gilbert about meat at the party, Katriona smiled at Jack and he smiled back at her.

Then, Oscar ordered. "Miss Kate."

The woman with glasses came up to him and asked. "Yes sir?"

"Will you take Jack's Bride to the room we've officially prepared? She does need a place to stay. Oh, can you also organize some maids together so, you can help her get ready for the party, tonight?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Right away!" She said while nodding her head hastily. She walked over to Katriona and took her hand to shake it with hers. "My dear, my name is Kate and I'm Jack, Oz, and Ada's confidante. It's a pleasure to meet you, Katriona. I'll be taking good care of you too as well as the rest of the family, here."

"Oh, how nice to meet you, Miss Kate."

Kate smiled. "How gentle and sweet. Now, come with me and we'll get you prepared. I'll show you to your room first." She took Katriona up and out of the room to see her new room.

When the door closed, everyone smiled at each other. Well, Alice is quite questioned about what's going to happen next. Everyone else is quite happy to meet and talk with Katriona. Then Oscar gave Liam some orders to give notice to the other families about the party.

However, the one is the most happy is Jack. He couldn't wait to see her at the party they're planning.

While everybody else is talking about the party and his bride, Jack then went back to his room to get ready too.

Oscar then smiled to see his eldest nephew being happy for finding his Angel again.

* * *

Ada: Oh my! Katriona finally got herself out of the hands of the Baskervilles! I'll be very happy to see her and Jack getting together again!

M.S.K: Me too. ^_^

Oz: Miss Kaoru?

M.S.K: Yes, Ozzie?

Oz: With this chapter uploaded, does this mean it's the end of your story?

M.S.K: Hmm? Oh, no. Not yet. Now, we already know that Katriona has left her terrible ex-master. But, a few things about her were still trapped in the dark.

Jack: What kind of things?

M.S.K: OH! It's something that you guys will soon find out!

Oz: Oh! Come on! What are they? What are they? What are they? (Begins to hop around the authoress)

M.S.K: Ozzie! Do you want to spoil the surprise?

Oz: YES!

M.S.K: S-E-C-R-E-T!

Oz: Mou. . .

M.S.K: Anyways, like I said. The story is not over just yet. For, in a few more moments, Glen will be around here, just in time to do his part of the disclaimer biz. Until then, stay tuned for the remaining chapters. So, stay cool and don't forget to review and comment!


	14. Katriona's Start of a New Life

M.S.K: Phew! This chapter's finally done. Well, the story is not complete yet. That's for sure. The ending is going to be a big one, though. I hope you'll all be surprised. Sorry that I got this one up late. It's because, a lot of people I know wanted me to get a few things done and, it's quite a handful. But, I do get to have some time to write it up. Plus, I've been busy with coming up with a few ideas for a some new fanfics I'll be writing in the future after this one. Anyway, this chapter is finally updated. So, Alyss-chan? Will you do the disclaimer?

Alyss: (Giggles) Of course I will! Kaoru-chan doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. She only owns her OC and her two antagonists she made for this story. Everything about Pandora Hearts truly belongs to Jun Mochizuki-sama.

M.S.K: Thank you very much. So, on with the story!

Alyss: (Offers her some Alice in Wonderland styled cookies.) Want some?

M.S.K: Oh, sure. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 14: Katriona's Start of a New Life

"And that's how it was after Katriona left the Baskervilles House for good. Nyah." Cheshire told Alyss. He has already gotten back to his real home. He's quite glad that his care taker is finally going to be set for her new life. He even gets to be with his real owner again.

"I see. So, she must be pretty happy by now, isn't she." Asked Alyss, smiling.

"Yes. Nyah."

Then, she danced around her room while telling him. "I am so thrilled that my plan finally worked out! Including yours, Cheshire. You did a good job on helping her getting out Glen's dark bedroom by taking the key, right from under his nose! You did a really good job!"

"Nyah." He felt appreciated for that. He's a pretty clever cat. Then he remembered. "Ah! Mistress. Nyah. Cheshire wanted to bring you a message."

Alyss stopped her dancing in order to listen.

He continued. "Katriona wanted to thank Mistress for all the help she's given. Nyah. She wanted to thank not only Cheshire, but also his Mistress. Nyah."

Her eyes widened with joy. "Oh, really? She did?"

He nodded.

Then, she jumped up and danced some more in mid-air with her power. "Why, this is so exciting! No one has ever thanked me for a good deed before! Katriona is so sweet! If we see her again, I'll be so eager to meet her along with her new husband! We can have a tea party, pick flowers, have a boat ride on the lake, and. . And everything!"

When she said all of this, the dolls on her shelves giggled. "Hee hee hee! She thanked us! She thanked us! The girl who's once trapped in the Baskerville cage has thanked us! Hee hee hee!"

But, Alyss stopped her dancing again, for something came into her mind. Her smile even moved down into a concerned frown. "But, wait. There's still something missing about her. It's one little problem that she still has difficulty solving with."

Cheshire tried to give it some thought too.

However, before they can do anymore thinking, the grandfather clock struck 6:00 again. "Ah! We can think about it later. It's tea time, everybody!" She said while tossing rose petals into the air once more.

Meanwhile, back at the Vessalius Mansion, "Oh!" Katriona gasped as one of the maids tightened the strings on the back of her corset.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss." Apologized the maid. "Is it too tight?"

"No, not really." She answered. Then, she moved on to tying the strings into a bow.

Katriona just took a bath and she's now getting ready for the party, with some help from Miss Kate and her essential maids, in her new bedroom.

The room is incredibly furnished with the needs a noble can have. A canopy bed, victorian styled curtains by the window, a fine looking wardrobe and other furniture that can befit a queen.

When the other maid was done with Katriona's corset, Miss Kate announced. "Good, good. Now we need to tie your hair." She clicked her fingers and two maids got together around the girl.

They had her sitting in front of the mirror and make-up dresser.

When Katriona picked up the hair brush, one of the maids said to her. "Allow me to comb your hair, my lady."

_"My lady?"_ She thought for a bit. She's never been called like that before. "You don't need to. I can do it. But, thanks for your concern." She said to her.

"Oh, but I insist. You're going to be the lady of this house, soon."

She paused. Then she gave it to her. "O. . .Okay. Here."

Then, she got to work on her hair with her partner. Then, after brushing and combing, they're finished with it.

Next, the fourth maid began to do the make-up work for her face. She gave her cheeks light face powder, mascara for her eyelashes, and light pink lipstick for her lips.

When she's done, the fifth maid came in with something in her arms. "Here's what you're going to wear, my lady. So, let's get you dressed." She and Miss Kate dressed her up in her outfit. They even gave her some additions to it too. To their surprise, they actually fit like a glove.

When she's all dressed, Katriona thought. _"They're all so nice to me. Practically, they're nicer than Miranda or Laura back Glen's Manor."_

"You're now complete, my lady." All Five Maids said in unison.

"Now, aren't you a thing of pure amazement!" Said Miss Kate. "Now, let's bring you over to Jack and his family. It's almost time for the party."

"Okay." Agreed Katriona.

At the entrance to the ball room from the hallway, Jack, Oz, Alice, Gilbert, and Ada are waiting for Katriona with their Uncle. They were all in their best outfits too.

Oz is pacing around and about with energetic excitement. "Oh! Excited! Excited! Excited! I'm so, so excited!"

"Excited?" Asked Alice, suspiciously. "What excitement are you going for? And do you have to say it more than once?"

"What's not to be, Alice? Big Brother's going to be presenting Lovely Miss Katriona to everybody! Aren't you happy about it?" He said to her.

"I will be happy if you should stick with me and _never_ lark about with that girl." She snorted.

"I wasn't even larking about with her. She's Big Brother's lady and maybe you can just be a little excited too, you know."

"Well, nobody asked me if I want to see her in this party."

"All right, you two. We're all excited to present her to the all of the other families. And, Alice is right, Oz. I know you like pretty girls but, you got to have some respect the fact that someone will have a different love interest from time to time." Said Oscar.

"I know, Uncle. But, I can't help but getting this tingle inside me every time I lay eyes on someone who's as pretty as her. You know what happened when I first met Sharon-chan." He said to him.

Jack teased him. "That's because, you were too shy and your heart was all in a big flutter."

"Brother!" He whined.

Gilbert shook his head at his reaction. Then he turned to Jack. "Jack. Are you quite certain you want to marry that girl? There happens to be something about her that I just can't put my finger on."

The long plaited young man laughed. "I'm telling you, Gilbert. Katriona's a fine young lady. She is the 'Angel' who came to the Masquerade party and sang for me after all. Of course, I am going to marry her." Then, he turned to Oscar and asked him. "Say, Uncle. When Liam went off with his colleagues to give notice about the party to the other families, did Glen give out any reply of some sort?"

Oscar shook his head. "Oh, no. Liam told me that he said he did not wish to come here for it."

"Huh. That's strange. He was at the Masquerade Ball with the rest of his family, though."

Then, Ada said to her elder brother. "Um, Jack-Oniisama, here she comes."

With that, everyone turned to what's going to appear in front of them.

Miss Kate came first. "Ahem. Lord Jack and company, Miss Katriona." Then she gestured her to come forth.

When she came in and stood next to her, everyone gazed in astonishment.

Katriona is elegantly dressed in a side shoulder strapped, sea foam colored dress with frills decorated on the edges of the side platforms, and on the bottom edge of the skirt. There are white gloves on her hands and around her neck, there's a frilly choker with the same matching color as her dress. Her chestnut brown hair is tied into a half pony tail. Yes. All of this made her look like a gallant young lady in any which way.

The one who's mostly astonished by her beauteous look is Jack, first of all.

Uncle Oscar soothed. "Oh! Well now, Jack. Isn't she a thing of beauty?"

Ada smiled. "She looks so much like a porcelain doll."

When she heard those words from the young girl, Katriona smiled.

"You look so pretty, Katriona-chan!" Cheered Oz with glee and glitter in his eyes.

Katriona giggled softly at his complement.

However, Alice is beginning to feel more suspicious about him.

Jack then walked up to her. He stared at her for a few seconds before taking her hand. "You. . . You look wonderful. You dear presence warms the very well-being of my heart." Then he laid a gentle kiss on her hand.

Katriona blushed a bit before replying softly. "Oh, thank you, Jack."

"Awww. . ." Ada said to sweetly.

Oscar smiled and said. "Okay, everyone. Now, we must present ourselves." He dismissed Miss Kate and then gestured Jack and Katriona to come over to his side.

As Oz, Ada, Gilbert and Alice stood at his side, Jack asked his future bride. "Are you nervous?"

She shook her head for her answer.

He smiled back after wards.

As the doors opened up, the ball room is once again filled with bright light from the lamps and the chandelier. There were tables stationed at different places of the ball room and everyone from the other noble houses were there. There's also some people who happen to be supporting the houses too.

When Jack, his family and future bride entered the room, all the other families turned to see them.

Then, Liam announced. "To one and all of the houses of the Four Great Dukedom. May I present to you, from the Vessalius Family, Jack Vessalius and his chosen bride, Katriona, the Angel of Music!"

When Oscar, Oz, Ada, Alice, and Gilbert showed everyone the soon-to-be-married couple from the platform, everyone in the ball room applaud.

From there, Break and Sharon smiled with joy while Lady Cheryl took a sip of her tea before smiling too.

Jack took Katriona down the stairway of the ballroom in order to introduce her to the other members of the families, with his family behind them.

While he's doing so, she looked around and about. This so much unlike the time she was at the ball, wearing a mask to hide her identity. Yes, like the last time, many people were having their eyes turned to her but, that was only a huge crowd from around the village. This time, the attention she's given is from the members of the Rainsworth, Nightray, and Barma families.

When Jack took her to Sharon, her grandmother, and Break, Oz went off to chat a bit with Gilbert for a while. Along side with Alice who _really_ doesn't want to be left behind by him. Oscar and Ada decided to give them both some time with the introductions alone as they walked off too.

"Well, now aren't you a wondrous sight to be seen!" Praised Break as he placed his hand to his chin, examining Katriona. "You look exactly like white water lily!"

"Thank you." She replied. "Say? Where did your little doll go?" She noticed that this time, Emily isn't riding on his shoulder.

"Ah, I uh, left her back at home to give her some time off." He answered her. Then he whispered to her. "Oh, just between us, she can be a little bit brash with parties sometimes."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Well not too often. Ha ha!" Then he moved away from her as she chuckled softly.

Jack smiled gently as he held her hand. Then he said. "You do know him and Lady Sharon already. But, I don't think you've met this lady though." He's referring to Sharon's grandmother.

Sharon then said. "Katriona, allow me to introduce you, my dear grandmother."

Then, the elderly woman took her turn to speak. "Yes. I am Cheryl Rainsworth. I'm supposing that you're called Katriona."

"Yes. I am. I'm also the Angel of Music you've seen at the masquerade ball." She replied.

"Of course." The lady nodded. "And do have my greatest regards for your coming marriage. You too, Jack."

"Thank you, Madame Cheryl." He said to her.

Just then, Rufus came up to them with his family. He asked the future bride while unfolding his folding fan. "So, you name is Katriona. Am I correct?"

She answered him. "Yes, and I believe you're Rufus of the Barma House."

Rufus blinked a bit for he didn't know that she has already known his family name. "Oh, well. You're told correct."

Jack just stared at her

"What a smart young lady and you have a beautiful name." Said a woman who's behind Rufus and standing next to another man. She's wearing a dress that's in a crimson color with some black royal styled stitched patterns. She had red lipstick on her lips and witty looking eyes. Her hair is also black.

Katriona stared before saying. "Thank you, and are you part of Sir Rufus' family too?"

"Of course, Music Angel." She replied to her. "I am Miranda Barma." Then she pointed to the man who's next to her. "This man here is Arthur Barma."

The man walked over to her and said. "I've heard about your success on reclaiming your shoe and mask. I do say that you're quite a flawless singer back at the ball. Excellent work."

Katriona giggled. "Oh, it was nothing, sir."

Miranda chuckled. "Oh ho! So modest."

Then, Katriona told the young woman. "You know, Lady Miranda? I happen to know of another girl who has the same name as you."

"Oh, I see. Well, we hope that you and Jack will make a happy couple. And congratulations too." She said.

"Thanks."

After the girl curtsied to the Barmas, Jack asked her. "You're looking like you want something to eat. Let's get you fed." So, he took her over to the refreshment table. "Here we are and do help yourself."

"Oh, thank you, Jack." With that, she got herself a plate and picked up a filet of steak.

While she's eating quietly, Jack got himself a glass of punch. He even watched her eating. Once she's done with her helping of meat, he noticed a bit of sauce on her lower lip. "Katriona." He said as he got a napkin.

"Hmm?"

Jack tilted her chin and and wiped the bit of sauce from her lip.

_"Oh. . ." _She thought to herself when he did that. _"Whoever knew that he would be so gentle with me. He wiped my lip with a napkin in his own hands."_

After he wiped her lip, he said to her. "You have etiquette in eating too."

She blushed while smiling contently.

Then, Vincent came up to them. "How wonderful to see two lovers enjoying their time before their official union in marriage." He said to them.

They took notice and Jack greeted. "Ah, Vincent. How is your evening."

"Enjoyable." Then he saw Katriona. "And I suppose you're the lucky Angel who's going to wed to future Duke of Vessalius. Aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes and your name is?"

"I'm Vincent Nightray. Younger brother of Gilbert Nightray." He said smiling.

"Eh? You're Gilbert's brother?"

"Of course, my fair lady. Did he not tell you that?"

"Well, he did told me he had a sibling and now I'm meeting him in front of me. The thing is, you're a little different."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's that your eyes are different from his. Your left eye has such a beautiful color. I like it."

He stared at her for a small moment then smiled at her. "Oh, well thank you. Ah! Forgive me for not asking you earlier. But, may I ask you for your name, dear future Bride of Vessalius?"

"Oh, forgive me too. I'm Katriona."

"Katriona is it? What a lovely name!"

"Thank you." Then, she noticed the white haired girl who's peeking from behind his back. "Oh, and who's this?"

Vincent moved his back and showed her, Echo. "Ah, this is little one is called Echo."

"Hmm. . ." Katriona wondered about her name for a bit before curtsying before her. "Wonderful to meet you, Echo."

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Katriona. . ." She answered slowly and softly.

Katriona even wondered why she looks so emotionless. But, to forget that, she asked Vincent. "She looks so pretty. Is she your little sister?"

He chuckled. "Oh, no. She's actually my personal assistant."

"Is she, really?"

"Of course." Then he said to her and Jack. "Well, do enjoy the rest of the evening." Next, he turned to Echo. "Come along, dear."

"Yes, Vincent-sama." She said before taking one last look at Katriona.

After they walked off, Katriona said to Jack. "He's a nice young man."

He nodded. Then he said. "Oh, I'll introduce you to his foster brothers."

"Foster brothers?" She asked.

"Yes. He and Gilbert were abandoned when they're only children. Then they were picked up by the Nightray Family." He told her.

"I see. . . Well, anyway who are their foster brothers."

"That's us." Said a voice behind her.

She turned and saw Elliot and Reo. "Oh, good evening." She then curtsied before them.

Reo bowed. "How nice to see you."

However, Elliot looked at her sternly. Then he asked her Groom-to-be. "Jack. Is she the one who came to the masquerade party as the singing 'Angel' and vanished mysteriously?"

"Yes, yes. She is the one. She just came back with her the same mask and slippers. She's the one I've chose to marry." He answered him.

With that said, Katriona pulled out her masquerade mask for proof.

Elliot examined the mask and the shoes she's wearing on her feet. "Hmm. . . Well, it seems that you are the one." He said.

Then, Katriona curtsied once more. "My good lord, do let me introduce myself to you. My name is Katriona if you wish to know the real name of the 'Angel' who's standing before you. And what name were you called by?"

Now, Elliot just stared at her way of introduction with an awkward look. He never expected her to ask him in such a way. But, he then cleared his throat and answered her question. "Oh, well. I am Elliot Nightray." Next, he pointed to young man who's standing beside him. "And this is Reo."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you." She said to him.

"The pleasure's mine." He said offering her his hand for a hand shake. As he shook it with hers, he spoke once more. "We're grateful to have finally seen the real identity of Jack's Mystery Maiden."

"Thank you and I'm really looking forward to be friends with you." She said back to him.

"Reo, I do think we should be getting back with our business." Said Elliot. Then he bowed. "Well, we do bid you a happy union." With that, he and Reo walked off.

After a short while, Katriona said. "Jack, Elliot's pretty strange."

"Oh, never mind that. My family household use to have a conflict with his family from some time ago. So, I think you should make friends with them slowly. Step by step, if you know what I mean." He said to her.

From that, all she can do is nod her head.

Then, Jack asked her. "Are you still hungry?"

"Not now." She answered him. Then she heard some loud chomping. She looked over at the refreshment table and saw Alice wolfing down on her servings of meat. She giggled.

Jack smiled a bit. "You should forgive her for doing that, from time to time. She loves food a lot. Especially meat."

"I can see why." She chuckled.

A short while later, the couple heard some waltz music starting to play in the air.

Jack then said to her. "Well, shall we dance? Like from the other night?" He offered his hand to her.

Katriona blushed a bit before answering. "Oh. . . Yes, Jack." Then she placed her hand on his.

With that, he took her to the center of the ball room. There, they danced smoothly and elegantly together again. All the while, Katriona blushed and smiled contently for she is thrilled to be dancing with Jack once more.

They both danced for a while until they feel like walking out into the rose garden like in the night of the ball.

While they're sitting on the same bench among the lovely roses, they looked up into the stars that are glittering above them in the night sky. They're both enjoying the beauty of the night at the Vessalius Manor.

Katriona then said to Jack. "Jack. I had a wonderful time, back inside. It's wonderful to meet all of your friends from the other families. Even though one of them is pretty strange." She's referring to Elliot. "They're all nice people. I felt welcomed by everyone here. Including you."

Jack stared her, smiling. _"Oh, she's so cute when she's smiling that."_ Then he said to her. "Yes, you're truly right. I felt blessed to have you here in my family too. I've introduced you to a lot of people as well. I think that everyone is going to enjoy having you here, Katriona."

She nodded. "Oh, I even liked being with your family too, you know. Oz, Ada, your Uncle, Alice, I just enjoyed being with them."

"Yeah. They even liked you being here too." He chuckled.

The two paused their conversation for a bit. Then, Katriona said. "You know, Jack? Ever since I'm still living back home in the village, I often imagined what it's like to live as a noble. I always bet that it's wonderful even if it's hard at most times."

"Hmm. Yeah it is a little hard to be one. There are some things that you should do and you shouldn't do. But, it's truly worth it." He said, nodding.

She smiled. "That's the thing I've always dreamt of as a child. One night ago, I had this little dream about you, Jack."

"Oh! Really?" He asked her.

"Yes. I dreamt of meeting you, talking with you, dancing with you and. . . living with you. But, someone I know always said to me that it wouldn't be possible. However, I always avoided his advice and preferred to stick to my beliefs. I know that I will meet you in person, no matter who I am, and it's already happening now."

"Wow. . . I see. . . It must have been rough avoiding the things that person said to you." He said to her.

"Yes. But, at least we're together, right?"

"I agree."

They both paused again for a little bit.

After that, Katriona said to him, turning her head to meet his eyes. "Um, Jack?

"Yes, Katriona?" He asked her back.

"I want to ask you something. Since we're going to be married soon, will you promise me that we'll never leave each others side? I want to stay by your side forever until death does us apart. Do you feel the same for me too?"

When he heard those words, his eyes stared at hers. Then, he took her hands gently and held them in his. With that, he answered her softly with a sense of love in his voice. "Oh, yes. Katriona, my lovely angel of music, I do want to stay by your side too. I will always be with you until the end. I'll keep our promise to stay together with you."

"Oh! Really? It's because I'm going to be part of your family, now." She said with her eyes glittering like the stars.

"Yes." He said, smiling. "You are part of my family, Katriona."

Then, she hugged him warmly. "Oh! Thank you Jack!"

"Katriona. . ." He hugged her back.

With that, they stayed like that until it's time to go to bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

M.S.K: So, what do you think? You're probably wonder how things will be going on with the Baskervilles right now, when Katriona left their home. I bet there will be changes there, of course. Well, anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll update another one soon. So, see ya!

Alyss: Wait, uh Kaoru-chan? You were saying you were busy even though this chapter's been waiting to be done. Is it hard work apart from writing?

M.S.K: Oh, yes. It's really hard work. But, I think I'll be pretty busy again until after this month's holiday.

Alyss: Hmm? What holiday is that?

M.S.K: Why, it's going to be Thanksgiving soon.


	15. Katriona and the Vessalius Lifestyle

M.S.K: Minna-san! Konnichiwa! Sorry for the long wait, because I've been writing and editing this chapter. Plus, I was also updating a new story for another anime too. Whoo! Christmas time is coming faster than we think. Doesn't it? Well, enough about me. Now, I've finally updated this chapter and I'll be writing the next one. So, is someone going to do the disclaimer?

Lotti: That will be me!

M.S.K: Woah! Woah! Woah! You?

Lotti: Of course! You had all the good guys doing it! I want to do it!

M.S.K: . . . Well. . . Okay. That's fine. Go ahead.

Lotti: Thank you. Kaoru doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts. She only owns her OC and her made up villains. Anything about Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

M.S.K: Okay then. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 15: Katriona and the Vessalius Lifestyle

Later that night, while the Welcoming Party is still going on for Katriona, there happens to be some things going on at the Baskervilles Mansion. Well, things have changed quite a bit for everyone, there.

There, Miranda and Laura were scrubbing the floor of the hallway. They were resulted into becoming the replacement for Katriona since she left the house to move into the Vessalius Manor. That happened from the very moment after she found her slipper and mask.

Things were going pretty difficult for the two maids. Their dreams of meeting the future duke have been dashed. The reason why is because they never expected that the Angel of Music is actually the girl they've been teasing and tormenting for almost a few years, and they never find time to understand why she deserved so much better than they do. What they didn't know is that she got her help from someone who's from a different world.

Miranda can feel her back aching from the scrubbing. "Oh! I'm sick and tired of this!" She exclaimed, throwing the scrub brush into the pail of water. "I never thought that this will happen to us! We usually had that girl doing this work and now look at what we're reduced to! Since we can't find another brothel girl to do this work, we have to replace her!"

"I'm sick of this too!" Whined Laura. "I'm exhausted, I'm feeling weak, and my arms and knees are sore!" Then she looked up to Lotti who's practically hating her assigned job of dusting. "Do you think you'll have time to fix us a snack, Mistress?"

Lotti grunted with frustration, turned around to face them, and shouted. "If you two worked hard, then maybe you'll be beating off kippers for your next bites!"

"But this is taking so much working time off our status! It's been like this ever since that miserable maggot, Katriona left the house! Who will work for us from now on?" Miranda complained. Then she asked for there's a little thought that came to her mind. "Huh? Wait! Um, Laura? How long has it been so far?"

Laura stopped to think before answering. "Well, it's been six hours since she left."

"Six whole hours?" She exclaimed.

Lotti can't take this talk about Katriona anymore. She stamped her foot to get their attention. "Hey! Listen up you two!" She shouted, scaring the two maids.

"Ack! Yes mistress?" They asked nervously.

Then, she said to them with a strict voice. "All right! Now, I got one new rule for you and it's your responsibility to obey it. I don't want to hear another word about that girl anywhere in this house as long as I'm around. So, I repeat! Never, ever mention her name in my presence unless, Glen has something in his mind! Am I making myself clear?"

"Ye. . Yes Mistress!" They answered.

"Now get back to work!"

With that said, they continued the cleaning.

Meanwhile, Fang was having trouble with washing his Baskerville cape while Doug is trying to get used to the job of cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

Zwei wasn't used to kitchen work either. She's given the job of cooking meals with Lotti from time to time and she believed that it's not the same as controlling people like puppets with Doldum. As being the resulting replacement for Katriona, she wasn't the same fun loving manipulator.

Upstairs, Lily is having a problem of her own too. She didn't like it when she had to run up and down the stairs to bring tea and cookies for her playtime with her dolls in her bedroom. She also didn't like the fact that it's so quiet in her room, she almost forgotten all about the fun of teasing Katriona and making her as her 'castle servant' whenever she's playing dress-up.

Well, everyone is not too happy about Katriona leaving their home for good.

The one who's the most unhappy about it is Glen. Well, he's far from unhappy, he's utterly disappointed. He paced around in his bedroom, thinking of how she escaped and stood up against him when she's revealed to be the Angel of Music. He can never get over the fact that she is now gone and decided to live some place else. The home of his seemingly best friend.

After all that pacing, he sat back on his chair and made a frustrated sigh as he stared at the flickering fireplace of his room. "Honestly! I had that girl right where I want her. I had her being put in this room, with the door locked tight. There's no way she could have escaped!" He thought aloud. "After all we've been through, I've kept telling her not to fall in love with any other man in this Dukedom. Other than myself. Yet, she rebelled against me and left this place when I ordered her not to."

Then he thought about how she became to be known as the 'Angel'. "How is it that this girl to have suddenly gotten the gall to disobey my orders of staying here, when I tell her not to leave this place, that night. How in the world did she dressed up that way in order to fool me and my entire family, and then ultimately fall for Jack? My maids tore up her dress in order to teach her a good lesson, but there's no way she would possess another one of her own to replace it, just to evade that situation. Of course she would never had made that white one, herself. Unless. . ." He probably figured it out. He's sure that it's the Will of the Abyss who helped her out.

After thinking of those thoughts to himself, he went over to the window and looked outside. He saw the Vessalius Mansion with the windows glowing brightly, now turned to darkened ones. One by one. Everyone there must be going to sleep by now. Then, he thought about Katriona and her new relationship with Jack.

As soon as he closed the curtains, he made a backward glance from the window and said to himself. "I must bring her back. . ." He's beginning to conjure a plan to try and get Katriona away from the Vessalius Mansion and bring her back in order to keep her with him for the rest of her young adulthood.

His frown then broaden into a sinister grin as he began chuckling evilly. He's actually amused about how she got her chance to escape him. He was never going to let her stay with Jack so easily. "Regardless of how many times she'll refuse me, I will never let her leave me or this house. I'll show her, her rightful place as my servant for my own desires. Just you wait, Jack Vessalius. She _is_ mine and mine only for the keeping. Once I get her away from you, she'll be mine forever!"

Yes, his fiendish lust for her is building up in his heart, now! The more he thought about Katriona, the more hatred he felt against Jack! For sure, whether he and his family will like it or not, Glen will try and take her away from him, by all means necessary! Plus, he'll stop at nothing to have her as his possession!

The very next day, Miss Kate and Oscar are going to keep Katriona pretty busy for a while. They've decided that before the wedding can be arranged, she should get some teachings about proper etiquette in order to be a proper noblewoman of the house. At that time, Break, Sharon, and Liam have graciously agreed to help out with them.

So, they gathered up enough teachers to help her get prepared.

When Katriona participated in her training, she knows that it's going to be a lot of hard work. But, she didn't mind. She actually told them that she's been doing some practicing from time to time since before she came to their mansion.

Once they examined her behavior on greeting people from other noble families, etiquette at the table during meal times, keeping a straight posture, dancing, and knowing what to say and do when meeting a certain nobleman, they were thoroughly impressed. She actually did a lot of practicing before her arrival.

But, the only thing that she's not too good at, though. It's horse riding. When she did her first try, she actually slipped off the saddle and the horse ran off. They think that she's not ready for that yet. Not yet.

Later that afternoon, at a patio by the garden, Katriona let out a slightly tired sigh after she took a sip of her Earl Grey tea. Break and Liam had prepared a tea set along with some small desserts for her too. All of that practicing made her pretty famished.

Sharon decided to join her for tea too.

"Phew! I never knew that being a noble can be a lot of hard work." Sighed Katriona.

"It is." Sharon replied. "But it's a good thing that you've mastered quite a lot of things since this morning. You were doing an awfully great job. I think you will become a noblewoman within a short time."

"Hmm?" The girl asked her. "You're sure about that?"

"Of course we are!" Said Break with glee. "I was thoroughly impressed by you. I believe that before your marriage with Jack, you'll become an official noble by tomorrow or midnight!"

"Oh! Come now, Break!" Giggled his mistress. "Tomorrow means tomorrow. Besides, I don't think she'll become one way too fast. But I think she'll officially be one very soon _after_ the wedding."

Then, Katriona asked. "Speaking of weddings, how is everything with Sir Oscar, since he's doing the preparations with Sir Liam?"

Break smiled. "Oh! Under control! No worries, no complaints. But, we're still working with the decorations, though. We're getting there."

Just then, Gilbert came in, crashing into the room with fright. "Ah! Stay. . . Stay away from me!" He even hid behind Katriona's chair.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Then, a little grey cat came in. A rather charming kitty, at that point. It had a pink ribbon neatly tied into a bow around it's neck. It pounced over to Katriona's space and stopped to sit. "Meow."

Katriona stared. "Well now, what is this?" She bent down and picked up the little cat. "Now, I wonder whose cat is this." She said.

"Oh, that a cat that belonged to Ada and me." Oz answered as he came into the room.

"Really, Oz-kun? What's its name?" She asked him as she held the kitty in her hands.

"Her name is Dinah." He said.

"Ah." Katriona gently fold her arms around the cat to hold her properly.

"Meow." Dinah nuzzled her head on her chest. She was being happy for having a new member of the Vessalius Family.

"Aww. . ." Katriona cooed. "What a cutie!" She even rubbed the cat's head between its ears. _"She really reminds me of Cheshire-chan. I hope he's doing okay."_ She thought.

Oz replied. "Yes, she is a real sweetie cat." Then, he told her. "Ada has another one too. A white one."

"Really? She does?"

"Yes, and it's name is called Snow Drop."

"Ah, Dinah and Snow Drop. Well, those names sure fit them very well." She smiled.

"O. . . Oz. . ." Mumbled Gilbert from behind Katriona.

"Ah! There you are Gil!" He said when he saw him there. He then walked over and took him out of his hiding place.

As he walked with Oz uneasily, Gilbert mumbled. "But. . . But, Oz! You know I hate cats!"

"Huh?" Asked the new girl as she held Dinah in her arms. "You don't like cats, Gilbert? How come?"

"Actually, Katriona-chan. It's quite temporary." Oz said to her. "He's like that every single day when he comes up to one or if a cat comes up to him while he's not noticing. He suffers from Aileurophobia. The fear of cats."

"Aileurophobia? Really?" She asked again, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, yes." He nodded.

Then, Dinah climbed out of the girl's arms and landed on the floor on its feet before walking off.

Katriona giggled a bit before asking him one more question. "Oh, I almost forgot. How's Ada-chan doing?"

"Oh! She's doing great. She's currently at Latowidge Academy today. So, you'll see her in the afternoon." He answered.

"Latowidge Academy. . ." She pondered. "I think I've heard of that place. I heard it's a famous school."

"Yes." Said Sharon. "It's a school that most children of many noble families were likely to attend to. Why, Elliot and Reo go there too."

"They do?"

"Of course." Said Break. "You sure are asking a lot of questions since you've got here."

Then, Emily chirped. "More like a little girl who fell down a rabbit hole, which is actually a portal that took her to a world that's slightly strange and filled with absurd nonsense."

Katriona shrugged. "I'm actually a curious girl. That's all I have to say about myself. I learn a lot that way."

"Well, that's one way to look at it." The man nodded as he stood by Sharon's side.

"Yeah, sure." Said Jack as he came into the room with Alice. "But you know what they always say. Sometimes, curiosity can put people into trouble."

"Ha ha!" Break laughed. "That's true, Jack. That's true! Curiosity kills the cat."

"If I had curiosity with me, it will surely kill my fear of cats." Gilbert grumbled.

The others laughed along with that statement.

Then, Jack walked over to Katriona and asked her. "So, my fair maiden. How did it all go for you?" He's concerning about her training.

"It all went well for me. Thank you." She replied to him with a smile.

"She actually did some great work." Said Sharon. "Everything she did was fabulous. She made great process on the etiquette, dancing, almost everything. Even playing the piano. I've never seen such a gifted musician."

Break smiled too. "She did a really good job. Well, except for the horse riding part. But, with a little more practice, she'll get better at it."

Then, Katriona blushed. "Oh! Please, Break-san! Enough with the flattery. You're making me flush through my cheeks!"

"Ah, but you can always accept peoples comments on whatever you say or do. Even if you're really blushing." Then, he took out a small fork, and stole one of the two cakes Katriona had on her plate.

"Ack! Break-san!" She whined when he did that.

Then, he popped the cake into his mouth. Afterward, he said to her. "Also, I do know another reason why you're blushing. It's because of your future husband!"

Jack chuckled. "There you go again, Break. You keep jumping to the wedding business a little too early from time to time."

"Well, Jack. You may never realize this. But, I think we have a Romeo and a Juliet in this house!" He said with glee.

"Never mind that." Alice spoke for she want to take a chance in this conversation. "What we all know is that Katriona and Jack are getting together soon. Am I right?"

"I do think so, Alice. You are right on that." She answered as she cut a small piece of the last cake she had on her plate. _"Better eat this one before Break-san does."_ She thought as she did so.

Then, the girl with black hair pointed out. "What do you mean you think so? We _all_ know so! I'm feeling like every other day or so, we have a party about Jack! We had a masquerade ball, a welcome-to-the-family party, and after that, there's going to be a wedding ceremony! In all three of these parties, I'll be chowing down on to anything."

"That's meat for you." Said Oz. "And you're right, Alice. This month we've been having a lot of parties to distribute Big Brother. But, I think that this wedding ceremony will be a big one! Definitely!"

But, Alice stormed over to him. "Now hold on a minute, there! Who asked you to leave me behind when Seaweed Head is being chased by a cat?"

"Well, I. . ."

But, Gilbert interrupted him. "Listen up, you little rabbit! Whenever I see a cat, I get scared! Okay?"

"What do you say, Seaweed Head?" She spoke back.

"That's it! This time, I really mean it! I'm really going to turn you into rabbit stew!" He shouted.

"You'll have to come and get me first!" Alice said before taking off into the garden with Gilbert chasing her from behind.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here!" He yelled, running after her.

Oz then took off to try and calm them down. "Come on you two! Fighting won't solve any of this!"

While the bickering went on upon running around on the grass, Katriona just sat on her seat and stared. Then, she turned to Jack as she raised her eyebrow. "Do they usually end up doing that?"

He shrugged and answered her question. "From time to time. Alice often gets upset a lot. But, not entirely."

"Huh?" She doesn't clearly understand that part.

"Well, what I'm saying is this." He explained to her. "Whenever Oz, Gilbert, or Break mention something she doesn't seem to agree with or if it sounds rather insulting towards her, then she will get upset and take her temper out on them. By all means, if there ever was something that can test her temper or patience. She really is a girl with a high tolerance level."

When he said this to her, she she rubbed her temple a bit. "Hmm. That explains a lot of things. I don't know what I'll do if someone I know takes his or her own anger out on me."

"Huh." Next, Jack asked her. "Say, Katriona? What do you do when things go wrong?"

Now, she's glad that he asked her that sort of question. She smiled and said. "Well, I. . ." Then she hummed one of the parts of her contest song again.

Then, Jack exclaimed for he can tell what her answer is. "Oh! Is that so? You sing a song in order to put yourself at ease?"

"Yes. Whenever something goes wrong, I just pick a song I know in my head and just sing or hum it."

Sharon and Break looked at each other about her answer and smiled at each other too.

Back into the garden, things were going a little out of control for Oz. He still can't get his two friends to calm down and now, he's standing next to Gilbert while Alice is on a tree branch in order to evade the raven haired man.

"You get down here!" Gilbert shouted.

"Try and make me!" Spat the girl on the high branch.

"Come on you guys! Stop this!" Pleaded Oz but his plead was to no avail.

"No one can jump up to a tree branch like I can. Not even a Seaweed Head!" Alice laughed.

Now, Gilbert can't take it anymore. Almost every single day, it's Seaweed Head this and Seaweed Head that! "All right! If I can't jump up, then I'm going to climb up!" With that, he began to climb up the tree.

As he does so, all Alice can do is to just sit there and wait for him to finally get his arms on her.

From inside the patio, everyone watched the situation.

Of course, Oz wasn't sure of how this quarrelsome squabble should end.

When Gilbert finally reached the high branch, he said to Alice. "Now, we'll just see who's the Seaweed Head around here."

"Oh, no. We won't!" She said back to him. But, before she can do anything else, she was caught by his arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"Too late! I got you right here!" However, he didn't realize that the branch he's standing on was about to break off!

Alice didn't notice that, herself. She's too busy squirming and struggling in order to break away from his arms.

"Ack!" Squirmed Oz when he heard the sound of crackling wood. "Gil! Under your feet!"

"What?" Now, he can feel the branch wobbling underneath him! It's about to break off the tree from under his feet within seconds!

"Oh dear!" Sharon exclaimed.

"It's not going to be a pretty picture, isn't it?" Break commented.

"Once then, the sun goes down and smack! They fall off from the tree!" Snapped Emily.

"Oh no." Said Jack.

"This doesn't look too good." Said Katriona as she stood up from her chair.

While standing on the branch, wobbling, Gilbert can feel that he _is _going to fall off! "Woah! Woah!"

Before he can do something to get off, the branch officially broke and now, he's falling down with Alice! "Waaah!"

"Gil!" Cried Oz.

"Gilbert-san! Alice-chan!" Katriona shouted as she ran over to the tree. She's going to try and catch them from falling!

Everyone from back inside the patio took notice of her doing. "Oh!"

"Katriona! What are you doing?" Cried Jack. He's practically worried about her, now.

But miraculously, Katriona caught Gilbert in her arms while Alice landed on him. "I got you!"

However, after saving the two from their fall, she actually lost her balance on her shoes and fell down to the grass on her side. "Oof!"

Gilbert got up and dusted himself. "Whew! Gracious, Katriona! Thanks for catching us. I thought I'll land my head on something."

"Yeah! It would've been _my_ head!" Alice snapped again as she got up too.

Oz ran over to his best friend. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Oz."

But, Alice shouted at him. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be concerning about me?"

"Of course I am, Alice!" He said with a weak smile.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Katriona grunted as she rubbed her waist while lying on the ground, still. Gradually, her nice sunflower yellow dress didn't get dirty.

Break, Sharon, and Jack ran over to check on the new girl.

"Are you all right, Katriona?" Asked Jack. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. No harm done." She answered while trying to get up.

"Let me help you up." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist in order to do so.

At first, Katriona blushed when she felt his warms arms around her waist. _"Ah! Such comfortable arms."_ She thought to herself. Then she answered. "Thank you so much." When she got up, she's blushing still.

Jack smiled but then, his smile faded into a worried frown as he stared at Katriona's back. "Ah, Katriona."

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked him.

He said to her. "What are those on your back?" What he saw on her revealed back are a few marks that look like whip lashes.

When he asked her that question, Katriona hastily turned around to hide her back. She's beginning to feel nervous now. She asked him again, slowly. "What. . . is. . . it?"

"I asked, what are those on your back?" He repeated.

Now, Katriona is feeling more worried than nervous. Not to mention scared. She can tell it's not only Jack who's concerned about what he found. It's also Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon, and Break who are staring at her with either worried or skeptical looks. Apparently, Alice is the one who's staring at her seriously.

With hesitation, she made a quick curtsey and said. "I. . . I need some thinking time! See you later!" Then she hurried her way out of the garden and into the mansion, where she'll be heading to her room.

After seeing her running off, Jack turned to everyone. "I'm a little worried about her. I just saw some certain marks on her back but, I don't see why she doesn't want to tell me how she got them."

"Are you sure, Big Brother?" Asked Oz. "I didn't see them when she saved Alice and Gil from their fall."

"I believe I made an almost-correct prediction." Said Gilbert as he placed a finger on his chin.

Jack asked him. "What do you mean?"

The raven haired man explained to him. "Ever since she first arrived here and before the Welcome-To-The-Family party, I happen to believe that Katriona is having some bottled up troubles inside her. Like she must have been a miserable being before she was found and brought here. A troubled and tormented girl who wants to move on to something different in a different place."

Everyone was startled about what he just said.

Alice however, is a little curious. She hardly knows anything about what's going on.

"Are you sure? Are you certain, Gilbert?" Asked Sharon, looking about as worried and concerned as Jack.

"I'm quite certain." He answered.

Now, everyone fell silent in thought.

Then, Break suggested. "Maybe we should talk with her about it when it's dinner time. Perhaps we should gather up some information on what's troubling her before she came. At that, we can inform Sir Oscar, and the rest of the families about this."

"No." Jack said to him. He had his own suggestion. "I'm afraid that the thing that must be troubling her must have been a bit too personal. I'm afraid that it must be why she ran off when I asked her my question. It would be best if she comes over to me to talk about it. That way once she tells me of what's going on with her, I'll give out the information to you so that we can come up with a solution."

Sharon nodded her head in agreement. "We can try that. I think that will be the best suggestion, Jack-sama."

Everyone else nodded before heading back inside to get back to their business.

In her room, Katriona is practically in a state of witnessing a shocking surprise. It's apparently something that she has completely forgotten ever since she left Glen's home. She's now out of her dress, and in her under garments as she looked at the reflection of her back on the mirror. She gasped slightly. "How. . . How can this be?" On her back, there are a few whip lash marks that seem to have never been healed. After taking one more look on her back, she went over to her bed and flopped on her stomach when she landed on the covers. Then she moaned. "I thought for sure they're healed within the past few weeks but, why were they still there? Oh! That's it! Let there be a plague upon Glen's house!"

She wouldn't believe that if those abusive marks remained there on her back, Jack may not accept her for who she is. "I made a sworn promise to Jack-sama that I'll never leave his side, once we're going to be together! But, I don't want to keep secrets from him! How am I going to tell him? If I reveal the secrets of my tortured life from the past, he'll disown me to let me starve and die! Oh no! What am I to do? If only my real father and mother were still alive!"

After that, she began to cry softly while the rest of the afternoon begins to pass onward.

* * *

M.S.K: So, do you like this so far? Yes! Glen's lust for Katriona _is_ building up! And fast, too! How will Jack feel? What will happen to Katriona? Well, those questions will be answered in the next following chapter and so on. Anyway, do feel free to leave a review or a comment on this chapter. Jya na!

Lotti: You sound like you're having voices in your head.

M.S.K: Eh?

Lotti: Well, when you're saying that description, you're really sound like something evil is approaching. Are you scared?

M.S.K: What? No way!

Lotti: Really. . .?

M.S.K: Yes, really.

Lotti: Okay. . . Oh, Leo-chan!

Leo: (Shows up in front of the authoress) RAWR!

M.S.K: . . . . .

Leo: . . . . Meow?. . . (Scurries off back to the Abyss portal.)

Lotti: Huh? Why didn't he frighten you?

M.S.K: (Laughs)

Lotti: Huh? What's so funny?

M.S.K: I love lions!

Lotti: Eh?

M.S.K: ROAR! ( I can make a really good lion's roar. I can make it sound like it was real.)

Lotti: Eeeeek! (Runs off)

M.S.K: (Giggles) Ha ha! She'll never learn. Nope! You can't teach a Baskerville Lady. (Starts marching off to get back to writing business)


	16. Katriona's Secrets

M.S.K: Whew! Christmas has gone by very quickly, doesn't it? Well, I've been doing some touch up on this chapter while I was on vacation for a week to spend the holidays. Sorry that I've kept you guys waiting for this chapter. I did a lot of things that involved snow and that intends to keep me busy. I was out in a mountain village. Also, I've been doing some other stories that I'm about to come up with. Anyway, I hope you've kept your patience so, I got this chapter updated. So, without further ado, let's have Oscar Vessalius to do the disclaimer.

Oscar: Thank you very much. Lady Kaoru doesn't own a single thing about Pandora Hearts. She only owns the characters she made for the story. Everything about Pandora Hearts rightfully belongs to Jun Mochizuki.

M.S.K: Oh! I forgot to mention that I happen to use the name of a music composer so, I didn't mean to use it without a sign of permission or two. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 16: Katriona's Secrets

It's now late in the evening at the Vessalius Mansion. Jack is walking down the hall while the lamps are shining dim lights on the walls. Everyone else was asleep for the night.

He stopped at one of the windows and he looked up into the sky. "It's so quiet, right now." He said to himself. He saw the moon in its glorious milky white crescent shape. It's now in the Waning Crescent phase. Among it were the stars, shining as beautiful as ever. Then he went back to his walking. He thought aloud to himself. "I wonder if she's doing all right. I haven't seen her since dinner and it's getting late."

He then walked over to the door of Katriona's room. He tried knocking on it a couple of times but, he received no answer. So, he decided to open the door slowly. He peeked and asked. "Katriona? Fair Maiden? It's me, Jack. Are you there?" As he stepped inside, closing the door behind him and walked over to her bedside. He saw her sleeping softly. _"She's already asleep."_ He thought. He noticed that while she's sleeping, there are some tear stains on her cheeks. He can tell that she has been crying to sleep. _"But, what?"_ His mind thought again.

He pulled over a chair by her bedside and sat on it. All the while, he looked at her sleeping face. He's planning to stay there until she's ready to wake up or so. While doing so, he'll try and persuade her to tell him what's troubling her.

Once that moment passed by, strange things are happening in Baskerville Mansion. Every other room was quiet and darkened. Plus, Miranda and Laura have already gone to their quarters for the rest of the night. In one living room, light is shone from underneath the locked door. It was the light of the fire place that's flickering inside, even though it's still dark inside the room.

Glen was constantly staring at the fire while the rest of his family were sitting on the sofa and a couple of chairs in the living room. The reason why they're all there is because, he wanted to discuss with them about something.

Lily made an exasperated sigh and said. "Gosh, it's quiet. Too quiet."

"Will you keep those lips of yours shut for a while, Lily?" Said Lotti, crossing her arms. "You said those words for like three times, already."

"Two times, actually." She said back to her. "I can't take it, you know. It's like a ghost town in here."

"Humph!" The pink haired woman huffed. Around her neck, she still had Katriona's prized pendant. She's been keeping it for quite a while.

After a minute and a few seconds, Lily began to kick her feet upon the bottom edge of the sofa. But, it's technically annoying Lotti.

"Oh!" She scoffed. "Will you ever learn to be quiet for once?"

"I'm trying to be." The little girl replied.

"I mean, nobody asked you to come in here in the first place."

"You don't need to get all huffy about it. I'm here because, Master said so."

"Whatever. . . So, silence." She finished. She didn't want to hear another word from Lily.

Well, the silence gradually broke when Fang asked Glen. "Master, what is it you called us in here for?"

"Was there something wrong?" Asked Doug.

Still staring at the flickering flames, he spoke. "The reason why is because I have a discussion to talk with you all about. It's about Katriona."

"Huh? Why are we going over about her at this moment?" Lotti asked. "She left this house, but what's your point?"

"My point is, Charlotte, most of you guys were having some suffocating commotions when being substitutes for her. At that, I want to do something about it."

Zwei had a question. "What will we be doing about it, Master? Katriona left and I thought we'll be just hop off and forget about her. She did left the house after all."

"Forget about it?" He said crossly.

"Uh, is it a bad idea?" She asked nervously.

"Of course it's a bad idea!" Lotti snapped. "I've had enough of taking that wretch's place for the cleaning around here. She's the one who rebelled at us and went off to Jack's home, right? It's impossible to forget about her, forever. You know how she's pulling on our strings the whole time ever since she left. Especially yours."

Now, Zwei is not too happy about what she said to her at the very end. "I beg your pardon? My puppet strings were just fine! The one tugging on them now is you!"

Before there can be more bickering, Glen finally said. "Enough fighting, you two."

Gradually, that got them to listen for what he has to say.

He spoke to his family slowly as he finally turned around. When he did so, he made a slight glare with danger in his eyes. "What we should do tomorrow is bring her back."

Those words startled everyone in the room.

Fang asked him. "Are you sure that's wise, Master?"

"I'm completely clear about this. Tomorrow we should go to the Vessalius Mansion, dodge everyone that's there, and take her back to our house. I'm not going to let her get away with her rebellious acts and live under someone else's hand. I don't want her to leave this household. . . no matter what." He clarified.

After that, everyone gave those words some thought.

Then, Lily said. "Maybe. . . You're right, master. It's definitely payback time."

"I agree." Said Zwei. "It's going to be such a fun assault, I'll imagine. Now, I'll get her to dance again! Ho ho!"

Fang and Doug nodded in agreement.

Then, everyone turned to Lotti.

"Well, do you still want to dust around the place?" Lily asked her.

Lotti stayed silent for a bit then gave out her answer. "Well, I still need someone to handle my dresses. Let's bring that girl back to the position she's supposed to be! We'll teach her how to mess with the proud name of Baskerville!"

"Very well." Said Glen. "We'll get together for our plan, first thing in the morning." He's definitely sure that he'll stop at nothing to keep her away from Jack.

Back in her new room, Katriona's dream is turning into a nightmare. She shivered under her blankets while she's witnessing the things she's seeing in her minds eye.

In her nightmare, she is running through a dark emissary, searching for a way out. But, no matter how far she ran or how long she had been running, the air still feel cold and the area still looked the same. There's nothing but pitch black ground and there's never a speck of light anywhere. As she huffed and huffed while running, she continued to cry out. "Jack! Jack! Jack, where are you? Can you hear me? Jack!" So far, there's no answer. There isn't even a trace of him, anywhere.

Within a moment later, Katriona felt her legs becoming weary. "I. . . I need to rest a bit." At that, she stopped to catch her breath. But, she felt something squishy pulling down her feet. She looked down and black, squishy wax is on the ground, trying to pull her down. Quickly, she pulled her feet out and resumed her running.

While running still, she muttered. "Come on, Jack. Please answer my calls for you! I know you're around here somewhere! But, where are you?"

One moment later, she heard a blood curdling shriek of pain! She stopped her running and searched around to see where it come from. But, she can't seem to find out where it's from. However, she knows whose voice it is. It's Jack's! Feeling the urge to cry again, she desperately called out. "Jack! Jack! Where are you? What just happened? Are you all right? If you can hear my shouts, answer me back! Please! Jack!"

After a few seconds, a door appeared out of the shadows from behind. Katriona turned around and quickly ran to the door, assuming that Jack might be behind it. She gripped on to the handle and opened it with haste. "Ja. . ." But, when she opened the door, she received a rather shocking and horror stricken surprise!

As she stepped into the room, the windows were glowing blood red. The chair was tipped over alongside with a small table. On the floor, there's crimson blood spilled on to it! Katriona gasped with wide eyes and made a small scream with horror, terror, and fright! She looked over to where all the blood was spilled from and there, to her shocking surprise, is Jack's body!

"Oh no! No! This can't be happening!" She cried with tears flowing from her eyes as she ran over to his body. His clothes were stained with his blood as it continued to pour out.

"No! Jack!" Katriona cried some more as she desperately shook his body, to find out that he is dead! But, who could have done this to her future husband? The one she always dreamed and fallen in love with? The one who she met at the Masquerade Ball? The one who adored her voice? "You can't die, here! I can't go on without you! Oh, Jack!" She continued to sob as she hovered over his body. She's all alone now. First her parents and now, her future husband! More tears are streaming down her face. "No. . . . No. . . . NOOOO!"

She fell down on Jack's body, sobbing some more. Within a moment later, she heard a blood curdling laugh! She sat up and looked around for whose it is. She even stopped her crying. "Where are you? Come out and show yourself!"

She looked behind her and found where the laugh is coming from. Two familiar eyes were looming over her. The voice even sound familiar. "Katriona. . ."

She stood up and saw who's looking down at her. "No!" She gasped.

It's Glen! The man who she rebelled against! In his hand is a blood dipped knife! He's probably the one who killed Jack!

"How. . . How could you?" She shouted.

But, Glen raised his knife above her, ready to strike down on her!

Seeing this act and have already known what will happen, Katriona's eyes widened up with more fear! He's now going to do to her like what he did to him! "No! No! Don't!"

"No!" Katriona screamed once more as she sat up on her bed and opened her eyes. She breathed heavily too.

Jack's eyes snapped open too. Her scream must have been the thing that woke him up. He saw her panting while sitting on her bed.

"What? What?" She looked around and it's only her bedroom. No Glen, no blood red windows, no blood puddle, nothing else. It's just the furniture of her bed and the blue color of the night sky that filled the room. She then let out a sigh. It was all a dream. A rather frightening one.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked her.

Katriona rested herself on the pillows and answered. "Only a nightmare and a scary one. . ." Then, she sat up again and saw Jack sitting at her bedside. "Wait! If you're here the whole time. . ." She saw that she was in her undergarments, still. Then, "Eeeeek!" She covered herself with the blanket.

Her shriek made Jack jump up. "I'm sorry! I didn't really know that you're. . ." But, before he can say anything else, he was hit by a thrown pillow!

Katriona stood on her bed and picked up another one. "What are you doing in. . . Waah!" She slipped on the edge of the other side of the bed and fell on the floor.

"Ack!" Jack ran over and stood next to her.

"Ow, ow, ow." Katriona rubbed her hip for she landed on it when she fell.

He asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered as she stood up, holding the blanket to herself. "I got to learn not to keep falling down in certain places."

Then, Jack told her slowly. "Okay, what I'm going to say to you is that I think there's something troubling you since this afternoon."

She blinked after hearing his words. Then she looked up at him with a nervous look.

Finally, he asked her. "Will you tell me about it?"

At that, Katriona didn't know what else to do. He looked kind of serious about it. She's not even sure of how he'll react if she told him the truth about her life before she came to his mansion. Then, not knowing what to say, she tried saying to him. "I'm. . . I'm afraid that you'll be shocked."

"Huh?" He asked.

"What I'm saying is that it's too complicated to spill it out to you. I just don't want to be rejected after saying it." She said.

There's a small pause before Jack answered her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Katriona. I almost lost you since you ran from me at the ball. Now, that I finally found you, I don't want to lose you again. You see, I'll never reject someone like you. I'll listen to what's going on your mind when you're sleeping. I'll understand you."

After hearing those words, Katriona just stared at him. Never before did she meet a man who will be so caring. To her opinion, Glen have never shown her this kind of care to her. She finally sighed and said. "Okay, I'll tell you."

With that, he stroked her cheek and soothed. "That's my girl." Then he went to the door and said. "Meet me in my room and we'll talk about it. All right?"

She nodded and he left for his room, where he'll be waiting for her. Then she decided to get dressed in her new nightgown. After she got dressed in it, she noticed her father's sheet music on top of a small table that's part of her room. She took it and head out the door to find Jack.

Jack is already dressed in his nightclothes too. When he heard the door opened, he saw Katriona. He blushed a bit for how cute she looked in her thin strapped, silky white nightgown and her hair down. Then, he cleared his throat and gestured her to come inside and sit on his bed, next to him.

When she made herself comfortable, she spoke out the truth about herself. "My full name is Katriona Elizabeth (E.) Webber."

Jack blinked. "Webber? I think I've heard that family name before! Isn't that the name of a musician named Alexander L. Webber and a seamstress named Trista Webber?"

"You're correct." Said Katriona. "I am their daughter. The fact is, I'm not born as a noble. I'm only a middle class village girl. When I was very young, my parents and I lived a very happy life. My mother happens to be the greatest seamstress in Reveille and my father is a wonderful musician. I learned a lot of sewing from my mother and my father will always play the violin whenever I'm sad or lonely. He will even let me sing while he's doing music. He even wrote a song for me. The one I sang at the contest. 'Think of Me'. He said I was destined to have a song that can resemble me. I believe he once performed at your house, Jack. Everything is wonderful. We had each other and we even have our dreams."

Then her small smile turned into a deep frown and her hands balled up into fists as she laid them on her knees. "But then, one day, a terrible event happened and changed everything. A stranger happen to appear at our house out of nowhere and assassinated my mother and father. I ran into their room, thinking that they're there, so that I'll get a chance to tell them of a special festival I was hoping they'll take me to. But when I came to the room, what I saw is a broken window, and both of my parents, lying on the floor, not moving an inch. I stood there and stared for a bit. Then, I ran to them, shaking their bodies continuously, wondering if they're asleep. But, when I saw blood stains, I figured that they aren't asleep!"

She felt a bit of tears coming up in her eyes. "It was terrorizing! I was playing in my room for a while until the time of when the festival will start. But when I came into the main room, they were murdered!" Her body was also shaking.

When Jack listened to what she told him about what happened to her family, he's beginning to feel sorry for her. "Oh, Katriona. I believe it must have been horrible for you."

"It is horrible." Katriona then continued her story. "On the day after the incident, knowing that I had no family anymore and not knowing where I'll go, I wandered endlessly around the village's streets, searching for any sign of anyone who will take me in. But, a lot of people shunned me like if I were an outsider or just a plain ol' beggar girl. It was so hard and I was cold and hungry all the time. My clothes were also turned into rags. The thought about dying is too much for me to bear. So, for almost a week, I laid still inside a back alley way. That is until a man came and stood before me. He even reached out his hand. I looked up and he had short black hair, a stern face, and dressed in a crimson cloak over an elegant black suit."

Jack thought of what she said for a moment. "Wait a minute. Black hair, a stern face, black suit, crimson cloak. . . Was it Glen?"  
"Yes." Then she looked at him. "Wait! You know him?"

"Why, he's a friend of mine." He answered her.

"A friend?" Katriona asked him again. She never knew that someone who's cruel to her had been a friend to Jack.

"Yes. You don't know?" He said.

Katriona shook her head. "No. I don't. What do you know about him?"

"Well, he does happen to be a man who's not as easy going as I am but, he sometimes gets along on most of the things he and I do. Like this." He showed her his golden pocket watch.

She stared at it. "A pocket watch?" She asked. "How do you two get involved with that thing?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, I'm actually a music box craftsman and I designed this while he did another part of it." He pressed the button on the top and it opened up, playing a soft tune.

As she listened to it she said. "Hey, I remember this song. I remember when there's once a lovely lady who used to be Glen's wife. Lacie."

"Really? You know of her?"

"Well, I do. Only a bit, though. I usually listen to her singing that song but, shortly afterwards, she died." She answered. "But, I remember her song very well. I usually hum it to myself almost everyday. But, Glen won't let me sing it in front of him or any of the others."

"Huh. Well, he wrote this song for this." Jack said as he closed the lid. "Now, tell me how did you know of Glen when you're picked up by him. I'm sure you get to get along well with him."

Katriona gave him her answer. "Well, actually no. When he took me into his household, he didn't treat me like his daughter. Only his servant."

"Wait! A servant?" He asked again.

She nodded. Then she continued. "He only lets me do all the housework around his home. Including other things for him and his family, like the laundry, and cook food for him and them. During most of my meal breaks, I had very little to eat. Also, I was put into this room that's next to the upper attic of the house and I'm telling you this. It's always cold. Even on summer days. The floor feels like ice. During the winter, it gets colder. I never like it. Not one little bit. Sometimes, whenever I do something that Glen considers wrong, he will either beat me with his hands or a whip, or let the others do the same. Not to mention, double the housework. He would often call me various names like 'wretch' or 'miserable servant'. At most times, when he's being abusive with me, he'll either say, "I could have let you die out there in the streets" or "Obey me if you don't want to be thrown out", or "You're going to be wishing that you were never born in this world". I hate it when he says those things! He acts like my only existence is to be weak, miserable and powerless!

But, the only one who's nice to me is Lacie before she was gone. She's the only person I can trust in that mansion. She will even feed me generous portions of some of the food she's given. To me, she's more like my second mother. I don't know how she passed on.

I never liked the life Glen has given me. Treating me as his servant! He and his family even abused me. He even had two maids that are just so bratty and stubborn! They even enjoyed tricking me into doing things that can put me into trouble or just to make my cleaning job even harder. Also make up lies, telling me that I'll never be a noble.

Even on the day of the ball, everyone in the family fooled me into believing that they'll let me come along. I once had a dress that once belonged to my mother but, they tore it up when I was about to get ready to go. After that, Lotti took away something that I promised never to give away to anyone. It was a silver heart shaped pendant with a pink rose crystal embedded on it. It was my personal treasure and she stole it! I felt humiliated during that moment!"

Jack listened carefully about her story. He's always been flirting and teasing Lotti before he met Katriona but, he would never believe that she would take away something that doesn't belong to her. The thing that he found unbelievable was that his friend, Glen had been abusing someone he now loved. He never knew before that she was once a worker servant for his household. "Really? I never knew that. That's awful. Tell me more."

She continued onwards. "So, I thought things were hopeless for me until I meet a strange girl named Alyss."

"Wait! The Will of the Abyss?"

"Yes. The most amazing thing is she turned my ragged dress into a beautifully white one and she gave me two silver shoes and a glittery masquerade mask. She's the one who helped me disguise myself to be the Angel of Music at the ball. I did this so that Glen won't recognize me. That's when I first met you.

After the night of the ball, just a week later, nobody in the Baskerville Manor knew that I was the 'Angel'. Until then, Glen tried to force me into telling him my secrets. However, I refused to give them up to him and as a result to that, he had me locked up in his room, telling me that I'm a girl who's placed in his household to be his servant for the keeping. I don't know what's gotten into his head but, it seemed that he wanted to keep me away from you. But, luckily with the help of one of Alyss' friends, I got out of the room and tried back on the missing slipper and the mask. After that, I rebelled against Glen and went off to spend the rest of my life with you, Jack. And, that's the end of everything that happened in the past before I came here."

After she ended her story, Jack fell silent for a bit.

Katriona then said. "The nightmare I had was terrible. I dreamt that the same thing that happened to my parents will happen to you too. I was so scared. I even saw Glen in that dream. He was going to finish me off as well." Her body even began to grow more shaky than before. But, she was now angry about Glen. "I now want to get my mother's pendant back! That Glen! Trying to keep me in chaos! Both him and his family are monsters! Demons! Reapers!"

Jack can tell that she's been suffering terrible moments before she came to his home. He took Katriona and hugged her. "Oh, dearest Rose of May, Fair Maiden, Angel of Music, lovely Katriona." He said softly. "I never knew that you had such a hard life with Glen. I couldn't believe that he will be doing all of those things just to make you miserable. But, you're not meant to be you know. You are welcomed to stay here in the Vessalius Mansion. I'll be sure that Glen will not harm you any further. You're now the most important thing to me. I'll let the others know so that way, we'll make sure you're kept safe, until the day of our wedding. We can stand up against them. You and me, together."

Crying a bit, Katriona asked him. "Really? Can we do that? Can we really hold on until the day of our union?"

"I'm sure of it." He said to her with an assuring smile. Then he took her hands and asked her. "So, for tonight, will you stay here to sleep with me?"

At first, Katriona pondered about what he said to her. No one has ever let her sleep with anyone before. She would often sleep in her bed while Cheshire sleeps in his before she left Glen's house. She blushed deeply for a bit. Then, she looked up to him and replied with a small smile and two tear drops flowing down her eyes. "Yes, Jack. I think it'll do better for me. I'll sleep with you and thank you!"

"You're most welcome, my fair Katriona." He said back as he held her tightly in his arms.

After that, they both slept together to pass the night away.

* * *

Jack: So those are her secrets.

M.S.K: Yes. She does have a hard life.

Oz: I really, really, really pity her! The poor thing!

M.S.K: You're really sympathetic, Oz-kun.

Oz: Of course I am.

M.S.K: But, mostly when it comes to Gil.

Gilbert: Huh? Well. . . That's not. . . You see. . . We're not. . .

M.S.K: Well, everyone, keep your fingers crossed for what will happen in the next chapter, okay? I'll be writing it very soon. Jya na! ;D

Gilbert: Are you listening?

M.S.K: Come on. I know that there's some shonen ai building up on you, Gil. I can see that you're hung up on Ozzie. (smirks)

Gilbert: (Blushes) Enough of that!


	17. A Complicated Morning

M.S.K: Whew! What a week! Sorry I've been keeping you guys waiting for this chapter. I didn't mean to make you worry that I've stopped writing. But, I'm not going to finish writing this story just yet. In fact, it's too early for this story to come to an end. There's still some things about my character I haven't illustrated just yet. I've been very busy with college work and plus, I had dinner with my relatives a few nights ago. Anyway, thanks for sending me your concerns. I finally got chapter 17 up for you!

Lily: (Shoves the authoress away)

M.S.K: Yeoww! (Lands on a gorse bush)

Lily: So! Kaoru doesn't own anything about Pandora Hearts! She only owns her protagonist for the story! So, sit back, relax, and. . .

M.S.K: Woah! Woah! Woah! You missed your cue! (Brushes the prickles off herself) You won't be saying the disclaimer until I say when you should!

Lily: Sorry! That's already done with, for now!

M.S.K: 0_0 Oh. . . . Tartar Sauce!

* * *

Chapter 17: A Complicated Morning

In the Abyss, Alyss happened to sense some of Katriona's anxiety from underneath the Vessalius Mansion. She also sensed that it's not just anxiety from her. There's also straining hatred, anger, and of course, a thirst for vengeance. She even happen to overhear some of her conversation with Jack too.

Cheshire can somehow sense it too.

Finally, Alyss gets the picture. She sat on her sofa while kicking with her legs constantly and said. "Oh, yes! That's what I was forgetting moments ago. I always knew that there are a few things about Katriona that are still stuck in the dark. She used to have a family and now, they're gone forever. She was very lonely until Glen showed up in her life. Yes, she does hate him as much as I do. He treated her like if she were a simple nobody. And she has a little treasure that one of his minions stole from her."

"Yes. Yes. She told Cheshire the exact same situation. Nyah." Said the cat chain before licking his paws.

"Now, she wants her vengeance by wanting to get it back. But, I think she might need some help with that plan." The girl said after she stopped kicking with her legs.

But, her cat is curious to what she's thinking about. "What are we going to do, Mistress? Nyah?"

Alyss smiled. "Well, Cheshire, here's what's in my mind. I'm pretty alert about this. I was being certain that there will be a situation where Glen might march over to the Vessalius Mansion with his fellow followers to try and snatch Katriona away from Jack. He might even try to bring her back to the life she hates the most. This practically worries me, Cheshire."

"Nyah. . . ."

Both of them began to think while the dolls moaned from their shelves. "What shall we do. . . . What shall we do. . . ."

Then, Cheshire had a thought. "Um, Mistress? Nyah? Cheshire thought of something. Nyah. Mistress does know that almost every human in the Four Dukedom has a chain, right? Nyah?"

"Yes. I do know that." Said Alyss. "What is it you're thinking."

Now, this is what he told her. "Cheshire remembers that Katriona doesn't have a contract with Cheshire. Nyah. She only sees Cheshire as a friend. Nyah. Now that Katriona is in the Vessalius Mansion, she should have a chain too. Nyah. She should be a legal contractor. Nyah. Surely she'll confront Glen that way. Nyah."

After listening to his idea, Alyss' smile began to broaden. She can see that this idea can be beneficial. "I see! I see, now! Well now that you mentioned it, I think we do have someone who can guard her as well as Jack. Plus, it's been a long while since I've seen the Black Rabbit."

So, she got up from the couch and went over to a black shadowy corridor in another corner of her room. She stood in front of it and said to one of the shadows. "Hey, my dear friend? Do you hear what we were talking about just now? You do know what that means, don't you?"

The shadowy figure appeared by showing half of a white mask, peering through the veil of shadows in the corridor. It had two eyes. One on the mask's side and the other with the shadows and they're both glowing in a bright color. Then it spoke with a hoarse voice. "I've heard, my mistress. I will attend to the girl you've often spoke of. I will help her vanquish her enemy."

Alyss smiled with glee. "That's great to hear you say that. We can introduce you to her tomorrow."

"Of course." Said the shadowy figure. "But for a situation like that I charge a great deal of preparation. So, tell me. Where can I meet this Glen Baskerville?"

From that moment onward, Alyss is willing to give Katriona, her help one more time.

The very next morning, things were very quiet and a bit weary for Katriona during breakfast. While staring at her plate and tapping on it with her fork, she's constantly lost in thought about what she and Jack should do to prevent any chances of Glen trying to hunt her down. She then lowered her head and let out a depressed sigh. She's been that way ever since she woke up late and almost fell out off from her side of Jack's bed. Somehow, she felt a little shaky too, when she walked her way to the dining hall where her breakfast would be waiting for her.

After she let out another sigh, Kate tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "Hmm? Huh?" Katriona looked up at her and she saw the lady staring at her with a strict look.

"Ahem!" Kate cleared her throat, sternly. She's letting Katriona know about her current position at the table.

Katriona observed herself closely, and realized that her arm is on the table and her head was hung low. Then, she tried to straighten herself up. "Oh!" She brought her head back up and moved her arm away from the table.

After taking a few more bites on her french toast, she decided to take a sip from her glass of water. But, right after that, she let out a pretty loud, squeaky hiccup!

Once Kate took notice, she looked at her sternly again.

After she realized what she had done, she placed her hand up to her lips with surprise and chuckled nervously. "Oh, do excuse me." Then she went back to eating.

"You've been like this for quite a while, this morning." Said Kate. "Was there something troubling you, dear?"

Katriona paused herself upon hearing that question. Then she just answered her with a small smile. "Oh, no. There's nothing troubling me." After that, she ate her the last piece of french toast that's on her plate. But she just ate it in one bite, making Kate sigh as she placed her hand on her head.

As the girl wiped her lips with her napkin, she asked her again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Said Katriona with a nervous smile while leading herself away from the table. "Absolutely!" Then without realizing it, she tripped herself over by stepping on the edge of her dress' skirt! "Woah!" Then, she landed roughly on the floor.

That made Kate sigh again. "Oh dear. . ." Then, she thought to herself. _"It looks like she's not being herself, lately. She used to do well on her training yesterday. But today, she must have forgotten everything Master Oscar and I taught her. This worries me."_ But, to cap off those thoughts, she gestured to one of the maids to pick up her empty plate and glass.

During her next lesson on how to dance, Katriona was still in a daze. While she's trying to waltz to the music that's playing by a musician at the piano, Liam pointed out. "Young lady, your head is hanging low. You should keep a straight posture when you're dancing with either a guest or your future husband."

"Ah!" She exclaimed, straightening her head up. "Sorry."

Then, Liam had a suggestion. "Stop the song for a while." He said to the musician and he stopped playing. Then, he took up three books and walked over to Katriona with them.

"Let's use these." He said placing them on top of her head.

While trying to observe what's going on, Katriona couldn't help but wonder why those books were on her head. She did happen to tilt her head to the left a bit before, Liam cleared his throat.

"Ahem! You shouldn't let these fall off."

Gladly, she brought her head back to the straight position, trying to keep them balanced.

"The main idea for this is to keep your head in a straight level for eye contact with your partner. So, whatever you do, don't move your head in any direction and keep these books in balance." He explained.

"O. . Okay." She answered.

After that, Liam walked over to Jack who's currently keeping an eye on her throughout her lesson. "Now, Jack?"

He nodded. "Yes, Liam." Then he walked over to her.

While having the books in place, Katriona happened to blush lightly. But she wants to get back to sharp focus or she'll probably lose herself.

When Jack stopped before her, he bowed and Katriona curtsied, trying to keep the books in place.

_"Careful, Katriona." _She thought to herself. _"Remember what Liam said."_

Then he asked as he reached out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She happens to be a lost in thought for a short while until those words were spoken to her. "Hmm? What did you say?"

Jack blinked for a bit, wondering if she's all right and repeated. "I just asked you to dance."

"Oh! Yes." She took his hand and the two started dancing as soon as the pianist started playing.

As they were dancing to the piano's music, Katriona was still lost in thought. _"I have no idea why, but I'm somehow having a strange feeling that something's not right. Like something bad will happen later on. That might be the thing why I'm losing focus, today. I'm now feeling that there's something wrong with me. I know I should leave this Vengeance-on-Baskervilles business to Jack and his family. But, I just want to do it my own way. It is my mother's pendant after all."_

Later on, Katriona's eyes began to feel droopy. _"Now, I don't know why __I'm feeling sleepy too. . ."_ She tried to keep her eyes open to stay awake.

Jack took notice of this too. "Dear Maiden, you look sleepy."

Once he said that, Katriona's eyes snapped opened. "Ah!" And before she realizes it, she happened to slip upon her next step on the floor! "Ah! Woah!" As she fell, so did the books from her head. "Oof!"

The Pianist hit the wrong notes on the piano, making a disordent sound on it, once he saw the situation.

Everyone in the room stared.

Jack kneeled down to help his future bride up from the floor. "Are you okay?"

Katriona dusted herself and said. "I'm okay. I can get up, thank you."

Liam just placed his head on his forehead while sighing and shaking his head. "This is getting hopeless!"

After she got up, Jack couldn't help but wondering what she's having in her mind. "Dear, you look like there's something bothering you, while we're dancing. Is it about our talk last night?"

"Part of it." She said, sighing and crossing her arms.

"Oh, Katriona." He said to her. "Remember what I told you that Uncle and I shall handle it? You shouldn't worry about it so much."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked him, looking up to him with a worried look in her eyes. "I should be the one who should give Glen a payback. I mean, really! He's the Jabberwocky of this Dukedom. Not me!"

"Katriona, Katriona." He said again, trying to calm her down. "You're only taking this way too personally."

After he said that, all she can do is stare at him.

While there was silence, Liam and his colleagues couldn't help but stare at what's going on. They didn't even have a clue of what they're talking about.

Then, Jack said to her. "You, know I think you should deserve a break from this. You probably need some time to cool this tension off before lunch time."

As they walked pass the piano, Katriona asked him. "Are you sure? I can still dance."

"But you were a little tired from last night. You can go back to your room to take a break. I'll go and talk with everyone about what we've discussed with." He insisted.

"I. . . I know it will be fine but. . ."

Well, before she can say anything else, Break popped out from inside the piano's string compartment, shocking the pianist a bit. "Yoohoo!" He greeted with a big smile.

"Break!" Said Katriona and Jack in unison.

As he got out of the piano, Liam marched over to him and cried. "Oh! For once in your life, can you at least use the door!"

But, Break didn't pay any attention to his numerous remarks of criticism and just said to Katriona. "Why, hello dear!"

"Hi. . ." She just answered, nervously.

Then he turned to Jack. "So, I heard that there's a bit of frustration going on around here. Isn't there?"

"Well, only a bit. Slightly." Said Jack. "But I just want you to help me gather up everyone here for an important meeting. Just as soon as we can have Katriona settled back in her room to cool off."

"When is that?" He asked.

"Immediately." He answered to him.

"Oh, okay." So, without wasting a second or two, Break took Katriona by the hand and said. "So, now my dear, it's time to head back to relaxation. You can continue with nobility preparations later! I will also have tea ready too. Just for you! Ha ha!"

As he took her out of the dance room, Katriona pleaded. "Hey! Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm not done talking with Jack just yet!"

"Oh! But your tension comes first!" He said as he continued his way to her room.

After she's brought back to her chambers, Jack stood at his spot and just shrugged at what Break's doing. Then he decided to go off and look for Oscar, Oz, Alice, and the others.

In her room, Katriona just let out a big sigh. "Oh. . . ." Yes. Break dragged her all the way there and she figured it's too late to talk him out of it. "Jack didn't even tell me of how long I have to stay in here. If no one tells me, I'm definitely going to be a flying sheep!" Then, she let out another small sigh.

A moment has passed and although she may have the best intentions of staying put on the side of her bed, boredom began to get the better of her. She got up from the bed and walked over to the book shelf in a corner. She looked through all the books that were there to see if she can find one that's interesting enough to read. Fortunately, she found one. The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. "Hmm. . . ."

As she took it to a chair to sit and read, she thought to herself. _"This reminds me of either Alice or Alyss from this 'Abyss' place."_ As she opened the book, she found that some of the pages were illustrated with beautiful drawings about all the things Alice had done and all the situations she's been through. "Huh. Very interesting. I would like to ask Alice if she's ever read this book before."

She began reading the first chapter until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out.

The door opened and a maid stepped in, pushing a cart with a tea set and a dessert assortment on it. "I was ordered by Break to bring this to you, my lady." She said as she placed everything on the table next that's next to her.

_"Break?"_ Her mind thought. Then she remembered him mentioning tea from the first place. Once she did so, she shrugged her shoulders and just said. "Thank you."

After she is done putting everything on the table, the maid happens to notice the book that's in Katriona's hands. "Oh!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

The maid explained to her. "I used to read this book when I was very young. It's a really good one."

"Really? Well it's my first time reading this though."

"I see. Well, enjoy." Then the maid left her room as she closed the door.

From there, Katriona continued to read.

In the meeting room, Jack told Oscar, Oz, Gilbert, Ada, Alice, Liam, Break, and Sharon everything about Katriona's story before she came to live with him.

However, the whole thing sent an incredible surprise of disbelief to everyone who listened to him. But, the whole thing happened to anger Oz and Gilbert.

Once Jack finished giving out her story, Oscar replied. "I see. . . So she's an orphan and she was abused by Glen after she was picked up. Both verbally and physically, am I correct, nephew?"

"I have said so, Uncle." He replied to the man. "I haven't had any idea why my friend will be so harsh on an innocent girl. She's only a child who lost her family to the hands of the death gods in a young age."

Now, the entire table fell silent before Break said. "I wouldn't believe that she was brought up by such a man. I honestly thought she might be his daughter."

"Absolutely not." Said Sharon. "Jack did told us that she's the daughter of the musician who has been murdered years ago. Not to mention along with his wife, the seamstress."

"The poor thing!" Cried Oz. "She's never meant to be miserable!"

"But at least she's safe with us." Said Ada. "We're having her here as if she were adopted to a real family."

"I knew it!" Said Gilbert. "There is something that's giving her problems." Then he prepared his pistol to get ready for any attack from the Baskervilles. "I will teach them how to push a girl for over more than a year. If Glen thinks that he can try and bring us down to the Abyss, I got news for that pimento loafed walrus, I'll surely shoot the living daylights out of him!"

"And I say, we should give that girl a chain to protect herself." Said Alice.

Oscar thought of what the girl suggested. "Oh, not in her life. We need to have some security guards from Pandora to help her. That way, she'll be safe before the day of the wedding."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right, uncle. That is, if Gil doesn't mind if I join." Said Oz before looking up at the raven haired man.

"Huh? Uh, no!" He said blushing nervously. "I would rather do this with only me and the other guards."

Oz mumbled for a bit before calling out. "Dinah!" Then as he clicked his fingers, the cat came and began to jump up on to Gilbert's chest!

Seeing the cat coming, Gilbert quickly dodged it before saying. "Okay! Okay! You can come!"

"Yay!" He cheered. Then he felt a fist being thrown at the back of his head. It was Alice.

"What did I say about leaving me behind, manservant!"

"Ow. . . ."

However, Jack wasn't sure about this Security Guard idea from either his Uncle or Gilbert. "Um, Uncle. Gilbert. Is this idea really necessary. I'm having this little concern for what if there will be a certain point of when Glen might strike upon us. Even the strength of Pandora's Security Guard is no match against the chains they're in contract with."

"Oh, I'm sure that won't happen." He said to his nephew. "Liam, Gilbert, and the others were always ready as you do know for now. They can always expect the unexpected. Now, as soon as everything is prepared, you can go ahead and check on the girl. I'm sure she has calmed down for now."

Liam however isn't so sure if Oscar is correct about the whole 'Expect the Unexpected' thing.

Still, Jack tried to say to his uncle. "Well, sure. But. . ."

"Now, now. We need to get everything arranged. Your lady must be guarded. So, this meeting's dismissed for now." He declared.

As everyone went on with their business for now, Jack is still concerned about the thought of Katriona being in danger. He's very certain that Glen will be very angry with him. He knows that once his friend (so called), makes up his mind, there's no point of changing. So, for now, there's only one thing he can do. Go off and find his sword and get ready to get some answers from Glen for the sake of his bride-to-be.

Meanwhile, Katriona is walking down the hallway of the mansion. She already finished reading the first few chapters of Alice in Wonderland with her tea time and she has already grown tired of being cooped up in her room. She wanted something else to do instead of just sitting around, doing nothing. So, she snuck out of the room and decided to walk around the mansion for a bit.

In wasn't too long before Katriona happened to walk into one of the living rooms of the manor. As she looked around with skeptical eyes, she found that there's only a few ordinary things like fancy furniture, antiques, bouquets of flowers in vases, and of course a fire place.

Katriona walked over to a black bench and sat on it. Then, she placed her hand on something that seemed to be a table to her, but she happened to press on something that makes a musical note.

On the moment she moved her hand away, she looked over to where her hand is laid on. A grand piano! "Ah!" She remembers that she played the piano for Kate and Oscar during her training to become a noble.

She turned herself towards the piano on the bench and played a few scales on it. Yes, her father had shown her some music stuff before he died. After she practiced her scales, she noticed a written score of the song that's written for Jack's pocket watch. On the first piece of paper, she read the title. _"Everytime You Kissed Me."_ Her mind read aloud. "Huh. I always wonder what the title is, every time I sing it to myself."

She studied the music carefully, then she began to play it. In different times, she happened to hit some wrong notes but for the next few times, she played it gracefully on the piano.

As she played on the piano she began thinking of the good things that will happen once she and Jack were finally together as an official couple. She also thought about how much she missed Lacie. She was the only person who's been nice to her when she was taken in by Glen. Unlike the rest of the members of the family or the two maids, Lacie is the one who really treated her like her own daughter and Katriona, herself respected her as her second mother.

After she finished playing, she let out a relaxed sigh. "Ah, that felt good." As she got up from the bench, she somehow began to feel a need to chuckle. Then, her chuckles begin to expand into a pretty loud and playful laugh! "Ah ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha!" She have never laughed like that in a long while! It felt like she watched a comedy in a theater and she came back, laughing like crazy!

Once she calmed herself down, she said to herself. "You know what, Katriona, it's been a long, long while since you last played an instrument. You often used your voice and you got back to it after a long time."

But, before she can walk out, a sinister and high pitched chuckle echoed in the room. "Ho ho ho ho! I rarely think so, young lady! But, I'm afraid it will be an even longer wait than that!"

When she heard that voice. She stopped, spun around and searched for where or who this voice is from. "What? Who's there? Show yourself!"

The voice continued to laugh and giggle mischievously.

Finally, Katriona happened to hear it coming from the fireplace of the room. She found a swirling cloud of soot inside. She can also tell who this voice is. "All right! You know I have enough of your little games, Zwei! I know you're in here."

But, there is silence and the soot continued to swirl around the fireplace.

Fed up of being entertained by little measly tricks, she walked over to it. "Come on out, Zwei! I'm warning you!"

Then, she felt something tugging her waist. Next, her arms, and legs! It even picked her up the ground. "Gah!" She exclaimed. The things that are binding her are all marionette strings! She can tell where this is from!

The swirling soot stopped swirling in the fireplace and finally, Zwei came up to Katriona from behind and out of hiding. "Ho ho ho! Tricky, am I?" She giggled at her as she walked around her to look at her, face to face. "Here, I thought you'll be difficult to catch since you're here in one of the Four Duke Houses! How nice to see you again. . . . . Servant Girl!"

"Wait a minute! You were spying on me the whole time? Did Glen sent you?" She shouted at her.

"Of course!" The Puppet Mistress said to the girl. "But, it's not just me who came all the way here for a reunion. Master will be grateful to see you once we get back. But, I'm sure that he'll begin his happy reunion party from 'scratch', though. Don't you agree?"

Katriona shrieked. "You heard me from back at that place! I am not going back to that mansion! This is my home now and I have family here!" Then, she began to tug and kick and wriggle in order to get away from the strings that are binding her.

But, the chain above her started to moan and gasp in pain.

Zwei looked up and said. "Now, you don't need to get all fussy, don't we? I can't have you hurting my darling Doldum. All that will do is give you pain that will be more hurtful than what you're giving her!"

"Let. . . me. . . go!" Katriona hissed one more time.

"Why are you so angry? You should be happy with joy that we're going to bring you home! Besides it's awfully nice for those Vessalius mice to look after our little lost lamb."

"I'm sorry but, my home is here!"

"Still being difficult, are we? Oh well, you just leave me no choice. . ." Now, Zwei took out a small bottle of a certain liquid in it. She uncorked the bottle, pulled out a handkerchief and placed a few drops on it from the bottle.

Katriona couldn't tell what it is, but she's sure that it won't be good.

Then, Zwei took the dampened handkerchief with her as she behind the girl. "Right, now I believe we should let you sleep for a while." Then she held her by her right shoulder and placed the handkerchief over her mouth and nose.

From the handkerchief she's holding, Katriona took a whiff of the liquid's peculiar scent. Then suddenly, she feels her mind slowly shutting down and her eyes are becoming droopy. Soon, thanks to the liquid's dosage, she drifts off into a slight slumber.

Once she removed the handkerchief from her mouth, and have ordered Doldum to untie her strings, she grabbed the girl and chuckled. "Ah, ha ha! My splendid idea worked! Now, all I have to do is bring her to Master and we'll go home with her to bring her back to where she belongs!"

Later on, the same maid came into Katriona's room to bring the tea set back to the kitchen. But, before she can do anything, she found out that Katriona is no where to be seen! "Oh!" Then, with no time to lose, the maid quickly placed everything on the cart, hurried to the kitchen and ran off to find Jack.

Once she found him, Jack held her hands and asked. "Oh, my! What's got you all worried?"

The maid caught her breath and answered hesitantly. "Lord Jack! The young mistress! She's gone!"

"Huh?" He asked again, with his eyes filled with surprise. "Is it Ada?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "It's your future bride! The new girl! She's not in her room! She has disappeared!"

Now, Jack was shocked at what he heard from her. "Katriona?" After removing his hands from the maid's, he spoke again. "Why, I thought I told her to stay there! Why would she wander off? I don't want her to worry too much about Glen! She should leave that problem to me!"

"Big Brother? What's going on?" Said Oz as he happened to pass by as the maid went back to her job.

Jack answered him. "Oz! You must get Uncle, Gilbert, Sharon, Liam, and Break! Katriona had just wandered off from her room!"

"Eh? Are you serious?" The boy exclaimed. "I thought she's supposed to be there!"

"Yes! I know! But, she just slipped off!"

"We must split up and search the mansion!" Oz suggested.

"Right! We should! Now hurry and get everyone!"

"Will do!"

Then the two went off to start on what they have to do in order to find Katriona. But, what they didn't know is that she's now in the hands of the Baskervilles, who will soon meet them within a while.

* * *

M.S.K and Lily: (busy fighting about the disclaimer cue.)

Oz: -_-. . . . . Ahem! And now, since those two are busy for now, it's time for a completely different announcement. Kaoru will be coming up another chapter after this one. It will be a special one. (Whispers) Well, for this time anyway. But, boy were the Baskervilles in for a surprise on the next chapter, after Chapter 18!

M.S.K and Lily: (Their fighting stopped and they stared at Oz) Eh?

M.S.K: Ozzie? Wasn't that my line?

Oz: So, see you next time!

M.S.K: Wait a second! I'm not done talking yet. . . . .!

Oz: Yes, we are!


	18. Baskervilles are in the Vassalius House!

M.S.K: Hello everyone! Of all the other things I've been doing and events I've been through, it took me a long time to write up this chapter. Plus, I've been doing some thinking time on how this should start out. Well, enough about that. The important thing is after this chapter, there will be two chapters left, and I'm still in the writing business! And boy, there is a surprise in this chapter! So, Glen?

Glen: . . . . . .

M.S.K: Oy!

Glen: (Sighs) Lady Kaoru doesn't own Pandora Hearts. The characters belong to Jun Mochizuki and the OC characters belong to Kaoru.

M.S.K: Thank you. Now, on with the story to see what surprises there shall be! Oh! And one of these characters belongs to Alexander Webber's musical so, I don't own him either.

* * *

Chapter 18: Baskervilles are in the Vassalius House!

A long while later, Katriona is in a deep, deep trance. She laid still as she felt her inner consciousness lying on what seemed to be the floor but from as far as her mind can comprehend, she's lying still in some place filled with pitch black shadows. She felt like she's been sleeping for hours and her eyes didn't seem to want to open up.

_"What's happening to me right now?"_ She thought to herself. _"How long have I been lying down? Am I going to wake up any sooner? I wonder what Jack and everyone else is doing right now. I've been reading and playing the piano a moment ago. So, why am I stuck in darkness? Am I really sleeping? I can't even move my arms or feet. They felt like they're bound up by something around them. I can barely move."_

Then, she happens to be feeling something furry upon her body. _"Huh? What's this? It feels like. . . high quality fur. . . So comfy!"_ She also heard sniffing in her mind's eye. _"And what's that sound? Sounds like. . . a dog sniffing. . ."_

Katriona slowly opened her eyes and the dream from her mind's eye is gone. What she saw is some black fur and a dog's snout up close to her face. Of course, there's some paws sitting on her chest. "Eh?"

"Bandersnatch! What did I tell you? You naughty dog! She's not a treat! She's a guest!" Said a small girl's voice. Katriona can tell whose it is.

As the wispy tailed dog, Bandersnatch whined and moved away from her, Katriona saw the girl who has this familiar voice. Lily! "Ah!" Now, she remembers the past situation. She was knocked out cold for a while, thanks to some sleeping medicine that Zwei made her inhale with. She almost forgot that the Baskervilles had came to the Vessalius Mansion to try and take her!

She looked around and about and it appeared to her that she has been taken to a remote storage loft that's not too far from the Manor. It happened to be part of the property the Vessalius Family have owned. She tried to mover her limbs but, she looked down upon herself. She's still wearing her orange dress but the main thing is her arms were bound to each side of her body while her hands were tied to the back. She can't even move her feet either because, they're bound together too. Her hands, arms, and feet were tied up by ropes!

"I know what you're thinking." Said Lily, smiling mischievously. "The reason why we tied you up is that way you won't run away, like you did last time!"

Katriona didn't make an answer but growled.

"Oooh! I think this little kitty is still angry! I just brought her to the welcome-home committee and yet, she's still not happy!" Said Zwei, coming out of hiding.

"Of course I'm not happy!" Katriona scolded. "I'm never going to be happy with you guys!"

"More rowdy rough talk from a pitiful run-away servant girl." Said Lotti as she joined with the two. She's wearing her casual outfit under her crimson cloak and she also has her hair down. Right by her side is a large lion with a crown on its head. It stared sternly at Katriona.

"Well." Said Lily. "It looks like we're going to be here with you for quite a while until those Vessalius people will be finding us here. In the meantime we're going to keep you tied up until the main event. But, I think in order to make things better, Bandersnatch is going to have you as a playmate for a short while. So, don't let him scare you. After all, a dog's bark is worse than its bite."

Katriona mocked. "Heh! Big deal. Like I would be afraid of some ebony colored, whip tailed, overgrown canine."

When they heard this, Bandersnatch growled at her and Lily snapped. "Don't ever insult my dear pet!"

"Anyway. . ." The bounded girl started again. "What is it you guys want with me this time? There's absolutely no way you're all going to take me back to that death burrow where you call home! This place is my real home now, and soon, I'm going to be part of Jack's family! As his wife!"

"Oh yes, we are!" Lotti shouted before slapping her cheek. "Glen has ordered us to come down here with him in order to retrieve you. We can't have you rebelling against us after all you did just to hide your secrets of being at the ball as a Music Angel. Not to mention seeing you marrying the eldest Vessalius son! Now, you're going to have to be real quiet and don't ever think about doing any back stabbing tricks!"

"We're not going to let you get away with marrying Jack either." Said another familiar voice.

"After all, we fall for him first and we're going to make sure that you're not in our way anymore." Said the second one.

Katriona looked over and she found what she didn't expect to see!

There are two familiar young women in their casual outfits and they now have their crimson cloaks too!

"So, we meet again, Katriona!" Said the first one.

She gasped. "Miranda and Laura? What are you doing all the way here?"

"Glen promoted our position as new family members now." Said Laura.

"That's right! Instead of being replacements for you upon housework, he eventually asked us to lend him a hand in this plan. He told us that we don't have to be maids anymore. So, he gave us these cloaks and we're officially now known as Miranda and Laura Baskerville!" Miranda answered with her.

Now, Katriona is even more surprised than before. She couldn't believe that those two bratty maids have gone so far in order to be official members of the family instead staying at their original position. Now, she has another thought. She really has to get out of the pickle she's in. She has to find Jack and the others, fast! She's pretty sure that they found her missing and are already looking around the house for her. She didn't want to go back to the Baskerville Mansion! There's still a lot of things she wants to do around her new home and there's still a lot of things she wanted to say. She tried wriggling from the ropes.

But, she felt something kicking her side and it made her fall to the ground.

Lotti just kicked her. "Oh no! You're not escaping us this time, young girl! We just had Doug and Fang going off to bring Glen's message to Jack so, that we can show him how weak you are, while they're at it!"

When she heard those words, Katriona's eyes widen! Then she felt anger rumbling deep down inside her. She never want to see another sight of Glen ever again! That's something she planned ever since she moved in to the Vessalius Family! She didn't even want to speak to him anyhow.

Then, she was brought out of her thought when Lotti used one of her throwing knives to cut the ropes that bound up her feet.

After that, she commanded to her. "Stand up! We're now going to bring you over to Glen. So, I don't want to hear another word from you once we get there. Now, come along!"

But, Katriona, sitting on her part of the ground on her knees, shouted out one word. "NO!"

Everyone turned around and stared at her once they heard her answer.

"What. . . did. . . you. . . just. . . say?" Said Lotti crossly, while giving her a death glare.

Katriona glared back and repeated. "I said no! I'm not going to him and there's no way you can force me to. On top of that, I'm not going back to the Baskerville House!"

Lotti stomped over to her spot on her heeled shoes, and shouted again. "Are you deaf? I told you that I don't want another word from you about your so-called new life! We're going to bring you back, whether you like it or not! Our house is the only home you'll ever be living in! Now you get up on your feet and come along! We can't keep Glen waiting!"

"You're not taking me anywhere! Another piece of news is since I'm going to marry Jack soon, you won't be giving me orders anymore!" Shouted Katriona again.

Then, Leo growled at her with Bandersnatch.

"And your chains or pets. . . whatever they're called, don't scare me!" Then, with her free legs, she kicked the two animal chains away.

Lotti cringed and then, shouted. "All right! If you can't get up upon orders, then we're going to make you do so!" She grabbed hold of Katriona's hair and yanked on it, making her yelp and stand up! Then she pulled her along with her as she walked to Glen's waiting place with Zwei, Lily, and the two chains, in spite of the girl's struggling.

Meanwhile, everyone is still searching around the mansion for Katriona. Oz, Gilbert, Ada, Alice, Oscar, Sharon, Liam, and Break, alongside with Jack. They looked and searched and searched, but there's no sign of the young girl anywhere.

Everyone met each other again in the garden. Jack was there first. He asked. "Any luck?"

"No. No sign of her at all." Said Oz.

"She wasn't at the lake?" Asked Ada.

Jack shook his head for his answer.

Gilbert grumbled. "We looked everywhere. And, Alice has been pigging out on the job."

"Hey!" Said the brown haired girl as she came in with three apples in her arms. "I _am _doing what we're doing!" Then she pulled took one of the apples and took a bite from it.

"Stupid Rabbit! You're supposed to be looking for her when I told you to go to the kitchen to see if she's there! Not to look for food! And you just had lunch!" He shouted at her.

"I was, Seaweed Head! I was just having a snack while I'm at it, so quit your complaining."

"Now, just which part of me is a piece of seaweed to you?"

"Enough fighting, you two!" Said Sharon, whacking the two with a paper fan, breaking it up.

"The wedding preparations can't be delayed. We still need Jack and Katriona to practice their vows at the altar in the chapel of the Vessalius Sanctuary." Said Liam.  
Oscar then said. "We still have to be on our guard though. If the Baskervilles happen to be the suspect of Katriona's disappearance, then we need to be more aware of them. Either on what they're doing at their home or what they'll be doing here."

When Jack heard the family name of his 'friend', his eyes widened with worry. "If they are the suspect, then we have to find some time to bring her back here. Or else, something bad will happen to her for sure!"

"In my mind, I think Glen might be planning something. Something that might involve Katriona, what so ever." Break wondered.

"Eh?" Everyone asked him.

"Are you sure? Are you certain, Break?" Asked Oz.

"Well, it's something I'm having in my head anyway. But, if they're _really_ up to something suspicious like involving the Abyss, then I think we should find Katriona and help her out to fight back in any way we can." He just said.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that!" Said a voice.

Everyone looked around and then, a flare was shot down near the ground they're standing on. They all jumped and looked over to find Doug and Fang.

Jack readied his sword while Gilbert readied his pistol and Break took out his weapon. Everyone else stood their ground.

"Well, isn't this a welcoming committee." Said Fang.

"Yup, they are up to something." Break said, smirking.

"Now's not the time for that!" Gilbert whispered.

Jack took a few steps toward the two men. "Fang and Doug Baskerville! Tell me where Katriona is!"

"Future Heir of the Vessalius House? Why so serious?" Asked Fang, sarcastically.

"Don't play innocent with me! Tell me where Katriona is located or I'll have no choice but to strike!"

Alice sneered. "Feh! Why can't we just go for the kill before talking with them?" She felt like she wanted to do some battle.

"That will be too reckless, Alice." Said Oz, forming his arms into an 'X'.

"Why must we know about this future bride of yours? We're not so sure if we're involved with her." Said Doug, smirking a bit.

"You should be!" Jack growled. "Katriona told me about a family who abused her since the moment she was taken in from being alone in the outside world, due to the fact that she lost her family! And that family is named Baskerville! She then disappeared and I know it could be you and Glen! So, I'll ask you one more time. Where is Katriona?"

The two men stood in silence for a bit. They can tell by looking at their faces, they're all serious about this.

So, Fang spoke slowly. "All right. I guess there's no use ignoring your questions. We do have Katriona. But, we can't simply give out the location of where she is. She's currently going to be with Glen right now. But, soon she may not have need of you anymore."

"I won't believe that!" Jack roared, raising his sword.

"However, if you want to see her, then you going to have to find her by having a look at this first." He tossed over an envelope to Jack.

He quickly caught the envelope in his hands.

Fang spoke once more. "In the meantime, we'll be meeting you again at the location that's given in that note. Plus, Glen will be preparing you something in order to share with you once you get there." Then, he left with Doug back to where Glen would be located.

After they're gone, Jack opened the envelope and read the message inside. Once he did, his eyes widen with shock. "Oh no. . ."

"What is it about, nephew?" Asked his Uncle.

After a few silent seconds, he answered. "Glen is located in the hidden cellar below the Vessalius Sanctuary. They got Katriona and they're going to offer her as a sacrifice to the Abyss if she refuses to exchange her love for me to him!"

"What?" Gasped Ada, Oz, and Liam together.

"This is terrible!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Everyone! We have to get to the cellar! I know where it is!" Said Oscar. "Follow me!"

So, everyone followed him.

In the cellar in which the letter was written about, Katriona is sitting on the ground in front of Glen's seat, where he's sitting at, between two flaming torch stands.

All the while, with very stern eyes, the young girl showed no fear. The ropes around her arms. But, the ropes around her wrists were replaced by iron cuffs, connected with a small chain.

Glen stared down at her with eyes filled with desire and of course, something that Katriona, herself can't name. He then laid his elbow on one of his chair's armrests and laid his cheek upon his hand before saying. "I understand why you ran off, Servant Girl."

Katriona lowered her head a bit. She can tell that he must have found out. Plus, she's getting quite tired of being called by that name.

"You went to the ball in the guise of the Angel of Music thanks to the Will of the Abyss. Am I correct? Was I right on the fact that the disciple from the very heart of that place offered you her help after everything my partners did in order to prevent you from going there?"

She didn't say anything but stayed silent.

"I guess I was right, since you didn't say anything at all. What luck for you." Then he decided to get up from his seat and he approached to her. "Since you're here with me, I'll be having a chance to say a few things to you."

Still, Katriona didn't bother making a sound or two.

He spoke to her. "It's been quite clear that I have plans to take you back home in order to bring you back to the position as my servant again. But, I do have another idea for that and it's even better." Then, his lips formed a smirk. "I will be pleased if you cancel off your marriage to Jack Vessalius. I'll let you live freely around my household if you do that for me."

Now, she didn't like the sound of what he just said to her. Not one little bit.

He continued. "Indeed, they must have taught you a lot to be a noble when you moved into his home. But I do believe it's best to let Jack be better off with someone else. You on the other hand, belonged to me, as part of my own property, if you can remember that, I'm sure. I can't have you falling for him." He then tilted her chin. "So, I want you to do these things for me, before he gets here. Cancel your marriage to him, return to my household with me, and become part of my property."

Her eyes widen once more when he says out those words. She can't turn against her marriage promise to Jack! Marrying him is the thing she always wanted to do throughout her whole life! She wanted to be with him and around him always, until death does them apart! If she returns to the Baskervilles, she'll become miserable again and from there onward, she'll never recognize who she is anymore.

"So, what's you answer for this deed, Katriona?" Said Glen, holding her chin, still.

Katriona shivered. Then, she moved her chin away from his hand. "No! I can't! I won't do it!"

Glen was startled by his answer at first. But, he said to her. "Katriona. Those are the only choices you should make. You may have been welcomed to Jack's family but, I can't have you escaping from me. The fact is because, I have a certain spot in my heart for you."

"What?" She asked, looking unsure of what he's trying to say to her.

He laid his hand on her cheek, caressing it. "When I watch you grow up to such a fine young lady, just by looking at your figure, a certain feeling inside my heart began to build up in me. As if it were a small spark being fanned into a flame. As this flame in me grows stronger, there's no use stopping it."

Now, Katriona is very clueless. "Just. . . Just what are you applying to?"

Glen made a semi-sinister chuckle before answering. "I thought you have figured it out. There is one simple reason why I planned to keep you away from him."

"What. . .?"

He slowly moved his eyes to meet hers.

From the looks of them, Katriona can possibly tell that they're different from the ways he usually looks at her. "The reason why I don't want him near you is for one thing. . ." He then laid his hand upon her waist. "I want to have you as my own lover."

When she heard those words, Katriona made a slight gasp! She could never believe that the man she loathed the most is actually in love with her! "What? No! Why must I believe such a thing? There's no way you're planning have feelings for me! How can a man of pure cruelty such as yourself have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders forcefully. "I was in love with you for a long time since you turned thirteen! Are you not blind?"

"No! Do stop this nonsense and don't you dare touch me!" She shouted, flinching her shoulders out of his grasp. "There's no way that I can return my feelings to you, after all the wrongs you've treated me with! The person I love the most was Jack Vessalius and absolutely no one else, besides him!"

"But, you're not married with him yet, are you? So, if you wish to live, do obey the demand of your master and turn your heart to mine!"

"We are going to be married sooner than you think and you're _not_ my master!" Katriona yelled. She didn't want to hear another word about his fiendish desires for her. "Jack is the only man I love, ever since I was little. He's a far more better noble than you are! He never abuses me like you do, or shouts at me like you do, and more importantly, he never ever takes his own anger on me like you do! If Lacie were still alive, I know that you'll stay happy with her! So, I'll never become a certain replacement for her, just to serve your wishes!"

Bitterly angered by all of her words, Glen pulled in his fist, yelling. "SILENCE!" Then he threw his fist upon Katriona's cheek, causing the poor girl to fall upon the floor on her back.

"Ah!" The punch was so painful, she can barely see the room with her eyes as they're trying to retain focus.

Before she can recover herself, Glen grasped her neck tightly, causing her to gag a bit. "How dare you! I thought I've told you long ago, never to mention the name of that woman!"

Despite the fact that she's choking, Katriona spoke. "Well, even. . . ugh! Even though. . . She's your. . . deceased wife. . . . She'll never. . . treat me. . . like a slave girl. . . . . To me. . . . She's like. . . . . my mother. . . . She. . . Has. . . a better. . . heart. . . . than. . . yours. . . . Oh!"

"She _was_ my wife! But, not for long!" Glen spoke.

"What. . .?" She asked, surprised.

Then, the two can hear some footsteps echoing from the walls. Of course, there's a familiar voice calling out, "Glen!"

"Wait! I think, my dear. Our guests are coming to us." Glen released his grip from Katriona's neck and propped her down.

Finally relieved from his strong hand, Katriona did coughed a bit, trying to get some air. But, before she can sit up, she was suddenly pinned down to the floor by her shoulders! After wincing a bit, she looked up to find that Glen is already on top, over her body. "What. . . What are you doing?"

"I think we still have time to make this situation better than what I've been planning." He answered smirking. "You better not disobey me, this time! Once I lay my lips on yours, you should surrender your heart to mine!"

Her eyes widen again! This is something that she didn't want to expect to happen! He's going to steal her first kiss! "No! No, don't!" She screamed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. But again, she was met with another painful slap on the cheek.

Glen roared as he grasped her chin, trying to hold her face still. "It's not a request! It's a command! You don't even have a choice!"

"I won't let you have me!"

"It's an order! One kiss and you're coming home with me!"

"NO!"

"STOP!" Shouted a voice before anything else can happen.

Both, Glen and Katriona looked over to the doorway and then, the door, itself was slashed into smithereens!

When that happened, at the wrecked doorway stood Jack, Oz, Ada, Oscar, Gilbert, Break, and Sharon with a black unicorn and a giant, fang-toothed, red-eyed, black rabbit with claws and a deadly looking scythe. Plus, the rabbit happens to be wearing Alice's familiar outfit. The giant rabbit was carrying Doug and Fang, badly beaten in its hand

Alongside with the group is also Elliot with his sword and Reo. There's also Vincent, Liam with a pistol, and Rufus with a shiny fan.

"Glen Baskerville! This incompetent act must end!" Said Oscar.

Glen growled as he held Katriona.

Jack gasped at what he has done with her. "Oh! Katriona!"

"Jack!" Exclaimed the girl

He ran towards her and Glen with his sword. But, before he can get any closer, Lotti, Zwei, and Lily jumped in with Bandersnatch and Leo, just to stop him in his tracks. Miranda and Laura are also there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you take a step closer, this girl will pay the price." Glen leered at him as he held his hostage to him.

Katriona growled. "Oh! What did you say just now?" But, he ignored her.

Jack shouted at him. "Let her go!"

"I wouldn't think so, Jack Vessalius!" Glen said to him. "I'm planning to keep her for quite a long, long time. If you were wise enough to have any sense, I suggest you and your friends and family to surrender."

"I love her! You would've known that!"

"I suppose you have! But I think you're forgetting one thing. She's still my servant! I'm not leaving this place without this girl!"

Oz then said out loud. "You will be leaving, empty handed if _you _should surrender to us first, since we have your two men!"

"Ha ha ha! Boy aren't we all? Don't you think?" Laughed the rabbit, lowering its hand that has Doug and Fang.

"You put them down, you big, ugly, Bunny!" Shouted Lily.

"Ugly? Who are you calling ugly, you pipsqueak!" Shouted the rabbit, grinding its sharp teeth.

"How dare you?"

Then, the rabbit just replied. "Humph! Fine! Watch this!" She tossed the two men over to the young women. "Here you go! Happy now?"

Lily just stood at her spot silently.

Katriona said to him. "Jack! Everyone! There's no need for you to worry about me! Honestly! Once I get out of this, I'm going to give each of these people a piece of the headache I'm currently having, right now!"

"Well, whatever you're cooking up, it won't work!" Said Miranda.

Katriona mocked. "Oh! Well, excuuuuuse me, Miss I'm-the-fairest-in-the-land-with-my-partner! But, I'm off to play the grand piano!"

Now, everyone in the entire room fell silent on what she just said.

Break however just said. "Wowzers. . ."

"I'll say. . ." Said Emily.

"The Grand Piano?" Asked Elliot to Reo, who shrugged.

But, to break this silence up, Jack asked the young girl. "Now, one little question, Katriona. Why did you went out of your room when I told you to wait there?" He's being a little bit panicky upon that, now.

She give him his answer, she just shrugged, saying. "I got bored. They usually say when you're in a room for a whole day, there's hardly anything to do."

"Well, you could at least drink some tea all day or perhaps do some doll-making or something like that to keep yourself entertained." Said the black rabbit to her.

But, Katriona asked Oz. "Say, uh. . . where's Alice?"

"Were you just talking to her just now?" He asked her back, pointing upwards to the rabbit that's behind him.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

The rabbit replied. "What he's meaning to say is that this giant rabbit is me! Alice or what you call, B-Rabbit! Ha ha!"

She just sat there, silently. "Huh? Are you sure that's you, Alice?"

"What? You've never seen a girl who's actually a chain in your life?" She asked her back.

"Well, it's just that you're a bit different. You're a chain creature and you've never told me?"

"Look! I'm still the same person!"

Before either of them can say anything else, Lotti shrieked. "Argh! We're having a confrontation here, and you guys were just talking? We're the enemies here, so pay attention!" She even pointed on of her throwing knives at her.

Katriona just looked at her in an odd look and said. "Hey! Do calm down! We're only having a conversation. So, please don't interrupt."

"Do you expect me to wait that long?" She asked her back, glaring at her.

After a small pause, Katriona used her free leg to kick her on the shin of her right leg.

"Yeoww!" The woman yelped as she dropped her knife on the floor and grabbed her leg.

But, the girl still thinks that it's not enough. She then kicked her again on the other shin. "Hah! That's for insulting my mother!"

"Yeowch!" Lotti screamed again, holding both of her legs! She is crying a bit too. "You sneaky, little, insignificant, pest!" She mumbled.

Glen growled again. "Argh! This time, you've gone too far!" As soon as Doug and Fang recovered, he ordered out. "All of you! Crush them!"

The rest of the Baskervilles and everyone else from the Four Houses charged in and they began battling each other.

Glen drew his sword and began battling Jack in a sword duel.

While the fighting is raging on, Katriona happens to be the only one who isn't doing anything. Surely, she can't just sit and watch. She quickly found an old mop and she ran towards it. She's planning something, even though her hands were cuffed.

When she reached the mop, Miranda and Laura were about to catch her from behind.

But, luckily for Katriona, she turned around and pointed the mop at the two!

Then, they panicked and are about to run for their lives!

Before they can get away, Katriona caught them by their cloaks, dragged them with her, and placed them over a stack bags filled with garden soil!

"Stop! Stop this!" Cried Miranda.

"Have mercy! Please! You're hurting us!" Cried Laura.

"Too late! Many days and months, way too late!" Cackled Katriona as she raised her mop. Then she swung the tool right on to their bottoms! Spanking them, repeatedly while laughing wildly!

The two women shrieked. "Stop this! We'll change! We'll change!"

While she's still spanking them, Glen ran from his fight with Jack and grabbed Katriona by her arm!

While she's being pulled, she lost her grip on the mop and dropped it! "Woah!"

"Better not try that again!" He yelled at her.

The fighting ceased when Glen pulled Katriona over to a stone table that has a strange circle and emblem on it. Everyone turned and watched.

"Wait! Stop! What are you going to do with me?" Katriona shouted but, received no answer.

Glen removed the shackles from her hands and forced her to lay down on the table before strapping her wrists and ankles down to it, that way she won't move.

"What's this?" Shouted Jack! "Release Her! Now!" He's about to run towards the table but he's quickly stopped by Doug and Fang who are holding him in his place. "Glen!"

"Too late! She is finished!" He shouted at him. If any of you take one step close, I'll kill her! I'm going to do what I should have done since the day she retrieved her mask and slipper!"

"Gyaaah!" Ada screamed as Sharon gasped.

"Oh no!" Oz exclaimed.

Gilbert hissed. "Darn it all!

"Of all the inconceivable!" Growled Alice as she reverted herself back as a young girl.

Elliot cringed. "We'll never forgive you for this treacherous act!"

Liam and Break stood silently.

Zwei, Lotti, and Lily were grinning while Miranda and Laura watched.

Glen stood at the front side of the table. He silently spoke out an incantation and then, the mark on the table, underneath Katriona glowed in a purple light! He then spoke out. "Katriona Elizabeth Webber. . . You are hereby punished for rebellious disobedience against your master. . ." He then placed his hand over her forehead.

Lily jumped up and down, squealing. "Wheee! This is going to be an exciting show!"

All of those of the Vessalius, Rainsworth, Nightray, and Barma family look on helplessly as the ceremony began to start.

"What. . . What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm going to send you to the Abyss as I have done with Lacie! You're now the next sacrifice to be sent there!"

"What. . .? What do you mean? I thought I heard she was dead thanks to illness!"

"That's just a simple rumor I made up to fool those who wouldn't understand! As punishment for not teaching you to be a servant, I sent her there! And now, you're next!"

Katriona, now knowing the real truth fell silent at first. Then, she yelled out with tears of anger. "You. . . You monster!" She really cared for Lacie before she disappeared.

"There's really no point in crying. This suffering has already gone on long enough!" Then by his power, the light brightened and chains began to wrap around Katriona's body.

All of a sudden, out from the ground came out a giant black dragon with piercing red eyes and mustache-like whiskers! It roared and growled at Katriona!

"Oh no!" Oscar exclaimed when he saw the creature.

"It's the Jabberwocky! The most vicious creature of the Abyss!" Said Rufus.

While this was going on, the girl who's strapped to the table, showed no fear.

"Glen! Don't!" Jack screamed.

But, Glen commanded. "Now! Minister of the deep dark prison! Accept my offering to you!"

Then, the dragon, the Jabberwocky lunged in for his meal as if he had accepted it!

"KATRIONA!" Jack screamed again, trying to struggle against Doug and Fang.

Katriona closed her eyes shut and waited for what will happen to her! She tried thinking about her marriage and her new life but, it's too difficult to because of the thought of being sent to the Abyss. _"No! Oh! Great God, please preserve me. . . .!"_ She thought.

Just as if it were all over for Jack's bride-to-be, a voice called out. "That's quite enough of that!"

Suddenly, gusts of wind swirled around and about in the room! Everyone braced themselves amongst them. The Jabberwocky, itself is getting slightly irritated by those winds.

The chains and shackles around Katriona broke, allowing her to sit up on the table, and the emblem disappeared from the table's surface.

All of the chains, excluding Alice and the giant Jabberwocky, squirmed when they sensed the winds. Suddenly, Leo and Bandersnatch roared and howled as they disappear while Doldum screamed as she disappeared too.

Lotti, Lily, and Zwei gasped at what happened to their chains.

"What is this? What's going on!" Said Miranda

"I don't know!" Said Laura.

Once the winds stopped blowing, Glen growled. "Well, whatever is going on, I'm not done with this ceremony!" But, when he turned around, the table was empty! "What? Impossible! There's no way that girl could have vanished into thin air!"

"Of course not!" Said the voice from earlier.

Everyone spun around to the middle of the room and what they saw there are Alyss with Cheshire, who is holding on to Katriona with his paws!

Alyss grinned and said. "Sorry, Sir Glen. But unfortunately, I can't allow this girl to come down to the Abyss."

"You!" He exclaimed.

"It. . . It can't be!" Said Lotti.

Laura asked Miranda. "Do you think you know that girl, Miranda?"

"I don't think I have." Said Miranda who is just as confused as her friend. "I believe she must be another past member of your family, Master Glen."

"Definitely not." He answered her.

"The Will of the Abyss!" Exclaimed everyone else in unison.

Katriona was surprised to see them too. "Oh! Alyss! Cheshire!"

Break asked her. "Oh? You know those two? How? Why is it you happen to know that lovely lady in white and the untamed sewer rat?"

Cheshire growled at what he said about him. "What did you say, you stupid hatter? Nyah!"

But, Break ignored him. "Golly, golly."

"Calm down, Cheshire." Said Alyss, patting his head.

Katriona answered him. "Well, Break. They are the first two friends I have when I was living in the Baskerville's Mansion. They even helped me get to the masquerade ball."

"They did?" Asked Break, Liam, Oscar, and Jack together.

Alyss giggled. "Surprised you all, did I? Well, the thing is, I happened to be born with magic in me." She then turned to Alice. "Wonderful to meet you again, B-Rabbit." She said smiling.

Alice leered at her. "Hello again, Will of the Abyss."

Katriona stared at the two girls. _"Oh my! They look so identical to each other. Are they twins?"_

Then, Cheshire brought her out of her thoughts. "Mistress and Cheshire came up here to rescue you. Nyah."

"Really Cheshire?" She asked.

"Yes. Nyah. Mistress decides that she should help Katriona one more time. Nyah."

"As part of that business. . ." Said Alyss skipping over to Glen and the Baskerville members who gathered back to him. "I always know that the Head of the Grim Reapers is up to something that's crucial and unforgivable. The fact is, I know exactly what it is and I figured that I guessed right!"

While they're watching, not too many of the group can tell what the little girl is up to.

Alyss giggled and said to Glen. "For all these years, don't you think that you and your family have already oppressed her life long enough? You've rarely recognized that Katriona is only a girl who lost her family to a rather terrorizing disaster. Yet it is very unfortunate that you didn't give her the real care she truly deserves. Such as Jack's love for instance. That's the reason why she ran away from you in the first place. She ran away because you never treated her like a real daughter. So it's best to accept the fact that she likes the Future Vessalius Duke more. I heard that people who do despicable things like unequal treatment will be met with a terrible punishment one day." Then she turned to the rest of the Baskervilles. "And that goes to the rest of you as well."

They all stared at her as if they had no idea what she's trying to tell them.

She giggled some more. "Here's another thing I've also heard of. Once people like you get that terrible punishment and refuse to change their ways, they'll end up becoming fools who will be given two things. They'll either never again see the light of day or may be, they just won't live for long. . ."

Glen's anger deepened. He then showed his sword in front of Alyss. "Enough! I won't let you speak out another word that I don't want to hear! Now, get out and go back to where you came from!"

While standing at her place, staring at the sword's edge, then at Glen, Alyss paused for a bit with an unpleasant look. Then, she smirked and giggled once more. "My, oh my. Why so serious, Glen? Do you not believe me? Any girl such as myself should deserve better treatment than this." She moved the sword away from her face. "Don't you see? You, your family and your chains will never win if you continue to misunderstand family love. Thanks to everything you've threatened her with, Katriona decided to live in a different place."

Then, with her supernatural power, she crushed the blade of his sword, single-handedly.

"Ah!" All of the Baskervilles and Glen stared. They wouldn't believe that a young girl would have the strength to crush a sword blade. The ones who are amazed are Laura and Miranda.

Glen gritted his teeth. "You creature of the Abyss! I won't have anyone standing in my way! Ever!"

Before he can storm over to get Katriona, Cheshire stood in front of her on all fours, hissing at him. "Nyaah! Cheshire shall never let Baskerville Rat get Katriona again! Nyah! Nyah!"

The two new members of the Baskervilles stared at Cheshire.

"Hey, Miranda? Is it me or is that cat boy kind of cute?"

Miranda did not answer but stared at her friend who's constantly staring at Cheshire.

Alyss frowned a bit at Glen. "Oh. . . So, you refused to understand me, do you?" Then her frown turned back into a smirk. "Well, I guess you'll just have to meet up with this special guest I have in store for you."

He stared at her.

Then, she called out. "Oh, Dear Friend! There's someone I like to have you meet!"

Once she made that call, everything went pitch black all of a sudden! Everyone in the now darkened room gasped. It was so dark, no one can see their hands in front of their faces!

"What's this? What's going on? What are you planning, Will of the Abyss?" Glen demanded.

"Gyaah! I'm afraid of the dark!" Lily screamed.

Katriona, who's typically never afraid of the dark herself, sat tightly, wondering what Alyss is doing. _"What is this? What is Alyss going to do?"_ She though tho herself as she can feel Cheshire holding her, in order to keep her safe at her spot.

"You okay? Nyah?" The cat chain asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered him.

Then, without warning, a flash of light beamed throughout the entire room, and everyone shield their eyes. There's also a sound of a pipe organ playing a rather haunting tune, going over five notes up and five notes down again!

"Oh!" Exclaimed Katriona as the room lightened. "I've never heard music like that. It sounds like the atmosphere of an abandoned opera house."

Alyss smiled at the hint that she had spoken out. "Indeed, yes! It's the usual theme of this new friend you'll be having now!" She began to dance to the organ music as more winds blew around the room.

Cheshire then leapt out of Katriona's spot.

"Ah!" Said Oz as he braced himself, while holding Ada. "Big Brother! Do you have any idea of what's happening now?" He asked Jack.

Jack noticed some of the winds gathering around Katriona's spot and answered. "Well, if it's about Alyss' plan, then I do know what it is!"

Everyone in his group asked him in unison. "What is it?"

"Alyss is giving Katriona a chain of her own!" He answered.

Everyone looked to the center of the room, where Katriona is. Including the Baskervilles who've just braced themselves from the winds.

Katriona, herself rarely had any idea what's going on. She hardly has any idea of what Jack just said.

As soon as the winds stopped swirling around her, out of the portal from the ground came out a black cloak, worn by a dark shadowy figure that stood behind her. On the shadow's face was half of a white mask, covering the right side of his face. It's golden yellow eye shone through the eye hole of the mask. Attached to the two sides of the top of his cloak are two long iron chains. The shadowy figure, itself laid its own hands upon Katriona's shoulders.

When she noticed the shadow behind her back, Katriona looked oddly at him.

Jack and his friend and family were amazed while the Baskervilles appeared to be shocked at what they saw.

Cheshire gasped with delight.

Alyss jumped in front of Baskervilles and announced with a prideful smile. "Glen and residents of Baskerville! May I present to you my dear friend and now official chain for Katriona E. Webber, given by me from the deep bowels of the Abyss, the ghost of music who's secretly known as The Phantom of the Opera!"

And, that is where Alyss has given a part of her last help for Katriona.

* * *

M.S.K: Whew! What a chapter isn't it. Well, the battle between Katriona and the Baskerville will intesify soon afterwards. We'll just have to see whose chain is stronger. Katriona's or Glen's! Well, this battle is far from over on this so, more surprises will come in the next chapter until the end! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, too. So, Jya na!

Gilbert: Let me get this straight. Your OC is going to have a chain and you never told us?

M.S.K: Well, I wanted to keep that as a deep surprise within the story. So, it's pretty convienient if you ask me.

Break: Illegal or legal?

M.S.K: Hmm?

Break: I mean, her as a contractor.

M.S.K: Well, it's given to her by Alyss so, she's not the same as Oz-kun.

Oz: (Was busy resting himself on Gilbert's back until he wakes up when the authoress mentions his name.) Hmm?


	19. Katriona Becomes a Contractor!

M.S.K: To let you all know, I've decided to make my character into an Illegal Contractor, just to make her more interesting. I will also bump up the rating of this story too. I've been a very busy person, recently. Few things worry me a bit but, I feel good when I was writing on this chapter though. It's almost getting close to the happy ending now, so keep your fingers crossed! ^_^ So. . .

All of the Pandora Hearts Cast: (Very busy arguing on who's doing the disclaimer.)

M.S.K: Huh? Hey! All of you! Quit it!

Everyone: (Stares at her for a few seconds, then resumed their fighting.)

M.S.K: Quiet! Oi! Shizuka ni kudasai! (Please quiet down!) Oh. . . (Claps her hands together as loud as a thunder clap!)

Everyone: (All jumped up as soon as they heard the thunder clap noise and finally silenced their fighting.)

M.S.K: Now, listen up, you all! If you're all going to be participating for the last chapter, I suggest that you keep all of your squabbling at a low volume! So, the one doing the disclaimer is me for now!

Everyone: 0_0 Eh?

M.S.K: Now! I don't own Pandora Hearts. Only Jun Mochizuki does. I only own my OC. Plus, I didn't own Alexander Webber's musical character or one of the songs. So, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 19: Katriona Becomes the Phantom's Contractor!

Back in the cellar, everyone stared at the cloaked and masked shadow who's standing behind Katriona's back.

Glen and his family were equally surprised to see the new chain Alyss brought. "So, that's the infamous Phantom of the Opera! The chain that happens to be the genius of art, architecture, illusionary arts, magic, hypnotism, and most of all, music and song!"

"Of course!" Said Alyss with a smile. "The Phantom happens to be one of the latest chains who joined my home. He practically favors a contractor who will have a deep passion for music. Also, his powers are just as invincible as mine and B-Rabbit's."

Alice asked her twin. "You're giving that shadow to Katriona? Even if it's evenly matched with me?"

"Yes." She answered her.

Jack and his group stood and stared longingly at his true love and her new chain. They're even wondering if she's ever capable of controlling her bond with him.

The Phantom lowered his masked head to the same height as Katriona's and spoke. "I've heard about your hard life with that man and you truly deserve to be with Jack Vessalius. I've also heard about your success at the ball, Katriona."

She turned to meet with him, face to face, and asked. "How. . . How did you know my name?"

He chuckled. "Ha, ha. Thanks to little Alyss, I know more than just your name."

Glen growled. "Grr! Even if you have that chain, Katriona, we can never let you live with Jack!"

"You tell them, Master Glen!" Said Miranda and Laura in unison.

Then, the Phantom give the two a really dangerous looking death glare!

That made the two frightened! "Kyaaah! It's hideous!" Then, they both scurried their way out of the cellar to run back to their mansion home.

Lotti yelled. "Cowards! Come back here and fight!"

But, the two have already ran away to leave Katriona alone for the rest of her life.

Glen ordered out. "Lotti! Zwei! Lily! Bring in your chains!"

"Yes sir!" Said the three.

Doug and Fang get themselves ready to fight.

But, just when they're using their power to summon their chains back, somehow, nothing happened!

"Huh?" Lotti wondered first. "What's happening?"

"I hope Doldum isn't still hurt." Said Zwei, next.

"Bandersnatch didn't come!" Exclaimed Lily.

Doug and Fang were also wondering why the chains didn't come when they're summoned. But, Fang figured it out. "You mustn't fight, you three! This isn't a chain you can easily defeat!"

"What are you saying?" They asked him.

Glen was equally surprised for he too, didn't know what's going on.

Alyss chuckled. "Ha ha ha! I'm surprised that you must have found out, Fang! The Phantom is not like any common chain from the Abyss. He's a type of chain that can easily drain another chain's strength dry so he can add it to his."

Doug has gotten the picture too. "You don't mean. . ."

"Yes!" She answered, smirking. "Ever since I came here with him and Cheshire, he's already drained the strengths of your chains, Bandersnatch, Doldum, and Leo right from the start!"

"WHAT?" Now, the two young women and the little girl are so shocked that they didn't have anymore words to say.

Glen gritted his teeth. "You little termite! You think this is a game of tag? There's no possibility that this shadow can drain the strength of the Jabberwocky!"

"Oh! You just watch, my friend! The power of your dragon is so incredible that I want to have it for myself." The Phantom spoke to him, bowing sinisterly. "But, for that, I may need a little assistance from this girl to do this duet I've prepared just for a situation such as this!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and asked her. "Are you ready for this? Because, I may need your lovely voice in order to finish him off for you."

Katriona blinked. "Huh?" Then, she felt that her eyes were covered by his hands. "Eh?"

"This will only take a second." Then, the Phantom began to do his work!

Then, music rang again in the air and as the chain covered her eyes still, she can feel her mind grasped in a stiff sensation at first. But as soon as the music proceeded, she felt her body relaxing itself to it as if she were engrossed with it. "Ah. . . ! Oh. . ."

When the Phantom uncovered her eyes and moved his hands to the sides of her head, her eyes were looking like if she were in a daze! Her new chain was in control of her, now!

Glen glanced as he saw her looking at him straight in the eyes as if she can see something right through him!

Then, Katriona began to sing under the Phantom's control. _"~In sleep, he sang to me. In dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find. . . The Phantom of the Opera is there. . . Inside my mind!~"_

As she sang, the Jabberwocky began to scream! Then it fell flat on the ground and twitched around! Then, swirling energy was pulled out from the inside of its body and was pulled in towards the Phantom!

Glen looked behind him and saw his chain's reaction and gasped! "Oh no! It looks like the Jabberwocky is in real pain!"

Alyss smirked wildly again. Everything she said about the Phantom is working! The Phantom can really steal the Jabberwocky's strength as if he were taking a piece of cake from an infant!

Jack and the others gasped with surprise!

"I knew it!" Said Rufus! "I knew that the Phantom will be one of the most powerful chains! He can really drain off the strength of the Jabberwocky!" Then, he narrowed his eyes at Break. "It's very much the opposite of the Mad Hatter."

Now, Break wasn't too happy to hear that comment as he narrowed his eyes back at the eldest noble.

Vincent however is about to fall asleep on Gilbert thanks to the affects of his chain, the Dormouse. It wasn't the music that's making him fall asleep.

"That's incredible!" Said Oscar.

The Phantom took his turn to sing. _"~Sing once again with me, our strange duet! My power over you, grows stronger yet and if you'd turn from me to glance behind,. . . The Phantom of the Opera is there. . . inside your mind!~"_

Katriona: _"~Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear! I am the mask __you wear. . .~"_

Phantom: _"~It's me, they'll hear. . .~"_

K & P: _"~Your/ My spirit and my/your voice. . . In one, combined. . .! The Phantom of the Opera is here/there. . . Inside my/your mind!~"_

Glen and the rest of his family began to try covering their ears for they can't handle the strong music! They even felt their bodies aching too as they all fell to their knees!

The Jabberwocky continued to roar in pain! He's slowly getting weaker and weaker each minute!

"Stop! Stop it!" Cried Lotti. "Stop that horrific, loathsome singing!"

"It hurts my ears!" Screamed Zwei.

Fang and Doug couldn't take it either and Lily is having bitter ear pain than anyone else!

The entire Baskerville Family is receiving a great, painful headache like no other!

"Jabberwocky. . .!" Glen commanded weakly. "Return. . . To the Abyss. . . !"

"It's no good!" Said Alyss. "Right now, the strength of the Phantom's Song with the will power of his hostess is keeping your dragon from escaping! The Phantom's strength draining process will not stop until the song is finished!"

He groaned some more as his dragon continued to shriek and roar.

The white haired girl also mentioned. "The Phantom will not only drain the strength of another contractor's chain, but it can also bring pain to the chain's contractor as well, according to the rules of bonding with the chain."

"I don't believe it!" Lotti exclaimed.

The Phantom laughed as he held Katriona. "Ha ha ha! This is the most fortunate situation I've ever attended! Who would knew that the Jabberwocky's strength can be so superb and I'm getting more by the second! I'm glad to be here for if I'm not, I would have missed my chance to steal the strength energy of the most feared creature of the Abyss!" He then threw his chains around the Jabberwocky, binding him and giving the creature no chances of escaping from them! "But I must advise you! You shouldn't move so much for if you do, the pain will be even greater than what's going to be coming next!"

Then, he said Katriona. "Now! My wonderfully gifted hostess! Let us go on with the grand finale! We're but notes away from defeating that dragon!"

"Yes. . ."

Everyone continued to watch. However, Alice is the one who said. "This. . . This is incredible!" She was amazed by the Phantom's power.

The new chain started off from his part. _"~In all your fantasies, you always knew. . . That man and mystery. . .~"_

Katriona: _"~Were both in you. . .~"_

K & P: _"~And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. . . The Phantom of the Opera is here/there. . . Inside my/your mind!~"_

"Now! Sing, my Angel of Music!" He command to her.

_"~He's there. . . The Phantom of the Opera! Aaah. . . Aaaah. . .~"_

Break gasped for he can possibly know what Katriona's going to do now. "Oh!"

"Katriona's going to sing up to the highest pitches that hardly any soprano can sing up to!" Said Oz.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Ada.

Sharon cupped her hands together while saying. "This is turning out to be quite an ability for her! The song they're doing is so haunting, yet so sweet."

The Phantom commanded once more. "Sing! Sing our strange duet! Sing!"

_"~Aaaah. . . .~"_ She continued singing.

"Sing!"

She's now at the next high note! _"~Aaaaah. . .!~"_

Glen continued to groan! He's in real pain right now! "Gyaah!" He even grabbed his head as he felt like it were to be splitting open!

The Jabberwocky made another roar as it tried to struggle from the Phantom's chains.

The shadowy chain spoke again! "Sing, my Angel of Music!"

Now, her voice is almost at the limit of reaching to the very last high note! _"~Aaaah. . .! Aaaah. . .! Aaaah. . . .!~"_

The Phantom made his last command as he felt himself being completely built up from all the Jabberwocky's energy! "Sing for me!"

Finally, Katriona made her limit to the last high note as she sang out loud! _"~AAAAAAAH. . . . .~!"_

When she sang the last note, Glen and the others fell flat on the ground! The Jabberwocky stopped its struggling for it's now completely weakened by the Phantom's power! Its strength is all gone now! It can't move an inch! It laid still as if it were dead. Then the creature, itself turned into a cloud of dust as it disappeared!

"I. . . I can't believe it. . . ." Said Jack. Then he decided to give an applause.

With that, Oscar followed, then Oz, then Ada, until everybody else clapped and applaud! They were all impressed by not only the way how the Opera Ghost defeated the ferocious Jabberwocky, but by also his victory with the girl against the Baskervilles.

The Phantom turned and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

Alyss giggled as she clapped along. "Told you he can do it!"

"Nyah, nyah." Agreed Cheshire.

Katriona is now out of the Phantom's control and she fell backwards.

"Katriona!" Jack said as he ran over to catch his future bride in his arms.

"Katriona! Nyah!" Cheshire pounced over to Jack's side to check on her too and his owner followed.

She must have fainted a bit after being freed from the control of her new chain. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. "Oh. . . Oh my. . ."

Jack and the others sighed in relief. "Oh! Thank heavens!"

"Phew! I've never sang that high in all my life! It felt like I was screaming. Loud enough to shatter a stained glass window." She said to him.

Everybody chuckled.

"Thanks to your new chain I've given you, you really put up a show with him!" Said Alyss.

"Why thank you." Katriona smiled warmly.

Then everyone heard some grunting. They all turned around to see Glen and his family slowly getting up from the ground.

Lotti stuttered. "It's. . . It's a little early to be celebrating."

Katriona scoffed as she got up on her feet. "Gee whiz! What's the matter with you? Don't you ever know when to quit?"

"Well you never know when to keep your mouth shut! Don't you?" She yelled back at the girl.

When she heard those words, Katriona cringed. She even noticed the fact that Lotti still had her mother's pendant around her neck. She almost forgot that this is the perfect moment to get it back.

Alice is even getting irritated, herself as she tried to run up to Glen's family. "Let me at them! Let me at them!" But, she was held back by Oz and Gilbert.

Glen roared. "Katriona! You may have won this battle with that new ghost of yours. But, I'm still not allowing you to stay with Jack! Now get over here!"

"I've been telling you for the last time, Glen Baskerville! I'm not going anywhere! I don't want to live in a place that's not my home! As you can see, my real home now is the Vessalius Manor!" She answered, sternly.

"You don't have a choice! You are only going to be a bridesmaid and never a bride! Now, move your feet over here, Servant Girl!" He hollered before charging over to her.

But, before he can get anywhere closer, he was met by Jack's sword, pointing at him!

Jack is in front of her, guarding her. "Don't call her that!"

Glen growled. "Move over, Vessalius!"

"Get out. . ." Said Jack.

"What. . .?"

"Get away from her, Glen. . . And don't come close to her. . ." He repeated. "If you ever lay upon her, a finger from your hand or a tooth mark from your chain, I'll never forgive you and from there, you'll no longer be my friend."

The Contractor of the Jabberwocky growled some more. He can also see that Gilbert, Oscar, Oz were guarding his ex-servant, as well as everybody else.

Lotti then suggested. "Let me handle this master. I'll take care of this little wretch with ease!" A knife slipped down from her sleeve to her hand. Then she began to charge at Katriona, shoving Oz away and started to lunge the knife at her!

"Katriona! Watch out!" The boy cried.

But, just in time, Katriona held back the attack by grasping tightly on the woman's hand that's holding the knife! After swiping it out of her hand and throwing the knife away, she said sternly to her. "You know something, Charlotte Baskerville? You can take away my mother's blue dress. But when you take away my dignity. . . ." She then grabbed her mother's pendant! "That's when I get really, really mad!" Then, with one tug, she yanked the pendant from Lotti's neck before letting go of her hand!

Lotti glanced back at what she just did! "Oh!"

The girl smirked. _"Finally! I got it back!"_ She thought to herself. "This is _my _mother's pendant! It was my only gift and nobody touches it but me!" She finally got her mother's pendant back! Then, she turned to the rest of the family. "Well! It looks like it's game over for all of you!"

Glen stared at her and everyone else who's on her side. Then he made a huff. "Fine! Fine!" He turned to Jack and glared at him. "You can have her! It seemed that it's too inconvenient to make her as my own lover."

Jack gave a glare back to him when he heard what he just said.

"Huh? What are you saying, master?" Asked Lily. "We're leaving?"

"Let's go." He ordered as he turned to leave with his family from another corridor. He's already in defeat from the servant who escaped him. But, he stopped and turned to Jack with a sharp glare. "But, remember Jack! One day, I'll be looking forward to battling your bride's chain again and soon, I will beat it! When I do, you better watch out!"

Both, Katriona and Jack stood in silence as they watched the family walk away.

After they're gone, Katriona slumped to the floor upon her knees. She even placed her necklace around her neck.

Oz happens to notice that piece of jewelry and asked her. "What is that thing you took from Lotti, Katriona?"

"This pendant is my personal gift from my mother. She gave it to me before dying as a victim of murder. After tearing up the dress, which is another motherly memento of mine, Lotti took it away from me! So, the situation from seconds ago was the perfect time for me to take back what she stole!" She boasted.

After that, Alyss mentioned. "I'm glad you did that, Katriona."

"Dear me!" Sharon exclaimed. "You were almost going to be sacrificed to the Abyss by Glen, but your new chain saved you!"

"Yes! Yes!" Said Jack. "You're now a contractor and hostess of the Phantom of the Opera! You defeated that Jabberwocky with nothing but your singing voice! Well done, Katriona!"

Apparently, everyone is congratulating her, but Katriona wasn't approved of this, though. "Woah, woah, woah!" She said to them, gesturing to them with her hands to hold the congratulations to her. "I know that I defeated a giant dragon. But there's still a whole lot of things I don't understand."

Break asked her. "Hmm? What was that, my lady?"

"I'm still confused. It's about this whole 'abyss' thing. To start things off, what are 'chains' anyway? What exactly is the Abyss? Where is it? Is it where chains really come from? Does the Abyss really exist or not?"

"Well, now. By hearing all of those skeptical questions, you don't really know a thing or two about it, ever since you got the Phantom, do you?" Said the white haired young man, smirking a bit while pulling out a piece of candy.

"So many questions, so little time to answer if you ask me!" Emily chirped.

"Indeed, little Emily."

Rufus cleared his throat and began to explain his answer to her. "For starters, the Abyss is originally an underground prison for those who committed serial crimes. If an individual repeats the same sin for over more than once, that person will be banished there immediately as a sacrifice."

"It can appear to one as either a dark, blood stained ravine, littered with skeletons or at most times, a broken toy box filled with creatures with bad attitudes." Added Oscar.

Katriona blinked. "A ravine or a toy box?"

The bearded man nodded.

"As for these creatures called chains, they're inhabitants that are either originated from the Abyss or altered forms of past prisoners. Their main job is to dispatch the banished prisoner. So, the Abyss is actually a birthplace for all chains, such as Alice; the B-Rabbit, Cheshire, the Jabberwocky, Doldum, Bandersnatch, Leo, and the Phantom." Said Oz.

"But me, I'm just a ruler of that place." Said Alyss. "Sometimes, I'm known to all as the Will of the Abyss."

During a short pause, a lot of this information was spinning around Katriona's head. Then she asked. "I think I'm getting everything you're all saying so far. But there's one thing I don't understand. If Alice, for example, is a chain, why is she a young girl for most of the time?"

Alice tilted her head. "Gee whiz? Don't you know anything? I can't believe that you're still a newcomer."

"Look! I'm still new because I am!" She pouted.

The violet eyed girl huffed before answering. "My chain power as the B-Rabbit does belong to Oz but, it's actually sealed by another chain. Raven."

"He's my chain, apparently." Gilbert told Katriona.

"Really?" She asked. "Are there others besides Cheshire and the ones the Baskervilles had?"

"Of course there are." Said Jack. "Now, here's the little secret we all share. Each of our noble house in this Dukedom guards an even larger chain They were all Glen's chains but they're guarded by an underground door we establish upon them. These doors are also gates that lead to the Abyss, itself. My family's household guards the Gryphon, the Raven was guarded by the Nightrays, the Rainsworth household guards the Owl, and the Dodo was guarded by the Barmas."

"Almost each of us has a chain in his or her possession." Elliot reminded her.

"People who keeps a chain are called contractors." Said Reo.

"Contractors?" She asked.

"There are people in this world who are connected with the chains of the Abyss." Said Sharon, answering her next question. "They're sometimes known to be illegal contractors or sometimes legal."

She blinked for a second.

Alyss then explained. "In here, Oz is with Alice, Gilbert has the Raven, Sharon is with a black unicorn called Eques, Break has the Mad Hatter, Vincent possesses the Dormouse, the March Hare belongs to Liam, and the Dodo is possessed by Rufus. Of course, I know that you're not in a contract with Cheshire so, I decided to give you the Phantom, even if it means making you an Illegal Contractor."

"Huh?" Katriona raised her eyebrow. "Me? An Illegal Contractor? How is it possible?"

Then, Break walked up to her from behind, turned her around to face him, then slid down the left side of her dress' shoulder width collar to reveal a strange mark below her left collarbone.

Katriona was startled as she stared at the mark while the others happen to gasp! "What. . . What is this?" She asked.

"That mark is known to be a seal upon the Illegal Contractor's time limit of existence upon the human world." Said Rufus.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Alyss spoke to her as Break covered up the mark with her dress' collar. "It's like I told you before. When I gave you the Phantom, you're now an Illegal Contractor. Katriona, do you happen to know about the Phantom's origin?"

She thought it over and answered. "Well, my deceased father once told me a story about him relating to the famed disaster of the Opera Populaire theater, but I don't think I know how he became a chain. He only told me that he disappeared and escaped a mob during the chandelier incident."

When he heard this, the Opera Ghost lowered his head with a seemingly sad look.

"Hmm. Well, here's what happened when he came down to the Abyss with a broken heart. . ."

Alyss told Katriona the true story about the Phantom's existence as a chain, for he was once a human being. He once fell in love with a singer who actually loved him for only a while, then turned away on him and fell in love with a wealthy man. He didn't believe at first that this man is the singer's childhood friend. Mad with jealousy, he did several things to frighten the audience, the theater's managers and staff, and eventually started the incident in the opera house. Then, he managed to kidnap the singer, forcing her to marry him. But, after confronting her by trying to kill off the man who came to her rescue, the actress somehow pitied him, getting him to let the two go free. Then, with a sad heart, he evaded the mob of the angry theater staff disappeared and was said to have been banished into the Abyss, the next day, after the incident. But, in truth, the Phantom actually chose to go there by his own will when Alyss found him, weeping. He felt as if he had no reason to live upon the human world after hearing that the singer married her childhood sweetheart.

After that story, she even warned Katriona about the dangers of what will happen to the Illegal Contractor's seal. Once it reaches its full rotation, the chain and the contractor will be dragged down to the Abyss. By telling her that since she's one of those contractors, she'll soon be pulled down to that prison, separating her from Jack.

When, she heard of all this, Katriona fell silent, feeling nervous.

"I know it's difficult, but it's actually one of the rules from the Abyss, you know." Said Alyss, slowly shaking her head.

"Nyah. . ." Cheshire lowered his head too.

"But. . . We're going to be such a joyful couple." Said Katriona, crying a bit. "I know that I'm a contractor but, you should at least let me stay with him for a while longer."

Jack pitied her by wrapping his arms around her. "But, at least we know that we'll always be together."

"Oh. But, after listening to what she said, we'll be so far apart." She said to him. "I don't want to be separated from you or your family, Jack. Not on the day of when the seal reaches it's limit."

From there, everyone felt sorry for the fate that Katriona will soon experience.

Alyss then reassured Jack as soon as he turned his attention to her. "I'm sure your love will stay strong from then on at that time. But, by the time you're married to her and have taken good care of her, I'm going to expand her time limit on how long she'll remain here."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Then she turned with Cheshire. "Well, I guess my work is done here. It's time for me and my kitty to be on our way. Come along."

Cheshire stood up. "Yes, nyah."

"Huh? You're going?" Asked Katriona.

"Yes. . ." The white haired Alice yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired after this fight with head of the Baskervilles. To tell you the truth, Katriona. I came to give you the Phantom because, after hearing about your past, this is probably the last time I could help you. So, I'll be seeing you on the wedding day." Then, after that, the young girl and the cat chain went back to the Abyss.

The Phantom of the Opera disappeared and turned himself into a small music box with a monkey dressed in robes and holding two cymbals on it. It even began to play by itself.

Katriona picked it up and stared at it for a bit.

"That's something you can use to summon the Phantom when you have to." Said Jack.

She just smiled at him before hugging him. "Thank you. . . . for coming to retrieve me. . ." She's gradually thankful for coming to save her before she got her chance to fight the person she gratefully disliked.

Liam picked up his pocket watch and looked at it. "Oh my! Look at the time! We have to finish preparing for the wedding!"

From there, everyone followed him out of the cellar to get back to the things that should have been done during the day.

As she followed the others up the stairs, Katriona can hear the Phantom speaking to her from the music box. "I'm glad that I'm going to be in a contract with you. To let you know, from the very first moment I had you singing with me, you reminded me so much about her."

"Who?" She asked silently after stopping.

"The singer I've once grown so fond of." He answered.

"Oh. . ."

Then, from there, she continued the rest of the way.

* * *

M.S.K: So! What do you think of my idea of having the Phantom as Katriona's chain? I bet you find it very interesting. I've been putting up a lot on this chapter because, this is the exact idea I'm having for my OC for a long, long while. Again! The next chapter will be the very last chapter of this story. I've also been thinking about what I'll be doing next after this story. I think I might be putting my OC into the Omakes, or probably something else or just leaving it at that. Well, there's a poll upon my profile about those choices, so the best choice depends on your vote and prefernce. So, see you then!


	20. Katriona Vessalius!

M.S.K: Minna san! Ogenki desu ka? (Everyone! How are you?) I know it may sound like sad news but, this is officially the last and concluding chapter of the story. Which is finally, the happy ending. I've looked in the poll that it seems that more people wanted me to leave the story the way it is once it finishes. OH! And I'm happy that it's finally finished on Valentines Day! I think I know what that means for this chapter! The vows in here were romotely similar to the ones I heard in a movie. So I didn't mean to alter or steal. So, um, . . . . (Blushes) Jack. . .?

Jack: It's finally my turn, isn't it? (Strokes the authoress' hair.)

M.S.K: (Blushes deeper) Wel. . . Yes. . . I wanted to save the best for last.

Jack: I shall forever be grateful for that. (Clears his throat.) Kaoru doesn't own Pandora Hearts or the Phantom. She only owns her original character. Also, Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki, and the Phantom belongs to Alexander Webber.

M.S.K: Arigatou. . .

Jack: (Winks, then offers her a rose.)

M.S.K: Oh! (Takes the rose.)

* * *

Chapter 20: Jack's Newly Wedded Wife, Katriona Vessalius!

The official day of the wedding has finally made its arrival! It was already noon, and at the Vessalius Mansion, all of the invited guests made their way there from the village of Reveille to see the newly married couple.

The welcoming reception went first by Oscar and the other leading members of the other families. After that, everybody made their way to the chapel where the official union is going to be held.

As soon as everyone seated themselves inside the chapel in front of the great grandfather clock, the families assembled themselves around the altar, where the Oscar stood. The Groom's Men assembled on one side first, Liam, Elliot, Reo, Vincent, Break, Rufus, and Arthur. On the other side, there stood the Bridesmaids; Sharon, Cheryl, and Miranda Barma.

Walking up to the altar first is Jack Vessalius, gallantly dressed up in his best white suit. Just the right appearance for the groom for this day. His hair is neatly brushed and tied into a plait as always. Everyone gave an applause as he reached the altar.

He smiled to his uncle. This is the day that he had been waiting for. He's also sure that his bride is happy too.

Oscar smiled back and turned to one of the nuns who is at the large pipe organ.

The nun sat down on the bench, and began to play the leading note of the song she's going to play.

Once she did so, the door opened up to reveal Alice and Echo, walking together with small bouquets of flowers in their hands. On their heads, each had a lea of flowers on top. They're both wearing formal dresses. Alice wears light pink and Echo is wearing light blue. They're the flower girls for the occasion. They walked down the aisle together.

Behind the two is Oz, dressed up in his white suit. On his hands, he's carrying a white cushion with a diamond ring on it. He's positioned to be the ring bearer.

After Alice, Echo, and Oz made their way to their positions as they had during the rehearsals, the nun played the official 'Here Comes The Bride' song.

Everyone turned their attention to what's coming from the doorway. When they did, they gasped with astonishment and awe!

Coming down from the doorway and up to the altar is Jack's chosen bride, Katriona! Her figure is more beautiful than ever! She's wearing a lovely and gorgeously pure white wedding dress that reached to her feet. She's also wearing white frilly gloves on her hands while carrying her bouquet of yellow roses and on her feet, she's wearing her silver slippers from the night of the Masquerade Ball. On top of her neatly combed brown hair, was a white veil, connected to a silver tiara. Her charm for the marriage is so great she almost looked like a queen.

Everyone adored her appearance and made an applause!

All of the families near the altar applaud as well.

Jack's heart soars as he gazes at the bride who's making her way to the altar.

After the song was finished and Katriona made it to the altar, she and Jack looked at each other for a second, then turned their attention to Oscar.

The man smiled before gesturing another nun to bring in a tray with a glass and a pitcher of water.

Once she placed them on the altar next to a flickering candle, Oscar then announced to the audience. "Dear People of the Great Dukedom! We have gathered here today to bear witness for the union of my nephew and his chosen bride." He motioned at Jack to start his vows with her.

Jack nodded turned to Katriona as she did to him, and started, raising his hand. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Then, he picked up the glass. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your fountain of joy."

Then she repeated, pouring her dream husband, his glass. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your fountain of joy."

After she poured him his glass, Jack raised it, then drank the water before setting the glass down.

Then, another nun gave them two candles. One for the groom and one for the bride.

Oscar nodded at them before Jack said his second vow.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." He lit his with the candle on the altar.

She did the same too. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

Both raised their lit candles together and they both blew out each other's candle at the same time. Then they gave the candles back to the nun.

Finally, Oscar gestured Oz to come forth to his elder brother and kneel down.

Jack took the ring from the cushion then held it with his left hand as he held Katriona's hand with the other. He then announced. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He slipped the ring over her finger and it fit perfectly!

Katriona smiled as she blushed while feeling her heart being in a flutter. This is the big moment she's been waiting for all along!

The two turned their attention to Oscar as they held each other's hand and Oz made his way back to his position.

Oscar then said to the audience. "Now, does anyone had any obligations? If anyone does, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Well, nobody did. They can hardly wait to see the two officially married.

"No? All right." Then he asked the groom. "Jack Vessalius, my nephew, will you have this lovely young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jack, with all of his pride, answered him. "I do."

Then, the man turned to Katriona. "And now, Katriona E. Webber, do you take Jack to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

At first, Katriona blushed lightly. Then she cleared it up and officially announced her long awaited words. "I do!"

Everyone around the altar smiled and even Jack smiled.

Oscar smiled too, and then announced the official proclamation! "Then, by the power of the heavens, the great strength of the Four Houses, and by these words of mine, I shall now pronounce this couple, husband and wife and officially, Lord and Lady of Vessalius!"

With that said, Jack and Katriona wrapped their arms around each other and shared their first kiss!

Everyone in the aisles rose up as they applaud for the newlywed couple!

All of the other family members applaud with pride too! Echo stood silently with a small smile while Alice clapped lightly.

Oz, however is having a lot of tears in his eyes, exclaiming. "Oh! I always cry at weddings!"

Then, the new couple held hands, turned from the altar and made their way to the door of the chapel! The wedding march is even playing in the air!

When the door opened, more people from the village were there, waiting to see the happy couple and Katriona's smile spread even bigger! Confetti is falling, bells were ringing, and doves were flying! This is truly the happiness she deserved!

While running with her new husband, Katriona is happy that Glen and the Baskervilles weren't around for that they have chose not to come to the party. Then, she happened to realize one little thin. "Oh!" She looked behind her and found one of her slippers on the floor. It must have slipped out of her foot.

Before she can pick it up, Oz came over and slipped the slipper back on her foot. After that, she gave him a warm hug. "Thank you, Ozzie!"

After she let go of him, a warm blush flow through his cheeks.

Outside, under the bright sun, all of the members of each noble house represented the new couple in front of everyone and they all applaud and cheered. The magic of true love is in the air and everyone; and most of all, Jack, were all thrilled to have such a wonderful duchess to resemble the Vessalius Manor.

Also, from above the roof of the chapel, Alyss, Cheshire, and the Phantom appeared as they witness the excitement and joy. They all looked at each other and smiled. Then, the clever girl chuckled while the Opera Ghost clapped lightly for his contractor, and the cat chain preened himself with a smile.

Much later on, during the night, when Reveille echoed with song, laughter, and delight at their own festival for honoring the marriage, the Vessalius House glowed brightly once again for everyone is enjoying themselves at the wedding party that Oscar, Break, and Liam arranged.

At the party, everything is going perfectly! Especially for Oz, Gilbert, Sharon, Break, and Alice.

Sharon was accompanied by her loyal servant and her grandmother, Break is enjoying most of the wedding cake, and Alice is technically feasting on more helpings of meat than at the ball.

Thinking that this brown haired girl is already having more than she can handle, Gilbert is still pestering her into stopping her dinner while she kept calling him 'seaweed head' back. Of course Oz, is still trying to stop their fight effortlessly.

Break, Cheryl, and Rufus were even talking about Katriona's contractor type and are currently discussing on any methods to make her into a legal contractor, otherwise there might be certain chances her chain will cause trouble upon other people.

While the rest of the party is going on, Katriona is out in the rose garden once more, looking up at the stars.

In a moment, Jack happened to come up to her. "Fair Maiden? Weren't you at the party since after the cake cutting and such?"

"I was." She answered. "I just came up to watch the stars for a moment." Then, she felt his hand on hers. She looked over and saw him sitting next to her.

"May I join?" He asked.

At first, she didn't know what to say. But, she gave him her answer. "Of course, my husband."

He smiled and joined the star viewing with her.

After a small moment of silence, Katriona happened to say. "My father. . ."

"Huh? What's that?" He asked her.

She spoke as she longingly stared at a single shining star up in the sky. "Sometimes, I believe that ever since my parents passed on, my father can be looking down from up there. . . as a star with my mother. Whenever I feel down, I used to look up at the stars with both of my parents at nightfall if it's not too cloudy." Then, she felt a single tear run down from one of her eyes. "That was a long time ago."

Jack looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be very proud of you, Katriona. You came this far to guise yourself as an angel of song, wrestled with the darkness of Glen's family, and prevailed in order to come and live in peace with my family and me. I know that if they were alive today, they'll be immensely happy about you."

She looked at him and blushed lightly. "Yeah. . . I guess you're right on that."

"What else were you thinking about while you're over here?" He asked her.

Katriona sat silently on the bench for a second and made her answer. "I've been thinking. . . about my contract with the Phantom. My chain."

Jack blinked. "You're still worried about that?"

She shook her head and looked at him. "No. Not as much as yesterday. I always know that there is a catch about the bond a contractor shares with the chain, ever since I usually watched what Lotti or Zwei will do with theirs. I always thought that if that bond reaches its limit, that person will go somewhere. I know I shouldn't be exaggerating myself into wanting to undo my bond with my chain. But, after all, a deal is a deal. Alyss was right."

"What are you saying?"

"I've decided that I shouldn't worry too much about what the Abyss will be like if I were to witness it right now. But, I think, Jack. I don't think you should be ashamed if I take that risk of being separated from you. I'm now having my chances of being together with you and your family. I would enjoy singing for you too. However, I think that if we were to be parted by something that will happen to me, then it is a risk I'll be willing to take greatly."

Jack fell silent for a bit after hearing those words. "I've never known that you're now feeling so strong and aware about this."

Katriona smiled at him. "You know, I was hoping you would say that. Because, this is what I must know next." Her face then turned into a serious one. "Jack. If the time limit of my contract reaches its end one day, will you promise me that you'll never forget me as long as I'll never forget you?"

"Huh?" He asked with surprised eyes.

"If you swore to keep this promise, will you do me one favor before I go down there with the Phantom? Will you plant a mound of white roses here, in this garden, so that you'll never forget me?" She explained.

Now, at first, Jack didn't know what to say. But, he mad a small smile and answered. "Oh. . . Of course. I'll do that. I'll keep this promise."

With that said, Katriona hugged him. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you, Jack!"

"Yes, Katriona."

After they let go, she stood up and said. "Well. I think everyone inside is still waiting for us. This celebration is supposed to last until twelve."

"Sure." But, before they can head inside, Jack stopped her. "Oh, Katriona."

She turned around and asked. "Yes, Jack?"

He stood up and said. "There's still one thing I have to give you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a round locket with a golden rose on the front of its lid. "Watch this." He pressed the button on the bottom and the lid flipped open. Inside the locket, there's a golden crescent moon revolving around a shiny star in the middle as the locket played a familiar tune. It's playing 'Think of Me' in orgel version.

Katriona gasped. "Oh! It's so cute! Is it really for me, Jack?"

"Of course." He said, closing the lid. "Only the best for my newlywed wife." He placed the locket around her neck. "I spent the afternoon and night working on this thing, yesterday."

She blushed as she held the locket with her fingers. Then she gratefully wrapped her arms around him as she nuzzled her head against his chest. "I love you. . . Jack."

"You too, dearest Katriona. . ." He replied, brushing his fingers on her cheek as he held her to him.

After nuzzling, she looked up to him as he looked her too, with gentle eyes.

The two moved in closer to each other. Then after that, Jack took her by her waist and brought her over to him to give her a kiss.

At first, Katriona eyes stayed widely opened, but gradually closed them as their kiss deepened.

For a little while longer, they stayed like this together.

Of course, above them, the moonlight shone brightly and among the shimmering stars, two shooting stars flew in the cool, deep, night sky.

The End

* * *

Everyone from Pandora Hearts: (Enjoying everything in the party Kaoru provided for Valentines Day and the ending of the story.)

M.S.K: (Smiles) Well, Looks like that's the end of my first Pandora Hearts fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it. Do send me any reveiw or comment afterwards! When the right time comes, I'll plan out what my next story will be for all the fans and cast of Pandora Hearts. Until then, arigatou gozaimashita and sayonara! ;D (Joins the rest of the party.)


End file.
